Still There For Me
by hellolove
Summary: The Jonas Brothers are moving to Malibu and are staying with the Stewarts for a couple weeks. Loe. Niley. Kevin will have someone. HeatherXRobbie.
1. The Concert

Description: Loe, Niley, Kevin will have someone eventually, and Heather and Robbie Ray. Heather and Robbie got married, so Lilly and Heather moved in with Miley, Jackson, and Robbie. The Jonas Brothers are moving to Malibu, since their tour is over but first they'll be staying with the Stewarts for a couple weeks while their parents get things moved.

Disclaimer: Obviously don't own these people..

-------------------------------------------------

It was Friday June 18th. Miley and Lilly were sitting in the room they shared talking about the concert later.

"I can't believe wait to see the Jonas Brothers!" Lilly squealed.

"I know they've been on tour for two and a half months." Miley said. "I think Hannah had one show with them before they left for tour, but it's still been a while since I've seen them."

"Well Lola has to wear the perfect outfit tonight." Lilly walked through the closet into the Hannah closet, which had been transformed into a closet filled with Hannah's, Miley's, Lilly's, and Lola's clothes. That pretty much meant that it was a mess.

Miley got up off her bed and followed Lilly through the door. "Why? Is Lola trying to impress someone?" Miley raised her eye brows, trying to look surprised.

"You're kidding right?" Lilly asked.

"Yes, Lilly." Miley sighed. "I know that you have a mega crush on Joe."

Lilly just smiled at Miley and laughed at her exhausted tone. "Now help me find the perfect outfit. We only have..." Lilly pulled out her phone and looked at the time. It was 3o'clock. "Two hours before dad starts yelling at us about being late!" They were basically sisters since Lilly's mom had married Miley's dad 4 months ago.

The two started digging through the closet, looking for what to wear. Miley wanted to dress to impress as well. She wanted to be less obvious about it though. "How would this look?" Lilly asked holding up a pair of black skinny jeans and a black and white striped shirt. "With my red wig?"

"That would look really cute!" Miley replied. "What should Hannah wear?"

"Hmm..." They kept looking and finally Miley found an outfit for Hannah to wear also, a red, shimmery tank top and a pair of dark blue jeans. They got dressed and added accessories.

"Girls!" Robbie yelled up the stairs. "You're going to be-"

"No we aren't going to be late!" Miley yelled back coming down the stairs with Lilly in tow.

"Good, it's already 5:15." The three left and got to the arena. Miley and Lilly went backstage to look for the Jonas Brothers while Robbie checked in with the crew and everybody.

"Hannah!" Miley spun around to see Joe standing there eating a sub.

"Joe!" She ran up and gave him a hug. "You remember my friend Lola, right?"

"Right, yeah from the last show we did here." Joe said, smiling. "Nice to see you again, Lola."

Lilly smiled back. "Nice to see you too. You're nice to look at. Or I mean nice to see and be around."

Miley interrupted to help Lilly stop rambling. "So, Joe, where are Nick and Kevin?"

Joe broke his gaze with Lilly. "Oh, uh they are in the third room down on that hall just hanging out. I was just on my way there right after I got my sandwich here. You guys can follow me."

The three walked into the room and Kevin and Nick looked up. "Hannah!" They both yelled and got up to give her a hug.

"Aww, you guys were all gone too long. You must have really missed me." Miley laughed and hugged them both. "And I'm sure you guys remember Lola here."

They both said hey to her and she said hey back. Miley closed the door, so they could talk a little more openly. They all sat down. Joe and Lilly sat at a table across from each other. Kevin sat in a chair by the door and Nick and Miley shared the couch.

"So isn't your real name Lilly?" Joe asked her quietly.

"Yep." Lilly replied. The guys all knew Miley's secret so they had met her with Miley as Lilly before, too. They started talking about how the tour had gone and other things like that.

Miley and Nick were also talking about what was new in the past couple months. "Oh! I almost forgot to tell you. Are you ready for this?" Nick asked.

"Sure." Miley laughed. "I think so anyway."

"No this is good! Ok so...we're getting a place in Malibu!" Nick exclaimed.

"Wow that's awesome!" Miley hugged him.

"I know! I'm so excited! Joe, Kevin, and I will be staying some hotel downtown until then. It should only be a couple weeks or so, though."

Robbie came in through the door. "We need the boys out here for a quick soundcheck." He said. Joe, Kevin, and Nick went out the door and closed it behind them.

"Lola, you know what I just found out?" Miley asked.

"What?"

"They're moving to Malibu!" Miley squealed.

"You mean the Jonas Brothers?"

"Yep!"

"Eep!" Lilly squeaked.

The Jonas Brothers finished their soundcheck and then Hannah had to do her soundcheck. The concert went pretty well. At the end, Miley gave them her number so they could call to make plans for the next day. Then, Miley and Lilly went home.

"Where's your father?" Heather asked, when the girls walked in the door.

"Oh, he said he had some business to take care of at the venue before he left so he just sent us home." Miley said. Her and Lilly went upstairs and changed into some comfy clothes. Then they came back down and sat on the couch to watch some TV with Heather.

A little bit later, they heard a car pull up. "That must be him." Miley got up and went to the door. Just as she opened it, it was being opened from the other side. She expected to see her dad. Instead it was Kevin Jonas with 5 or 6 bags. "Kevin?"

Heather and Lilly stood up and walked over to the door.

Outside Joe and Nick made it over to the door and stood behind Kevin. The girls all looked at each other. "What are you guys doing here?" Heather asked.

"I hope you don't mind." She heard Robbie say. "I invited them to stay. I couldn't have my boys staying at a hotel when they could be staying here."

Lilly and Miley looked at each other and smiled but then they realized that they pretty much in their pajamas. They snuck up the stairs.

Heather let the boys in and they set their stuff in the living room. Then they sat down on the chairs and the couch. "Robbie, honey, can I talk to you outside for a minute?"

"Well sure." He followed her back outside and they shut the door.

"Why did you invite them over without talking with me about it?" She demanded.

"I'm sorry, the boys are like family, though. I didn't want them in a hotel when they didn't have to be." He gave her a puppy dog look. "I can just tell them to leave though if you don't want them here."

Heather sighed. "Ok, ok they can stay."

"Yee doggies!" Robbie exclaimed. "What?" He asked when she looked at him funny.

She just laughed and they went inside. "So where is everybody going to sleep?"

"I guess I didn't really think about that." Robbie said. "We've got the basement free. The couch down there opens into a bed. Then the guest room has a bed and I've got an inflatable mattress up there."

The boys decided two to one that Kevin would have to sleep in the basement because he was the oldest. He just sighed and took his stuff down the stairs.

"There should be some blankets behind the couch down there." He heard Heather yell. "You two better be heading upstairs, too."

"I'll call your parents and let them know you're staying here for now." Robbie offered.

Nick and Joe agreed and headed up the stairs. They knew where the guest room was because they had stayed over before but they decided to go to Miley's room instead and pretend to be lost. They walked in, leaving their stuff in the hall.

"Excuse me. Haven't you heard of knocking?" Miley asked.

"Haven't you heard of...being quiet?" Joe asked, sarcastically. Miley just rolled her eyes. "Yeah thought so." He said.

Nick just laughed at how dumb his brother was sometimes, he went and sat on the end of Miley's bed. Joe came in and shut the door.

"This is the first of many invasions." Joe said in a robot voice. He sat on pink chair they had by their door.

"Nice pink chair, Joe." Nick laughed.

"It's fuscia!" Joe yelled in a very feminine voice. The girls just laughed and looked at each other. Miley rolled her eyes and Lilly just shook her head.

"Not to kick you guys out or anything." Miley began. "But I'm kicking you guys out for the night."

"Ok, Miles, goodnight." Nick said sweetly.

"I see how it is!" Joe exclaimed. Before leaving he looked at Miley and stuck his tongue out. Then he turned around and gave Lilly a quick smile and a wink. Miley got up and shut the door.

"I think someone likes you, Lilly." Miley said quietly.

"Nah, he's probably just being nice." Lilly replied.

"Why don't I just find out for sure?" Miley asked.

"Miley, no!" Lilly pleaded.

"Sheesh, Lilly, you didn't even know what I was going to say."

"Well I don't want him to find out I like him."

"Fine." Miley said. She shut the light off. "We can talk more about this tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Night." Lilly replied.

Miley looked over at Lilly who usually fell asleep pretty fast and when she figured she was asleep, she pulled out her phone and opened a new text message to Nick. "Hey, Nick, I was just wondering...does Joe like Lilly?" She entered the message and hit send.

------------------------------------------------------------

So how was chapter one?

Please review and let me know!


	2. PopTarts and Chicken

Thanks so much for the reviews, I'm glad you like it!

---------------------------------------------------

Miley layed there waiting for Nick to text back. She turned her phone on vibrate so it wouldn't wake Lilly and right after, it buzzed. She opened it. "Are you kidding? He hasn't stopped talking about her. Does she like him?"

Miley smiled and hit reply. "Yes a lot!" She hit send. Then she waited some more for him to text back. There was another buzz. "So...what are you doing?"

She started to text him back when she heard the door creek open. Miley looked up and saw Nick peeking his head in, and she just smiled. "Hey. I thought I kicked you out!" She whispered.

Nick just smiled at her and walked in, closing the door behind him. "I wanted to come see you."

"I don't want to wake Lilly." Miley whispered. "Do you want to go outside?"

Nick nodded and they went out her window onto the roof. They sat down. "So..." Nick said.

"So?" Miley asked.

"I don't know I'm just bored. I couldn't really sleep." Miley just nodded in agreement. "You know Miles, I really did miss you while we were on tour. I mean a lot."

"Aww I missed you too, Nick." She gave him a big hug.

He hugged her back. When they pulled apart, he kept looking at her. "Miley, there's something else I have to tell you."

"What is it?" She asked.

"Well, I've sort of wanted to say this for a long time and I was thinking about it the whole time I was on tour." Miley looked at him and smiled, this was what he had dreamt of and he was afraid to say it. He took a deep breath, "Ok I really really like you and I have for a long time. I don't really know why I'm telling you this but I couldn't keep it in any longer."

Miley just looked into his eyes and leaned in. They kissed and it seemed like forever. "I'm so happy you told me, Nick. I've liked you for as long as I can remember."

Nick smiled at her. "So do you want to go back in? It's getting late. Plus it's kind of chilly out here."

"Sure." Miley got up and grabbed Nick's hand, pulling him up. They went inside, still holding hands. She took his other one. "Nick, I don't want you to go. Do you want to stay in here and cuddle with me?"

"Ok, just for a little bit, though." Nick said quietly. "Otherwise Joe will wake up and not know where I am."

Miley just giggled and they climbed in bed. She snuggled into his arms.

All of a sudden Miley woke up and she heard some beeping noise. She looked around confused, it was still dark. She saw a light coming from Nick's pocket. He was asleep too. She carefully pulled his phone out of his pocket, so it wouldn't wake him up. Then she opened it. "Hey man, I just woke up where are you? It's 4 in the morning!"

Miley nudged Nick. "Hey, Nick, wake up...it's 4 in the morning. Joe just texted you. He wants to know where you are."

"Ugh, I don't want to move." Nick whispered. Miley handed him his phone and he sat up. Miley sat up too. "I should go back to the other room I guess."

"I wish you didn't have to." Miley said.

Nick leaned in and kissed her one more time. "I'll see you in the morning, babe." He got up and went out the door, slowly closing it behind him.

Miley layed down and fell back to sleep.

Nick walked down the hall and opened the door to the room he and Joe were staying in. Then he closed it behind him. "Nick, where have you been?" Joe asked.

"Oh, umm I just had to go to the bathroom." Nick said.

"Yeah, too bad I got up and went to the bathroom before I noticed you were gone." Joe smirked. "You went to go see Miiiilley didn't you?"

Nick yawned. "I'm going to bed." He walked over to his bed and layed down.

"Noo you aren't getting off that easy." Joe got up and sat on Nick.

"Oh come on Joe I'm tired just let me go to sleep." Nick whined.

"Fine, I'll just text Kevin and tell him you went missing."

"Ok, ok." Nick gave in and told him all about what had happened with Miley. "Just don't say anything to anybody else."

Joe laughed and got up. "You like Miley!" He teased.

"I know." Nick rolled his eyes. He layed down and closed his eyes. "Well you like Lilly." He mumbled, before falling asleep.

Joe went and shut the light off and layed down on the air mattress. He started thinking about Lilly and if she liked him. He hoped the girls weren't doing anything the next day so that he could spend some more time with Lilly. Then he fell asleep.

It was the next morning and Miley woke up happy as she thought about last night. She went over to Lilly's bed and shook her awake. "Lilly, get up!"

"What?" Lilly looked at her phone. "It's only 9:30."

"I talked to Nick last night!" Miley told Lilly all about what happened. Leaving out the part about when they talked about Joe and Lilly.

"Aww I'm so happy for you!" Lilly exclaimed.

Lilly and Miley both got dressed and did their hair. Then they went downstairs. They knew Robbie and Heather were giving Jackson a ride to camp today. Cooper and him were going to be counselors for the next month. When the two got downstairs they saw Kevin sitting on the couch watching some TV.

"Morning, Kev." Miley said.

"Oh morning guys." Kevin waved.

Lilly and Miley walked in the kitchen. Miley poured herself a bowl of cereal and Lilly grabbed a pop-tart and a glass of milk. They sat at the counter and just ate quietly.

Kevin's phone rang. He stood up. "Hello? Oh, hey, babe whats up?" He went down into the basement to talk some more to his girlfriend, Amy. He and Amy had been dating for 6 months. They were apart a lot because he had touring and other things going on, but she always tried to make it out to a show or so.

Miley heard someone coming down the stairs. It was Joe. She was kind of disappointed, but then she got an idea and finished her cereal. Joe walked in the kitchen.

"Morning ladies." Joe said, smiling.

"Hey" Lilly said. "Want a pop-tart?"

"Nah, pop-tarts are overrated." Joe said laughing.

Miley got up and went upstairs. "See you guys later."

"Ok." Lilly said slowly, with weird look on her face. She was done eating so she went and sat on the couch, starting to flip through the channels.

Joe came in and sat next to her with a piece of chicken he found in the fridge. "Anything on?" He asked.

"Not really." Lilly looked at him. "And you criticized me for the pop-tart?" She joked.

Joe laughed. "Well I guess I could give you another chance." He sighed.

"You're a loser." Lilly said laughing.

"That hurts." Joe replied.

"Hey wanna go downstairs and play Guitar Hero or Singstar or something?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah sure."

They got up and went downstairs. Kevin was just finishing up on the phone and hung up when they got down there.

"Was that Amy?" Joe asked.

"Yeah." Kevin sighed. "She thinks I'm cheating on her."

"She's crazy, dude." Joe replied.

"Yeah, I mean I really like her and all..." Kevin trailed off.

"Well you guys won't hardly see each other with her back in New Jersey and you here." Joe said. Kevin realized this but he just didn't want to admit it.

"Kevin, wanna play a game with us?" Lilly asked.

"Sure." Kevin replied. "What are we playing?"

Lilly pulled out Guitar Hero 3 and Singstar Rocks. "Which do you guys want to play?"

"Singstar!" Joe yelled. "Let's play that!"

"Ok." Lilly laughed. "Sound good?" She asked Kevin.

"Yeah sure." Kevin replied.

"I wanna play Lilly first!" Joe exclaimed.

Lilly got the game set up and gave Joe the blue microphone and kept the red one for herself. "What do you want to sing?"

"Are You Gonna Be My Girl by Jet." He said as they were scrolling through the songs.

"I'm going to go upstairs and shower." Kevin said. "I'll be back in a little bit." He figured he'd let them be alone for a little while. He could tell they liked each other.

Lilly started the song. They sang and laughed most of the time.

"Ooohh!" Joe said. "I ranked Singstar! Sorry to tell you but you were terrible!" He started laughing.

Lilly hit his arm and started laughing too. "So what if I got amateur?"

"You're right." Joe said. "We aren't all professional here."

They sang one more song and then turned the game off. "I'm kind of bored." Lilly said.

"Yeah, what should we do?" Joe asked.

"Well, we could go down on the end of the beach." Lilly replied. "There usually isn't anybody down there. We could talk or something."

"That sounds good."

"Ok, cool." Joe said. They got up and went upstairs. Kevin was on the couch reading a book. "Hey, we're going to go for a walk down on the beach."

"Ok, bye guys." Kevin replied.

Lilly and Joe took the back way down to the beach.

Meanwhile, Miley had gone upstairs to see Nick. She crawled into the bed with him. "Nick, honey, it's morning."

Nick sighed and pulled her in close. "Let's pretend it's not." Miley smiled. Nick kissed her forehead. They just layed there for a while. Then they heard someone coming up the stairs.

The door opened and Kevin walked in. "Hey Nick, can I get- um...what's going on here?" Kevin asked, surprised.

Nick sat up quickly. "Oh uh, you didn't hear did you? Miley and I are together now."

Miley was sitting up now, too and she nodded in agreement.

Kevin made an aww sound and Nick just threw a pillow at him. They all started laughing.

------------------------------------------------------

So how was chapter two? We might have Loe in the next chapter and probably some more stuff going on with Kevin as well. Review and let me know what you think so far! It might be a couple days because I have class and work tomorrow but I will try my hardest to update as soon as I can.


	3. Someone's in the House!

Sorry it's taken me a while, things have been crazy. Thank you guys again for reviewing.

------------------------------------

Lilly and Joe got down to the end of the beach without running into anyone. Lilly sat down in the sand first and then Joe did the same.

"It's great out here." Joe said.

"Yeah." Lilly agreed.

Joe looked Lilly right in the eyes and tilted his head. "I want to learn more about you, Lilly."

She smiled, shyly. "Well what do you want me to say?"

"I don't know just tell me some things." Joe replied.

"Well..." Lilly thought for a few seconds. "You know where I live. We've lived there as a family for awhile now. My dad moved away a few years ago after he divorced my mom. I don't really think much about him anymore. I like chocolate ice cream and skateboarding, playing video games too."

Joe just smiled. "Sweet. Don't forget to add that you can't sing!" He joked.

She gave him a dirty look, then started laughing. "Well Joe, it's your turn. Tell me about yourself."

"Let's see, my name is Joe. I'm in a band, maybe you've heard of us. The Jonas Brothers, yeah we're pretty awesome." Joe said, trying not to laugh. "I'm also pretty amazing at rapping. I like chicken and I hate pop-tarts and marshmallow fluff."

"Yeah that stuff kinda freaks me out.." Lilly said, giggling.

"Hey, don't joke about that stuff." Joe added, trying to sound serious. "I could have died eating that stuff one time! Yeah I said died."

"Ok. What happened?"

"Well Nick and I were eating rice krispies dry and we were thinking about what to add in so he found some marshmallow fluff and we decided to put it in there and it would taste like rice krispie treats. Nick put a ton of that stuff on top and then I started eating it. I put a big spoonful in my mouth and that stuff is thick. Then Nick started laughing and I wondered what was so funny so I looked at him and he showed me the expiration date. Then I tried to spit it out but half of it was in my throat so I started choking." Joe somberly told the story. Lilly had to try not to laugh as funny as it was. "It was a terrifying experience. It still haunts me at night."

"Wow, I'm sorry to hear that." Lilly sat there for a minute. "So you're pretty amazing at rapping, huh?" She wanted to change the subject.

"Oh yeah, you wanna hear some beats?" Joe asked, trying to sound cool.

"Sure." She replied laughing.

"Ok let me think for a sec." He sat there and then he started. "Yo Lilly and I are sittin on the beach. She's got sandals they go flip flop. I'm wearing a hat and I need some new sunglasses. Its warm so I don't need a coat. Word." He finished his rap. "Yeah, it was a little short but it was still fantastic."

Lilly just started laughing. Joe did the same. "Want to know something?" He asked, serious this time.

"What?" Lilly asked.

"I think you're really cute." He replied, smiling.

Lilly blushed. "I think _you're_ really cute."

"So, would you want to go out with me tonight?" Joe asked.

"You mean like us on a date?" She looked at him.

"Yes." Joe laughed a little.

"Ok." Lilly grinned. "So...what do you want to do now?"

"Well, do you want to go back to the house? We could see what everybody is up to." Joe said.

"That sounds good." The two got up. Then Lilly looked over and saw someone coming their way.

Joe noticed, too and so he turned around so whoever it was wouldn't see his face. "Lilly! What's going on?" He heard the person say.

"Oh, hey Kelsy." Lilly said. "I was just hanging out on the beach with my friend Joe. We were about to go back to the house. Do you want to come hang out?"

"Sure." Kelsy replied. "So who is your friend again?"

"Oh, Joe sorry I almost forgot." Lilly laughed. "Joe it's ok. She's a friend of Miley and I. She knows the secret and everything."

Joe turned around. "Well nice to meet you, Kelsy. I'm Joe Jonas." He smiled.

Lilly couldn't help but feel a little jealous. She didn't really know why. They started walking back and he grabbed her hand as they walked behind Kelsy.

The three got back and when they walked in, Kevin, Nick and Miley were in the living room. Miley and Nick on the couch and Kevin in the chair. They were watching some show about Britney Spears. Miley and Nick looked like they weren't paying too much attention. They were mostly whispering things back and forth. Kevin looked really interested, though.

"Hey what's going on?" Lilly asked. Everybody looked up, they hadn't even heared Joe, Lilly, and Kelsy come in.

"Oh, hey." Miley said. "Hey, Kelsy what are you up to today?"

"Not much, I ran into Lilly and Joe on the beach and she invited me over." Kelsy replied.

Kevin looked at Kelsy. He thought she was really cute. She was about 5'3", brown hair and green eyes. She looked like she was pretty athletic. Her hair was in a ponytail and she was wearing a tank top and pair of shorts and then a pair of tennis shoes.

"So do you want girls want to come upstairs with me?" Lilly asked Miley and Kelsy.

"Yeah, sure." Miley replied, standing up. She blew a kiss at Nick before she left the room. He blushed. The three girls went upstairs.

"Oh Nicky poo I love youu!" Joe squeaked in a high girly voice. He sat down next to him.

"Miley doesn't talk like that." Nick replied.

Joe just started laughing.

The girls got into Miley and Lilly's room and immediately started talking about the boys. Lilly had to start because she had to tell Miley what had happened.

"Guess what?!" Lilly exclaimed.

"What?" Miley asked.

"Joe asked me out!" Lilly squealed.

"Aww, I told you he liked you!" Miley replied.

"That's awesome." Kelsy added.

"I know, I'm so excited." Lilly said. Then she looked at Kelsy. "Oh and if you couldn't tell by the way they were when we walked in, Nick and Miley are together."

"Aww, you guys are really cute together." Kelsy said.

"Thanks, so what else do we need to talk about?" Miley replied.

"Oh uh does Kevin have a girlfriend?" Kelsy asked.

"Actually, yeah." Lilly said. "She lives back in New Jersey. I guess she's crazy or something though. What's her name again?"

"Amy I think." Miley replied. "I doubt they'll last when the guys move here though."

"Yeah, Amy sounds right." Lilly added.

"Oh ok." Kelsy said, kind of disappointed.

"Yeah, so when are you and Joe going out?" Miley asked, looking at Lilly.

"Tonight." Lilly replied.

"Oh, what are you guys going to do?" Miley questioned.

"I don't really know." Lilly said. Miley silently counted down to Lilly freakout mode. "Oh my god! I don't know what I'm supposed to wear, should I dress up? I don't want to dress up too much. I don't want to underdress. I have nothing cute to wear!"

"Relax, Lil, don't forget that I have connections now." Miley grinned.

Lilly realized what she meant. "Miley you are brilliant! What are you waiting for? Text Nick and make him find out what Joe and I are doing!"

Miley thought for a minute and started to text. "Hey babe, I need you to do a huge fav for me. Lil and Joe are going out tonight and I need you to find out what they are doing. She is afraid to ask." She hit send.

"What did you say?" Lilly asked.

Miley went back to the text in her sent folder and then read it out loud.

"Miley! Don't say I'm afraid. And what if he tells Joe!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Ugh, someone needs to stop being so dramatic." Miley sighed. Soon her phone made a beeping noise.

"What did he say?" Lilly asked.

Miley read it out loud. "Normally I wouldn't lol but since its for you he said that they are going out to eat and then going to a later movie so they don't get mobbed." She smiled. "Aww he even put those little hearts at the end."

"Ugh Miley, enough with the cute and help me!" Lilly complained.

They heard another phone ringing. "Hello?" It was Kelsy's phone. "Oh hey mom, what's going on? You said you didn't care though. Fine, I'll see you in ten." She hung up. "My mom is going crazy. Apparently I was supposed to babysit for the neighbor today and they dropped Riley off with my mom. I'll stop over a little later when I'm done babysitting." Kelsy got up.

"Ok, see ya later Kelsy." Miley said, waving.

"See ya." Lilly added.

"Bye guys." Kelsy left. She got downstairs and walked past the guys. "See you guys later. I have to babysit."

They all said bye, then she left.

"So, Kelsy is cute isn't she?" Kevin asked.

His two younger brothers just looked at him in an unsure way. "Uh Kev? Aren't you forgetting you have a girlfriend?" Nick replied.

"Yeah.." Kevin trailed off.

Lilly and Miley were upstairs picking an outfit for later. Finally they decided on black dress with a white flowery pattern on it, underneath a black band tee shirt. Then a pair of black flats. She wasn't going to get dressed yet but at least she had it ready. After all that, Miley and Lilly headed downstairs. It was around one o'clock by now so it was about lunchtime.

"You guys want to order some pizza?" Miley asked, when they got in the living room.

"Yeah sure." Kevin replied.

"What do you eat on it?" Miley picked up the phone book looking until she found the number to Pizza Hut.

"Everything!" Joe exclaimed.

"Ok well I'll get one supreme, one pepperoni with extra cheese, and one Hawaiian?" She asked, to make sure it sounded good.

They all nodded. She dialed the numbers into the phone and then made the order. "The pizzas should be here in a half hour or less."

"Sweet, we should watch a movie after that." Nick said.

"You mean all of us or you two kissy faces." Joe teased.

"Ha ha." Miley replied, crossing her arms.

"You I meant all of us. Anyway what good movies do you guys have?" Nick wanted to change the subject.

"Oh we should watch the new Halloween movie." Lilly said.

"That sounds good." Joe replied. Lilly just smiled.

"Who just you guys or all of us?" Nick mocked.

Joe stuck his tongue out at Nick. Then he took the remote from Nick and turned on Spongebob.

The five of them sat in the living room waiting for the pizzas to get there. There was a knock at the door, it was the pizza guy so Miley got the $20 bill off the counter and brought it to the door. Then paid the guy and he left.

"Mmm that smells good." Miley said. Lilly grabbed the plates and the guys grabbed some drinks. They all headed downstairs.

The food was all set and Lilly turned on the movie. Not far into the movie, they were done eating and just watching the movie.

"Hey, did you hear something?" Miley asked Lilly.

"Not really, no." Lilly replied, with a confused look on her face.

"I thought I heard a noise come from upstairs." Miley said quietly.

Nick put a protective arm around her. "I'm sure it was nothing. Movies like this freak me out and get me all paranoid too."

Miley just rested her head on his arm until she heard something and it sounded like something falling on the floor. "Now I know you guys heard that."

They looked up the stairway to the closed basement door. "Maybe it was just mom and dad." Lilly replied softly.

"Yeah, maybe if they didn't have to be at Jackson's camp thing for some presentation from the campers." Miley said.

"Oh." Lilly got wide eyed. They stopped the movie. There were definitely footsteps upstairs. "We're going to die!" She whispered.

"Oh sweet niblets! Someone's in the house!" Miley squeaked. "What if it's Michael Myers!"

"Don't worry, he isn't real." Nick whispered. "I hope." He looked to his brothers for support.

"Let's go check it out." Joe said to Kevin.

"Ok, let's go." Kevin replied.

"Wait!" Lilly said to Joe.

"What?" He asked.

"Be careful." She said dramatically. It was cheesy but the situation was scary.

Kevin grabbed a baseball bat and Joe grabbed a golf club and started up the stairs right in front of Kevin. Joe slowly opened the basement door and stepped out into the house. He looked around and then heard a voice from behind him. Joe swung around with the club still in his hand.

"You trying to club a man in his own house?" It was Robbie Ray. Joe dropped the golf club and breathed a sigh of relief.

Joe and Kevin then started laughing. "Sorry about that." Joe said. "We were watching a movie and then heard some noises and got freaked out. Kevin and I here just came up here to check what was going on."

"Dangflabbit, Miley!" He yelled down the stairs. "Are you guys watching that scary movie again?"

-------------------------------------------------------

Ok, well this chapter was longer, but I got a lot of what I wanted in there. Next one should have the Loe date :). And I guess we'll have to see what else. You know the drill though, review!


	4. Amazing

Thanks for reviews. I wasn't sure I liked that chapter a whole lot, it just felt rushed but I don't know. Anyway here's for number four.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley got up and ran up the stairs. "Daddy!" She hugged him.

"Now darlin, you know what those movies do to you girls." He looked at Joe and Kevin. "Last time the girls watched that Halloween movie, the girls were home with Jackson and they made him go on the roof because they heard a noise. It was just some racoon though."

The boys laughed.

"Thanks dad, I like having my friends hear embarrassing stories about me." Miley smiled sarcastically. "So why are you guys back early?"

"Well ask your brother." Robbie said.

"Sorry dad!" Jackson came into the room. "Cooper told me we had to be at the camp on Saturday. I guess I didn't really listen to what Saturday..."

"We drove an hour and a half to the camp and nobody was there. We waited around and some guy showed up and told us to go home." Robbie sighed.

"I'm going to my room." Jackson stated. He ran up the stairs.

"Yeah and we're going back downstairs." Miley said. She led Kevin and Joe back to the basement. "Ugh, dad can be so annoying." She said to Lilly when she sat back on the couch next to Nick.

"What did he do?" Lilly asked.

"Oh he just told Kevin and Joe our story about the racoon on the roof and us sending Jackson up because we thought it was Michael Myers." Miley replied, rolling her eyes. Nick started laughing. "It wasn't funny!"

"Seriously? That wasn't even funny. We were going to sleep when we heard the racoon and it easily sounded like someone walking around right above the bedroom." Lilly added. "It was scary." Now all the guys were laughing.

"Hey Miles." Joe started. "I'm sure Nick will protect you from any raccoons tonight."

Nick started laughing a little, Miley gave him a look. "I'm sorry." He said. "That wasn't funny Joe." Joe just rolled his eyes.

"Well what should we do now?" Miley asked.

"What are you too scared to finish the movie?" Kevin replied, laughing. Joe gave him a high five.

"You guys are so lame." Nick joked.

"No, I'm not scared." Miley said. "I'm just bored."

"I am too." Lilly replied.

"So you guys can either sit down here and watch this movie while Lilly and I go upstairs and find something fun to do, or you can help us think of something." Miley said.

Joe sat down by Lilly. "You can go upstairs. Take Nick if you want but I'm keeping Lilly with me." Joe said looking at Miley, he stuck his tongue out and put his arm around Lilly.

"Ok, come on Nick!" Miley got up and grabbed Nick's hand, pulling him up too. "Let's go up to my room."

"Uh ok." Nick said.

"Be safe you two." Joe joked.

"Ha ha." They both said and they left.

"They're perfect for each other." Kevin said, laughing. Joe and Lilly laughed a little too.

Kevin grabbed the remote and turned the movie back on. Lilly realized Joe still had his arm around her and smiled to herself.

Nick and Miley got up to the main floor and avoided her dad who was reading the paper on the couch and Heather who was at her desk on the computer. They went upstairs. Jackson had his door closed. They went into Miley's room and shut the door.

"So what do you want to do?" Nick asked.

"This." Miley said. Then she kissed him, afterwards she smiled. Nick smiled too. "They sat on Miley's bed. "We should find something to do though. I get so sick of sitting around the house."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." He replied.

"Hey we should go to Rico's." She said.

"That place on the beach? It's probably crowded, it is Saturday. How will I get down there without running into a ton of fans?" Nick asked.

"Hmm..." Miley thought for a minute. "You could just go in disguise. Plus there's a surf competition a little ways down the beach so there won't be many people."

"Ok." Nick said. "Lets go then." He got up and went to his room to get dressed.

Miley slipped on her flip flops and sat down to wait for him. She texted Lilly. "Nick and I are going to Rico's."

Downstairs Lilly and Joe were cuddled up now on the couch and her phone started vibrating from her pocket. She pulled it out and read the message. Then she replied. "Ok don't be long you still have to help me get ready."

Miley got the message and laughed to herself. "Yes Lilly. Its only 4. You guys aren't leaving until 7. We won't be gone long."

Nick walked back into Miley's room in his disguise. It didn't look too bad. He didn't do much just put a hat on and then a hoodie and big sunglasses.

"Who are you?" Miley joked.

"Is it alright?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, you'll be fine." Miley replied. She got up and they left to Rico's.

Lilly, Kevin, and Joe finished the movie in a half hour or so. "Now what?" Kevin asked.

"Well..." Lilly thought she looked up at Joe, who was also waiting to see if she had any ideas. "I don't really know."

"Lilly!" She heard her mom yell. Lilly got up and went upstairs.

"What?" The guys heard her say when she got up the stairs.

"Hey man I was just thinking." Joe said. "I don't have a car to use for tonight."

"You don't have your license either." Kevin reminded him.

"So?" Joe asked. "Maybe I could borrow Jackson's." The Jonases didn't have a car with them, their parents were driving their car and Kevin's car to California when they left.

"He's going to let you?" Kevin asked.

"He has no reason not to. He doesn't know I don't have my license and he doesn't need to. It's not like I'm going to get pulled over."

"Ok." Kevin said. "I'll just keep my mouth shut."

"Good." Joe replied, smiling. "I'm going to go ask him right now." He went upstairs. When he got up into the main floor he saw Lilly at the computer showing her mom something. He smiled to himself. Then he went up to the next floor and knocked on Jackson's door.

Jackson opened it. "Hey, what's going on?" He asked.

"Oh hey, Jackson. I just wanted to know if you could do me a huge favor." Joe said.

"What is it?" Jackson asked.

"Could I borrow your car for the night?" Joe replied. "I kind of have a date with Lilly and since our car isn't here I was wondering if I could borrow yours."

"Uh sure." Jackson shrugged. "I don't have any plans." He went and grabbed the keys.

"Thanks so much man." Joe took the keys. "I'll be careful."

"Ok, just leave the keys on the kitchen counter when you get back." Jackson said. Joe nodded and Jackson shut his door. Joe put the keys in his pocket and went back downstairs and to the basement.

"How did it go?" Kevin asked.

"Great." Joe held up the keys.

Kevin just shook his head. "Just be careful. Don't get yourself into trouble."

Joe rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah." He fell back onto the couch.

Miley and Nick had gotten to Rico's and like Miley had said, it was pretty empty. They went up and got a couple smoothies and an order of nachos. They went and sat down at a table not too far from the counter. They ate and drank their smoothies. Neither one really said much. They were just enjoying being there with each other.

Miley looked at the time. It was 5:30. "We should get back. Lilly needs my help getting ready to go."

"Ok." Nick said. They got up and started walking back. They got back a little before 6. Miley's dad and Heather had gone to some event for her work.

Miley and Nick went downstairs. Nick sat down.

"Lilly, want to come upstairs?" Miley asked quickly. Lilly nodded and they went up to their room. Lilly got dressed first in the outfit they had decided on earlier and then Miley helped her with her hair and makeup.

After Miley and Lilly had left. Joe went upstairs and got dressed too and fixed his hair a little bit. He went to the basement. "So how should I do this, guys?"

"What do you mean?" Kevin asked.

"Should I just wait in the living room? Or what should I do?" Joe replied.

"Joe, you actually sound worried." Nick commented, smiling. "Nervous even."

"Aww, is that true Joseph?" Kevin joked.

Joe just shook his head. "You guys act so dumb sometimes."

"Look who's talking." Kevin said. They all laughed at that.

Joe just went up to the living room and sat on the couch to wait for Lilly.

"Ok I think you're ready." Miley said to Lilly. "You look adorable." It was true. She was wearing the outfit with the tee shirt over the black and white dress and then the flats. She also had curled her hair and just left it down.

"Are you sure?" Lilly asked, looking in the mirror again.

"Yes now go." Miley replied, pushing her out of the room. She ran ahead of Lilly to go down the stairs. She saw Joe sitting on the couch. "Ahem." She cleared her throat to get his attention.

Joe stood up and turned around. Lilly came down the stairs. "Wow Lilly you look so pretty."

She smiled shyly. "Thanks."

Miley went over and stood by Nick and Kevin who were on the other side of the living room. Nick and Kevin were trying not to laugh. Joe gave them a dirty look, causing them to laugh harder. "Ok, lets go." Joe took Lilly's hand and they went out to Jackson's car.

He opened the door and let her in and then went and got in the other side.

"Um Joe?"

"Yeah?" He asked.

"You don't have your license." Lilly stated.

"I know." Joe smirked.

Lilly just laughed and they left.

First they went to a restaurant. They were seated and the waiter took their orders. It wasn't too crowded. "This place is really nice." Lilly said.

"Yeah, my parents always like coming here when we are in town." Joe replied. "The food is really good."

Lilly nodded. "My mom would come here on dates sometimes and bring me back different things. So are you excited about moving here?" Lilly decided to change the subject.

"Oh yeah." Joe smiled. "There's some cool people."

Lilly smiled back. Then someone called her name from behind her. She turned around in her seat. "Oliver!" She got up and gave him a hug.

Joe looked at the two. He decided that Oliver was probably her ex. He got up and went over by Lilly.

"Hey Lilly." Oliver said.

Joe had just gotten over to Lilly. "Oliver, this is Joe. Joe, this is Miley's and my friend Oliver."

"Nice to meet you." Joe shook Oliver's hand.

"You too." Oliver replied.

"So what are you doing here?" Lilly asked Oliver.

"Just here with Sarah." He pointed over to the table. Sarah waved to him and Lilly. Lilly waved back.

"Well I'll let you get back then. Text me later or something." Lilly said. Oliver left and Lilly and Joe went to sit back down.

Their food arrived soon after they sat down. They ate and talked a little. Then the waiter brought the check.

"So we should probably go." Joe said. "The movie starts at 9."

"Ok, sounds good." They both got up Joe left the money in the folder with the check. They went out to the car Joe went ahead again and let her in first. She giggled this time and got in. He went around and got in and drove towards the theater.

"So what do you want to see?" He asked.

"I don't know." Lilly replied.

"Ok we can see when we get there." Joe said.

They drove into the parking lot and he parked close to the building. They went in and looked at the movie list. The two decided to see Mad Money. Joe bought the tickets.

"Do you want some candy or popcorn?" He asked.

"Umm I could go for some candy." Lilly replied.

Joe and her walked over to the counter and bought some candy and a small soda for each of them.

Lilly helped him carry it all. They got down to the theater it was in and walked in, it was already dark, so they took a seat in the back.

The movie started and Joe put his arm around her. She put her head on his shoulder. They watched the movie and when it ended they went to the car and got in.

"So where to now?" He asked.

"Well it's ten o clock. We should probably get back before my parents." Lilly said.

"Ok we can do that." Joe replied. They were on their way back. Joe turned the radio up and started singing along to Big Girls Don't Cry by Fergie. Lilly just laughed the whole time.

All of a sudden they heard sirens behind them. It was a cop. "Oh no, Lilly what should I do?"

"Relax. Let me handle this ok?" Lilly asked. "My mom taught me a lot about this."

Joe pulled over, he still looked a little afraid.

"Trust me." Lilly said, putting her hand on his arm. "Just go along with what I say." Joe nodded.

The officer came up to Joe's door. Joe rolled his window down. "May I see your license and registration please?" The officer asked.

"Oh honey, I can't believe you left your wallet at home." Lilly said in a nagging voice.

"Sorry." Joe replied, not sure of what to say or where she was going with this.

"I am so sorry. His head isn't on right today. You see we just found out we're having a baby! Isn't that wonderful?" She put her hand on her stomach. "You're the first person we've told!"

The officer smiled. "My wife just had our second. Congratulations you two."

"Yeah and we're real sorry we were going 15 miles over the speed limit but I was begging him to hurry home cause I was hungry." Lilly gave the police officer an apologetic look.

"It's ok, I'm going to let you off the hook today, sir." The officer shook Joe's hand. "Congratulations son. My name is Henry, in case you have a boy and you are looking for a name." He smiled at Joe and Lilly and went back to his car.

Lilly and Joe watched him drive away before saying anything. As soon as he was gone they started laughing. "Oh my god, Lilly, that was amazing!" Before she could say anything he leaned in and kissed her.

They pulled apart and Lilly looked him in the eyes and smiled. She kissed him again and then when it was done, she replied to his comment. "No, that was amazing."

------------------------------------------

Finally the date! I'm not sure what will be in chapter five yet. Review, it keeps me motivated. :)


	5. After

Thanks! I'm glad you guys liked that last chapter. It was probably my favorite so far haha.

---------------------------------------------

"Promise me this." Joe said, sounding serious.

Lilly was a bit confused for a minute. "What?"

"You would never name our kid after a cop." Joe started laughing before he even finished his sentence.

"You got it." Lilly laughed too.

"Are you ready to get going now?" Joe asked.

"Yep." Lilly sat back in her seat.

Joe took her hand as he drove back to the Stewart house. He looked over at her and she looked back. They both smiled.

Miley and Nick were sitting upstairs flipping through the channels. "I wonder how the date is going." Miley said.

"I'm sure it's going great." Nick replied. He took the remote from Miley and shut the tv off.

"Well what is there to do now?" Miley asked sarcastically. Then she grinned as Nick leaned in and they started kissing.

Kevin was in the living room talking on the phone to Amy, who had just called him. "So...I was thinking." Amy began. Kevin sat there silent. "Maybe I should move out there. You know then we'd see each other all the time."

"That's really not a good idea. Everything you need is back there and the only reason you would be coming here is because of me." He said. "Where would you even stay?"

"Well I was hoping I'd be able to stay with you." She replied.

"I don't know if that's a very good idea." Kevin said.

"Why? You don't want me finding out about some girl you have there!" Amy exclaimed.

Kevin was getting really sick of her act. "Amy. You know I wouldn't ever cheat on a girl. Why is it that you always accuse me of it?" He had been told by one of her "friends" that she had cheated on him a few weeks ago and at this point he almost believed it.

Amy sighed dramatically and started to turn it around. "Well you're the one who is always gone and I never get to see you."

Kevin rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Look, I have to go."

"That's what you say all the time." Amy whined.

"I really have to go. I'll call you tomorrow. Bye." Kevin said.

"Ok, bye. Hey-" Amy was starting to say something else but he didn't want to hear it. He hung up and layed back on the couch.

Joe and Lilly pulled into the driveway. "Looks like my parents aren't back yet." Lilly said.

"That's good." Joe replied. They got out of the car and started walking to the porch. "Hey Lilly?"

"Yeah?" She asked.

"I think you should be my girlfriend." He replied.

"Only if you're my boyfriend." Lilly said giggling.

Joe grinned. "I guess I could do that." They kissed before opening the door.

Kevin was just closing his eyes as the door opened. He sat up and looked at Lilly and Joe. "Hey you guys. How did the date go?"

"It was great." They said in unison, then started laughing.

"Awesome." Kevin replied. "I think I'm going to go to bed."

"Is something wrong?" Joe asked. He could usually tell when something was up.

"Nah, I'm just tired." Kevin replied. He got up and headed for the basement.

Lilly and Joe both said goodnight to Kevin. He said goodnight back and went downstairs.

"Nick and Miley must be upstairs." Lilly said.

Joe raised an eyebrow. He tossed Jackson's keys on the kitchen table and grabbed Lilly's hand. "Let's go check on them."

"Ok." Lilly followed him up the stairs. They slowly opened the bedroom door to see Miley and Nick making out on her bed.

Joe cleared his throat. "If you two are done..."

Nick and Miley were startled and they both turned towards the door. "Hey, you guys are back! How was the night?"

Lilly and Joe looked at each other, smiling as they both thought about their adventure at the end of the date. "It was amazing." Lilly replied.

"Aww, amazing?" Nick mocked Lilly.

Lilly just shook her head and went over to her own bed. "So did mom call or anything?" Lilly asked, looking at Miley.

"Oh, yeah. She wanted us to know that her and dad are going out tonight. One of her old friends wanted them to go get some drinks and catch up." Miley replied. "She also wanted me to remind you about tomorrow morning."

"Thats right, we're going shopping early with her, aren't we?" Lilly remembered now, her mom was taking them shopping for some swimsuits and hitting some other sales at the mall.

"Yep. I guess that means you guys should go to bed." Miley said. Lilly nodded in agreement.

"Ok." Joe shrugged.

Lilly went back over to the door and gave him a kiss goodnight. "Night." She said.

Joe smiled at her. "Goodnight to you too. Text me later, see you in the morning." He went down the hall to his room.

"What did you turn my brother into?" Nick asked jokingly as he left the room.

Lilly laughed and went back into her and Miley's room. "So...what was that?" Miley asked, smirking.

"Well Joe and I are kind of together now." Lilly smiled as that had been the first time she had said it out loud.

"Aww, you guys are adorable. So you have to tell me everything about the date!" Miley exclaimed.

"Ok, hold on." Lilly walked into the closet and changed into some pajamas. Then she shut the light off and set her phone on the stand by her bed. Miley was already in bed. "Alright so it started when we left. We went out to eat, it was really nice. We ran into Oliver and Sarah. Then we went to the movies. He was so sweet and funny." Lilly thought about the last part and she decided she had to tell Miley. "Then on the way back we got pulled over and I told the cop that Joe and I were together and that we were having a baby. I said that he had forgotten his wallet and then the cop told us to name the baby after him and he left. Then Joe kissed me! And when we got here he asked me to be his girlfriend!"

Miley squealed in excitement. "Oh my god I'm so happy for you!"

"I know the night was amazing." Lilly said.

Joe and Nick had just gotten to their own room that they were staying in. Joe was telling Nick about the night, too. "It was crazy." He finished.

"That's awesome man." Nick said laughing to himself.

"Yeah so what were you guys up to while we were gone?" Joe asked. "Besides the little makeout session that Lilly and I walked in on." He laughed.

"Ha ha. Not a lot really. We watched tv." Nick replied.

"Oh fun. Did you talk to Kevin at all?"

"No not really why?" Nick asked.

"Well he seemed upset when we got here. I think he had been on the phone." Joe said.

"You know what? That girl pisses me off. She comes to our shows and parades herself in front of the cameras and tells Kevin how much she loovvess him and then she acts like a spoiled brat. Ughhh I hate her." Joe was a little taken aback by his younger brother's outburst.

"Wow, I couldn't agree more." Joe replied. He went and sat on the air bed and took his shoes and sweatshirt off before laying down.

Nick went and layed on the other bed. "Too bad Kevin wont admit anything is wrong."

"Yeah." Joe reached up and shut the light off. "Maybe we should talk to him about all this in the morning."

"Ok, night Joe." Nick said.

"Night." Joe replied.

There were footsteps coming up the stairs. Heather and Robbie had just gotten back and Heather walked into Miley and Lilly's room. "Hey girls are you up?"

"Yeah mom whats up?" Lilly asked.

"I was just stopping in because we're back now and I just wanted to stop in and remind you that we have to get up at 8." Heather replied. "I'll leave you guys alone now."

"Ok, night." Miley said

"Night." Lilly said.

Heather left the room and went into her own bedroom.

"Hey Lilly, I was just thinking." Miley propped her head up with hear arm.

"About?" Lilly asked.

"We have the best two boyfriends." Miley said. The two girls giggled over this.

"Yeah we should all do something together tomorrow." Lilly replied.

"That would be fun." Miley layed back down.

Lilly decided to text Joe. 'Hey cutie are you asleep?' She hit send.

A couple minutes later, her phone beeped. "Lilly, I don't want to hear that all night." Miley sighed jokingly.

"You wont." Lilly laughed. She opened her phone and the message. 'Yes. Don't you have to be up early?'

Lilly smiled when she read it, then she hit reply. 'Yeah I just wanted to talk to my hott bf. ;)'

Her phone beeped not long after she sent the other message. 'I am pretty hot :P'

She replied. 'Well Miley and I were talking and we should all hang out tomorrow.'

'Ok I'm going to sleep now, night. Kisses for you and Henry. lol' Joe texted.

Lilly laughed hard when she read this. 'Aww haha that's why you're so amazing. Goodnight.' She put her phone next to her bed and went to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------

I know it wasn't very long but I just wanted to have a little bit going on after the date and everything. I'll try and make the next chapter longer like the others. This was just a little something to keep it moving.


	6. Morning

Thanks! Here's chapter 6.

----------------------------------------------------

The next morning Heather came in and woke up Miley and Lilly. "Come on girls. Time to get up, there's a couple of those smoothie drinks in the fridge yet and there's also some muffins left. I'm going out to the car so I expect you guys down there in ten minutes."

"Ahh ok mom." Lilly said, yawning. She sat up and her mom went downstairs. "Miles, get up we have to go. You know mom doesn't joke. When she says we have ten minutes thats all we have."

"I'm up, I'm up." Miley mumbled.

Lilly went into the closet pulling out a pair of cute sweatpants and a t-shirt. She got dressed and pulled her a hair into a ponytail. When she walked a back into the room Miley was still in bed. "Miley! We're leaving in five minutes."

Miley slowly sat up and stretched. "Thanks." She said sarcastically.

Lilly grabbed the phone off her table by her bed. "Yeah anytime. I'm going downstairs, I'll meet you down there." She grabbed her slip ons and left the room.

Miley quickly went into the closet and threw on a pair of jeans and a tank top, with a zip up hoodie over top. Then she put on her flip flops and fixed her hair.

"Miley!" Lilly yelled up the stairs. "We're leaving now."

"Coming!" Miley yelled back as she came down the stairs.

The two grabbed the muffins and drinks and went out to the car. "Just in time." Heather said.

Miley and Lilly just sat in the back and ate, as they drove to the mall. The ride was pretty quiet and they pulled into the lot and parked. "Ok so how should we do this?" Heather asked.

"Miley and I wanted to go down by the shoe stores and Forever 21. You can go look at your stuff though if you want." Lilly said.

"Ok well I'll call you when I'm done. You call me if you finish early. But girls- no more shoes!" Heather replied in a serious tone.

"But mooomm." They both groaned.

Heather gave in. "Ok but don't tell your father. Only one pair each at the most."

"Thanks!" Miley squeaked, hugging Heather.

The girls got out and went on their own. "Ugh I'm tired." Lilly sighed.

"Me too." Miley said.

"So where do you want to go first?" Lilly asked.

"Um...lets go over to Wet Seal." Miley replied.

Lilly pulled her phone out of her pocket. "Hey I think I got a text while we were in the car."

"Ooh from Joe?" Miley teased.

Lilly opened it. "Actually yeah." Lilly laughed and read the text. 'Morning babe, thanks for the wake up call. :P'

She was kind of confused. 'What do you mean?'

"What did he say?" Miley asked.

"He told me thanks for the wake up call." Lilly shrugged her shoulders.

"Hmm.." Miley said. They walked in and started looking around.

"Oh incoming text." Lilly said. She opened her phone and Miley came over to read it as she read it. 'You and miley were yelling and woke nick and me up.'

The girls giggled at this. 'Sorry:)' She hit send.

Miley grabbed a sparkly shirt off a rack. "Aw this is cute!"

"It's adorable, but _Hannah_ has one just like it." Lilly replied, saying the word Hannah in a loud whisper.

"Oh you're right, I knew it was kind of familiar." Miley put it back and kept looking.

Lilly's phone beeped again and she read the next message from Joe. 'So what are you doing?'

She replied. 'Shopping w/ miley. What are _you_ doing?'

"Hey Miles, lets go look at the swimsuits." Lilly said, pointing over to the other side of the store.

"Oh! Yeah we have to especially if we are going to the beach with the boys later." Miley replied, grinning.

"You are so right!" The girls laughed on their way over to the swimsuit area. Lilly's phone started ringing.

"Mom?" Miley asked.

Lilly shook her head after looking at it. "Hello?"

"Hello miss." Joe said with an accent.

"Hey hun what are you up to?" Lilly asked.

"Well when you two rudely woke Nick and I up. I needed to cuddle so I tried to cuddle with Nick but he kicked me off the bed. That air mattress is terrible by the way. So I went downstairs because I was hungry and then I ate a muffin and thenn I started watching tv and Hey Arnold was on so I watched that. Then my leg started itching so I scratched my leg-"

"Wow great story." Lilly interrupted, laughing. She looked at a couple swimsuits. "Aww this one's really cute." She said to Miley, holding it up.

"That one is definitely you." Miley replied.

"Hey, don't leave me out!" Joe exclaimed.

"You aren't here." Lilly said. "We're looking at swimsuits."

"Ooh I'll get to see later then?" Joe asked.

"We'll see." Lilly joked. "You seem pretty bored."

"Yeah I am. I haven't seen Kev yet this morning and Nick is still asleep. I feel so alone." He tried to sound depressed.

"Aww poor thing." Lilly said. "I'm going to go now. I have to try a few of these on."

"Oh I see, you're abandoning me too?" Joe replied, jokingly.

"I'll see you in a couple hours." Lilly said.

"An eternity." Joe said, dramatically.

"Byee!" Lilly heard him say bye before she hung up.

"Jeez, finally." Miley said.

"Sorry." Lilly laughed. "Are we ready to try these on?"

"Yep." They both grabbed the swimsuits they were going to try on and took them to the fitting rooms.

Miley ended up deciding on a cute white monokini. Lilly got a black bikini with white trim. They looked around a little more and then paid.

"Oh lets go to Journeys now." Lilly said.

"Ok." They went down to Journeys and started looking around. Miley instantly fell in love with a pair of multicolored flats, so she helped Lilly look around. Then she heard a beeping noise. She looked at Lilly.

"Not my phone." Lilly said.

Miley looked at her own phone and it said one new text message. She opened it. 'Good morning gorgeous girl. lol Are you still at the mall??'

"Was it Nick?" Lilly asked.

Miley just nodded as she replied. 'Good morning sweetie. Lol yeah were still at the mall.'

Lilly found some really cute Harajuku Lovers sneakers that she was trying on.

Miley's phone made another noise and she opened the text message. 'Aww :( thats sad. I was hoping youd be home so you i could see you. You better hurry home you owe me. Joe tried cuddling me when you guys left!' She giggled when she read his message.

'How cute!' Miley entered in and hit send. "Are you getting those?" She asked Lilly.

"I think so." Lilly replied. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah." Miley said. They paid and as they were leaving, Miley got another text. 'No it just kinda freaked me out. lol'

'Haha' Miley replied. "So are we really done?"

"I think we might be." Lilly said. "Now we just have to get mom out of here."

"Ugh we better start now or we'll never get out of this place." Miley replied. Heather could spend all day at the mall.

Lilly called her and she picked up. "Are you girls done?"

"Yes." Lilly replied.

"Ok." Her mom said. "I'm just paying so I'll meet you guys at the car."

"Awesome, I'll see you there." They both hung up. "Wow, she's actually done." Lilly informed Miley.

"She's probably tired." Miley replied. "They got back late last night."

"Yeah, that's true." Lilly said. Her and Miley walked out to the car and got in the back.

Soon Heather got in, setting her bags and her purse on the seat next to her. "Well it's noon, we should get back to the house. Your dad is probably up and making some lunch."

"Ok." Lilly said.

Back at the house, of course Robbie was making lunch. Nick came downstairs when he started to smell food. He went into the living room when he noticed it wasn't ready yet.

"You can sit here." Joe scooted over.

Nick sat in the chair. "No thanks, man, you might try to hold my hand or do the yawn thing." He shook his head.

Joe laughed. "Come on! I just wanted to sleep on the bed. That blow up thing isn't very comfortable."

"Whatever you say." Nick replied. "So where's Kevin?"

"I haven't really seen him today. I've just sort of been sitting here watching tv." Joe said.

"Why don't we go check on him?" Nick asked.

"Ok." They got up and went down to the basement.

Kevin was laying on the couch playing a Tony Hawk game.

"Hey whats going on?" Nick asked.

"Oh hey guys." Kevin said, looking up at his brothers.

"Did you decide to be a hermit today?" Joe asked.

"No, I was upstairs earlier. I grabbed some toast." Kevin replied. He was playing his game again. Joe and Nick sat on the floor in front of the couch.

"So Kev, was something wrong last night when Lilly and I got back?" Joe questioned his older brother.

"Nah." Kevin said in a nonchalant way.

"Nothing to do with Amy?" Nick asked.

Kevin winced inside. He didn't want that brought up. "Well...I was talking to her."

"What did she say?" Joe asked.

"Ugh ok." Kevin hesitated for a moment before telling his brothers all about the phone call he had with Amy just before Joe had gotten home.

"We seriously need to talk about this." Nick said. He looked at Joe who gave him a look, telling him to keep going. "Joe and I talked last night. You need to figure out what you're going to do."

"I just feel bad though." Kevin replied. "We've been together for 6 months and I don't know..."

"You weren't even around for 4 of those months." Joe reminded Kevin. "Plus I don't need to remind you about what Laura said. How she saw Amy at a party with some guy and she heard that they were making out at the mall too."

Kevin just layed there quiet for a couple minutes. Joe and Nick knew he was thinking, so they didn't want to interrupt. Kevin looked at his brothers. "I have to end this. I can't do it anymore."

Nick and Joe held back their smiles and were just supportive. "Do you need help or anything?" Joe asked.

"No. Thanks though. I'm just going to call her and flat out tell her." Kevin replied.

"Well we'll leave you alone then." Nick said. "Are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine little bro." Kevin replied. He ruffled Nick's hair as Nick and Joe got up to go upstairs.

As soon as they got upstairs he pulled out his phone and just looked at it. As much as he wanted to just end the relationship and move on, it really hurt him. He had to admit to himself all of the things she did to him. How she cheated on him and used him.

That was it. Kevin scrolled through the names on his contact list and landed on her name. He slid his finger over and pushed the call button.

It rang and he heard a voice on the other line. "Hello?"

-----------------------------------------------

What did you think of chapter 6? I definitely plan on having more Niley and Loe in the next chapter plus Kevin has to have his talk with Amy. Anyway, I look forward to your reviews!


	7. Frankie!

Well I'm not going to wait any longer to post chapter 7, here it is.

-----------------------------------------------

"Hello?" It was a guy's voice on the other line.

"Uh...who is this?" Kevin asked.

"This is Brian." The guy said slowly. "Who is this?"

"Where is Amy?" Kevin asked in a serious tone.

"She's in the shower. Who's calling?" Brian asked.

"This is her boyfriend Kevin. I don't know who the hell you are and I don't really care. Just give Amy the message that we're through and I don't want to talk to her ever again." Kevin replied.

"Wait, Amy told me you guys broke up like 2 months ago, right before I started dating her." Brian said.

"Wow thanks man." Kevin said, sarcastically. He hung up his phone and threw it at the chair across the room. "I'm so stupid." He said to himself. Then he layed back on the couch and buried his face into the pillow. He wanted to scream, he just started to cry though.

Upstairs, Joe and Nick were sitting in the living room again. "Should we go back down there in a little bit?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, we should see how he's doing soon." Nick replied.

Joe and Nick heard the front door open. "Honey, we're hoome." Heather yelled, closing the door behind Miley and Lilly. They were all carrying their bags from shopping. Heather went into the kitchen and Miley and Lilly went upstairs.

"I think they forgot about us." Joe said.

"Lets go upstairs." Nick replied, he got up and Joe and him went upstairs.

Lilly and Miley were just setting their stuff down in the room. "Oh hey guys." Miley said.

"Miley!" Nick hugged Miley.

"I missed youuu." Joe ran over to Lilly and kissed her. The girls laughed at Joe and Nick's behavior.

"I missed you too." Lilly said.

"Hey, Nick want to go to the basement now?" Joe asked.

"Why what's going on?" Miley asked.

Nick filled Miley and Lilly in on everything that was going on with Kevin. "He's calling her right now."

"Aww I feel so bad for him." Lilly said.

"Me too." Miley added. "He deserves someone wayy better."

"Let's go down there now." Nick said to Joe. Joe nodded and they went downstairs and then down to the basement.

Kevin didn't know how long he had been laying there, but he heard the door opening and then footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Hey man how did it go?" Joe asked coming over to the couch, with Nick right behind him.

Kevin turned and looked at Joe. They could see his bloodshot eyes and knew he had been crying. It was hard seeing their older brother like this, he was the one who would always help them with their own problems. "I didn't talk to her. I talked to _Brian_." Kevin spit out.

"What?" Nick asked.

Kevin sighed and sat up. He told his younger brothers about the phone call. "I just can't believe that I didn't see this or want to see this. I'm so stupid."

"I seriously can't believe it.." Joe said. "I thought she was bad but that's messed up." He bent down to give his older brother a hug. Nick gave him a hug too.

"I'm fine guys." Kevin said.

"Yeah well we're always here for you. You know that." Nick replied.

Kevin gave them a slight smile. "Thanks."

Lilly and Miley were upstairs taking their new stuff out of the bags. "I really feel bad about the whole Kevin situation." Lilly said.

"Yeah me too. We should invite him with us to the beach later." Miley replied.

"We should." Lilly tossed a bag aside. "Hey I have an idea! You should go online and see if Kelsy is on. She could meet us at the beach and hang out with Kevin so he doesn't end up feeling left out."

"Thats a great idea, Lilly." Miley went over to her computer and signed on her aim. Kelsy was on and she explained everything to Kelsy, then told her she would text her when they left to go to the beach.

Downstairs, Joe's phone started ringing. Kevin and Nick looked at him as he answered it. "Hello?"

"JOEEEY!" He heard his littlest brother on the other end.

"Frankie! Aww I miss you little man." Joe said smiling. Nick and Kevin smiled too. They hadn't seen their little brother in three weeks. He turned his phone on speaker phone.

"Well it's nice having such an empty house." Frankie joked. "I have a tv all to myself and I can play whatever games I want!"

"Aww you don't miss us at all?" Nick asked.

"No I was kidding I miss you guys a lot." Frankie said. "Are all three of you there?"

"Yep, I'm here too, Frank." Kevin replied.

"Kevin! I'm going to ride in your car with mom when we go to California!" Frankie exclaimed.

"Coool." Kevin said. "Are you sleeping in my bed again?"

"Maybe." Frankie said slowly, giggling a little.

"Aww that's ok." Kevin replied.

"Hey so when are you guys leaving?" Joe asked.

"Dad said we might leave in two days." Frankie replied.

"Wow, that's soon." Nick said.

"I know! We could be there by next weekend." Frankie said.

"That's so long though, buddy, we miss you." Nick leaned in as he said this.

"Well I was going to go early because I was crying because I wanted to see you guys but mom said I can't ride on an airplane by myself." Frankie said quietly.

They exchanged a sad look. "Frankie, anytime you miss us you can always call one of us." Kevin replied.

"I know..." They heard their mom saying something to Frankie in the back. "Mom wants to talk to you guys."

"Ok, love you little bro." Joe said. The other two said bye also.

"Hello?" It was their mom, Denise.

"Hey, mom what's going on?" Joe asked.

They heard a door close. "I'm just worried about Frankie, he's been getting upset lately. I've been talking to your father too."

"And?" Joe questioned.

"Well I know this is kind of a big favor but I wanted to see if one of you could catch a flight over here and ride back with your brother. I can't see him being able to ride in a car for that long. He might think he could but you know how he is..." Denise went on. "I don't want to send him on a plane by himself, he's only six."

"Uh well sure. One of us can come. When did you want this to happen?" Kevin asked.

"Tomorrow is Monday, so I was hoping we could do this either tomorrow or Tuesday." Denise replied.

"Alright, one of us will order a ticket tonight, we'll let you know when it's for." Joe said.

"Ok, let me know and then I'll order two tickets for the way back." Denise stopped for a second. "Thank you boys so much. This will mean a lot to your brother."

"Anything for Frankie!" Joe replied.

"Well I'll let him know to grab some stuff he'll need for the week. I know he's going to be excited." Denise said. "But I'll let you boys go I love you, eat healthy."

They all laughed and they said their goodbyes and hung up.

"So who wants to go to get Frankie?" Joe asked. "I don't mind going."

"I don't either." Nick replied.

"Shut up, Nick." Joe said. "We all know you don't like planes that much."

"Well if it's for Frankie I'd go." Nick said.

"I could go." Kevin stated.

"Yeah but if you go back to our neighborhood, you have a chance of running into..." Joe trailed off not really wanting to get into it. "I think I'll go." Kevin and Nick didn't argue against that.

"When are you going?" Nick asked.

"Well I'll have to check on when I can get a ticket." Joe replied. "I think I'll go up and check right now." Joe went up into the living room, he looked to the computer but Heather was on checking her email. He continued upstairs knowing there was also a computer in Miley and Lilly's room.

Joe knocked on their door. "It's open." He heard Lilly yell.

Joe walked in. "Hey do you mind if I use your computer up here?"

"Go ahead." Lilly replied.

"Cool, thanks." He noticed that Miley wasn't in the room. "Where did Miley go?"

"She went to take a shower." Lilly said.

"Oh ok." Joe sat down at the computer and typed in the airline's website and started looking for flights right away.

"So what are you doing?" Lilly asked, sitting right next to him.

"Oh.." Joe had forgotten to tell Lilly what was going on in the hurry to get all of this straightened out. "Well our mom wants one of us to fly to New Jersey to go and get Frankie and then fly him back here."

"You're going?" Lilly asked.

"Yep." Joe replied.

"Aww I'll miss you." Lilly said, frowning.

"I'll miss you too but you'll get to meet Frankie when we get back." Joe leaned over and kissed Lilly.

"How long will you be gone?" Lilly asked.

"I guess I don't really know. I might end up staying a night or so." Joe replied. "Hey I have a crazy idea."

"What's your crazy idea?" Lilly gave him a suspicious look.

"Why don't you come with?" Joe asked.

"Are you sure?" Lilly asked.

"Well yeah, my parents wouldn't mind having another person over and it would be nice to not have to be away from you." Joe grinned.

"I'd have to ask my parents." Lilly replied.

"Well get asking." Joe said. "I have to find tickets."

Lilly smiled and left the room. She went downstairs and saw her mom on the computer. "Hey mom?" She asked.

"Yes?"

"Joe has to go to New Jersey to get his little brother Frankie and he sort of invited me to go with him." Lilly suddenly worried that her mom would immediately freak out.

"I don't know Lilly." Heather said, not really looking up from the screen.

"Oh come on mom. Please, there isn't anything I need to do here." Lilly replied. "It'll only be for a day or two."

"Fine, Lilly." Her mom replied. "Just let me call his parents a little later."

"I can go?" Lilly questioned, surprised.

"Yes now can I get this work done?" Heather snapped.

"Sorry." She knew not to bother her mom when she was working. Lilly ran upstairs and into her room with a smile on her face. "She said yes! She'll call your mom later to talk to her about it I guess."

"That's awesome!" Joe exclaimed. "We'll be leaving tomorrow morning at 10."

"What's going on?" Miley asked.

"Joe and I are flying to New Jersey to pick up Frankie." Lilly said.

"We're leaving tomorrow morning at 10 and coming back Tuesday or Wednesday." Joe added.

"Oh ok. I'm surprised mom agreed to that." Miley said to Lilly.

"I know it's pretty crazy." Lilly replied.

"So we're still going to the beach right?" Miley asked.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot!" Lilly said. "We should get ready." She said to Joe. Miley already had her new swimsuit on with a cover up dress on top.

"Ok, let me go get Kevin and Nick and tell them to get ready." Joe got up and went down to the basement and told his two brothers to get ready to go.

Lilly went into her and Miley's closet and changed into her new swimsuit putting a tank top on over top and a pair of shorts. Miley and Lilly went and sat in the living room waiting for the boys. Miley texted Kelsy while they were waiting and let her know they would be leaving soon and Kelsy said that she'd be there.

Soon the boys came into the room and they all left to the beach.

------------------------------------------------

We'll see what happens at the beach next time! How was that chapter?


	8. Candy Jewelry

I'm glad you guys liked that one, thanks for reviewing.

Chapter 8

--------------------------------------------

Lilly, Miley, Joe, Kevin, and Nick all got down near the edge of the beach and met up with Kelsy. They got a little spot set up for them and Lilly and Joe ran to the water.

"Want to get in the water?" Miley asked Nick.

Nick looked over at Kevin and Kelsy who were sitting at a picnic table not far away. "Yeah sure. I'll race you!" He started running.

"Not fair!" Miley exclaimed, chasing after him. She jumped on his back as they got in the water and pulled him down. They started goofing around in the water.

"So how are you today?" Kevin asked Kelsy.

"I'm alright, how are you doing?" Kelsy asked looking at him.

"I'm fine." Kevin replied looking down at the sand.

"Look I realize it isn't really my business but Miley and Lilly told me what happened. I'm sorry." Kelsy said.

"It's alright. I feel sort of relieved that it's all over now. But..." He opened his mouth to go on but closed it again.

"But?" Kelsy asked.

"Well I just feel like I changed so much during that time and now I just don't know how I feel anymore. I used to be a different person before I started dating Amy and then when we got together, Amy didn't like this or didn't like that and I had to change who I was." Kevin stopped. "I'm sorry you don't need to hear all this." He wasn't sure why he told her all this, he hadn't even told his brothers.

"It's fine. Let me know anytime you need to talk. Here's my cell number." She reached out for his phone. He handed it to her and she entered her number into his phone. "Text me or call me if you ever want to talk."

"Thank you." Kevin smiled. She handed him his phone back.

"Anytime." Kelsy said. "That's what friends are for." She smiled back.

"Well thanks again." Kevin replied. They sat there for a minute when he heard his phone starting to ring. "Are you kidding?" He asked when he looked at the caller id. He opened his phone. "Hello?"

"Kevin.." It was Amy.

"What do you want? Didn't your boyfriend Brian give you the message? We're through." Kevin said.

"Look Kevin, what you did was immature! You didn't even know what was going on." Amy replied.

"Wow you seriously have some nerve saying that." Kevin said. "You're the one who has been cheating on _me_ for at least two months."

"But-" Amy started.

"You know what? I don't even want to hear it. My life is so much better already, we're over. I don't want to be your friend, I don't even want to talk to you again. I've got my family and some really great friends and they mean the world to me." Kevin yelled. He hung up on her and set his phone on the table.

"Are you ok?" Kelsy asked.

Kevin looked up. "I will be." He gave a small smile.

Kelsy smiled, "Well I have to be home for dinner in a half hour so I better be going. You should text me later tonight though or whenever." She got up.

"Ok, thanks again. For everything." Kevin got up and gave her a hug.

Kelsy wasn't really expecting it but she hugged him back. "Anytime." Then she left and Kevin decided to go back to the Stewart house. He let Joe know he was going.

"Are you sure?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, I'm kind of hungry and I wanted to do a little writing too." Kevin replied.

"Ok, see ya in a little bit." Joe said, waving.

"See ya." Kevin said before he left.

Joe, Lilly, Miley, and Nick only stayed in the water a little longer and then got out. "Oh, I should give mom a call." Joe said to Nick.

"Ok." Nick replied.

Joe called his house phone, an excited Frankie picked up.

"Joe!" He yelled into the phone.

"Frankie! Did mom tell you?" Joe asked.

"Yeah! I'm so excited. Don't forget to bring me something!" Frankie said.

Joe chuckled. "Is that all I'm good for?"

"No." Frankie started laughing. "Mom wants to talk to you."

"Ok, love you Franks." Joe said.

"Bye, love you too." Frankie replied before handing the phone to his mom.

"Joseph?" His mother asked.

"Yep." Joe said.

"Oh ok, Lilly's mother called me and let me know what's going on. I bought three tickets for Wednesday morning at 6 for your trip back." Denise replied.

"Sounds good mom." Joe said.

"Ok, well I'm going to go now. Your father needs some help finding a sock." His mom said.

"Ok, bye mom." Joe replied and they got off the phone.

Nick and Miley had already started walking ahead and Lilly and Joe were still on the beach.

"I'm really excited to meet everyone." Lilly said, smiling.

"I'm even more excited for you to meet everyone." Joe leaned down and kissed her.

Nick and Miley were walking hand in hand back to her house. "I can't wait til Joe gets back with Frankie." Nick said.

"Aww I haven't seen Frankie since my birthday last year! And I remember that boy finished everyone's cake." Miley replied, laughing.

"Yeah." Nick started laughing but he turned his head. The sadness he had before mixed with the laughing causing him to get teary eyed.

Miley looked at Nick. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you sad."

"No, it's not your fault. I just feel like sometimes the family is drifting apart when we go on tour and everyone else is at home and poor Frankie gets upset and I can't handle that." Nick said softly.

Miley didn't really know what to say. She reached up and kissed him. "You know moving out here is going to make things easier, it'll only be a couple days before he gets here."

"I know, Miles. Thanks." He hugged her and they kept walking.

Soon, the four were at the Stewart house. Lilly and Joe arrived at the house a few minutes after Miley and Nick. When they got there, Heather had just finished making spaghetti for dinner. Everyone sat at the table and ate. When they were done, Lilly and Miley rushed upstairs.

"I need to pack some stuff for tomorrow now." Lilly said, as they walked into the closet.

Miley went and grabbed a big backpack. Then they went to work at packing for Lilly. It was only for two days but she packed two pairs of shoes and some comfy clothes and a couple cute outfits. Then she also packed a swimsuit, some makeup and hair products, and then her mp3 player.

"Lilllyyy, it'll be boring here without you." Miley said.

"Yeah but you'll have Nick." Lilly laughed. "You wont hardly notice that I'm gone."

"You're probably right." Miley replied, giggling.

Then, they heard a bunch of footsteps in the hall. "Miley?" They heard Nick call.

"We're in here!" Lilly yelled.

"Where's here?" Kevin asked.

"Closet!" Miley yelled.

Joe, Kevin, and Nick walked into the closet. "I like what you've done with it." Nick said. They had redone it after Lilly moved in.

"Thanks." Miley replied. "Now it's the Miley, Lola, Hannah, Lilly closet."

"Wait isn't it the Hannah, Miley, Lilly, Lola closet?" Lilly asked.

"No I think it was-" Miley started to say.

"We get it!" Joe interrupted her. They all laughed.

"Hey we should go watch Dane Cook." Lilly said.

"Ok, lets go." Miley replied.

The five of them walked back into Miley and Lilly's room. Joe and Lilly went to Lilly's bed and Miley and Nick went over to Miley's. Kevin went and sat on the pink chair. Joe and Lilly cuddled up and Miley sat up against the wall while Nick layed with his head next to her. Miley grabbed the remote and pushed power. The dvd was already in the dvd player so she just had to hit play and they started watching it.

It was late when the dvd ended and Robbie and Heather had already stopped in letting them know they were going to bed. Kevin stood up. "Well I'm off. I'll see you guys tomorrow." They all said goodnight and then he went down to the basement.

"Come on, Joe." Nick said. "We should go too."

"But that isn't fair!" Joe complained. "You have the comfy bed."

"You'll live." Nick replied laughing. He kissed Miley and got up. "Come on." Nick motioned for Joe to follow him.

"What if I want to just sit here and make out with my girlfriend?" Joe asked. He started kissing Lilly. She held back a laugh and kissed him back.

"Then I'll kick you out." Miley joked.

Joe looked up. "That's not fair."

"Yeah, Miles. I never complained or kicked Jake out when you'd sit and make out with him." Lilly smirked.

"Lilly!" Miley exclaimed blushing.

Nick got a jealous look on his face and just looked away. Miley grabbed his hand and pulled him into a kiss. When they pulled apart, Lilly and Joe were kissing again. "Well I'm going to bed. I'm sick of waiting for him."

Joe got up. "Ugh fiinee. I'll see you bright and early, Sunshine!" He said to Lilly energetically.

"Goodnight Joe!" She said laughing.

"Oh great, he's all hyper now too." Nick groaned.

"Yep, come on Nicky!" Joe pulled him out the door and down the hall.

Miley and Lilly laughed and then decided they should go to bed.

In the morning, Robbie came in and woke Lilly up. "Hey bud, it's 8:30. Get dressed and come downstairs with your stuff. Don't forget to wake Joe up too. I have to run to the store."

"Ok." Lilly said sitting up. Robbie left and she went into the closet. She pulled on a pair of light colored ripped jeans and a blue and green striped t-shirt. She grabbed a black Volcom hoodie and put that on top. She went to the bathroom and pulled her hair into a ponytail and brushed her teeth. Then she went down the hall into the room Joe and Nick were in. She found Joe on the bed and Nick wasn't in the room at all. He must have gone down and slept downstairs with Kevin.

Lilly laughed to herself. Then she walked over and sat by Joe. "Wake upp." She leaned down and kissed him.

When she pulled away, he smiled. "Morning."

"Yes it is. Get dressed and grab your stuff. I have to go get my stuff but I'll meet you in the living room." Lilly said.

"Ok." He closed his eyes.

"That means you have to get up." Lilly said.

"Yeah I'm up." He replied. Then he sat up. "See?"

"Fine." Lilly walked out of the room and closed the door. She went to her own room and grabbed her cell phone and put it in her pocket. Then went and got her new shoes on.

"Lilly?" She heard Miley ask.

Lilly walked out of their closet area. "Miley, morning."

"Morning. Are you guys leaving soon?" Miley asked, sleepy.

"Yeah." Lilly replied.

"Ok, have fun." Miley said. "Text me when you get there."

"I will." Lilly went back into the closet to get her stuff and then went into the living room. Joe came downstairs not too much later. "That was fast."

"I know." Joe grinned. He had thrown on a pair of gray skinny jeans and a black Volcom hoodie.

"Copy cat." Lilly said, smiling, when she saw his sweatshirt.

Joe laughed. "I was planning on wearing this before I even saw you this morning! You can even ask Nick."

"Speaking of Nick. Where did he end up?" Lilly asked.

"He went to sleep downstairs with Kevin." Joe replied.

Lilly laughed. "I knew it."

Joe had also brushed his hair out and put on a hat and then brushed his teeth. He was carrying a medium sized backpack that was full of the stuff he would need. Joe walked over and kissed Lilly.

Right then Robbie walked into the house. "You two ready to go now?"

They broke apart embarrassed. "Yep." Lilly replied. She grabbed her own stuff and Joe took his bag. Then they went out to the car with Robbie and he drove them to the airport. They got there at about 9:10.

"I'll see you guys Wednesday." Robbie said. "Be careful."

Lilly hugged him. "Bye."

Lilly and Joe walked into the airport and went to the desk, checking in with the woman working there. Then they went to sit down. "Want some Starbucks?" Joe asked.

"Oh that sounds so good right now." Lilly replied. "Carmel Frappuccino?

"Yes ma'am." Joe said, kissing her as he got up. Lilly got comfortable in her seat as she waited for him to get back.

On his way to Starbucks he passed a gift shop. He walked inside and started looking around. He found a cool pair of sunglasses for Frankie. Then he picked up a ring pop and some candy necklaces for Lilly. He also found her a cute little stuffed Koala. Joe went up to the desk to pay.

The girl at the register started ringing the stuff up and he pulled out his wallet. "Hey aren't you Joe Jonas?!"

"Uh yeah." He said, chuckling.

"Wow you are amazing and you're so cute!" The girl exclaimed. She finished ringing his stuff up.

"Thanks." He pulled out a twenty dollar bill.

"Could I get your autograph?" She asked.

"Yeah sure." He signed a magazine for her and paid. Then he left with his bag and went to Starbucks. He got their drinks and went back to where Lilly was sitting.

"Mmm." Lilly said taking the drink. "Thank youu. What's in the bag?"

Joe smiled. He pulled out the ring pop and candy necklaces. "For you."

"Aww thank you." Lilly smiled and kissed him.

"Annd." Joe reached into the bag one more time.

"There's more?" Lilly asked.

"Of course!" He pulled out the Koala and handed it to her.

"Aww he's adorable!" Lilly exclaimed.

"His name is Henry." Joe stated.

Lilly laughed. "If that's what you want." Joe laughed too.

They sat and drank their coffees. Soon, it was time for them to board the plane and so they did. They found their seats and sat down. "I'm kind of tired now." Lilly yawned once they were in the air.

"Yeah. Well I can wake you up when we get there." Joe said. Lilly looked up and him and smiled. Then she put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Joe kissed the top of her head and put an arm around her. Then he just started thinking about how excited he was to get home and see the rest of his family and have them meet Lilly. Joe stared out the window for a while as he thought.

--------------------------------------------------

So that was kind of long but I wanted them to be on the plane when I ended it. I'll try and get more up soon. In the meantime, give me some feedback!


	9. Rematch!

Thanks everyone, I really like hearing your thoughts. Now onto the next chapter.

Chapter 9

------------------------------------------

Miley woke up and yawned. She remembered talking to Lilly briefly earlier, but after that she had gone back to sleep. Miley got out of bed and went into her bathroom. She pulled her hair back and brushed her teeth. Then she went down the hall to see if Nick was up.

"Nick?" She asked, opening the door. She looked in but the room was empty.

Miley went downstairs and noticed that her dad was gone too, he had some things to do for Hannah today, though. Heather was gone too, she had to work. Miley decided she'd check in the basement. She knocked on the door and opened it slowly. Then she walked down the stairs and saw Kevin with a notebook, sitting up in the couch-bed. She also saw Nick asleep next to him, she held back a giggle.

"Oh, hey Miles." Kevin whispered.

"Hey, he couldn't take Joe?" Miley laughed quietly.

"Nope." Kevin shook his head and smiled.

"Want to come upstairs?" Miley asked.

"Sure." Kevin left his notebook next to the bed and followed Miley upstairs.

"How late were you guys up?" Miley asked, as they walked into the kitchen.

"I don't know it was probably around one or so." Kevin replied. "I'm surprised that Joe was able to even get up this morning. He was insane last night." Kevin laughed, Miley joined in.

"So are you hungry?" Miley was digging in the fridge.

"Yeah, kinda." Kevin said.

"Ok, I'm going to make some breakfast then." Miley pulled out some eggs and a package of bacon and some cheese.

"Sweet." Kevin sat on a stool at the counter.

Miley started getting the pans ready and getting the eggs mixed. "You know what?" She asked.

"What?" Kevin questioned.

"We never hang out anymore! You used to be more of a brother to me than Jackson and now that Nick and I are together, I feel like I'm not spending as much time with you." Miley looked up from mixing when she said this.

"Aww I know how you feel. Things have been super crazy too which doesn't help." Kevin replied.

"Yeah I know what you mean." Miley said. She continued cooking. "So what were you writing down there?"

"Honestly...not a whole lot. I've been trying lately but I feel like nothing seems right and maybe I just don't have any inspiration right now." Kevin went on.

Miley nodded understandingly as she put the bacon in the pan. They both heard footsteps coming into the kitchen. "Morning, Nick!" Kevin said in a cheerful tone.

"Morning." Nick replied. He went over and hugged Miley from behind resting his chin on her shoulder for a second. "Mmm, that food smells good. Good morning."

"Morning." Miley said, smiling.

Nick went and sat next to his brother. "At least today will be quiet." He said to Kevin.

"It won't last long." Kevin replied, patting him on the back.

"What are we all doing today?" Nick asked.

"I don't really know." Kevin said. "Anything, Miley?"

"I don't know." Miley pulled down three plates and three glasses out of the cupboard.

Nick got up and grabbed the cups. He poured juice into each one. "Well I'm sure we'll find something to do."

They all dished their breakfast and ate.

On the plane, Lilly woke up. She looked to Joe who was just looking out the window. "Hey." She said softly.

"Hey Lilly, you're up!" Joe grinned.

"Yeah, how long was I asleep?" Lilly asked.

"Uh, about an hour and a half. We're almost there." Joe replied. He leaned in and kissed her.

Lilly smiled. "I can't wait!"

Soon, the plane landed and they went into the airport. Joe looked around and then he spotted his mom. "Oh I see her!"

"Where?" Lilly looked around. Joe pointed her out and they walked over.

"Mom!" Joe exclaimed, hugging his mother.

"Joseph." Denise hugged Joe back, smiling. Then Denise looked to Lilly. "And you must be Lilly?"

"That's her." Joe replied, excitedly.

"Well it's nice to meet you." Denise gave Lilly a hug.

"Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Jonas." Lilly said.

"Call me Denise." She replied. "Are you both ready?"

"Yep." Joe said. "Where's Frankie monster?"

"He's at home with your father." Denise replied. They went out to the car.

"Oh ok." Joe said. The drive to the house wasn't long. Joe was the first to jump out of the car and run to the house. "Honeyyy I'm hooome!" He yelled.

Lilly was right behind him and caught up to him when he stopped at the doorway. Frankie ran from upstairs. "JOE!" Frankie yelled.

Joe picked Frankie up and hugged him. "Frankie!" He started spinning his youngest brother around.

Denise got to the door and smiled along with Lilly at the two brothers, until Joe bumped into a box that was sitting on the coffee table knocking it off . "Joseph! Be careful, you know I don't like you boys horsing around in the living room."

"Yeah yeah." Joe brushed it off.

"What did you bring me?" Frankie asked.

"What did I bring you? Oh man I forgot to get you something!" Joe started to smile and then pulled out a bag from his backpack. "Kidding! Here." He handed Frankie the bag.

Frankie pulled out the pair of sunglasses that Joe had bought at the airport. "Cool!" He put on his new sunglasses.

Lilly and Denise walked into the house. Denise went upstairs to help her husband with more packing from their room and the attic.

"Frankie, this is my girlfriend Lilly." Joe said.

Frankie smiled at Lilly. "I'm Frankie."

"Nice to meet you." Lilly smiled back at Frankie.

"Wanna play video games?" Frankie asked her.

"Sure, I love video games." Lilly replied.

"Ok, lets go." Frankie took Lilly's hand and Joe's hand and led them upstairs. They got to Frankie and Nick's room and started playing some playstation games.

"Wow Frankie, you got too good." Joe said. "I can't even beat you anymore."

"Ha ha." Frankie teased. "I bet Lilly doesn't even want to be your girlfriend anymore."

Lilly started laughing. "Frankie, that wasn't very nice."

"It's ok, you can be my girlfriend instead." Frankie said.

"I knew I shouldn't have brought you." Joe said to Lilly, joking. "Frankie always tries to steal our girlfriends."

Frankie laughed. "It's not my fault if girls like me best."

"You are pretty adorable." Lilly said to Frankie. Then she grinned at Joe.

Joe pretended to be hurt. "Well that's it. Rematch!" Joe and Frankie started playing the game again.

Lilly pulled out her phone and decided to call Miley. "Hello?" Miley answered her phone.

"Heyy, what's going on?" Lilly asked.

"Ehh not much. It's kind of boring here. We just got done eating a brunch kind of meal. Jackson, Mom, and Dad are all working so it's just us three." Miley replied.

"Fun." Lilly said.

"Yep, so what are you up to?" Miley asked.

"Just watching Frankie and Joe play for my heart." Lilly sighed before she burst out laughing.

Miley started laughing too. "Oh is Frankie trying to steal you?"

"Yes." Lilly said.

Miley laughed. "Well you have fun with that. Tell Frankie I love him and I'll see him in two days."

"Ok, bye Miles." Lilly replied.

"Bye Lils." Miley said. The two hung up.

"Miley said she loves you." Lilly said to Frankie.

"Aww how sweet." Joe replied, looking back at Lilly.

"Not you, dork." Lilly laughed. "I was talking to Frankie."

"I see." Joe said, returning to the game.

Denise and Kevin Sr. came in the room. He introduced himself to Lilly and then Denise spoke. "We're going to the grocery store. I need some things for the next couple days."

"Ok, later mom." Joe replied. His parents left. "Let's go watch tv."

"Alright." Frankie said.

"Ok." Lilly said. Frankie went out the door first, giving Joe a chance to kiss Lilly. She smiled at Joe and they went downstairs behind Frankie.

"We have to watch iCarly." Frankie stated. He took the remote off the table and sat in the chair.

Lilly and Joe got comfortable on the couch and started watching the show.

Nick and Miley were sitting in the Stewarts' living room watching MTV with Kevin. "So what did Lilly say?" Nick asked.

"Well Frankie tried claiming her." Miley laughed.

Nick and Kevin started laughing too. "That's our Frankie." Kevin said.

------------------------------------------

Now that chapter was kind of short compared to the others but I couldn't think of anything else to put in right now. How was it?


	10. You Don't Even Know

So part of me wants to make this go a little faster because I feel like it's moving really slow. I don't know yet. Anyway thank you for the reviews and here's chapter 10.

------------------------------------------------

Lilly, Joe, and Frankie sat in the living room watching tv for a half an hour or so before the phone rang.

Frankie ran to answer it. "Hello? Oh hey Sammy. No I didn't move yet you wanna me to come over? Let me ask Joe. Joe?"

"Yes?" Joe asked.

"Can I go to Sammy's house?" Frankie asked Joe.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Joe teased.

"Yeah can I go?"

"Where does she live?"

"She lives right by Dairy Queen. Only like a block away. Pleasseee Joey?" Frankie asked.

"Ok fine. I'll let mom know you went over there." Joe replied.

"Yesss! Hey Sammy? I'll be over in like 20 minutes." Frankie said, hanging up the phone.

"20 minutes? I thought you said it was only a block away." Joe said.

"A guy has to look good." Frankie replied. He disappeared upstairs.

Lilly and Joe both started laughing. "That boy spends way too much time around you." Lilly said.

"Hey he learned that from Kevin!" Joe exclaimed.

"Uh huh." Lilly said, not convinced.

"I'm serious!" He argued. "But whatever you don't have to believe me." Joe crossed his arms.

Lilly reached up and kissed him. "You're adorable." She said.

"I know!" Joe smirked. "When Frankie leaves we should go somewhere. I can show you different places around town and we can find something to do."

"Yeah that sounds fine." Lilly replied.

"Sweet." Joe said. He had the time before Frankie left to decide what they were going to do.

Meanwhile, Nick and Miley were upstairs in the guest room talking, and Kevin was on the computer in the living room.

"Ok so we're moving here but I guess your dad was talking to my parents and..." Nick started.

"Ugh that's never good." Miley said.

"Yeah well he convinced our parents to send us to Seaview High." Nick added.

"Oh my god seriously?" Miley asked.

"Yeah...I mean you know we went to school for most of the year last year but this year we were going to be able to be home-schooled because we're so busy." Nick said.

"That man does not know when to keep his mouth shut." Miley replied.

"Oh well at least I'll get to see you everyday." Nick kissed Miley.

"Aww but you'll have to deal with all the stupid people." Miley said.

"Yeah but I'll have you." Nick smiled.

Miley smiled back. "Very true." She noticed his notebook sticking out of his bag. "Have you written anything new lately?"

"Well there's one that I started working on while we were on the road..." Nick said.

"Oh?" Miley reached over and grabbed the notebook. Then she handed it to Nick. "Show it to me."

Nick sighed. "Ok." He started flipping through the pages until he stopped on one. "Here, it's not great and it's kind of personal I mean I haven't showed Kevin or Joe yet." He rambled on.

"Let me read it." She smiled at him and looked at the page he had just handed to her. Nick watched her face as her eyes went down the page.

"It isn't quite done yet either." Nick added quietly.

Miley read the page.

_Got the news today  
But they said i had to stay  
A little bit longer and I'd be fine  
When i thought it'd all be done  
When I thought it'd all been said  
A little bit longer and I'll be fine.  
But you don't know what you got 'til it's gone  
And you don't know what it's like to feel so low  
And every time you smile or laugh you glow  
You don't even know, know, know.  
You don't even know_

All this time moves by  
Still no reason why  
A little bit longer and I'll be fine.  
Waitin' on a cure  
But none of them are sure  
A little bit longer and I'll be fine  
But you don't know what you got 'til it's gone  
You don't know what its like to feel so low.  
And every time you smile or laugh you glow  
You don't even know, know, know.  
You don't even know, know, know.  
You don't even know, no

And you don't know what you got 'til it's gone.  
Don't know what it's like to feel so low, yeah  
And every time you smile or laugh you glow,  
You don't even know

So I'll wait 'til kingdom come.  
All the highs and lows are gone.  
A little bit longer and I'll be fine.  
I'll be...fine

Miley was speechless. She had tears in her eyes. "Nick, that was seriously amazing. Why would you want to hide it?"

"Well I guess it's just something I don't like bringing up." Nick replied.

"You need to show this to your brothers." Miley said. "At least think about it."

"I will, don't worry." Nick smiled. He hugged Miley, he was really nervous to do what he was about to do but he whispered in her ear. "I know we just started dating but I love you. I liked you for the longest time and since we're actually together now it's made me realize it. I love you."

"I love you too, Nick." Miley replied without hesitation.

Kevin was at the computer, bored. He looked at his phone and started thinking about texting Kelsy. She had told him to text her but he still hadn't. He grabbed his phone and started entering a message to her. 'Hey Kelsy, it's Kevin what are you up to?'

His phone beeped at him saying that he had a new text message. 'Hey Kev! I'm just sitting at home listening to music. How are you today?'

'I'm good. Any plans for later?' He replied.

'Nope.' She said.

'Oh so you should come over or something. We should hang out.' Kevin said. He didn't ask but he figured nobody would mind.

'Sure. Let me get ready and stuff then I'll stop by in a little bit.' Kelsy replied.

'K see ya soon!' Kevin sent that final message and got up, heading down to the basement to change.

Frankie left to go to Sammy's and Joe and Lilly got up to leave. Joe wrote his parents a note. Saying where Frankie went and where they went. Then Lilly and Joe left.

"So where are we going?" Lilly asked.

Joe grabbed her hand. "Well we're going to stop by the skate park here. I want to see if anybody is around and then I thought we could go to the mall."

"Ok." Lilly replied.

Where they were going wasn't too far from Joe's house so they walked to the skate park first. Joe waved at some people he seemed to know. "Hey how's it going?"

Two guys and a girl came over. "Joe! How have you been man?" One of the guy's said.

"Yeah I haven't seen you in forever." The girl said.

"I've been alright. What about you guys?" Joe asked.

"Pretty good." The girl replied. "We've all been hanging out so far this summer."

"Cool." Joe said. "So this is Lilly, my girlfriend." Joe introduced her. "Lilly this is my friend Chris, this is Mark, and this is Cassie." They all said hi. Joe talked to them a little and caught up. Then Lilly and him left and walked towards the mall.

"They were nice." Lilly said.

"Yeah. It was cool seeing them before I have to leave." Joe replied.

Soon, they got to the mall. They looked around at different stores. Lilly's phone beeped saying she got a text message. It was from Miley. 'Lils did u know that the guys are going to go to seaview in the fall?'

"You guys are going to Seaview next year?" Lilly asked Joe.

Joe hadn't even thought to mention it yet. "Oh yeah, it kinda sucks but we'll get to hang out all the time."

"Yeah that'll be awesome." Lilly said. Then she texted Miley back. 'Thats awesome. So what are you up to?'

"I want to get you something." Joe said to Lilly while they looked around.

"Joe, you don't need to get me anything. Besides you got me stuff earlier." Lilly replied.

"Lilly, I like buying you things because it makes you smile and it makes you happy." Joe said.

"I don't need _stuff_ to make me happy. _You _make me happy." Lilly looked him right in the eyes.

Joe kissed Lilly. "I still like getting you things." He grinned.

"You're silly." Lilly laughed.

"You're Lilly." Joe remarked.

"Ahhh good one." Lilly replied, sarcastically. "You're so creative."

"I know, I try." Joe said. "Do you like this?" He held up a red zip up hoodie with a black print on it.

"Don't you have one like it?" Lilly asked.

"Oh maybe." Joe replied.

"Well we don't need the same clothes. I'll just steal yours." Lilly smirked.

"Then I'll steal yours." Joe said.

"Sounds like a plan." Lilly replied, looking up at him. They both laughed. He put his arm around her as they walked towards the food court.

"I'm hungry." Joe stated.

"Yeah me too." Lilly said. She had just gotten a new text message. 'Just sittin here w/ nick 3 what about you?'

Lilly replied. 'At the mall w/ joe :)' Before she finished Joe interrupted her. "Ask them if they miss us."

Lilly laughed. 'Oh and joe wanted me to ask you guys if you miss us.'

They got to the food court and grabbed a table and some food. There were a lot of people coming over to the table to get autographs or pictures. Some others just seemed to know Joe and he knew them. Lilly giggled to herself when she got a reply from Miley and Nick. 'This is nick you can come back w/ frankie but you guys can just leave joe there.'

'Aww mean.' She replied.

Joe was free for now. "Sorry."

"It's ok, I know how it is." Lilly smiled. "You know _Hannah_."

"Right. Speaking of that blonde and that fro bro. Did you get a reply?" Joe asked.

Lilly grinned and pulled her phone back out to show Joe the text. "Nick's a meanie." She said.

Joe laughed and pretended to be hurt. "Uh! How rude!" The phone beeped in his hand. "Oh you another one."

"What did it say?" Lilly asked.

"It says 'Sorry nick grabbed the phone. He was jk though.' Yeah whatever." Joe joked.

"Here let me reply." Lilly said reaching for her phone.

"No, I will!" Joe started texting back and he pulled away as she reached for the phone.

"Fine." Lilly replied.

"Ok I just said that 'Nick is a butthead.'" Joe handed her phone back.

Lilly laughed. "Ok then."

Three more girls came over. "Oh my god it's Joe!"

"Joe Jonas!" Another girl squealed.

Lilly sighed. Joe smiled exhausted as they grilled him with questions.

Then one asked, "Is this your girlfriend?"

He looked to Lilly, obviously asking for a little help. She didn't pick up on it though, so he just replied. "Uh yeah. This is Lilly."

Lilly hadn't been paying much attention, before she heard her name. Then she just smiled at Joe.

The girls gushed more before they left.

"Want to leave now?" Joe asked.

Lilly nodded. "Yeah I'm pretty tired."

"Me too." Joe smiled.

They left and went back to the house. Lilly and Joe walked in and his mom was in the living room going through some old pictures. "Oh good you two are back, I was just looking at pictures aren't these adorable?" Denise asked.

"Mom, we're kind of tired we were just going to go upstairs and watch a movie or something." Joe replied.

"Ok, honey, we'll look at pictures later." His mother said.

"Alright." Joe didn't want to argue against it at the moment. He and Lilly went upstairs to his room and he shut the door behind them. "Want to lay down?" It was only 5pm but they'd had a long day.

"Yeah." Lilly went over to the bed and got in.

Joe layed by her and snuggled up with her. "Lets just take a nap til supper."

"Ok night, Joe." Lilly mumbled.

"Night." Joe replied softly.

Soon they were both fast asleep.

-----------------------------------------------

Ok, so that was chapter 10. Sorry if the lyrics aren't right for "You Don't Even Know" I just got them off a site quickly. I didn't really like that chapter so much. In the next chapter I kind of want them to go back because I have some other ideas, but I don't know yet. Anyway leave me some reviews and I'll update as soon as I can!


	11. Cute Fairy Princess

Thanks for reviewing! Sorry about the title and all that I didn't really know. Anyway here's for chapter 11.

------------------------------------------------------------

Lilly woke up and the alarm clock by the bed said 11:14pm. She looked around the room and saw Joe on the computer. "Joe? How long have you been up?"

Joe looked over at Lilly and smiled. "Hey, Frankie just came in here about an hour ago to tell me that they were going to bed. Apparently we don't need to eat." Joe laughed.

"I guess. Who are you talking to?" Lilly had sat up and scooted to the end of the bed.

"Oh Kevin is on." Joe replied.

"Tell him hi for me." Lilly said.

Joe typed something in. "He says hi back. So are you hungry?"

"Yeah kinda." Lilly replied.

"Ok, lets go." He typed bye to his brother and signed off.

"Where are we going?" Lilly asked.

Joe thought for a minute. "What about McDonalds? They're open yet."

"Sure." Lilly got up and fixed her hair a little.

Joe grabbed his wallet and they went downstairs quietly. Then they started walking towards McDonalds. They got there and ordered. Joe didn't want to eat there so they went back to the house to eat. "Wanna eat outside?" He asked.

"Ok." Lilly followed him to the backyard and he ran over to the trampoline.

"Let's eat on the trampoline!" Joe exclaimed.

Lilly giggled at his excitement and followed him onto the trampoline. They ate in silence and when they were done, Joe looked at Lilly. "I'm kinda bored."

"Me too." Lilly said. "What do you want to do?"

"Let's go to Walmart!" Joe replied.

Lilly laughed. "I love going there late at night!"

They got up and threw their trash away. Then started down the street to the store. "So what do you want to talk about?" Joe asked.

"Um...I don't know what do you want to talk about?" Lilly replied.

"Hmm music." Joe said. "What bands do you like?"

"Well I like-" Lilly was cut off.

"Besides The Jonas Brothers and Hannah Montana." Joe smiled.

"How do you know I was going to say them?" Lilly asked raising an eyebrow.

"You weren't?" Joe acted offended.

"Well there's a cute boy in The Jonas Brothers. I think you should definitely be jealous." Lilly grinned as he grabbed her hand.

"He can't have you!" Joe exclaimed. They laughed as they got to Walmart and walked in. "So what else do you like?"

"I really like The Cure, Bright Eyes, and Elliot Smith." Lilly listed music.

"Oh I love them." Joe replied.

"Which ones?" Lilly asked.

"All of them!" Joe said.

Lilly and Joe walked around the store a little and looked at some random things, joking around. Then Joe started looking down by the clothes. Lilly noticed but wasn't sure what he saw.

"I can't believe it." Joe said.

"What?"

"That's Amy. Kevin's ex."

"Oh wow." Lilly looked down by the clothes where she was. "She looks like a bitch."

"She is, come on." Joe led her over to Amy. "Amy."

"Joe, what do you want?" Amy asked, crossing her arms.

"I want to know why the hell you did what you did to Kevin." Joe said.

"Oh please." Amy sighed. "Kevin knew what was going on, he was just too scared to say anything to me."

"That's fucked up." Lilly said.

"And who are you?" Amy asked.

Joe put an arm around Lilly. "Her name is Lilly and she's my girlfriend."

"Cute." Amy rolled her eyes. "Too bad it'll never last with all the girls you sleep with when you're on the road."

"You need to shut up." Joe asserted. "I don't even want to hear any more of your lies."

"Whatever." Amy replied.

"Yeah whatever." Joe said. "Come on, Lilly."

"Oh, you train dogs well." Amy said to Joe. "Maybe you two will last. That's how Kevin and I lasted so long."

Joe's face started turning red. Lilly knew that he was getting really upset. She didn't want him in the situation anymore so she pulled him away. "Let's just let this be."

"Fine." Joe said and Lilly kissed him. "Don't believe anything you heard about me or whatever." Joe added.

"Don't worry I don't believe it for a second." Lilly replied. They kissed again. "Do you want to leave?"

"No, let's walk around a little longer." Joe said. "Oh let's look over there." He pointed towards the jewelry.

"Ok." Lilly and Joe walked over to the jewelry case.

"Are you two looking for anything specific?" There was an older woman working. "We have some really nice engagement rings."

"Oh we're not-" Joe looked at Lilly who was grinning. "Uh not sure what _size_ she needs."

Lilly held back a laugh. "Nice save." She whispered.

The woman working helped them for a while and then Joe's phone rang. "Hello?" Joe walked away from the desk.

"Hi honey, where are you at?" His mother asked.

"Oh we're just at Walmart looking at engagement rings." Joe laughed.

"Joseph!"

"Relax, Mom, we're just playing around."

"Ok, well get home soon, it's already 1am."

"Alright we'll leave soon." They said their goodbyes and Joe hung up. "We have to go, dear."

"Ok, hun. Thanks for all the help, ma'am." Lilly said.

"You're welcome, you two kids come back when you decide what you want to do." The woman waved.

"We will." Joe replied. Then he said softly as they walked away. "Maybe in a couple years."

Lilly just looked up, she had heard what he said and she just smiled. Joe smiled back and they kissed.

Their walk back to the house was fairly quiet and when they got back they went to bed.

-----

In Malibu, Nick and Miley had gone to the beach and were now back home watching a movie in the basement. Kevin had been hanging out with Kelsy for a few hours and then had gone on AIM and talked to Joe. Things were pretty quiet, though. Eventually everybody went to bed.

The next morning, Miley and her dad had to go to the studio to talk about some Hannah shows. Nick and Kevin hung out and worked on some music.

"Hey, Kev, there's this song I've been working on. I sort of showed Miley and she insisted that I show you." Nick turned to the page with the lyrics to "A Little Bit Longer" and he watched Kevin's eyes go down the page.

"That's really good, bro." Kevin said.

"Thanks." Nick replied.

"I'm serious." Kevin added. "Really good."

They went over a couple more that they had each been working on. Miley, Nick, and Kevin all went to bed early Tuesday night because they'd have to leave at 3:30am to pick up Joe, Lilly, and Frankie at the airport.

-----

That same Tuesday in New Jersey Joe and Lilly slept til noon and then had some pancakes when they woke up.

"Oh, Lilly, I have to show you these pictures!" Denise exclaimed.

Lilly laughed and walked over. There were pictures of Joe, Kevin, Nick, and Frankie from when they were all younger. "Aww. These are adorable."

"Wait! This is the best picture. Joe here was close to our neighbor's little girl when they were younger and one day they played dress up." Denise pulled out a picture of Joe dressed up in a princess gown with makeup on and a crown. He was about 5 years old.

"That is the cutest thing I've ever seen!" Lilly couldn't hold in her laughter.

"I know." Denise said.

"Mooomm." Joe whined. "I know I made a cute fairy princess but no more pictures!"

Denise showed Lilly a few more and then Lilly and Joe started to help pack and did that for most of the day.

-----

The next day, Wednesday, Nick, Miley, and Kevin sat at the airport waiting for Joe, Lilly, and Frankie to get off their plane.

"Ugh, I'm so tired." Miley said.

"You're the one who wanted to come." Kevin commented.

"Nick, tell Kevin not to be mean." Miley barely had her eyes open and she leaned on Nick's shoulder.

Nick laughed to himself. A few minutes later, Joe walked into the waiting area, carrying Frankie and his own bag and Lilly had her and Frankie's things.

"There they are." Kevin said.

Miley opened her eyes. "Lilly!"

"Miley!" Lilly exclaimed.

Everyone greeted each other and visited for a little bit before they left to go back to the house. Frankie was still asleep so they decided it would be best to get him back so he could sleep. Once they were home, everyone else went to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

So that chapter wasn't as good as I wanted it to be. I have some ideas for upcoming chapters but you should let me know if you have any ideas. Leave me some reviews!


	12. Checkers and War

Ugh, the last chapter I wrote was really bad, I just read over it. The chapter was really rushed because I was trying to get to a certain point before I ended it and I wanted to finish writing it before I went to work. Anyway I'm going to try not to rush through it anymore. Otherwise thanks. Here's chapter 12.

---------------------------------------------------------

Joe couldn't sleep. He was in the basement with Kevin, while Frankie was upstairs with Nick. "Hey, Kevin? Are you awake?"

Kevin stirred a little. "Not really. What do you want?"

"Something is kind of bothering me right now." Joe replied.

"Can it wait?" Kevin asked, groggily.

"It's just that Lilly and I ran into Amy at Walmart the other night." Joe said.

"I'm listening." Kevin sat up across from Joe who was also sitting.

Joe told Kevin the story. "I couldn't believe all the things she was saying. It was really messed up."

"I'm sorry you had to deal with that." Kevin said softly. "I just can't believe she said all those things."

"Look, Kev, don't be sorry it isn't your fault she's that way." Joe replied. "You shouldn't beat yourself up about all this. You just need to move on and be done."

Kevin smiled. "I know, and thanks."

"Anytime." Joe layed back down. "Love you, Bro."

"Love you too, Joe." They laughed. Kevin heard Joe snoring a couple minutes later. He grabbed his phone and looked at the time, 5:43 am. He wanted to text Kelsy, he didn't want to even think of Amy anymore. He started entering the message. 'Hey kels sorry if its way early but we just picked up joe lilly and frankie from the airport and i wanted to ask you something so call me when you get up'

Kevin decided to get up. He turned on the ps2 and started playing a snow-boarding game. The volume was turned down on the tv so it wouldn't wake Joe. A couple minutes later, his phone rang. He looked at it and it was Kelsy. "Hey."

"Hey, what's going on?" Kelsy asked.

"Oh I'm sorry did I wake you up?" Kevin paused the game.

"Yeah kinda." She laughed. "I don't mind getting up early though. So what's going on?"

"Well it really isn't that big of a deal I was just wondering if you would maybe want to...go out with me tonight or tomorrow night?"

"Um yeah sure. That would be great. I'm free tonight but tomorrow I have some stuff going on."

"Ok, awesome!" Kevin lowered his voice realizing he was talking kind of loud. "So how does 6 sound?"

"Sounds good."

"I can pick you up at your house." Kevin got the directions to Kelsy's.

"So is that all now?" Kelsy asked.

"Yeah, I'll see you at 6." Kevin said.

"Ok, see you then. Bye."

"Bye." Kevin hung up. He smiled to himself and layed back down on the couch.

Later that morning, Robbie started calling everyone into the kitchen to eat. He made a big brunch. It was 11:30am, Frankie was the only one who was up and he was in the living room watching cartoons. Nobody else was really up but they started to file into the kitchen.

"Wow!" Frankie exclaimed with big eyes. "Chocolate chip pancakes and bacon and eggs! I'm hungryy."

Kevin laughed. "Save some for everyone else."

Frankie stuck his tongue out and giggled.

"Frankie, what about a hug for your big brother?" Kevin opened his arms.

"I missed you!" He ran over and hugged Kevin.

"Missed you too." Kevin said. Then he grabbed them each a plate out of the cupboard so they could start dishing up.

Soon, Nick and Miley came in also and greeted Frankie, giving him hugs.

Lilly went downstairs when she woke up. She didn't see Joe so she went to the basement. "Joee, you're the last one up."

"Aww." Joe groaned. "I'm tired."

Lilly smiled and sat down on the bed Joe was laying on. "Aren't you hungry?"

"No I'm sleepy." Joe opened his eyes.

"Frankie's going to eat all your food." Lilly replied. "I'm going to go upstairs now so he doesn't eat mine too."

"No!" Joe grabbed Lilly's arm and pulled her down next to him. "Now that you're down here you can cuddle with me."

"Well...okay." Lilly sighed, then laughed to herself. She got comfortable and fell back asleep.

Nick and Kevin sat in the living room while Frankie and Miley were in the kitchen playing checkers.

"So I'm going out tonight..." Kevin said, flipping through the channels.

"With Kelsy?" Nick asked looking at Kevin.

"How did you know?" Kevin questioned looking back at Nick.

"Hello- who else would you be going out with?"

"That's true, so did Joe tell you that he and Lilly ran into Amy at Walmart?"

"Ugh thats too bad. So what happened there?"

Kevin told Nick the story that Joe had told him last night. "I hope I never hear anything from that girl again."

"Same here." Nick said. "Oh Mom called this morning."

"What did she say?"

"She said that her and Dad were going to get the rest of the stuff boxed up and get some people in to help with the furniture and then they'll be leaving tomorrow morning hopefully."

"Oh cool." Kevin replied. "I can't wait to get my car back!"

Nick laughed. "You care more about your car than Mom and Dad."

"No! I miss them too." Kevin laughed. "I miss having my car too though."

"I win again!" Frankie yelled.

"Nicky, Frankie's cheating." Miley whined.

"Nuh uh I'm an expert at checkers." Frankie said, looking up at Miley.

"It's true. He learned when he was like 4." Kevin added.

"See?" Frankie gave Miley an I-told-you-so look.

Miley laughed. "You've always beaten me at checkers."

"I beat everyone." Frankie said.

"So what should we do now?" Miley asked.

"Wanna play war?" Frankie grabbed the deck of cards.

"Sure." Miley giggled.

"Deal me in." Nick went over and sat at the table.

"I'll play too." Kevin went and sat in another empty chair.

Later that afternoon, Joe and Lilly were up and Kevin was getting ready for his date.

"Where did Joe go?" Lilly asked coming downstairs from taking a shower.

"You sound like a lost puppy." Miley said, laughing.

"Puppies can't talk, duh." Lilly replied sarcastically. "Where is he?"

"He had to go down to Rico's to get Jackson's car keys so Kevin could borrow his car. Did you hear Kevin is going out with Kelsy tonight?" Miley asked.

"Aww that's cute." Lilly sat down on the couch next to Miley. "Where are Nick and Frankie?"

"They out in the backyard doing guy stuff I guess."

"I see."

At 5:45, Kevin left the house to go pick up Kelsy. He followed her directions and made his way to her house. Once he found the address, he pulled the car in the driveway and walked up to her door. Kevin knocked on the door.

Kelsy opened the door. "Hey, Kevin."

"Hey, Kelsy, ready to go?" Kevin asked.

"Yep." Kelsy grabbed her purse and went out to the car with him.

"You look really nice." Kevin said.

"Thanks." Kelsy smiled. "So where are we going?"

"I thought we'd just go get some dinner." Kevin said.

"That sounds good." Kelsy replied.

Kevin pulled up to a Chinese restaurant and they were seated in the back. "So how are you doing tonight?"

"I'm great." Kelsy said. "And how are you?"

"I'm wonderful." Kevin smiled.

A waiter came up and took their orders. They talked a little and then their food came.

"So what are you doing Friday?" Kevin asked.

"I'm not really sure yet." Kelsy replied. "Why?"

"Well there's a Hannah concert and I was just wondering if you wanted to come with me." Kevin said.

"Yeah that would be fun." She nodded.

"Cool." They finished eating and talked some more. "What does your fortune say?" Kevin asked as they opened the cookies.

"Uh...'A smile is your personal welcome mat.' Okay. What does yours say?" Kelsy asked.

"Mine is 'No man is without enemies.'" Kevin replied. He got up and paid, then they went out to the car. "So I should get you home now, it's like 8."

"Oh, yeah. We'll hang out Friday though for sure with the Hannah concert, right?" Kelsy asked, just to make sure.

"Yeah for sure." Kevin replied as he drove towards her house. "You can text me later or tomorrow or something."

"Ok. You can text me too if you want." Kelsy said.

"Yeah." Kevin drove up to Kelsy's house. "Well I had fun." He got out and gave her a hug.

"I had fun too. I'll talk to you later." Kelsy waved and went up to her house.

"Ok, later." Kevin went and got back in the car, then headed back to the Stewart house.

---------------------------------------------------------

The next chapter will have the concert and what's going to happen there? You'll have to wait and see. Some drama coming up. I'm going to try and update fast, so review and I'll try and have the next chapter up soon!


	13. Tracy told Lola

Hey, thanks to those who reviewed!

Chapter 13

----------------------------------------------------------

It was Friday night and Lilly, Joe, Miley, Kevin, Kelsy, Nick, and Frankie were all in the limo on the way to the Hannah concert. Miley and Lilly were in their Lola and Hannah disguises.

"You get the best of both worlds." Frankie was singing. Everyone started laughing.

"Ha ha Frankie likes Hannah Montana." Joe teased. "Oh but wait! Nick does too! He _really _likes Hannah Montana."

"Joe, everybody knows this already." Nick sighed and shook his head.

"Psh, so?" Joe asked.

"Yeah...anyway." Miley interrupted, attempting to change the subject.

"Oh it looks like we're here." Kevin said.

"Yes!" Frankie was the first to jump out of the car. The rest filed out after Frankie.

The seven of them went backstage and hung out in a dressing room.

"So how long until you have to go on stage?" Nick asked Miley.

"Well I have a sound check in a half hour, but I don't have to go out to play for another hour." Miley replied.

"Oh ok." Nick got comfy on the couch and watched Miley as she touched up her makeup.

Joe and Lilly were squished into a chair watching Frankie play his Nintendo DS on the chair next to them.

"I'm bored." Joe sighed after a few minutes.

"Me too." Lilly agreed. "What should we do?"

"Let's go walk around." Joe stood up first and grabbed Lilly's hand, pulling her up too.

"Ok." Lilly and Joe walked out into the main area of backstage.

"Lola!" Lilly heard a voice behind her say. She would know that nasally voice anywhere.

"Tracy! How are you?" She faked being excited.

"I'm fabulous. How are you?" Tracy asked.

"I'm ok." Lilly smiled.

"Oh and Joe Jonas! I haven't seen you in a while." Tracy looked to Joe.

"Yeah it's been awhile." Joe smiled.

"Lola, can I talk to you in private?" Tracy asked.

"Yeah sure." Lilly and Tracy walked over to a table.

"Are you and Joe dating?" Tracy questioned.

Lilly had to think for a minute. "Uh no we're just friends."

"Well I have some dirt on his brother." Tracy smirked.

"Which brother?" Lilly wrinkled her forehead.

"The oldest, Kevin. I met his girlfriend at a concert when they were still on tour and we kept in touch. Apparently he left her when she told him she was _pregnant _with his baby!" Tracy said all in a whisper.

"Whoa what?!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it either." Tracy replied.

"Look, Tracy, I have to go. Hannah needed to talk to me about something." Lilly went and grabbed Joe and took him to an empty dressing room.

"What's going on?" Joe asked, he could tell something had upset her.

Lilly shut the door behind them. "Oh my god!"

"What happened?" Joe questioned. Lilly took him over to the couch and they sat down.

"Tracy told me that Amy called her- because I guess they became friends at one of your concerts- and Amy told her that Kevin left her when she told him she was pregnant!" Lilly said all in one breath.

"What?! That isn't true!" Joe freaked out.

"I know! I can't believe it." Lilly replied. "I think we need to go tell him."

"Yeah, you're right." Joe agreed.

Back in the Hannah's dressing room, Nick layed on the couch and Kevin and Kelsy sat on another couch talking. Miley had gone to soundcheck and Frankie had gone too.

"So what did you do yesterday?" Kevin asked.

"Oh I had to go to my cousin's birthday party." Kelsy replied.

"Ah fun." Kevin said.

"Yeah not really." She laughed.

Kevin chuckled. "That's too bad."

"Oh well, tonight makes up for it." Kelsy grinned.

"That is a good thing." Kevin said.

Joe and Lilly burst through the door. "Kevin!"

"What is it, Joe?" Kevin stood up.

"Lilly- Lola just heard something from Tracy." Joe replied.

"Well what did she hear?" Kevin asked, cautiously.

"That you left Amy because she told you she was pregnant!" Joe exclaimed.

"What?" Kevin yelled.

"With your baby." Lilly added. Her and Joe went and sat back in the chair they had been sharing before.

"We never even had sex!" Kevin exclaimed. He remembered that Kelsy was still in the room and he turned to her. "I'm sorry you have to be here for this. I know tonight was supposed to be fun."

"It's ok. What are you going to do about it?" Kelsy asked. "The situation I mean."

Kevin looked from Joe to Nick as if he was asking if either of them had any ideas. Nick and Joe just shrugged though.

"Maybe I should call her." Kevin said.

"That's just what she wants though." Joe replied.

"Yeah, for once Joe's probably right." Nick added.

"See?" Joe then realized what Nick said. "Hey!"

"So what _do _I do then?" Kevin questioned, sitting back down. He put his head in his hands. Kelsy put a hand on his back.

"Maybe she hasn't told anyone else." Joe suggested.

"Yeah right." Kevin shot back. "You know better than that. Even if she just told Tracy, Tracy alone must have told at least a hundred people by now."

Miley walked back in, she had just finished soundcheck. She saw that everybody looked grim and she worried right away. She motioned for Nick to come out into the hall. When he got out there she asked, "What's going on?"

Nick sighed. "Amy decided to start a rumor that Kevin got her pregnant and that he left her when she told him."

"How did you guys find out?" Miley asked.

"Oh that's the great part." Nick said sarcastically. "Tracy told Lola, so everybody has probably heard by now."

"Oh my god, poor Kevin." Miley shook her head. "How could she do something so awful?"

"All she wants is attention, that's all she's ever wanted." Nick replied.

"Is there any way we can help?" Miley asked, feeling a little helpless.

Nick pulled her into a hug. "We're going to try and think of something, but right now just concentrate on the concert." He looked around and quickly gave her a short kiss, since nobody was around.

Miley gave him a small smile. "I love you, Nick." She whispered.

He leaned to her ear and whispered, "I love you too, _Miley._"

"I'm going to go over to the stage now. Check on Kevin, though, ok?" Miley asked.

Frankie charged down the hall. "Frankie you shouldn't be eating all that sugar!" Nick exclaimed, worrying about his younger brother.

Frankie looked at his brother with a cookie in each hand and it looked like he had already had a few. "Sorry, Nick." He handed his older brother the cookies.

"Um Frankie do you want to come by the stage and watch me?" Miley asked. She figured it would be hard to have him in the dressing room. They wouldn't want to try and explain the problem to him.

"Yeah!" Frankie yelled.

Miley laughed. "Ok." She looked to Nick. "See you when I'm done."

"I'll probably come watch you." Nick winked.

"Come on, Frankie." Miley smiled and they walked away. Frankie was skipping and hopping as they went down the hall.

Nick walked back into the dressing room. "Frankie is on a sugar rush." He handed Joe the cookies.

"So you confiscated the cookies?" Joe asked.

"Yeah." Nick replied.

"Ok, Mom." Joe joked. He knew that Nick just worried though sometimes.

Nick just shrugged it off and looked at his oldest brother who was standing up. "Where are you going?"

"I'm actually going to go outside and get some air." Kevin stated.

"I'll go with." Kelsy got up, too.

Kevin smiled at Kelsy and they went out the dressing room door.

"Well I'm going to go watch Hannah." Nick said.

"Ok, have fun making lovey faces." Joe teased.

"You have fun too." Nick smirked and left the room.

"Lilly, I need to say something. It's all I've been able to think about for the past few days." Joe said, once they were alone.

"What?" Lilly looked worried.

"I feel so different around you than I have felt around anyone." He admitted.

Lilly smiled. "I know how you feel. I feel the same way."

Joe continued, "And I can't stop thinking about you." He reached over to hold her hand. "I think I'm in love with you."

Lilly was in shock at first. "I...love _you_, Joe."

Joe smiled, looking surprised. Then the two kissed.

--

"I'm sorry again." Kevin said, softly when they got outside.

Kelsy shook her head, then shyly took his hand. "I wouldn't still be around if I didn't want to be, I'm here for any drama you are going through." She laughed.

"Well that's good to hear." Kevin smiled. "There's something I've kind of wanted to say to you."

"What is it?" Kelsy asked.

"Well...I really like you." Kevin replied, softly.

"I like you too." She said.

"Do you think...you'd want to be my girlfriend?" Kevin asked.

Kelsy smiled. "Yeah of course I'd want to, but one thing...this isn't rushing it for you is it? I mean I know you and Amy just ended things and..."

"No, it's fine. Things between us had been bad for a while, I mean you knew that." Kevin rambled.

"In that case." Kelsy slowly leaned in. Kevin caught on, leaned in and they kissed.

The next thing they knew, there was a bright flash and then another.

---------------------------------------------------------

So chapter 13? What did you think? Leave me reviews and let me know how the chapter was!


	14. Jonas Brother: Not so Pure?

Thanks! I didn't want to wait any longer to update.

Chapter 14

------------------------------------------------

"So the rumors are true?" A paparazzi yelled. "You left your pregnant girlfriend for this new girl?"

"No they're not true." Kevin grabbed Kelsy's arm and they ran back inside. Kevin gave Kelsy an apologetic look.

"Don't even say it again." Kelsy gave him a small smile. "I'm the one who should apologize."

"For what?" Kevin asked.

"You know...kissing you I mean I should have known there'd be paparazzi outside." Kelsy replied.

"Relax. I guess people will think what they want to. Besides, something like this isn't going to get _that _big." Kevin mostly was trying to convince himself more than anything.

Kelsy took his hand. "You're right. Want to go watch Hannah?"

"Sure." Kevin smiled. They walked over to the wings and stood over by Frankie and Nick. She was just singing _True Friend_.

"Ok everybody, I've got one song left." Hannah said after singing a couple more songs. "This one is for a certain boy." She looked to Nick and winked. Then she started singing _One in a Million_. After the song ended she went off stage.

Nick pulled her into a hug right away. "You were amazing." He whispered.

Miley blushed. "Thanks." They pulled apart and went back to Hannah's dressing room. She was the first one in and saw Lilly and Joe laying on the couch, they were involved in a serious make-out session.

Before Miley could say anything, Nick, Kevin, and Kelsy had caught up and walked in as well.

"Joe!" Kevin exclaimed.

Joe and Lilly both jumped up and adjusted themselves. "When did you guys get here?" Joe questioned, his voice a little shaky. His face grew redder, Lilly's did as well. Her face nearly matched her red wig.

"Like 10 seconds ago." Nick grinned.

"Joe, do I constantly need to be around to keep you in line?" Kevin scolded, only half joking.

Joe sighed. "Chill, Kev."

"Soo." Nick broke in. "When are we going back to the house?"

"We can go back now if you guys want." Miley replied. Everyone agreed. "Ok, well I'll go get the driver and tell him we're ready."

"I'll go with." Nick followed Miley down the hall.

"Awkward." Joe whispered, making Lilly giggle.

Kevin and Kelsy went and sat on the other couch.

"So what's going on with you guys?" Lilly asked, raising her eyebrows.

Kelsy and Kevin looked at each other. "Well...we're kind of together now." Kevin replied.

"Aww." Joe and Lilly mocked in unison.

Nick and Miley returned. "What did we miss?" Miley asked.

"Kevin and Kelsy are sitting in a tree!" Joe sang.

"You guys are together now?" Nick asked Kevin, ignoring Joe.

Kevin nodded. "Hey where's Frankie?"

"He ran off to flirt with some girls after Hannah got done." Nick laughed.

"Well let's go find that little guy and then we can head out." Kevin said.

"Ok, let's go." Joe got up. Everyone left to go get Frankie. Frankie was sitting on a table talking to a security guard. "Ready to go, Frankster?"

"Yep. Bye, Mikey!" Frankie waved as he got off the table. "I'll see you next time."

Mike waved back and smiled. "See you next time, Frankie."

Frankie walked away with his brothers. "I'm going to be a security guard like him when I grow up."

Joe laughed. "Sweet."

The Jonas boys, Lilly, Miley, and Kelsy went out and got in the limo, which was parked out back. The limo dropped them off at Miley's.

"So that was fun." Nick said.

"Yeah most parts of it." Kevin added.

Miley and Lilly went upstairs and changed into some normal clothes.

Kelsy's cell phone rang. "Hello? What? No I was just at Miley's. What?"

Kevin looked at her with a confused look on his face and mouthed 'What's going on?'

Kelsy put her phone on speaker-phone.

"Kelsy, I saw the pictures on the internet. Your cousin Steph called and told me to visit TMZ. You have some explaining to do." Her mom went on. "It said some other things about him, too. What is going on?"

Joe and Nick left the room and took Frankie upstairs with them.

"Mom, just stop...relax. Can't we talk about this later?" She turned the speaker-phone off.

"What were you doing backstage at a Hannah Montana concert? With a Jonas brother?"

"I'll be home on time, Mom. I can talk to you about it then." Kelsy sighed.

"Fine. I'll see you in a half hour." Her mom said.

"Ok, bye." Kelsy hung up. "I need to get home. My mom is in freak-out mode."

"Wait there were pictures up?" Kevin asked, worried.

"Yeah..." Kelsy trailed off.

"Wow...that was fast." Kevin said. "Did it say anything else?"

"Yeah but my mom didn't tell me what it was." Kelsy replied.

"I'm almost afraid to look." Kevin stated.

"But I guess I'll see you tomorrow or something." Kelsy said. "I'll text you later."

"Well want me to walk you?" Kevin asked. He would have offered to give her a ride but Robbie wasn't home yet.

"Nah it's alright, it's not a far walk across the beach." Kelsy replied. "I'll call you or text you when I get home, though."

"Ok." Kevin smiled. "I'll talk to you later." He hugged her and gave her a quick kiss.

"Bye." Then Kelsy left.

Kevin went upstairs to find his brothers. He walked into the guest room and Frankie was laying on the bed playing his Nintendo DS and Joe and Nick were sitting on the floor.

"Kevin, so what happened?" Nick asked.

Kevin explained everything. "I don't know what else it says, though. I need to go check."

"Well let's go downstairs and get on the computer!" Joe said.

"Yeah, I guess." Joe and Nick stood up and went downstairs with Kevin.

Joe sat in the computer chair and Kevin and Nick crouched behind him. He went to the TMZ website, then scrolled down a little ways on the front page. There was the article, _Jonas Brother: Not so Pure?_. Right under the title there was a picture of Kevin and Kelsy kissing.

"Oh, god. This is bad." Kevin said.

They went through the article. It talked about Kevin dumping Amy after she told him she was pregnant with her baby and then it made up some other things about Kevin cheating on Amy with Kelsy.

"These are all lies." Kevin murmured.

"How can they do this?" Nick asked.

"Yeah I mean if you weren't my brother I would totally believe it." Joe said. Nick hit him in the back of the head. "What was that for?"

"You aren't helping." Nick replied.

"Well what do you want me to do?" Joe asked, crossing his arms.

Miley and Lilly came down. They had cleaned off their makeup and fixed their hair. They'd also put on some pajamas. "Where'd Kelsy go?" Lilly asked.

Joe explained the whole situation to Lilly and Miley.

Kevin's phone beeped, notifying him of a new text message. 'Hey i'm home now. I explained the stuff to my mom at least some of it. Its ok now. Are you ok?'

'Yeah I just dont really know what to do yet.' Kevin replied.

Heather came downstairs. She had gone to bed early, she usually did that when she had to work early. "Can I talk to you Lilly?"

"Yeah, Mom." Lilly followed her Mom up to her room.

"Lilly, while you were all at the concert, your father called." Heather said softly.

"Oh...what did he want?" Lilly asked, biting her lip.

"He wanted to know if you would want to go stay with him for a few weeks." Heather replied. "I told him you'd think about it."

Lilly didn't reply.

"He misses you, Lilly. So does your brother." Heather said.

Lilly still stayed silent, this time she nodded.

"Think about it, ok?" Heather pulled Lilly into a hug. "Goodnight, I love you."

"Love you too, Mom." Lilly said, quietly. She left her mom's room and went into her own. She went and layed on her bed, she grabbed her mp3 player and started listening to music.

--

Miley and Nick sat together on the couch, they had all decided to watch Transformers. Joe was in a chair and so was Kevin. Kevin decided that he would call his parents in the morning and see what they thought he should do. He didn't want to bother them so late at night.

Joe realized it had been twenty minutes or so since Lilly had gone upstairs. He got up and went upstairs to see if she had gone to her room. Joe walked down the hall and knocked on her bedroom door. There was no answer. He slowly opened the door. "Lilly?"

Lilly was laying on the bed he saw that she had headphones in her ears and was looking at the wall in the other direction. He walked in and closed the door behind himself. He went and sat on the end of Lilly's bed.

Lilly immediately rolled over to see who was there. She took her headphones out when she saw Joe. "Hey, what are you doing up here?"

Joe noticed that she looked upset. "I just came to check on you. You had been gone for a while." He explained. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." She looked down at her blanket, avoiding him.

"No you aren't...what did your mom want?" He asked, thinking that may have something to do with it.

Lilly thought carefully if she wanted to tell him or not. "Well...while we were at the concert, my dad called-my real dad. He wants me to come to stay with him and my brother for a few weeks."

"Are you going to go?" Joe asked. He didn't want her to go, but then he realized how selfish that was.

"I don't know..." Her eyes teared up. "I miss my brother. I don't always get along so great with my dad, though. Besides I don't want to leave here, I've got my mom, Miley, Robbie, and _you._"

"Lilly, you know I love you, but I don't want to stop you from doing what you have to do. If you want to go visit your family. I'm not going to stop you."

"I don't know what I want to do." She said softly. She scooted over to make room for Joe.

Neither one said anything, he layed down next to her and she took his hand. With her other hand she handed him one of her headphones. She put the other one in her own ear and turned the music back on. They layed there and closed there eyes as they listened to Jack Johnson.

--

Downstairs, Miley and Nick had fallen asleep. Robbie had come home and then hurried upstairs. Suddenly, Kevin heard a familiar ringing realizing that it was his cell phone. He looked at the caller id and couldn't believe what he saw: _Amy._

-------------------------------------------------------------

Ooh so in the next chapter we'll get to see what happens there. Maybe Lilly will make her decision, too. Feel free to leave any suggestions or ideas, but at least tell me what you thought about chapter 14. :)


	15. Hot Tub

Thank you all! I'm trying to update a lot this week before I leave, I'll be gone all next week through easter. Anyway, that's why I've been updating so fast, not that its a bad thing haha.

Chapter 15

--------------------------------------------------

Kevin sat there unsure of what to do for a few seconds but then answered. "Hello?"

"Oh hello Kevin." Amy replied.

"What do you want?" He demanded. "You know that stunt of yours wont fool anyone."

Amy laughed. "Oh really? What about when I start showing?"

"You _are _pregnant?" Kevin asked, bewildered.

"I'm not dumb, Kevin. I thought ahead." Amy replied. "By the way, I saw the pictures of you and your new _girlfriend_. Like that's going to last long."

"Just tell me what you called about or are you that desperate for attention that you just had to call me so you had someone to talk to?" Kevin waited for a reply. He didn't give her long and he figured there wasn't any other reason she called. Then he hung up.

Kevin sat there for a few minutes thinking about the whole situation he was in. He didn't know what he could do about it. The tv pulled him out of his thoughts. He noticed that the dvd was back at the main menu. He got up, deciding to go to bed early.

Kevin walked over to Nick and Miley. "Hey Nick." He whispered.

"Hmm?" Nick opened his eyes a little.

"I'm going to go to bed. I just thought I'd let you know the movie is over, so you guys don't have to sleep down here all night." Kevin replied

"Ok, thanks." Nick mumbled, closing his eyes.

Kevin went down to the basement and changed into some pajamas. Then he layed on the bed and closed his eyes.

--

Lilly and Joe were still laying in bed upstairs. Lilly had fallen asleep. She woke up and saw Joe with his eyes closed. She started to get up and then Joe opened his eyes. "Where are you going?" He asked.

Lilly smiled. "I was going to go to the bathroom."

"I guess you could go." Joe smiled back.

Lilly went and then came back, Joe was sitting on her bed now.

"What time is it?" Lilly asked.

"Umm..." Joe looked at his phone. "1:27."

"Are you tired?" Lilly sat down by Joe.

"Not really." He laughed.

"Me neither." Lilly replied. "Wanna go in the hot tub?"

Joe raised an eyebrow. "Hot tub, huh?"

"Yep." Lilly grinned. "So?"

"I say lets go." Joe grabbed Lilly's arm and pulled her up.

"Let me go get my swimsuit on quick. You go get on some swim trunks or something." Lilly changed into her green bikini with the peace sign and heart in the corner.

Then she grabbed tow towels and waited in the hall for Joe. Joe came out of the guest room in a pair of swimming trunks and Joe quietly followed her out the back door.

Lilly laughed. "Did you see Nick and Miley on the couch?"

"Yeah." Joe laughed too.

Lilly got the cover off the hot tub and they got ready and got in. Joe laughed again. "What?" Lilly asked.

"This is so random." Joe replied.

Lilly giggled. "I know."

"I love it." Joe scooted right up to Lilly. She leaned in and started kissing him. It didn't take long before Lilly was on top of Joe. He had his arms around her.

--

Kevin was still trying to fall asleep when he heard people walking around upstairs and then he heard the back door. He waited a few minutes but he didn't hear it again. He decided to go check it out.

--

They were getting really deep into it and Joe started pulling on Lilly's bikini bottoms.

"Joe, wait what are you doing?" Lilly asked, in a whisper. "Are you sure?"

"I don't know. I think I am." Joe swallowed hard. "I haven't had such strong feelings about anyone...ever."

Lilly leaned in and started kissing him again.

--

Kevin got upstairs and noticed the back porch light on, so he walked over to the door and looked out the window. Right away he noticed Lilly and Joe outside. He couldn't believe it. Then he opened the back door. That was enough to break Lilly and Joe apart.

"What are you guys doing out here?!" Kevin exclaimed. "It's 2 in the morning."

Lilly grabbed her towel and got out. She felt like she had just been caught by a parent.

"Umm we woke up and...well we came out here." Joe managed to get out.

Kevin gave Joe a stern look. "It would probably be best if you guys went to bed now." Lilly avoided Kevin's looks.

Joe got out and grabbed his towel. Then he helped Lilly cover the hot tub.

"I'm going to bed." Kevin went back to the basement. He didn't want to deal with that at the moment, he would talk to his brother in the morning.

Before they went inside they stood on the porch. "That was..." Joe began.

"Embarrassing?" Lilly offered.

"And many other things like that." Joe smiled.

"That was so bad." Lilly giggled. "But we should go back upstairs now."

"Yeah." Joe and Lilly went back inside and then he followed her up the stairs, into her room. "Do you mind if I sleep in here tonight? Frankie is on the bed in there."

"As long as you get some dry clothes on." Lilly replied.

"Alright I'll be right back." Joe said.

Lilly went and put on some sweatpants and a tank top and went back to her bed. Joe came in a minute later. "I'm back."

"Good." Lilly smiled and layed on her bed.

Joe went over and layed next to her. "Are you ready to go to sleep now?"

"Yeah. I think so." Lilly reached over and turned off the light. She stopped and kissed Joe. "Night, I love you, Joe."

"I love you, too. Goodnight." Joe replied.

"Hey, Joe?" Lilly had one more thing she wanted to tell him.

"Yeah?"

"I'm staying." She said.

"You sure?"

"Mhmm." Lilly snuggled up close to him.

Joe kissed her forehead. They fell asleep.

--

The next morning, Miley and Nick woke up. "Morning." Miley smiled at Nick.

"Good morning." Nick smiled. "I guess we slept on the couch." He laughed.

"Yeah I guess so." Miley got up and looked outside. "My parents must have left already to bring Jackson to camp."

"You guys are up!" Frankie exclaimed.

"You sound excited." Miley said, suspiciously.

"Well your dad said that I couldn't watch tv down here until you guys woke up." Frankie replied. He ran over and turned the tv on.

--

Kevin woke up to his phone ringing. "Hello?" He answered.

"Kevin?" It was his mother.

"Oh, Mom, what's up?" Kevin asked.

"Honey, is there something you wanted to tell me?" Denise questioned.

"Did you hear about the Amy thing?" Kevin sat up.

"Yes, do you want to explain it?" Denise asked, calmly.

"None of it is true, I wanted to call you last night when I heard the rumors but I didn't want to bother you so late. I don't know what to do, Mom." Kevin spilled.

"It's alright, I'm going to try and figure something out for you." Denise said. "You just don't worry about it anymore. I'll call you later after I talk to some people."

"Ok, thank you, Mom." Kevin replied.

"I love you, tell your brothers I love them too. Bye."

"Ok, love you too, bye." Kevin hung up. Then he went upstairs.

"Hey, Kev, what's up?" Nick asked.

"Hey, Nick, I just got off the phone with Mom." Kevin walked into the living room and sat in a chair.

"What did she say?" Nick was sitting on the couch between Miley and Frankie.

"Well she heard the rumors and she's going to talk to some people and figure it out." Kevin replied.

"That's good." Nick said. "It looks like Lilly and Joe are the only ones not up yet." Nick added, out of the blue.

Kevin rolled his eyes. "Wonder why." He said sarcastically.

"What do you mean by that?" Miley asked.

"They decided to go out for a dip in the _hot tub _at two in the morning last night." Kevin replied.

Nick gave Kevin a look. "Oh..?"

"Yeah, I was going to say something to him about it today." Kevin said.

"Come on, Kev." Nick felt for Joe. "Give him a break. You aren't his parent. How would you like it if he was the oldest and he tried to boss you around and meddle in your love life?"

Kevin sighed. "Whatever." He grabbed his phone and started texting Kelsy. 'Hey what are you up to?'

--------------------------------------------------------------

Ok so how was chapter 15? Review and let me know!


	16. Saw II and Mexican Food

This will be the last chapter before I leave. Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 16

------------------------------------------------

It was Monday morning, Kevin had talked to his mom, his parents were about a half hour away. Robbie was already gone with Miley, they had a photo shoot to go to. Heather was at work.

"Mom and Dad are going to be here in a little bit." Kevin said to Frankie, they were the only two up.

"Yay." Frankie jumped into the living room with his bowl of oatmeal.

"Careful, Frankie. You're going to burn yourself." Kevin warned, he was sitting in the Kitchen eating some oatmeal. Kevin thankfully hadn't heard from Amy in the past couple of days. He had also decided not to bring the hot tub incident up to Joe and Lilly.

"I'll be fine, Kev." Frankie sighed.

"Ok." Kevin laughed a little. Then he went down to the basement to wake Nick up. "Nick. Get up, man."

"Ugh, this is the second time someone's woken me up today. Did you hear Miley come down here at 7!" Nick asked.

"Hah, yeah that's what woke me up in the first place. I got up when they left." Kevin replied.

"You hate sleep don't you?" Nick questioned.

"I have things to do. Mom and Dad will be here in a little less than a half hour." Kevin said. "That means you have to be up and ready. We're going to go see the new house, again and get some stuff moved in there."

"Ok." Nick sat up. "Oh we're going shopping for some furniture too aren't we?"

Kevin nodded. "I didn't know you were so enthusiastic about furniture." He joked.

"Well since Frankie suggested it, we all get to get new beds and I'm excited about that." Nick got up and threw on some clean clothes. "Maybe we'll get something cool for the living room too."

Nick and Kevin went up into the kitchen. "Wanna go get Joe up?" Kevin asked Frankie.

"Sure." Frankie ran upstairs.

Nick gave Kevin a look. "You couldn't go?"

"I could have...I just let Frankie go." Kevin replied, playing with his phone.

"Got it." Nick replied.

--

"JOE!" Frankie yelled as he ran into the guest room.

"Aww...Frankie." Joe whined.

"You have to get up Mom and Dad will be here soon and then we have to go with them." Frankie said.

"Ok, let me get dressed." Joe said, sitting up.

"Ok, come downstairs when you get done!" Frankie ran back downstairs.

Joe got dressed quick and cleaned up. Then he went into Lilly's room. He sat down on her bed and shook her. "Lilly!"

"Joe, what?" She asked.

"My parents are going to be here soon. They're taking us to our new house and we're going shopping." Joe replied.

"Ok, tell them hi for me." Lilly mumbled.

Joe laughed. "Fine you sleep. I will text you or call you a little later, then maybe you can come over."

"Ok, love you, bye." Lilly said, quickly.

"Love you too, bye." Joe left and went downstairs.

"Joe what happened!" Nick exclaimed.

"What?" Joe asked.

"You're missing the right side of your body." Nick replied. 

"Ha ha. Lilly wanted to sleep." Joe went in the kitchen and got something to eat.

Their parents got there and picked up Nick, Joe, Frankie, and Kevin. The six of them started their day, first stopping at their new house and then hitting some furniture stores.

--

Lilly woke up a few minutes later to an empty house. She got dressed in a pair of plaid bermuda shorts and a tank top. She went downstairs and got a yogurt. She wasn't sure what she'd do today.

Lilly grabbed her phone and looked through the numbers in her phone book. She looked through and saw Oliver's name. She decided to text him. 'Hey ollie hows it going?'

Lilly sat on the couch and started watching some tv. Then she got a text message back from Oliver. 'Hey lilz whats crizackin? Im alright just bored.'

'Im bored too what are you doing today?' Lilly asked.

'Well I was going to go to the beach but dont wanna go by myself.' Oliver replied.

'Hey wanna meet at the beach?' Lilly texted.

'Sweet see you in a half hour.' Lilly had finished her yogurt. She pulled her hair back and got her flip flops on.

A little bit later, Lilly left for the beach. She walked down to the beach and saw Oliver sitting at a table. "Oliver! What's going on?" She hurried over to the table.

"Hey!" Oliver hugged her. "How are things with you?"

"Not too bad, Joe and his brothers went with their parents today. They're moving in to their new place." Lilly replied.

"Sweet." Oliver sat back in his chair. 

"So how are things with you?" Lilly asked.

"Eh not too bad, Sarah went to Camp Environmentalist something." Oliver sighed.

Lilly laughed. "I see. So what did you want to do today?"

"I don't really know. Want to go surfing or something?" Oliver asked.

"Sure." Lilly replied. "Oh, but I'll have to go back to the house to get my swimsuit."

"Oh, ok. Want me to go with?" Oliver asked.

"Sure then we can get something to eat at my house too." Lilly said.

"Ok." Oliver got up and followed Lilly down the beach and to her house.

"Miley went with her dad to do some Hannah things and my mom is at work." Lilly said as they walked into the house.

Oliver walked in and sat on the couch. "We can watch a movie if you want." Lilly walked into the living room.

"Sure, if you want." Oliver replied.

"Ok, well pick something out. Want some Mexican food?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah that sounds good. I'll take a quesadilla and a couple churros. And maybe two of those tacos." Oliver listed.

"Anything else?" Lilly joked. Then she went to call in the order.

Oliver had picked out a movie when she got back in the room. "What are we watching?"

Oliver held up Saw II. "This one for sure."

"Ugh, ok." Lilly put the disc in and a few minutes later the doorbell rang. "Hmm...I thought it would've taken longer." She got up and went to the door, opening it.

"Hey, Lilly." Joe smiled.

"Uh hey, what's going on?" Lilly asked.

"Kevin and I were on our way to pick up some paint for our dad and I wanted to stop by and see if you were up." Joe replied. "Frankie also wanted me to pick up his game bag for him."

"Oh ok...want me to run up and grab it?" Lilly asked.

"Sure, I'll wait down here." Joe said. He walked in behind Lilly and she ran upstairs. Then he noticed Oliver on the couch. "Um... am I interrupting something?" He looked at Lilly when she got downstairs.

Lilly handed him the game bag. "What are you talking about?"

"I mean what are you doing here? Is this a date or something?" Joe demanded.

"Joe, are you serious? Don't you trust me? I wouldn't ever do anything like that to you." Lilly replied.

"Yeah well you guys are sitting at your house alone watching movies." Joe said. "How do you think this looks to me!" He was yelling now.

"Stop it." Lilly crossed her arms. "Oliver and I are just friends. I don't have feelings for him. He's been one of my friends since we were preschoolers."

"Whatever." Joe walked out and got in Kevin's car. "Drive."

Lilly ran upstairs in tears.

Oliver sat in the living room, confused about what had just happened. The doorbell rang, pulling him out of his concentration. He opened it, it was the delivery guy. Oliver paid with his money and left the food on the counter.

He went upstairs to check on Lilly. She had left her door open so he walked over and knocked on the doorway. "Lilly?"

"Oliver, I'm sorry you had to be there for that." She choked out.

"Are you ok?" He asked gently.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." Lilly wiped her face off, she hated looking like she was crying.

"Well, I think I'll go, but the food is downstairs when you're ready." Oliver replied.

"Ok...thanks." Lilly smiled.

"I'll text you later or you can text me, let me know how you are." Oliver insisted.

"I will." Lilly hugged Oliver, then he left.

Lilly layed on her bed and thought about what she should do about Joe. She didn't want to be around him if he wouldn't even trust her around her own friends. Finally, she knew what she had to do. She would go stay with her dad and brother until school started.

------------------------------------------------------------

Alright it _was_ a little short but I wanted to have this up so you guys could help me with the next part. I don't know what to have happen yet so you tell me. Should I have:

A)Joe catches her right before she leaves and they make up.

B)They make up while she's gone.

C)They make up when school starts. (Then I'd probably skip ahead somewhat)

Anyway tell me what you think on that and of course how you liked the chapter, review!


	17. Still in Love With You

Wow this week seemed like forever, but I've been getting a lot of new ideas. And thank you for your reviews and your opinions. I got some good ideas from them, and then I put those with some ideas I had. Anyway finally chapter 17.

Chapter 17

Lilly sat upstairs, she decided to call and talk to her brother. She scrolled down to his name in her phone book and then pushed call.

"Hello, dear." Lilly's older brother, Andy, answered the phone.

"Hey." Lilly smiled at his voice.

"Are you ok?" Andy asked. "You sound upset."

"Ugh, well I don't know...I think I'm going to come stay with you and Dad for a while this summer." Lilly replied.

"Really? I didn't expect that. You pretty much hate coming here." Andy said.

"I don't hate it..." Lilly trailed off.

"So do you want to tell me the truth?" Andy questioned.

Lilly sighed. "I don't know. Well ok...I was dating this guy and we've been dating for a few weeks and he was staying here and then his parents came to pick him up today. Oh and I went with him to New Jersey but today I was hanging out with Oliver and he came over and all of a sudden he flipped and he thought I was cheating on him. I just need to get away."

"Who is this guy?" He asked.

"Actually...Joe Jonas." Lilly replied.

"Oh ok well it will be good to see you, but maybe you should try talking to this guy first." Andy said.

"Yeah maybe..." Lilly didn't want to, though. "So what's going on with you?"

"Can I tell you something and you promise not to tell Mom or Dad?" Andy asked.

"Don't worry I won't tell Mom, and Dad..there's no problem there." Lilly said.

"Ok, so...you remember Kristie, don't you?" Andy had been dating his girlfriend, Kristie, since he had moved to Florida four years before, which was right after their parents had separated. He brought Kristie to visit the past couple years for Christmas.

"Oh, yeah she's really nice." Lilly replied.

"Well we both graduated this year and on graduation I proposed to her when we went out to dinner." Andy said quickly.

"Aww that's adorable. So are you two engaged now?" Lilly asked.

"Yep, we're getting an apartment together in a couple months." Andy replied.

"Where are you guys going to live?" Lilly got up, she was still hungry so she went downstairs where Oliver had left the food.

"I don't know yet. I was thinking about Malibu...Kristie doesn't care where we live." Andy said. "She just wants to live somewhere new."

"Oh that would be so cool!" Lilly exclaimed. "I could see you all the time."

"I know it'll be awesome. Hopefully it works out." Andy said. "But hey, I should let you go, I need to meet up with Mark to talk to him about some things. Unless you needed to talk some more."

"No, I'm good, thanks." Lilly really missed her brother. "I'll see you soon then, can you tell dad I'm coming?"

"Yeah, I'll tell him to get you a plane ticket." Andy replied. "Bye, love you."

"Love you, too. Bye." Lilly hung up her phone. Talking to her brother and hearing the good news, put her in a better mood. She still didn't want to talk to Joe, though. Lilly took out a burrito and unwrapped it. She sat on the couch and turned on some cartoons.

Joe and Kevin were in the car, they had just picked up the paint and Joe was ignoring Kevin most of the time.

"Listen, Joe." Kevin began. "If you don't tell me what's going on, I'm going to pull over and sit there until you decide to tell me."

"Mind your own business." Joe snapped.

"What is your problem?" Kevin asked.

"Fine, I got to Lilly's house and told her Frankie needed his games and then she went upstairs to get them and then I walked in and that guy I saw at the restaurant who was probably her ex or something was sitting on the couch and they were watching Saw II and I don't know I got freaked out and then I got mad and came out to the car." Joe explained.

"Joe, you know that was wrong don't you?" Kevin asked. "You know she wouldn't ever cheat on you or anything like that."

"Yeah well it's kind of hard for you to see that kind of thing coming." Joe snapped.

Kevin's jaw dropped, he didn't even know what to say. He was hurt by his brother's comment. The rest of the way home was silent.

They got to their new house and Joe went right up to his room. Kevin left the paint in the living room. "Here, Frankie." He handed Frankie the bag of games, then he went up to his own bedroom.

Nick came over and knocked on Kevin's door.

"It's open." Kevin called.

Nick walked in. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Not much." Nick shut the door behind himself. "Joe's just being a jerk."

"Why?" Nick asked.

"Well he went to Lilly's and she had a guy over and he freaked out and then he went and took it out on me. I was just trying to help but whatever." Kevin shook his head.

"So he freaked out on Lilly too?" Nick questioned.

"Yeah, he needs to stop being such an idiot." Kevin replied.

"Look, just because he's acting this way, you shouldn't turn on him. He's probably really upset." Nick said.

"Well I'm not offering any help unless he asks...and apologizes." Kevin said, stubbornly.

"I'm going to go talk to him." Nick went over to the door.

"Alright." Kevin shrugged.

Nick walked down the hall and into Joe's room.

"What do you want?" Joe asked. Nick noticed that he seemed really upset. He wasn't sure but Joe looked like he had been crying.

"Kevin told me what happened." Nick sat on the edge of Joe's bed.

"And?" Joe questioned.

"What are you going to do about it?" Nick asked.

Joe shrugged and looked toward the wall.

"Joe..." Nick warned. "Come on, you know something has to be done."

"I know." Joe said softly. "What can I do, though? She probably hates me now. I was dumb."

"You could start by trying to talk to her." Nick replied.

"Should I text her?" Joe asked.

"Yeah." Nick smiled. Then he got up and went to the door.

Joe started texting Lilly. 'Hey lilly im really really sorry about earlier can we talk?'

Lilly was sitting in the living room watching tv when Miley and Robbie got home.

"Hey, Lilly, whats up?" Miley asked.

"Oh, hey, Miles." Lilly replied. "Can I talk to you upstairs?"

"Yeah sure." Miley and Lilly went up to their room. "So what's going on?"

"Well I was hanging out with Oliver earlier." Lilly began. "Then Joe showed up and freaked out accusing me of cheating. So he made me feel bad like he couldn't even trust me and I don't even want to be around him right now. But...I think I'm going to go stay with my dad and brother in Florida."

"Lilly, are you sure?" Miley asked.

"Well yeah I mean my dad wanted me to visit and it'll be nice to be out of this mess for a while." Lilly replied.

"Yeah but this all just happened and maybe you should figure all this out before you just leave." Miley said.

"Maybe Joe and I are just moving a little to fast." Lilly said quietly.

"Lilly, you are pretty much my sister and my best friend and I know you better than that. Do you really believe it?" Miley asked.

"I don't know." Lilly replied. "I really don't know." Lilly's phone beeped. She opened it and had a text message from Joe. "It's him." She said to Miley. 'Hey lilly im really really sorry about earlier can we talk?'

Lilly sighed and hit reply. 'There isnt really anything to talk about'

"I'm going to go get something to eat, ok?" Miley asked.

"Yeah, that's fine." Lilly sat down on her bed.

"Ok." Miley left the room.

Lilly's phone beeped again. 'Yeah there is im really sorry i was dumb..i got scared b/c i dont want to lose you'

Lilly felt tears coming to her eyes. 'Joe i dont think this is working things are moving too fast and i understand that you cant trust me because you barely know me'

Joe read the text as soon as his phone beeped. As soon as he read it, his heart fell into his stomach. His eyes stung and he felt sick. 'Lilly that isnt true I LOVE YOU'

He fiddled with his phone as he waited for a reply. Finally he got one back. 'Joe you know that isnt true, maybe we should wait before we try this again if we try this again' He saw that word, that one word that hit him hard _if_, he wouldn't blame her if she hated him now. He just wished she wouldn't, though, he still loved her.

Joe wasn't sure what to say back, but he had to know how she felt. 'You know what? I still love you..do you love me?'

Joe waited and he didn't get a text back for a while. He went over to his laptop and put on some music while he waited. Eventually, his phone beeped. 'That isnt important i just need time to think and i think you do too'

That really hurt. Joe put his phone down. He didn't even know what to say anymore. He turned his music off and got up. Then he went to Kevin's room and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Kevin yelled.

Joe opened the door a little so he could get his head through. "It's me." He said softly.

"Oh." Kevin sat back against the wall.

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier I was stupid and it was dumb of me to say what I said to you and I'm just sorry." Joe explained.

Kevin could tell he was really upset. "Are you ok?"

"No." Kevin motioned for Joe to come over to where he was sitting. Joe shut the door and then sat next to Kevin. "I messed up and now Lilly never wants to talk to me again."

"How do you know that?" Kevin asked.

"Here." Joe handed Kevin his phone. "Read the text messages she sent me."

Kevin scrolled through Joe's inbox and read the messages from Lilly. "Maybe if you give her a few days, she'll cool off and you can fix everything."

"But what if that doesn't work?" Joe asked.

"You'll figure it out. Maybe she does need a little time. Just text her in a couple days and see if she wants to hang out or something." Kevin replied. He didn't know what he'd do if he was in the same situation, but he had to tell Joe something.

"Ok, thanks, Kev." Joe hugged Kevin.

Kevin hugged him back. "Anytime, bro."

"Kevin!" Denise called up the stairs.

"Yeah?" Kevin yelled.

"Can you come downstairs?" Denise asked. "I need your help down here." She was talking to some people about the rumors.

"Alright, Mom." Kevin replied. He got up. "You good?" He asked Joe.

"Yeah, I'm going to head back to my room and listen to some music." Joe said. Kevin went downstairs and Joe went to his room.

Joe sat down on his bed and turned the music back on. He layed back and thought about how much he wished he could just turn back time and make it so none of that ever happened.

How was chapter 17? I should have another chapter up tomorrow or so. Anyway review, tell me what you thought.


	18. Hellos and Goodbyes

I think that last chapter was a little depressing but thank you for reviewing.

Chapter 18

That night, Nick went over to Miley's house to hang out and watch a movie or something. Miley had invited him but neither of them had mentioned Lilly and Joe. He knocked on the door.

Miley opened the door. "Nick, come in. You know, you don't have to knock." She stepped aside. "You pretty much lived her for a week or so."

"Yeah, sorry I'm just used to knocking." Nick kissed her then walked in and they sat down on the couch. "So what's going on?"

"Oh you know, the usual. My dad is in the back, working on a new song. Heather is upstairs doing some work and talking to Lilly's dad, Dan." Miley paused. She wondered if Lilly wanted Nick or anyone to know about that. She decided to tell Nick, though, maybe he had something to tell her. "Lilly's in our room...packing."

"Packing?" Nick questioned.

"Yeah she's going to stay with her dad." Miley said quietly.

"When? For how long?" Nick asked.

"I don't know when she's leaving but I think she's staying until school starts." Miley replied. "Just don't mention this to anyone, please. I don't want her to get upset with me."

"So is this because of what happened today?" Nick put two and two together after Miley had told him before that she thought Lilly wouldn't even go see her dad.

"Yeah...Joe told you?" Miley asked.

"Kevin actually but yeah I heard." Nick replied.

"How is he? Joe I mean." Miley leaned on Nick's shoulder.

"He's not great. He's definitely not Joe." Nick played with her hair.

There was a silence for a minute. "I think Lilly's making a huge mistake." Miley whispered.

"Do you think she'll change her mind?" Nick asked.

"I doubt it." Miley replied.

Kevin sat with his mom at their computer that they had set up downstairs. She had been explaining what was going on for twenty minutes or so. By that time, it was on all the celebrity news websites, Extra, and some magazines. Denise had sent out some emails denying the rumors and had also set up an interview on Extra. "Is this going to be ok?" Denise asked.

"Yeah, it all sounds good." Kevin smiled. "Thank you, Mommy."

"Anytime, but hopefully it won't happen again." Denise replied. "I think your dad left to go get some supper."

"Didn't he go to McDonalds?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, that's what Frankie wanted. Besides, we don't have any cookware unpacked." Denise said.

"I'm going to go see what Joe's up to." Kevin went upstairs and walked into Joe's room. "Hey."

"Oh, hey." Joe looked up.

"I just wanted to stop in and see how you were." Kevin said.

"I'm fine." Joe lied.

"Ok well I'll be in my room then." Kevin went back to his own room. He didn't want to bother Joe, he couldn't do anything to make it better. Kevin sat at his computer and decided to see if anyone was online. He signed on AIM. It said there were two people online. One was Kelsy and one was Miley.

Kevin clicked on Kelsy's username _kelsaybaybay._

_McKevin_: hey

_kelsaybaybay_: hey cutie whats up?

_McKevin_: a lot..haha

_McKevin_: my mom and i just got done figuring out that bs about amy and w/e, and theres some stuff going on now with lilly and joe

_kelsaybaybay_: wow whats going on with lilly and joe?

_McKevin_: well joe got all mad at lilly cuz he thought she was cheating and then he was sorry but lilly doesn't want to talk to him and idk...mess

_kelsaybaybay_: ugh that sucks they shouldn't fight

_McKevin_: i know, joe always gets himself into bad situations like that though

_kelsaybaybay_: hopefully they can work things out

_McKevin_: yeah

_McKevin_: so what are you up to?

_kelsaybaybay_: not much really wishing i could hang out with you :)

_McKevin_: aww

_kelsaybaybay_: like what?

_McKevin_: want to come over?

_McKevin_: hey yeah then you can meet my mom and dad it might be kinda boring

_kelsaybaybay_: no that sounds cool

_McKevin_: sweet so do you want me to pick you up?

_kelsaybaybay_: yeah sure

_McKevin_: ok when can you be ready?

_kelsaybaybay_: anytime is fine..i'm pretty much ready to go now

_McKevin_: alright so in like 10 min or so?

_kelsaybaybay_: ok i'll be ready

_McKevin_: see you in a bit

_kelsaybaybay_: see youu

Kevin signed off. He threw on a zip up sweatshirt and a pair of shoes. Then he grabbed his cell phone and car keys and went downstairs. "Hey, Mom? I'm going to go pick up Kelsy. It's ok if she comes over right?"

"Yeah, that's fine." Denise was eating in the kitchen with Kevin's dad and Frankie. "Oh your food is right here."

"I'm not really that hungry." Kevin said, then he left. He got to Kelsy's house about 5 minutes later. Kevin got out of his car and went up to her door and knocked.

Kelsy answered the door. "Hey." She stepped outside and shut the door.

"Hey." Kevin walked with her to his car.

"So this must be your beloved car." Kelsy grinned.

"Yes, I've missed my baby." Kevin laughed.

The two got in the car and he drove them towards his house. "So what have you been doing today?" He asked.

"Not much, cleaned my room and listened to music and...that was pretty much it. Nothing exciting really." Kelsy replied.

"Well next time we can trade places and you can have all my crazy excitement and I'll stay home and clean your room." Kevin smiled.

Kelsy smiled back. "Ok, sounds good."

"Here we are." Kevin pulled up to the house.

"Wow it seems really nice." Kelsy said as they got out of the car.

"Yeah, I like it." Kevin replied. They walked up to the door and into the house. "I'm back."

"Oh and this must be Kelsy." Denise said and she looked to Kelsy. "Hi, I'm Kevin's mother, Denise."

"Hi." Kelsy replied.

"I'm Kevin's dad, Kevin." Kevin Sr. said.

"You know me!" Frankie exclaimed. "I got a happy meal." He lifted up the box.

"Awesome." Kelsy smiled at Frankie.

"We're going upstairs to watch a movie or something." Kevin said to his parents. "Come on." He led Kelsy to his room.

Lilly was finished packing, her mom had stopped into her room earlier to tell her that her dad had called her. Her dad had bought Lilly a plane ticket for the next day at 6am. She didn't realize she'd be leaving so soon but it would probably be a good thing.

Lilly wanted to leave. She was still in love with Joe. It wasn't like she could just stop loving him. She was just afraid that because hadn't known him for long, he might do something to hurt her again.

What he had done earlier had really scared her. She didn't want him to get upset like that again and if that was something that he did, then it was good to know. Maybe things would change but for now she couldn't be around him.

The next day, Lilly's mom woke her up early and gave her a ride to the airport. She also waited with her. "Now you can call if you need anything, ok?"

"I know, Mom." Lilly said.

"Ok, have fun, be good, and I love you." Heather hugged Lilly.

Lilly hugged her mom back. "Love you too."

A couple hours later, Lilly got to the airport in Florida and called her brother's cell phone. He was the one who would be picking her up. "Hey where are you at?" Andy asked.

"Where are you at?" Lilly looked around. "Oh wait I see you."

"Where?" Andy spotted Lilly. They walked towards eachother and hung up their phones. "Lilly!" Andy hugged her when he reached her.

"Aww I missed you!" Lilly held onto her big brother as they went to get their bags. He looked a little different since last time she had seen him. He seemed taller, he still had that shaggy blonde hair. He had a right half sleeve of tattoos, he also had snakebite lip rings. On that day he was wearing a ribcage t-shirt and a pair of black tight jeans. "I like your sleeve."

"Thanks. Hey there's a special tattoo I want you to see." Andy smirked.

"What is it?" Lilly asked suspiciously.

Andy lifted up his shirt sleeve to show his upper arm. There was a tattoo of a flower with the name _Lilly_ written across it in cursive. "Aww." Lilly grinned. "That's amazing."

"Well it's for my little sister, my best friend. It was my first tattoo, you know." Andy looked at it again.

"You waited this long to tell me?" Lilly asked.

"Well, I wanted you to see it in person." Andy replied. "I didn't know it would be so long before I saw you."

"Well I think it's the coolest thing anyone has ever done." Lilly said.

"Awesome." Andy laughed. They had Lilly's things now and Andy loaded them into his car. "Ready to head back to the house?"

"I guess so." Lilly replied, looking out the window. She didn't really want to go back to the house. Her and her dad really didn't communicate at all hardly. When they did, he used to criticize her like he did her mother.

"Dad really isn't around much." Andy tried to comfort her, knowing she felt uncomfortable. "He's got a girl he's been seeing and he doesn't really like bringing her over, so he's stayed with her a lot lately."

"Oh ok." Lilly replied. She didn't sound too convinced but she just looked out her window. Suddenly her phone beeped. She looked inside and it said that she had one new text message, it was from Joe. 'Hey lilly you probably dont wanna talk to me but i was jw if you could meet me at the beach so we could talk.'

Aw kinda sad at the end. But anyway...review!


	19. She left?

Thanks again for reviewing. Ugh I hate this formatting thing. Anyway here's the next chapter.

Chapter 19

Lilly bit her lip. Now she wished she had said something before she left. She cautiously hit reply. 'Im in florida..at my dads'

"Who was that?" Andy asked.

"It was Joe." Lilly replied, looking down at her phone. She had it at the main menu. She went to the pictures and started going through some of the ones they had taken at the store, in New Jersey, and at the beach, she smiled sadly. Lilly waited but there was no reply from Joe.

Joe had just gotten the last text message from Lilly. She was at her dad's? Joe was unpacking in his room. He got up and ran to Kevin's room. "Hey Kev, what are you doing?"

"Um nothing just sitting here unpacking." Kevin replied.

"Guess what? Lilly went to her dad's house in Florida!" Joe threw his arms up in the air.

"She left?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah she's gone." Joe sat on Kevin's bed. "What can I do now?"

"Well...you could go see her." Kevin replied.

"I thought about it but Mom and Dad would never go for it plus what if she wont even see me." Joe put his head in his hands.

"Look, we can talk to Miley and see if she knows anything and maybe she knows about how Lilly feels." Kevin said. "Do you want to go to Miley's?"

"Sure, now?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, it's not like we're busy or anything. Plus I'm sure she's home." Kevin grabbed his keys and phone and they went out his door. "Want to go to Miley's?" Kevin asked Nick as he walked by Nick's room.

"Yeah, of course." Nick followed his two older brothers down the stairs. "Why are we going?"

"We need to talk to her about Lilly. She's in Florida." Kevin replied.

"Oh." Nick got in the backseat and the other two sat up front. It wasn't far to Miley's house and they got there in less than 5 minutes.

The three boys went up to Miley's front door and walked in. She was sitting at the counter on her laptop. "Hey guys, what are you doing here?"

"Uh we needed to talk to you." Kevin stated. "Lilly left?"

"Oh...yeah she did." Miley sounded disappointed.

"Well, I need to see her." Joe said. "Do you think if I went there she would see me?"

"You're going to Florida?" Nick asked. "What did Mom and Dad say?"

Miley ignored this and answered Joe. "I think she misses you a lot and I think it would be really good for her to see you."

Joe nodded. "I would just need to talk my parents into letting me go."

Lilly got to her dad's house and her and Andy walked in. He was carrying her things. "Dad isn't here right now, he's at work." Andy informed.

"Oh ok.." Lilly replied. She looked around, she hadn't been over in at least a year. It didn't look too different though. She went to the guest room, where she stayed when she was over. It was then that she realized she didn't know if she'd be able to stay for the next two months, let alone one month.

"I'm sorry, I'm having dinner at Kristie's tonight." Andy walked into the room behind her. "I didn't realize you were coming and we already set it up."

"Oh that's fine." Lilly replied, sitting down.

"Dad might be back and he might not, I don't know." Andy shrugged. "You can text me if he does come and you are uncomfortable."

"I'll be fine." Lilly said.

"Ok, I'm going to find us some lunch, then." Andy left her alone in her room.

Joe and Kevin hurried home. Nick stayed at Miley's. "I want to go today." Joe said.

"We'll do the best we can." Kevin replied. "We have to talk to Mom and Dad and we'd also have to get the ticket today."

"That's not too bad." Joe got out as soon as they got home. His parents were back, so he ran in. "Hey I need to talk to you." He said to his mother.

"What is it?" Denise asked. She was standing in the kitchen putting away some groceries they had bought. Kevin Sr. was upstairs moving some bedroom furniture around. Frankie was playing a game on the couch.

"Ok here me out. Yesterday, Lilly and I got in a fight, it's a long story but I need to see her and she went to Florida to stay with her dad and..." Joe explained things to his mom.

"So you want to go to Florida?" Denise questioned.

"I need to." Joe pleaded.

"Joe...I don't know..." Denise replied.

"Mom, please, I have to go. My birthday is in like a month, you don't have to get me anything or have a party. I don't care I just need you to say yes." Joe said.

"Joe, it's fine. I know you care a lot about Lilly and that's why I'm letting you go." Denise put an arm around Joe.

"Seriously?" Joe didn't see her saying yes so quickly.

"Yes when do you need to leave?" Denise asked.

"I want to go as soon as I can." Joe replied.

"I'll call some people and try and get you a flight as soon as possible." Denise kissed the side of his head.

"Thank you so much, Mom." Joe smiled.

"You just go get whatever you need to bring." Denise led Joe to the stairs and then she went back to the kitchen to make some calls.

Joe went upstairs and to his room where Kevin was waiting. "Did you hear?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, I was listening." Kevin smiled.

"Now it's just the matter of Lilly..." Joe said.

"Relax, that will all work out." Kevin replied.

"Right." Joe grabbed his backpack and stuffed in his laptop, a hoodie, a hat, and another pair of jeans.

"How long are you staying?" Kevin asked.

"I have no idea." Joe replied.

Denise had gotten Joe a 1:00pm flight. Kevin gave him a ride to the airport. He rushed through the airport. A couple hours later he arrived in Florida. It was 6:00pm there.

Joe texted Miley. 'What is lillys dads address?' He waited impatiently for Miley to text him back.

Finally he got a text back with the address. Then he caught a taxi. He gave the driver the address and was on his way. It wasn't too far away and when the cab stopped he started to panic. He paid the driver and got out.

Joe slowly walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. He put his hands in his pockets as he waited.

Joe heard someone coming and then the door opened.

A/N I know that was really really short but I have to go to work now and I wanted to update first. Anyway tell me what you thought and what you'd like to see in the next chapter or so along with the obvious Loe.


	20. Nice to Meet You

Chapter 20

* * *

Lilly was sitting in her dad's living room. Andy was at Kristie's, and her dad had stopped home, left her some money, then went to his girlfriend's.

She was sitting on the couch just checking her email on her laptop. Lilly heard the doorbell. At first, she didn't know if she should answer it. She didn't know who it would be. She got up anyway, though, and opened the door.

Lilly stood there in shock for a minute. She wondered if she had fallen asleep and it was a dream. She didn't know what to say, her first instinct was to hug him and kiss him but then she remembered that she was mad at him. "Joe? What are you doing here?"

"I-I came here to see you, Lilly." Joe said. "I love you and I really missed you and I didn't want to be away from you all summer."

"Joe...I-" Before she could say anything he kissed her. She kissed him back right away and pulled him into her dad's house. "I'm sorry I ever got mad at you. It all seems so stupid now."

"I was stupid." Joe replied. "I freaked out over nothing."

"I love you." Lilly hugged Joe.

"I love you, too." Joe smiled.

"So how long are you here for?" Lilly asked.

"How long are you here for?" Joe questioned.

"Are you going to copy everything I say?" Lilly giggled.

"No but I'm not leaving without you." Joe replied.

"Well in that case, why don't we stay for a couple more weeks?" Lilly said.

"Ok." Joe agreed.

"Is that all you brought?" Lilly looked at his backpack.

"Yeah, I was in a hurry to leave." Joe replied.

"Oh yeah." Lilly led Joe to the couch where they sat down. "Are you hungry?"

"Kinda." Joe said. "Is anyone else here?"

"No, my dad is at his girlfriend's house. He stopped here for about ten minutes, gave me money for food or 'whatever else I need.' Andy, my brother, is at his girlfriend's house too, well actually his fiance now." Lilly explained.

"Cool." Joe replied.

"Yeah so...should we get some food?" Lilly asked.

"Sure." Joe took off his backpack and set it on the couch next to him.

"Hey we can go shopping afterwards, too. I'm sure you don't have enough clothes for the next couple weeks stuffed in that backpack." Lilly smirked.

"You always find an excuse to go shopping!" Joe laughed. "Good thing your boyfriend loves shopping."

"It is a good thing." Lilly laughed, too. "And that's why I love him."

"And I thought you loved me for my looks." Joe joked.

"There's that too." She kissed him.

"You were kidding right?" Joe asked.

Lilly laughed and kissed him again. "Yes silly." Lilly stood up. "We should get going, though. We can walk to Applebees, it isn't far. Then, right by Applebees there's Target and Walmart."

Joe stood up. "Ok." Then Lilly and Joe left.

xx

Miley and Nick were at her house. It was only 3:00 or so. They were alone for now, Heather and Robbie were both working. They were laying together on the couch, watching _Garden State_.

"How do you think Joe and Lilly are doing?" Nick asked.

"Well knowing Joe, he probably said something dumb already to screw it up." Miley replied, rolling her eyes.

"Well if Lilly knows him, then she knows not to overreact when he says something or does something stupid." Nick sat up. "But then she does overreact a lot."

"Lilly is my sister and my best friend. She's been put through a lot and doesn't need people _messing _with her mind." Miley sighed, sitting up.

"So you think Joe doesn't care about her?" Nick questioned.

"I didn't say that. I think he does care. I just think he screws things up sometimes...a lot." Miley crossed her arms.

"So why did you even help him out then with Lilly?" Nick asked.

"Lilly cares about him, too. Besides, Joe is a friend." Miley replied. "Can we not argue about this?"

"You're the one who started it." Nick accused.

"No, you're the one who brought any of this up." Miley said.

"I'm just concerned." Nick stated. He stood up. "Look, let's just drop this. I should get home. My parents probably need help."

"Ok, bye." Miley didn't look up again. She waited until she heard the door close to get up.

xx

Lilly and Joe had just finished eating at Applebees. They paid and left the restaurant.

"So where to first?" Lilly asked.

"Umm I don't know, where do you want to go?" Joe wrapped an arm around her back.

"Walmart I guess." Lilly replied. "It's closer."

"Good logic." Joe laughed.

"I know." Lilly said. They walked into Walmart and Joe grabbed a cart.

"Want to ride in the back?" Joe asked, grinning.

"No." She laughed. "I don't want to get kicked out. Let's just go look around."

The store wasn't very busy. First, Lilly and Joe went to the men's department. Joe found a couple sweatshirts. "These aren't too bad."

"Yeah." Lilly agreed. "What about this shirt?" Lilly held up a t-shirt that said 'I'm Hot 24-7.'

Joe laughed. "That's my shirt! I'm totally getting that one."

Lilly put it in the cart. "I knew you'd want that one."

Joe also grabbed a flannel shirt and a couple pairs of jeans.

"Do you need some undies too?" Lilly asked.

"Pshh no, girls wear undies." Joe said in a macho voice. "I need _boxers_." He grabbed a pack of boxers and a pack of socks.

"My turn to shop." Lilly walked ahead of Joe with the cart. Joe's phone started ringing. "Who is it?"

"Hello?" Joe answered his phone. "Hi, Mom. Yeah, everything is going fine. I'll call you tonight. Ok, love you, bye."

"So we should look at movies, too." Lilly said. "There isn't really anything else to do at my dad's house."

"Alright." Joe replied.

Lilly's phone beeped. "Jeez everybody wants to talk to us." Joe laughed.

Lilly opened the text message she had gotten, it was from Andy. 'Hey just checkin up on you what are you doing?'

'Um joe came here and we just ate out and were at walmart now.' Lilly replied.

"Who was that?" Joe asked.

"My brother." Lilly walked with Joe to the back of the store where the movies were. Her phone beeped again. 'Im leaving kristies in like 20 min if you guys want a ride'

Lilly pushed reply 'Yeah sure'

"My brother is going to give us a ride back to the house." Lilly said to Joe. "He'll probably be here in a half hour or so."

"Oh ok cool." Joe replied.

They looked around at the movies. They each picked out a few that they wanted to get.

"We should get some snacks, too." Lilly suggested. "My dad doesn't really keep food in the house, since he isn't around much."

They walked to the grocery area and picked up some food.

Lilly's phone started ringing. "Hello?"

"Hey, Lilly." It was Andy.

"Oh, hey, where are you?" Lilly asked.

"Kristie and I are by the doughnuts, where are you guys?" Andy asked.

"We're by the candy." Lilly replied.

"Ok, we'll be right over there." Andy said.

"K, bye." Lilly hung up her phone. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah." Joe nodded.

"Ok, Kristie and Andy should be over here soon." Lilly said. "Oh there they are."

Joe and Lilly walked up to Andy and Kristie. "Hey, Kristie!" Lilly and Kristie hugged.

"Lilly! How have you been?" Kristie asked. Kristie had brown, shoulder length, straightened hair. She had her septum pierced and a Monroe piercing. Her and Lilly were about the same height. She a black hoodie on, a pair of grey skinny jeans, and a pair of checkered vans.

"I missed you! I've been good, though. I heard about the engagement!" Lilly exclaimed.

"I know! I'm so excited." Kristie replied. Kristie was already like family to Lilly. "We told my parents tonight."

"Aww thats awesome. This is Joe by the way." Lilly put her arm around Joe's back.

"Nice to meet you." Kristie smiled at Joe.

"Nice to meet you, too." Joe replied, politely.

"So, Lilly, can we go look at some girly stuff for a minute?" Kristie asked.

"Yeah sure." Lilly replied.

"Ok, we just need to have a girl minute." Kristie turned back and winked at Andy as they walked away.

"I'm really happy for you guys. You are meant to be." Lilly said.

"Listen, Lilly, I have been dying to talk to someone about this..." Kristie began. Kristie didn't have any siblings, Andy and his friends who he was in a band with were the only people she really hung out with.

"What is it?" Lilly asked.

"I think I'm pregnant. Well no I'm pretty sure I am." Kristie replied, giving Lilly a worried look.

"Oh my god, you took a test?" Lilly questioned.

"Three actually." Kristie sat on a bench.

"Wow, well you should talk to Andy about this." Lilly gave Kristie a look.

"I know. I will." Kristie smiled. "I'm just worried about how he will react."

"Kris, he loves you. He'll be happy." Lilly replied.

xx

Joe and Andy stood there a minute before either of them said anything. "I'm Andy." Andy held out his hand.

Joe shook his hand. "I'm Joe."

"Nice to meet you." Andy said.

"You too." Joe replied.

They were quiet for another minute before the girls came back.

"We're done having girly moments." Lilly smirked. "We can go pay now."

* * *

Let me know what you liked in chapter 20 what you didn't like, anything like that. Just give me your opinions.


	21. It's a Plan

Well it's been a couple days since I've updated but I was busy. Anyway thanks for your reviews, I love reading them. One other thing is that I don't know how big of a part I'm going to have Andy and Kristie have, what do you guys want to see?

Chapter 21

xx

Lilly, Joe, Kristie, and Andy had just packed up the car with all of their things and were on their way back to the house. Andy and Kristie were sitting in the front and Lilly and Joe in the backseat.

"So are we all going to hang out tonight?" Lilly asked.

"If thats what you want." Kristie turned in her seat to answer.

"For sure, it is." Lilly grinned.

"Awesome." Kristie turned back around and smiled at Andy.

Andy smiled back. "Hey, babe, could you get my cigarettes out of the glove box?"

"Don't smoke right now." Kristie wrinkled her forehead.

"Why?" Andy asked. "You never had a problem with it before."

"Well it doesn't mean Lilly and Joe want to be around it." Kristie turned and looked out her window.

"What's going on?" Andy put his hand on her arm. "You've been acting weird lately."

"Just let it go." Kristie sighed. "I don't feel good."

Andy pulled into their driveway. "We're going to go to the park behind the house. You two can talk or something." Lilly said, looking to Kristie.

Kristie gave Lilly an anxious look. "The park?" Joe asked.

"Yes lets go." Lilly grabbed his arm and they left.

"Are you ok?" Andy asked Kristie. He picked up her hand.

"Want to go in the house?" Kristie changed the subject.

"Fine, but we'll talk in there." Andy replied. They went in the house and into his room. "So tell me what's going on now."

"I don't know if I can." Kristie said slowly.

"Come on, you know you can tell me anything." He pulled her close.

"Yeah but this is huge." She sat up straight.

"I'm listening." Andy replied, looking her right in the eyes.

"Well I'm pregnant." Kristie blurted out quickly.

Andy almost thought she was kidding but her expression didn't lie. "Wow...I don't know what to say. That's great...and scary."

"I know." Kristie looked down.

Andy pulled her into his chest and hugged her. "Things will work out, though."

xx

"Why did we come to the park?" Joe asked. They were sitting on the swings.

"Kristie needed to talk to Andy." Lilly replied.

"How do you know?" Joe questioned.

"Just something she told me earlier." Lilly said.

"Oh ok.." Joe was still kind of confused.

"Don't say I told you but she told me she's pregnant." Lilly figured it was ok to tell Joe. He wouldn't say anything.

"And your brother doesn't know yet?" Joe asked.

"I'm hoping he does now." Lilly replied.

Joe's phone started ringing. "Hello? Frankie! You did? Ok go ahead." Joe paused and waited. Then he laughed. "That's awesome. Ok, I love you. Bye." He hung up.

"What did Frankie want?" Lilly asked.

"Oh nothing." Joe replied. "Hey I just thought of this really funny joke."

Lilly looked at him. "Ok what is it?"

"What do you call a bird who forgot the words?" Joe began.

"I don't know, what?" Lilly raised an eyebrow.

"A hummingbird!" He exclaimed, laughing.

"Joe?" Lilly questioned. "Did Frankie just tell you that joke?"

"Are you accusing me of stealing that joke from Frankie?" Joe pretended to be hurt.

"Well?" Lilly crossed her arms.

"Ok fine I stole it." Joe laughed. "Frankie always has the best jokes."

Lilly laughed. "That's true."

xx

Miley was sitting in the living room when her dad got home.

"Hey, Miles, what are you doing?" He asked.

"Just reading this magazine." She looked at him.

"Why are you here alone?" Robbie asked.

"Why not?" Miley put the magazine on the table.

"Well I just thought you'd be with Nick or something." Robbie replied, sitting on a chair.

"Ugh, he's being stupid." Miley rolled her eyes.

"Why's that?" Robbie asked.

"He and I got in a fight about Lilly and Joe." She said softly.

"That seems kind of silly now, doesn't it?" Robbie questioned.

"Yeah, but I don't know." Miley shrugged.

"Do you want to go over there?" Robbie asked.

"Nah I think I'll go upstairs but I'll text him." Miley replied. "Maybe I'll go over there later."

"Ok, bud." Robbie said. Miley ran upstairs.

xx

"So why are you home so early?" Kevin asked Nick.

"Miley and I sort of had an arguement about Lilly and Joe." Nick started up the stairs.

"Nick..." Kevin warned. "You don't want to fight with her."

"I know. I'm over it. I'll call her in a little bit." Nick smiled.

"Good." Kevin felt accomplished.

xx

Lilly and Joe were still at the park and it was dark outside though. "We should get back." Lilly said.

"Ok." Joe got off his swing and took Lilly's hand when she got off of her swing and they headed back. "So why are you so quiet?"

"I don't know, just thinking about things." Lilly replied.

"Like what?" Joe asked.

"Well..." She thought about if she wanted to share it or not. "I don't know it seems kind of silly."

"So?" Joe squeezed her hand. "Tell me about it."

"I guess I've just been thinking about Kristie and Andy, I'm really happy for them." Lilly smiled. "At the same time though, I wish I could be in the same situation I mean they are so happy together. They're in love and they get to live together and they're having a baby now."

Joe thought as she talked. "I get what you're saying."

"You do?" Lilly thought it would just sound stupid.

"Yeah I mean they're at this point in their lives where they can do anything. They've got each other and now they're starting a family." Joe continued with what she had been trying to say.

"Exactly and I guess I just wish I could have that, you know?" She asked.

"You will." Joe stopped and pulled her in to kiss her. When they stopped, Joe smirked. "So does that mean you want to get married when you're 18?"

"I don't know." Lilly shrugged. "It depends on the situation I'm in. I mean it depends on everything."

"But would you? If it was with the right guy and you've been with him for a long time?" Joe questioned.

"I guess." Lilly replied.

"Good." Joe smiled. Then he started walking again. "It's a plan."

"What are you talking about?" Lilly asked, a little worried.

"What we've been talking about." Joe replied.

"Joe you aren't making sense." Lilly followed Joe.

Joe just laughed. "And that's ok." He wasn't going to say anything else.

xx

Joe and Lilly got back to the house and walked in after get their things out of Andy's car. Kristie and Andy were in his room, Lilly decided not to bother them. "Want to watch a movie?" Lilly asked Joe.

"Sure, what one?" Joe asked.

Lilly dug in the bag of the ones they'd bought. "_Accepted_?" It was one of the ones he'd picked out.

"Ok, let's watch that one." Joe took it and opened it. Then he handed it to Lilly to put in.

Soon they were comfortable on the couch together.

xx

Kevin had done his interview and hadn't heard too much about the Amy rumor lately. He was glad about that. He had also been spending a lot of time with Kelsy. Kevin was sitting in the kitchen talking to her on the phone. He had told her about the most recent things that had gone on.

"More excitement." Kelsy laughed.

"I know!" Kevin laughed too. "It's crazy. Things just need to calm down for a while."

"Yeah." Kelsy replied.

"I can't wait to play our next concert here though." Kevin said. "I feel like I haven't played in forever."

"Well your tour ended two weeks ago or so." Kelsy said. "And you guys haven't played since then, have you?"

"Nope." Kevin replied. "There is a show in like three weeks or so, though. I can't wait. You better come."

"I'll have to check my busy schedule." Kelsy giggled.

"I forgot, you're the terribly busy one." Kevin smirked.

"It isn't nice to mock your girlfriend." Kelsy scoffed.

"Sorry." Kevin laughed.

"Hey I have to go now." Kelsy replied. "The laundry is calling my name."

"Creepy." Kevin said, laughing again.

"Ha ha." Kelsy laughed. "Bye."

"Bye." Kevin replied, hanging up.

xx

Ok, so that was chapter 21. I wanted to have a little bit of everything in that chapter. What did you think? I don't know what else I want to happen yet so give me any ideas or anything like that.


	22. Better Not Tell Him

Wow! I'm so sorry I feel like I just abandoned this story. I've been super busy but I'm going to try to start updating regularly again. I'm going to start this next chapter where they are coming back to Malibu.

Chapter 22

xx

Two weeks later, Joe and Lilly were leaving to go back to Malibu. "I'll miss you, Sis." Andy and Kristie were dropping them off at the airport.

"I'll miss you, too but I'll see you soon." Lilly hugged her older brother. "Right?"

"Yep." Lilly gave Kristie a hug, too.

"Take care of the baby." Lilly looked at Andy and Kristie.

"We will." Kristie replied.

"Nice meeting you guys." Joe waved.

"You too." Andy said.

xx

In Malibu, Nick and Miley were at the Jonas house with Frankie and Kevin. "I'm bored." Frankie whined.

"Well Joe and Lilly won't be back for a few hours." Kevin replied. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know." Frankie layed back on the couch, dramatically.

Nick laughed. "You need to find some friends here."

"School didn't start yet." Frankie rolled his eyes at Nick.

"Yeah, Nick." Miley teased. "Duh."

"So what are you guys doing?" Kevin asked Nick and Miley.

"Um nothing really." Nick shrugged. "Unless you had plans." He looked to Miley.

"Nope." She replied.

"Wanna go to the beach?" Frankie asked Kevin.

Kevin sighed. "I don't know. Sure I guess."

"Sweet." Frankie ran upstairs to get ready.

"I guess we're going to the beach." Kevin shrugged.

"You two can go." Nick replied. Miley leaned against Nick and he put his arm around her. "We'll stay here."

"You guys will miss all the fun." Kevin smirked.

"Oh well." Miley replied.

"Yeah we can have fun here." Nick winked.

Kevin gave Nick a look and then ran upstairs to get ready, too. Then he texted Kelsy. 'Wanna got to the beach?'

"Ready to go yet?" Frankie went into Kevin's room.

"Just about." Kevin laughed as he got his sandals on. Then his phone beeped. 'Sure now?'

He hit reply. 'Yeah unless you need more time to get ready'

"Can we go now?" Frankie asked, bouncing around.

"Chill, Frankie." Kevin laughed again. "I'm seeing if Kelsy wants to come with."

"Does she?" Frankie replied.

Kevin's phone beeped again. "Yeah." He replied while reading his newest message. 'I can be ready whenever'

'K me and frankie are leaving now' Kevin replied.

"Can we go now?" Frankie repeated.

"Yes let's go." Kevin grabbed his keys and phone. Then they left the house.

"So what do you want to do?" Nick asked Miley.

"I don't know what do you want to do?" Miley kissed Nick.

"Want to go to the movies?" Nick asked.

"Sure, but shouldn't we have asked Kevin for a ride before he left." Miley asked.

"Well my parents should be home soon." Nick replied. "One of them can probably give us a ride."

"Ok, sounds good." Miley leaned back up and kissed Nick again.

xx

Kevin, Kelsy, and Frankie had just gotten to the beach. Frankie ran right to the water to play around. Kevin and Kelsy were sitting in the shade near the water.

"So how psyched are you? You guys have a show on Friday!" Kelsy laughed.

"I know!" Kevin laughed. "I'm really excited. You butter believe it! You can for sure make it?"

"Yes." Kelsy replied. "But I might go with my parents to my aunt's house for a couple days before that."

"Aww so you'll be gone?" Kevin made a sad face.

"Yeah but just for a couple days." Kelsy replied. "I don't really have to go. My mom asked if I wanted to or not but I just said I'd go for something to do."

"I see." Kevin said. "When would it be?"

"Tomorrow." Kelsy played with some sand. "I guess I'm not for sure going."

"Yeah." Kevin grinned. "Think about it. If you go, you'll miss this." Kevin leaned in and kissed her.

"I _would _miss that." She laughed.

"Me too." Kevin smiled.

"There's something else I wanted to talk to you about." Kelsy sat back a little.

"What is it?" Kevin asked, serious now.

"I've been deciding if I should tell you..." Kelsy said, slowly.

"What?" Kevin questioned. He scooted closer.

"I've kind of been getting these weird text messages." Kelsy continued. Kevin gave her a questioning look. She took out her phone. "They've all said things about you and how I should stay away from you and how I'm not supposed to tell you. It's kind of starting to scare me, though, and I needed to tell someone and I didn't have anyone else to tell." Kelsy rambled.

"Wait why didn't you tell me this right away?" Kevin asked, getting upset.

"I don't know." Kelsy replied. She showed him the messages she had saved. "I didn't want you to worry and I was kind of freaked out but I didn't know if it was just someone messing with me."

"Well just let me figure this out then." Kevin said. He looked through the messages. 'I know who you are stay away from kevin jonas' and 'You havent been listening have you?' and 'He is going to dump you' there was one more that she had saved. 'You better not tell him about any of this or else'

"Maybe we should just forget about this." Kelsy took her phone back.

"When was the last message you got?" Kevin asked.

"The night before last." Kelsy replied.

"Kels, do you want to stay at my house instead of going?" Kevin asked. "Then maybe we can get this all sorted out before the concert. I'd feel better, too."

"I guess so." Kelsy thought about it. "I just don't want to make a big deal out of this."

"It is a big deal." Kevin put his arm around her and pulled her closer. "I'm glad you told me."

Kelsy half-smiled. Then the two of them sat and watched Frankie.

xx

Joe and Lilly got to the airport back home. "Do you see them yet?" Joe asked.

"Nope, not yet." Lilly replied.

"Let me call Kevin, he said he'd be here." Joe pulled out his phone and called Kevin.

"Hello?" Kevin answered.

"Hey where are you?" Joe asked.

"We'll be there in like 10 minutes." Kevin replied.

"Ok, call me when you get here." Joe said, hanging up.

"Where are they?" Lilly asked.

"They'll be here in 10 minutes." Joe replied.

Lilly nodded. "Ok." They took their stuff and found a seat on a bench, where it wasn't crowded. "So did you have fun?"

Joe held her hand. "I did have fun. Your brother was really nice and so was Kristie." Joe had also met Lilly's dad. They didn't really talk, though, her dad didn't know who he was and Lilly figured it was safer if she didn't introduce him as her boyfriend.

"Yeah, I love them." Lilly smiled. "I'm really glad you liked it there."

"Me too." Joe grinned. "I'm glad we're back, though. Did you know we have a concert Friday?"

"I think you've mentioned it a few times." Lilly giggled.

"Well you know how forgetful I am." Joe said, jokingly.

"It's true." Lilly nodded. "You are pretty forgetful."

"Thanks." He replied sarcastically.

Lilly laughed. "You're welcome."

Joe's phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey we're almost here. Meet us by the side door." Kevin replied.

"Ok, we'll be over there." Joe hung up and stood up with Lilly. "They're picking us up over by the side door." He pointed in the direction.

"Oh ok." Lilly and Joe walked together to the car.

"Hey you guys!" Kevin said when he pulled up. It was him, Kelsy, and Frankie in the car.

"Hey!" Lilly waved. Her and Joe got in the car.

"Are you guys hungry?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah sure." Joe replied. "Can we have Pizza Hut?"

"I don't care." Kevin said. Everyone else agreed, too.

Lilly and Joe told them a little bit about their trip as they drove toward the restaurant.

xx

Finally a new chapter. I'm going to try and update again in the next day or so. So give me feedback or ideas, anything like that.


	23. We're Home

I'm glad you liked the last chapter, thanks for reviewing.

Chapter 23

xx

Lilly, Joe, Frankie, Kelsy, and Kevin had finished eating and went back to the Jonas house. "We're home!" Frankie yelled as he ran into the house.

"Oh, good." Denise replied as everyone filed into the house. "Are you hungry, we already ate."

"So did we." Kevin replied. His mom was sitting in the living room reading a book and his dad was on their computer in the living room.

"I'm going to go play a game." Frankie went up to his room.

"Wanna go hang out upstairs?" Kevin asked Kelsy.

"Sure." She replied. "I need to be home in an hour, though." She said as she followed him up the stairs.

"I suppose I could give you a ride." He joked. They got into his room and sat on his bed. "Lilly probably needs a ride, too."

Joe and Lilly went upstairs to Joe's room after greeting his parents. Joe quickly stopped in Kevin's room. "Can Lilly get a ride home soon?"

Kevin looked at Kelsy and they both laughed. "Yeah, I'll drop her off when I drop Kelsy off."

"Ok, and hey did you and Nick finish that _thing_ while I was gone?" Joe asked.

"Yep, we can look at it later." Kevin replied.

"Sweet." Joe left and went to his own room.

"What was that all about?" Kelsy raised an eyebrow at Kevin.

"What was what about?" He asked.

"A _thing_?" Kelsy asked.

"Oh nothing important." Kevin changed the subject. "So we need to talk about this person whose been texting you."

"What about this person?" Kelsy instinctively pulled out her phone.

"Well have you asked them who it is?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, they don't reply." Kelsy stated.

"Ok, have you tried calling?" Kevin took the phone from her hands.

"No I don't really want to talk to this person." Kelsy shrugged.

Kevin opened up her inbox and started looking at the messages again. "How do I find the number it came from on this phone?"

"Here." She went to where the number was and showed him.

"Damn, Kels, I know this number." Kevin sighed in frustration. "I can't fucking believe it."

"What? What's wrong?" Kelsy asked, worried.

"I can't believe this." Kevin said under his breath.

He got up and stormed into Joe's room. Joe and Lilly were making out on his bed. He sat up when Kevin walked in. "Um, hey you could knock." Joe said.

"I don't have time for that. Guess who _Kelsy _heard from?" Kevin snapped.

"Who?" Joe looked confused.

Kelsy caught up with him in the doorway.

Kevin crossed his arms. "Oh I don't know, my crazy fucking ex."

"Are you serious?!" Joe asked.

"Yeah, and I _seriously_ _hate _her now." Kevin breezed past Kelsy and went downstairs.

Kelsy looked to Joe and Lilly confused, before running downstairs to follow Kevin. "Where are you going?"

Kevin got to his car and sat down inside. Kelsy got in the passenger side of his car. "Kevin, where are you going?"

"I don't know. I'm just an idiot." Kevin's eyes stung.

"You aren't an idiot." Kelsy put her hand on Kevin's arm.

"Yes, I am. I should have dealt with _her_ right away and not let you get dragged into this at all. You already had your share of it when we first started dating." Kevin replied.

"I don't care about this stupid drama or any of that, I care about _you_." Kelsy smiled to try to comfort him and lighten the mood. "I'm the one who said my life was too boring." She leaned in and kissed him. "Just relax, none of this is your fault, you can't control it."

"Thanks." Kevin hugged Kelsy. "Want me to give you a ride home now?"

"It doesn't matter." Kelsy replied. "So what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Oh I think my mom set up a radio interview earlier actually." Kevin said. "Would you want to come? I'm sure Miley and Lilly are going." Kevin started the car.

"Sure, don't you have to give Lilly a ride home too?" Kelsy asked.

"I can come back and pick her up." Kevin replied. He pulled out of the driveway.

"Ok, so when is your interview tomorrow?" Kelsy looked at him.

"Ten I think? Yeah, it'll be like ten in the morning." Kevin said.

"I think I can get a ride then, my parents are leaving town tomorrow morning at 8:30 or so." Kelsy replied.

"Ok." Kevin pulled up in front of Kelsy's house. "Just be sure to text me or call me the second you get any more messages, if you do. I'll deal with this."

xx

Lilly and Joe were in his room still after Kevin and Kelsy left. "Do you think he's ok?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure he's fine." Joe smiled at Lilly. "Guess what?"

"What?" Lilly looked at Joe.

"I love you!" Joe laughed.

"I love you too, even if you are a dork sometimes." Lilly laughed too.

"How rude." He crossed his arms. Lilly kissed his cheek and then his lips.

"I'm sorry I'm so mean." Lilly said.

"Me too. So are you staying here?" Joe asked.

"I have to go home, you know that." Lilly replied.

"Yes but now you have no way to get there." Joe grinned.

"Because nobody else can drive except Kevin and I can't walk." Lilly said sarcastically.

"Fine, you don't have to be here." Joe joked. "Oh but tomorrow morning you have to be here."

"Why?" Lilly asked. "Not that I don't want to be here."

"There's a radio interview. You have to be there." Joe explained.

"I see." Lilly nodded.

They heard footsteps and expected Kevin. They waited for someone to walk by. Nick and Miley came into the room. "Hey, Miles!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Lilly!" Miley ran over and hugged Lilly.

"Hey, Nicky!" Joe squealed, making fun of Lilly and Miley.

Nick caught on and ran over to Joe and hugged him. "Joey!"

"You're both a couple of doughnuts." Miley rolled her eyes. "Dad is waiting in the car." Miley said to Lilly.

"Oh ok." Lilly hugged Joe and kissed him. "Bye, love you. I'll see you in the morning."

"Love you too. Text me later." Joe replied.

Nick gave Miley a quick kiss and said bye too.

Miley and Lilly went downstairs. "I feel like I haven't seen you in a year."

Lilly laughed. "I know!" She looked at Denise and Kevin Sr. "Bye, you two."

"Bye, girls. Are you both coming tomorrow?" Denise asked.

"Yeah, our dad can bring us in the morning, I think." Lilly replied.

"Ok, see you then." Denise said.

Lilly and Miley went out to the car. "Look who I found, Daddy!" Miley grinned.

"Lilly, how are you?" Robbie hugged Lilly when she got in the car.

"I'm good, how are you?" She asked.

"Good." He drove them home.

When they got there, Heather was waiting on the couch watching tv. "You're back!" She gave Lilly a hug. "How was your dad's?"

"Good." She decided not to go into details about her brother. She wasn't sure if he wanted her to know anything yet. "Did Andy tell you he might be moving out here?" Lilly figured that was a safe subject.

"He hasn't mentioned that, no." Heather shook her head. "I'll call him tomorrow."

"Ok. I'm going to go upstairs and put my stuff away and then I think I'm going to go to bed." Lilly yawned.

"I'll go with her." Miley and Lilly went upstairs.

"So what did you and Nick do?" Lilly sat down on her bed.

"He took me to the movies." Miley replied. She sat down on her own bed and took her shoes off.

"Oh cool." Lilly nodded. "So guess what happened today?"

"Uh you came back?" Miley asked.

"Nope well yeah but that's not what I was talking about." Lilly replied. "Joe and I were sitting in his room and then Kevin came in and freaked out because Amy was texting Kelsy."

Miley gasped. "Oh my god, that's so bad. So he was really upset?"

"Yeah, I felt really bad." Lilly took off her shoes and layed on her bed.

"Poor Kevin." Miley layed down, too and shut the light off. "Good night."

"Good night." Lilly replied. She fell asleep quickly.

Miley couldn't fall asleep so she decided to see if anybody was online. She went on her computer and signed on AIM. She was hoping Nick would be on but he wasn't. She decided she'd just talk to him in the morning.

xx

Ok, so chapter 23? How was it? I would love reviews.


	24. Interview and Fair

Hey updating again. Thank you for the reviews. Hope you like the next one.

Chapter 24

xx

The next morning everyone gathered at the Jonas house. Kevin would be driving his brothers and their girlfriends to the radio station. Their parents decided not to come because they were signing Frankie up at a local day camp kind of thing.

"We'll have to stop at my house later, I didn't have time to get any of my stuff together." Kelsy said to Kevin. They were sitting in the living room waiting for everybody else.

"Ok." Kevin looked to the stairs. "If you guys aren't down here soon, I'm just going to leave." He yelled.

Nick and Miley appeared at the stairs. "I was on my way." Nick replied.

"I'm sure Joe isn't though." Kevin said. "Joe!"

Joe came out of his room with Lilly and they followed Nick and Miley down the stairs. "I'm here. It's not like you could have left me anyway." Joe teased.

"I could have." Kevin got up and went to the door. "Let's go."

The six of them went to the radio station. The girls got to sit in the back of the room that the boys were being interviewed in.

"It looks like the Jonas Brothers are here!" The radio announcer called.

"Hey, hows it going?" Joe asked.

"Good, I'm Matt, by the way. I think we met last time." Matt stated.

"Right, it's good to be here again." Nick said.

"Alright so how are you guys today?" Matt asked.

"We're great, tired." Kevin laughed.

"Oh you guys were out late partying?" Matt joked.

"Actually we were working on a new song." Kevin replied.

"Sweet, and I understand that you'll be playing a song for us later?" Matt said.

"Yep." Joe nodded.

"Ok so can we get to some questions now?" Matt asked. "What's new with you guys?"

"Well we just got done moving to Malibu. Our parents bought a house out here. We've been doing a lot of writing mostly." Kevin explained.

"Alright and another question, do you guys have girlfriends?" Matt asked.

The brothers all looked at each other. "Uh yeah." Joe replied. "We all have girlfriends.

"Then that explains the girls sitting back there." Matt laughed.

"Yeah." Nick gave him a funny look.

"So, Kevin, I understand that there's been a lot going on with you especially. With all the rumors flying around." Matt replied.

"He doesn't want to talk about that." Nick interrupted.

"It's ok, Nick." Kevin looked at Nick and then to Matt. "Don't believe everything you hear, I'm so sick of caring about anything people say."

"What's your next question?" Joe questioned.

"Um...oh ok uh when are you guys going on tour again?" Matt asked.

"We're working on some new stuff right now but with all the stuff going on we might not be going for a while now." Nick replied.

"Yeah but we _are _playing some shows out here so everyone be sure to come check us out." Joe added.

"Ok, well I don't think I have any more questions. Do you guys want to get into your song?" Matt asked.

"Yeah." Kevin brightened up. The boys grabbed the guitars from the side of the room. "We just finished this song last night." He looked at Kelsy.

"Yeah we hope you all like it." Joe added, winking at Lilly.

"Ok, let's hear it." Matt replied.

They started playing the song.

_Take my hand tonight  
We can run so far  
We could change the world  
Do anything we want  
We could stop for hours  
Just staring at the stars  
They shine down to show us_

You know when the sun forgets to shine  
I'll be there to hold you through the night  
We'll be running so fast we could fly tonight  
Even when were miles and miles apart  
You're still holding all of my heart  
I promise it will never be dark  
I know, were inseparable

We could run forever  
If you wanted to  
I would not get tired  
because I'd be with you  
I'd keep singing this song  
Until the very end  
And we'd have done all these things

You know when the sun forgets to shine  
I'll be there to hold you through the night  
We'll be running so fast, we could fly, tonight  
Even when were miles and miles apart  
You're still holding all of my heart  
I promise it will never be dark  
I know, were inseparable

I will give it all  
Never let you fall  
but you know, we're inseparable  
I would give it up  
Just to show you I'm in love  
Cause you know  
We're inseparable

You know when the sun forgets to shine  
I'll be there to hold you through the night  
We'll be running so fast we could fly tonight  
Even when were miles and miles apart  
You're still holding all of my heart  
I promise it will never be dark  
I know were inseparable 

They finished the song and the girls were just looking at each other confused. "Aw that was really cute." Lilly whispered to Miley.

"I know." Miley whispered back. "I'm surprised they kept this a secret."

Lilly decided to text Joe. 'I loved that song 3'

All of a sudden everybody heard Joe's phone. "Sorry I forgot to put it on silent." He laughed.

"Alright well thanks for coming guys. That was a great song and we've got some tickets to give away later so stay tuned." Matt announced.

Joe, Nick, Kevin, Kelsy, Lilly, and Miley left the studio and went to Kevin's car. "Well that was fun." Joe said sarcastically. Then remembering he got a text, he opened his phone. "Aww, thanks, Lilly, but just one thing. I think you knew that my phone wouldn't be on silent."

Lilly grinned. "Psh, I didn't know." She kissed him.

Kevin and Kelsy were walking behind everyone else to the car. "That _was_ a really nice song."

"Well we were talking about how lucky we were and it just started flowing out and it turned out awesome." Kevin replied.

"I thought it was lame how they had to bring up the thing." Kelsy added.

"Yeah, it really pisses me off, but I'm just over everything." They were all in the car now. "Where should we go?"

"Uh I don't know." Nick replied.

"Oh! Why don't we go to the fair?" Joe asked.

"We should!" Lilly agreed.

"The fair?" Kevin asked Miley and Nick.

"Uh sure." Miley replied.

"Ok." Kevin looked at Kelsy who just nodded. "The fair it is."

"You don't want to go the the fair?" Nick asked Miley, quietly.

"I didn't say that." Miley replied.

"Yeah but you were thinking it." Nick said.

"Fine, I don't _really _want to go but it isn't that big of a deal." Miley said. Nick knew she didn't like fairs really because of the rides.

"Well we can have fun. We don't need to do any rides or anything like that. We can just hang out." Nick put his arm around her.

"Ok." She smiled.

xx

That afternoon, Kevin, Kelsy, Lilly, and Joe rode all the rides they could. Nick and Miley walked around and played games and just had fun. "I wonder where they are. We were supposed to meet them." Miley said.

"Yeah, I'll call Kevin." Nick replied. He pulled out his phone and called Kevin. "Hey where are you?"

"We just got done." Kevin said. "We'll be by the car in about 2 minutes."

"Ok see you soon." Nick hung up. "They're almost here."

"So are we going back to your house when we get done?" Miley asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Nick replied.

"Ok." Miley leaned against the car.

The other four arrived at the car after another minute. "Alright let's go home and have some supper." Kevin said.

"Yeah I'm hungry." Joe added.

Everyone got in the car and Kevin drove them back. Their parents were still gone, though. "Jeez they've been gone all day." Joe said.

"So have we." Nick replied.

"Oh yeah." Joe and everyone walked in the house. "So what are we going to have for supper?"

"Just because mommy and daddy are gone doesn't mean we can't fend for ourselves." Nick said.

"Why do you always have to make me feel dumb?!" Joe asked.

Lilly laughed. "It's ok."

"We could go get some food if you want instead." Kevin offered.

"No we can make something." Nick replied. "Let's go look in the kitchen."

The boys went into their kitchen and Kelsy, Lilly, and Miley sat in the living room. They sat watching _Grandma's boy_.

xx

Let me know what you thought, review!


	25. It's Just a Game

Chapter 25

xx

"I TOLD YOU WE SHOULDN'T COOK WHEN MOM AND DAD ARE GONE!" Joe was yelling.

"You're fine." Kevin promised. "You burnt your hand a little bit."

"Yeah I mean what kind of idiot do you have to be to touch the pizza pan with your bare hand." Nick laughed.

"It was going to be burnt. I had to take it out fast." Joe whined. "It hurtss."

"Put butter on it." Lilly told Joe.

"Ew gross." Joe complained.

"Joe, it'll make it so it doesn't burn anymore." Lilly replied laughing.

"This isn't funny." Joe said.

"Yeah I'm just going to cut the pizza." Nick pulled out the pizza cutter.

"Do you guys have butter?" Lilly asked Kevin.

"Yeah it's in the fridge." Kevin brought Lilly the butter.

Nick brought the pizza in the living room and Miley, Kelsy, and Kevin followed him.

"Now sit still while I do this." Lilly put some of the butter on his hand.

"It still hurts." Joe said when she was done.

"Yeah but I bet it hurts a lot less." Lilly said knowingly.

Joe smiled. "You might be right."

"I'm always right." Lilly grinned. She leaned in and kissed him. "You're so cute."

"I know." Joe laughed. They went back into the living room with everyone else.

"Is the baby all better now?" Kevin asked.

"Ha ha you're hilarious." Joe replied sarcastically, sitting down with Lilly.

They all finished up the pizza and the movie. "Hey, Kels, want to go get your stuff before it gets late?" It was only 8:00pm, but he felt like getting out of the house.

"Yeah sure." Kelsy followed him to the door.

"See you guys a later." Kevin called. They went outside and got in the car. "So I'm excited to be going to your house. _Someone_ hasn't had me over yet." He pretended to be hurt.

Kelsy laughed. "Well I promise you can have the full tour."

"Thank you." Kevin joked. He drove to her house.

They walked up to her door and she opened it. "Welcome." Her and Kevin walked in.

Kevin looked around. It was a normal house, just like he had expected. "My room is upstairs." Kelsy led him up the stairs.

"Should I brace myself?" Kevin joked.

Kelsy laughed. "What?"

"Nevermind." Kevin laughed.

They walked into her room. It was clean, not too big. "Let me just get some clothes together."

Kevin sat down on her bed. "I like your room."

"It's ok, kind of boring." Kelsy shrugged.

"It isn't boring." He layed back on her bed. "I'm tired. Your bed is really comfortable."

"It is, isn't it?" She set her bag down on the floor next to the bed. Then she layed on her stomach next to Kevin. She leaned in close until their lips met. It was different than any other time, though. They could both feel it. They pressed their bodies together. Neither one could say anything, it felt so right.

xx

Joe, Lilly, Miley, and Nick sat in the living room. "We should play a game." Joe said.

"What game?" Lilly asked.

"I don't know. Let's go look in the game closet." Joe replied. "You guys will play, right?"

"Yeah sure." Miley said.

Lilly and Joe were looking at the games. "Jeez, you guys have a _ton_ of games."

Joe laughed. "I know. We grew up on them. We had even more back in New Jersey."

"So what do you want to play?" Lilly asked.

"Life?" Joe grabbed the game.

"Yeah I haven't played that in forever." Lilly followed him back to the living room.

"We're playing Life!" Joe yelled.

"We're all right here." Nick replied.

"So?" Joe questioned. He set the game on the coffee table and started setting it up. "I'm going to be so rich."

They started playing the game. Joe was the first one to the reach the spot to get married. "This is my little pink wife. Her name is Lilly."

"Aww." Lilly laughed. It was her turn to spin and she reached the spot next. "Here's my little blue husband." She joked. "I'll name him...umm..."

"Joe?" Joe offered.

"I don't know." Lilly giggled. "Ok I suppose."

They finished the game. "Can I have one of your boy kids?" Miley asked Nick. "I only have one girl and a husband. You have three boys."

Nick laughed. "It's a game." He stopped. "Ok, fine." Nick handed her a boy. "You can have Eddie."

"Joe and I have eight kids." Lilly started laughing.

"We're going to need a really big house." Joe replied. "And a really big car."

"Well it doesn't help that you didn't go to college and became a _salesperson_." Lilly said.

"And I repeat. It's just a game." Nick stated.

"No-it's LIFE!" Joe replied.

xx

Kevin and Kelsy were laying on her bed. "I love you." He whispered.

Kelsy looked at him. "I love you, too."

Kevin smiled and put his arm around her. "I should give you something, though."

Kelsy instantly realized. She had been thinking about it but didn't expect him to bring it up.

Kevin pulled the ring off of his left hand.

"Kevin I don't know..." Kelsy said.

"I want this, Kelsy." Kevin stated.

"Are you sure, I mean what will people say?" Kelsy asked.

"Remember, I don't care anymore." Kevin replied. "I'm tired of trying to hide things and care what people think." He put the ring in her hand. "It'll probably be big."

"That's ok. I've got a necklace I can put it on." Kelsy said. "As long as you're sure."

"Stop." He laughed. "I'm positive."

"As much as I don't want to leave you right now..." Kelsy began. "I need to take a quick shower and then get dressed. It is getting late."

Kevin looked at his phone. It was 8:45pm. "Yeah, I'm guessing my parents are back by now."

"Ok, I'll be back." Kelsy grinned. She kissed him one last time before leaving the room. She went in the bathroom and showered. Then when she got out, she put on the ring and got dressed.

She went into her bedroom. Kevin was dressed and sitting on her bed texting on his phone. "Sorry, you could've gone downstairs or something. It's boring in here."

Kevin smiled. "It's fine. I just got a text from Joe. He said they got back like 10 minutes ago."

"Oh ok." Kelsy grabbed the bag she had put clothes in earlier.

"Are you ready to go?" Kevin asked.

"Yep." Kelsy replied.

"Ok." Kevin got up and walked down the stairs with Kelsy.

xx

Lilly and Miley waved bye to Joe and Nick who were standing on the front porch. Robbie had just gotten there to pick them up.

"Today was fun." Lilly said.

"I know, the best part was probably the song, though." Miley replied.

"Yeah, the fair was fun too, though." Lilly added.

"I liked it, it was nice spending such a long time with just Nick." Miley said quietly.

"And then when we played Life. That was great." Lilly laughed.

Miley laughed too. "It really was. You and Joe had so many kids."

"Yeah and we were poor." Lilly added.

xx

Nick and Joe went upstairs with Frankie. Their parents and him had just gotten back a few minutes earlier. "So how was that camp thing?" Nick asked.

"Awesome." Frankie replied. "I can't wait!" They went into his room to play a game.

A couple minutes later, Kevin and Kelsy walked in.

"Hey you two, I think your brothers are upstairs playing games." Denise said, she was doing some work at a desk in the living room.

Kevin put his hand in his pocket. "Ok, we're going up there then." Kevin had already mentioned that Kelsy would be staying over. He had already mentioned the problem to her.

"Ok, night, Honey." Denise replied.

"Night." Kevin headed upstairs with Kelsy right behind him. They got into his room and she set her stuff down. "It should be fine if you sleep in here tonight. My mom hasn't gotten the chance to set up a guest room or anything like that yet."

"Ok." Kelsy sat down on his bed. "I'm really tired." She looked at the time, it wasn't really late.

"Yeah me too. I just have to go talk to Joe, he said he wanted to see me when we got here." Kevin went into his closet and quickly changed into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. "I'll be right back."

Kevin went down the hall and into Frankie's room. "Hey, what's going on?"

Joe looked up. "Hey, bro. Just seeing whats up." Suddenly he nudged Nick. "Hey uh Kev, come to my room for a sec."

"Ok." Kevin replied, a little confused.

"Come on." Joe went to his room with Kevin and Nick. "Umm Kevin? What happened to your ring?!" Joe whispered loudly.

xx

Ahh I had to end it there. Leave me reviews!


	26. Muffin

Chapter 26

xx

Kevin looked down at his ring finger. "Oh, well..."

"Did you and Kelsy...have sex." Nick asked, quietly.

Joe looked shocked.

"Yeah. We did." Kevin replied.

"Kevin!" Joe exclaimed.

"Shut up." Nick hissed to Joe.

"It's just, you were giving me a hard time when Lilly and I weren't even doing anything and then you go off and do that." Joe said.

"It just happened, ok?" Kevin looked at his brothers.

"Well everybody is going to notice and find out when they see that you aren't wearing your ring." Joe explained.

"Yeah, he has a point." Nick added.

"And I don't care." Kevin replied. "I'm sick of being judged for things I didn't do and at this point I don't care what anyone thinks. Kelsy and I care a lot about each other."

Nick shrugged. "Well good luck with Mom and Dad."

"Yeah have fun with them." Joe patted Kevin's arm.

"Did you need anything else?" Kevin asked, crossing his arms.

"Nah I'm good." Joe replied.

"Ok I'm going to bed." Kevin left the room and went to his own, shutting the door. "Ugh."

Kelsy was laying down, she looked at him when she heard him come in. "What's wrong?"

"My brothers. Well just Nick and Joe." Kevin walked over to the bed and climbed under the blanket too.

"Oh did they find out?" Kelsy asked.

"Kinda." Kevin shut the light off. "But I don't care."

"Ok, night, Kev." Kelsy said.

He kissed her head. "Night."

xx

Nick and Joe went back to Frankie's room. "I can't believe it." Joe whispered.

"I know." Nick replied. "It's just something I didn't see him doing."

"Yeah." Joe sat next to Frankie. "My turn!"

"Joe!" Frankie whined, as Joe took the controller.

"I'm kidding." Joe laughed. "I'll be right back." Joe went into his room and went on his laptop, then signed on msn. Lilly was online too. He clicked on her name.

DangJOE says: LILLY!

Lilly says: heyyyy cute boy whats up?

DangJOE says: umm nuffin muffin what about you muffin?

Lilly says: why are you calling me muffin?

DangJOE says: because it rhymes w/ nuffin not that ur nuffin just that i love muffins and i love lillys

Lilly says: well thats sweet..i think

DangJOE says: its supposed to be muffin

Lilly says: k

DangJOE says: so muffin whats up?

Lilly says: nada just sitting with miley she told me to tell you she says hi

DangJOE says: hi back to her..nicks not here right now hes probbly getting his butt kicked by frankie..muffin

Lilly says: you can stop with the muffin thing if you want

DangJOE says: no i kind of like it muffin

Lilly says: fine

DangJOE says: yep

DangJOE says: you should chang your name to muffin, muffin

Lilly says: eh idk

DangJOE says: hey and i can be the muffin man!!

Lilly says: wow

DangJOE da muffin man says: hahahha look muffin!

Lilly says: i see joe

DangJOE da muffin man says: i love you muffin

Lilly says: love you too

DangJOE da muffin man says: im gonna go now i gotta kick some frankie butt muffin

Lilly says: butt muffin? ok bye

DangJOE da muffin man says: oh you know what i ment

Lilly says: mhmm

Joe signed off msn and got up. Then he went back into Frankie's room. "Hey, Fellas."

xx

Miley and Lilly were sitting in their room. "I'm really bored." Lilly said.

"Yeah." Miley replied. "We get to go to the concert tomorrow though."

"Wait are you going or is Hannah?" Lilly asked, confused.

"I don't know..." Miley thought for a minute. "Maybe I'll text Nick and see what he thinks."

"Good idea." Lilly replied.

Miley grabbed her phone and wrote Nick a message. 'Hey 4 the concert tomoro do you want hannah 2 go or miley?'

"So what are you wearing to the concert?" Lilly asked.

"Probably jeans and a cute tank top." Miley said. "I guess it depends on if I go as Hannah or Miley, though." Miley's phone beeped. 'you guys should all come as yourselves'

"Nick said that we should come as ourselves." Miley explained to Lilly. 'K thanks hun xo' Miley sent back.

"Ok, well help me find an outfit." Lilly got up and went to the closet.

Soon they were busy digging through the closets to wear the next day.

xx

That next morning Denise was waking everyone up early. She wanted them all to be prepared for the concert that night. Nick was the first one up, so his mom had him wake everyone else while she got breakfast going. "Joe." Nick went into Joe's room first. "Get uppp."

Joe whined. "Niick. It's only...early."

"Come on, Mom is making breakfast and she wants us up and going." Nick explained.

Joe's eyes opened some. "What's she making?"

"I don't know we have to find out." Nick replied.

"Ok, fine." Joe sighed, sitting up halfway.

"Sweet, now you can wake Kevin up." Nick went downstairs.

"Gee thanks." Joe said to himself. He went into his older brother's room. "Kevin!" Joe yelled.

"What?!" Kevin asked, alarmed.

"Oh good, you're up. Mom's making breakfast." Joe left the room.

Kevin yawned and left the room and went downstairs. He decided to let Kelsy sleep.

"Morning." Denise said, looking up. "I have some running around to do this morning but I'll be back early this afternoon."

"Ok, Mom." Kevin replied.

"I'll see you boys later." Denise grabbed her keys and left.

Kevin was relieved that his mom would be gone. He wouldn't have to have her around to notice that something was missing. Part of him wanted to tell her and part of him was dreading it.

"So what are we doing this morning?" Kevin asked.

"Besides eating?" Joe asked with his mouth full.

"Yeah." Kevin replied.

Nick answered him this time. "Well probably some rehearsing and I'm not sure we just have to be ready."

"Are Lilly and Miley coming this morning yet?" Joe asked Nick.

"I don't know, they take forever to get ready." Nick laughed.

"You got that right." Joe replied.

xx

Yeah so that was a pretty short chapter, I don't know if I liked it that much. I didn't really know what else to put in it yet, so leave reviews. Tell me what you liked or didn't like. Thanks for reading.


	27. Being Honest

Wow its taken forever to update again sorry haha. Anyway thank you for your reviews.

Chapter 27

xx

Kelsy woke up and looked at her phone to see what time it was, 11:00 am. She sighed and went to the bathroom to clean up a little. Then she went downstairs to see if Kevin and his brothers were down there. Frankie was just sitting in front of the tv. "Hey, Frankie."

"Hi, Kelsy." Frankie looked up at her.

"Are your brothers busy?" Kelsy asked.

Frankie nodded. "Yeah, they're doing some practicing in their music room. Mom made us some breakfast, though, so you can eat."

"Oh, I'm not super hungry, thanks though." Kelsy smiled and went back up to Kevin's room. She didn't really know what to do. She decided to call Lilly.

Lilly answered her cell phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, Lil, what are you doing?" Kelsy asked.

"Not much, Miley is at some Hannah thing with her dad." Lilly replied.

"Oh fun. The boys are practicing for the concert tonight." Kelsy said.

"Do you want to get some lunch at the beach or something?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah sure." Kelsy got up to get ready. "When do you want to meet there?"

"Uh whenever." Lilly replied. "Fifteen minutes?"

"Sure." Kelsy grabbed a pair of shorts she had packed and a tank top.

"Ok see you then, bye." Lilly said.

"Bye." Kelsy hung up and got dressed quickly. Then she went to the music room and knocked on the door.

Joe opened the door. "Hey, Joe, can I talk to Kevin for just a sec?" Kelsy asked.

"Uh yeah." Joe looked at Kevin.

Kevin went out into the hall. "Morning, Kels."

"Hey, I'm going to go meet Lilly at the beach." Kelsy said.

"Oh, ok, did you get some breakfast?" Kevin asked.

"No, Lilly and I are going to eat at Rico's." Kelsy replied.

"Ok, see you a little later?" Kevin smiled.

"Yep." Kelsy reached up and kissed Kevin.

"I love you." He said quietly.

"Love you, too." Kelsy grinned. She went downstairs and he went back into the room his brothers were in.

Kelsy walked down to the beach and found Lilly sitting at a table. "Hey!"

"Hey, what's going on?" Lilly asked.

"Nothing really." Kelsy stated. "I just got up a little bit ago."

"Really? When did you and Kevin get back last night?" Lilly questioned.

Kelsy blushed a little. "Oh, we got back around nine."

Lilly offered her some fries. "Where did you guys go?"

"We were just at my house." Kelsy quickly grabbed some fries.

"Did something happen?" Lilly asked, suspicious of the way she was acting.

Kelsy needed to tell _someone_, Kevin had told Joe and Nick. She needed to talk to a girl about it. "Actually...yeah."

Lilly's eyes widened. "What exactly?"

Kelsy reached to her necklace which contained Kevin's purity ring. She showed Lilly.

"You're kidding!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Nope." Kelsy smiled, feeling a little better. "So what happened after we left?"

"Miley, Nick, Joe, and I played _Life._" Lilly replied, laughing. "Joe and I were married and had tons of kids."

xx

Kevin, Joe, and Nick were in the middle of singing _Inseparable_ when their mom came in to check up on them. After the song, Kevin stood up. "Hey, I need to go talk to Mom and Dad for a minute."

"Ok." Joe layed back in a chair.

Kevin left the room and went downstairs. His parents were at the kitchen table. Kevin Sr was sitting at the kitchen table working on plans for later. Denise was making some lunch. "Can I talk to you guys?"

"Sure." Kevin Sr. looked up.

Denise walked over to the kitchen table. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just feel like I need to say something." Kevin stated.

"Well?" His father asked.

"I broke my vow." Kevin replied, sitting down.

"Kevin, are you saying you had _sex_?" Denise asked, concerned.

"Yes." Kevin nodded.

"Well all I can say is that I'm very disappointed." Kevin Sr stated.

Denise looked at her husband and then her son. "I'm not too happy about this either but...as long as it meant something to you."

"Were you safe?" Kevin's father asked.

"Yeah." Kevin replied. His parents were silent for a while. "I'm going to get back upstairs."

"Wait, Kevin." Denise called.

Kevin winced and turned around. He was ready to just go upstairs and feel better about being honest. "What?"

Denise looked at his bare ring finger. "How will you explain this to your fans?"

"This is for me and Kelsy." Kevin replied. "I don't care what anyone else thinks, it isn't their business." Kevin spun around and went back upstairs and back to Joe and Nick.

xx

Later that afternoon, Joe, Nick, and Kevin were at the arena for the concert. They were in their dressing room. Lilly, Kelsy, and Miley had just showed up and were in the dressing room with them. "I'm bored." Joe sighed.

"Yeah, me too." Lilly nodded.

"Let's go for a walk." Joe replied.

"Ok." Lilly got up with Joe and they left the dressing room. "So how has your day been?"

"Not too bad, practice was ok. It's crazy to be getting back on stage after not being on it in so long." Joe laughed. "It hasn't even been that long."

"I get it though." Lilly added. "It seems like it's been a really long time. Do you realize that the last time you played was right around when we started dating?"

"Yeah I know." Joe smirked. He kissed her quickly. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Lilly smiled.

xx

I think I want to have them go back to school soon but I don't know yet. Let me know what you think and let me know how the chapter was.


	28. A Buzz

Thanks for your reviews!

Chapter 28

xx

The boys were finishing up on stage and Miley, Lilly, and Kelsy were standing on the side of the stage.

Lilly yawned. "Ugh, I'm tired."

"Yeah." Miley agreed. "The guys have a meet and greet thing after they're done playing too."

"We're never going to get out of here!" Lilly complained. "This is longer than one of _Hannah's _concerts."

Joe, Kevin, and Nick finished their last song and left the stage. "Thank you everybody!"

"Great show you guys!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Yeah it was awesome." Miley added. Kelsy nodded.

They boys all hugged their girlfriends. "We are going to change quick before we go back out there." Nick said.

"Yeah, I smell...bad." Joe stated, leaning closer to Lilly on purpose.

Lilly laughed. "Yeah, you do stink."

Joe, Nick, and Kevin went back into their dressing room to change. When they came out, the girls were all waiting in the hall. "Ready?" Nick asked.

"Sure." Miley replied.

The six of them headed for the open area where the fans who had passes were and the press who got in. The couples pretty much split up, Kevin and Kelsy went to one side of the room, Nick and Miley to the middle, and Joe and Lilly stayed in the other area.

Miley and Nick were talking to someone who was interviewing them. "Nick Jonas! Is this the girlfriend?" The woman, named Barbara, asked.

"Yeah, this is Miley Stewart." Nick introduced her.

"The same Miley Stewart who dated Jake Ryan?" Barbara turned to Miley.

"Uh yeah that's me." Miley faked a smile.

"Interesting...oh I have one other question!" Barbara continued.

"Sorry." Nick apologized. "We actually have to go over there so I can sign some things." Nick pulled Miley in another direction. They stopped in an area with a bunch of fans and Nick signed a lot of things.

xx

Kevin and Kelsy walked over to some fans first. "Thanks for coming out to the show." Kevin greeted his fans. He signed a lot of cds and pictures.

Another interviewer came by Kevin and Kelsy, he was filming while Kevin was signing. "Kevin Jonas, I've got some questions."

"Okay." Kevin looked at him.

"There's been a buzz tonight. You aren't wearing your purity ring." The interviewer paused. "Does this mean you broke your vow."

Kelsy crossed her arms, feeling uncomfortable. Kevin put his arm around her back. He wished now that he talked to his parents about what he would say. "You know it's not something I really want to talk about, it isn't really your business."

"Kevin, your fans just want to know the truth." The interviewer pressed.

Kevin signed another picture. "Fine, yeah, are you happy?" Kevin walked away and Kelsy followed. "Well that feels better now..." Kevin said sarcastically, he sighed.

"It's ok, it'll all blow over." Kelsy replied.

"Yeah." Kevin smiled at Kelsy.

xx

Lilly and Joe had a short interview too. They all did some more signing and took pictures. The six of them ended up leaving the concert around 10:30pm.

Lilly and Miley got dropped off at their own house and Kelsy went back to the Jonas house again with the boys.

"It's late, I want to just sleep all day tomorrow." Joe said.

"Yeah as long as Frankie isn't up early." Nick replied.

"I think Mom is taking him somewhere tomorrow." Kevin offered.

"Oh yeah, Frankie needs some clothes or something." Joe shrugged. "I don't care as long as I get to sleep in."

xx

Ok so that was chapter 28. I think in the next chapter I'm going to jump ahead, but I'm not completely sure yet. Let me know what you think in your reviews and let me know how you liked it.


	29. Joe's Birthday

Chapter29

xx

It was a week after the concert and it was August 15. Joe was the first one up besides his mom, because he was so excited about his birthday. He ran downstairs after he got ready. "Mommy!" He hugged his mom.

Denise was a little surprised, but she smiled. "Morning, honey, happy birthday." She was making chocolate chip pancakes and bacon.

"My favorites." Joe grinned.

"Yep." His mom nodded. "You can go sit in the living room and watch some tv. It'll be a little bit before the food's ready."

"Ok." Joe went into the living room. A couple minutes later, his phone beeped, there was a text message from Lilly. 'Happy birthday cutie!!'

Joe smiled and hit reply. 'Thankss when are u coming ova?'

Joe waited a few minutes as he watched some music videos. 'Soon :P' He put his phone down on the table and his mom came in the room with a plate of food and a glass of orange juice.

"Here you go." Denise handed him his plate and set his juice on the table. "Let me know if you need more."

"I wish everyday was my birthday." Joe laughed.

Denise laughed too. "Well enjoy this one, because you wont have another for a year."

"Thanks, Mom." Joe started eating.

When Joe was done eating, he sat there for a while. "Morning, Joe." Joe turned around and Frankie was coming down the stairs.

"Morning." Joe waved.

"Is Mom making birthday breakfast?" Frankie asked.

"Yep, but what do you say before you can eat?" Joe questioned.

"Happy birthday!" Frankie exclaimed, before he ran into the kitchen.

Joe laughed and then there was a knock at the door. He got up excitedly, and opened it. "Lilly!" He hugged her.

Lilly laughed. "Happy birthday, Joe!"

"Thank you." Joe grinned.

xx

There was a birthday party for Joe at his house that night. He wanted a small party so it was his mom, his dad, Frankie, Kevin, Lilly, Miley, and Nick. "Time to sing happy birthday!" Denise said, pulling out the cake from the box.

Joe's cake was a big vanilla cake with chocolate frosting and it just had writing on it. "Aw come on." Joe joked. "Just cut the cake."

"Nope." His mom laughed. Then everybody started singing. When they finished, Kevin Sr cut the cake. Denise scooped some ice cream on each plate.

"I love birthdays!" Frankie screamed. He took his cake and ice cream and ran off to the living room with it.

"Don't make a mess." Nick called.

Everyone else sat down and ate their cake and ice cream, too. "My dad wants to pick us up pretty soon." Miley said to Lilly. It was only 9pm, but Miley and Robbie had some things they had to do in the morning.

"Aww I wanted to stay longer." Lilly sighed.

"Lilly can't go!" Joe stated. "She's staying here until my birthday is over."

"Sorry." Lilly said apologetically. Then she kissed him quickly.

Kevin walked into the kitchen where everyone was, a little bit later. He had been in the living room with his parents and Frankie. He was a little upset because Kelsy couldn't come. Her mom had grounded her for two weeks because she found out what happened. "Kevin, you're bringing the party down." Joe laughed.

Kevin shrugged. "Sorry..."

"It's cool, just sit in here with us." Nick replied.

"Actually I was going to go upstairs." Kevin said. "Kelsy wanted me to talk to her online."

"Spare us the details, bro." Joe joked.

"Hilarious, Joe." Kevin grabbed a can of pop and went upstairs.

Miley's phone rang. "Hey, Dad. Oh, ok...alright we'll be out." Miley hung up. "He's here." She got up with Nick, so he could walk her out.

"Ok, I'll be out in a sec." Lilly said slowly.

"Ok." Miley left the room with Nick.

"I'll see you tomorrow probably." Lilly hugged Joe and then kissed him.

"I _will_ see you tomorrow." Joe asserted.

"Good." Lilly laughed. "Bye."

"Bye, Lillymuffin." Joe said.

Lilly giggled and went out to Robbie's car with Miley.

xx

Late that night, Joe woke up to his cell phone ringing. He knew it was Lilly because of the ringtone. He looked at his alarm clock 2:21am. Why was she calling so late? At first Joe didn't know if he wanted to answer it but it could be important so he picked it up. "Hello?" He answered groggily.

At first he could only hear breathing and sniffling. "Joe...I need you..." Lilly was crying. "Can you...come over?"

Joe sat up quickly. "Lilly, what's wrong?"

xx

So more stuff happening! What do you think? Leave me reviews! My birthday is wednesday, so I'll probably update again tomorrow or thursday. If I get enough reviews I'll try and update tomorrow.


	30. Accident

Thank you for your reviews and birthday wishes. Here's the next chapter!

Chapter 30

xx

Joe quickly threw on a pair of jeans and a hoodie. He thought about waking Kevin up to get a ride over to Lilly's but it would be quicker for him to just run over there. Joe took his cell phone and quickly scribbled a note for his parents, leaving it on the table. Then he ran out the front door.

Lilly hadn't told him what happened yet, he was really worried.

Joe got to Lilly's house a couple minutes later. He knocked on the door fast. Robbie answered the door and just led Joe in the door. Then Robbie went back to Heather's side.

Lilly was sitting on the couch with Miley. Lilly was crying and Miley was hugging her. Jackson was sitting in the chair, half asleep. Heather was on the phone talking fast and quiet. "Lils...Joe is here." Miley whispered.

Lilly looked up and saw him standing there. "Come upstairs with me for a minute." Lilly said quietly.

"Ok." Joe nodded and went upstairs with Lilly. "What's going on?" He asked softly once they were in her room.

Lilly took a few deep breaths so she wouldn't start crying again. "Well you know how Andy and Kristie were on their way here. They were driving and..." Lilly paused for a few seconds. "There was an accident and it was bad but they wont tell anybody anything...since they were in Oklahoma when it happened..." Lilly started crying again.

"Oh Lilly..." Joe held her as she cried. He didn't know what he could say that would make her feel better.

Lilly ended up falling asleep after a few minutes. Joe couldn't sleep, though. He was worried for her. He didn't want to go downstairs, though. He felt a little out of place.

xx

That morning around 7, Lilly woke up and saw Joe asleep next to her. She wondered if her mom had heard anything yet.

Lilly started to get up and Joe woke up too. "Hey, did you just wake up?"

"Yeah...I was going to go downstairs and see if my mom's up." Lilly replied.

"Ok, I'll go with you." Joe got up and went down to the living room with her.

Miley and Robbie had canceled their meetings. Miley and Jackson had gone to sleep after Lilly went to bed.

Heather was up already. She had only slept an hour. Lilly walked over to her mom. "Did you hear anything?"

Lilly's mom sighed. "No, the hospitals won't give me any information because they need proof."

"Well you can go take a bath or something." Lilly said to Heather, she wanted her mom to relax a little. "There isn't anything else you can do right now." Lilly shrugged.

"I guess..." Heather stood up from the table. "Yell if anyone calls or anything."

"I will." Lilly nodded. Her mom went upstairs.

Joe kissed the top of Lilly's head. "Are you hungry?" He asked.

"Not really." Lilly replied. "My stomach hurts."

"Well you can just lay on the couch or something. We can put on a movie." Joe suggested.

Lilly thought for a minute. "Ok." They went into the living room and Joe put in _Garden State._ He knew Lilly liked that movie. They got comfortable on the couch.

Lilly had almost fallen asleep when the phone rang. She jumped up and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hi, Lilly." It was Kristie.

"Kristie?" Lilly was shocked.

"Yeah..." Kristie replied.

"Oh my god are you ok?" Lilly asked quickly. "Is the baby ok? Is Andy ok?"

"I'm ok I think...the doctors told me the baby is fine. They said that your mom called." Kristie answered.

"Is Andy ok?" Lilly asked again.

Kristie didn't reply for a few seconds. "I don't know...they won't let me see him." Kristie's voice got quiet. "They said that they had to transfer him to a hospital with better specialists and he's in the ICU."

Lilly could tell she was crying. She couldn't cry though, she held it back. "Kris...what happened?"

"Well we were going to stop at a hotel but we didn't have the money." Kristie began telling Lilly the story. "I offered to drive, Andy was getting tired. He didn't want to let me drive though. Then I told him that if we had to drive all night, I would stay up with him. So we started talking about things. Baby names..." Kristie had to stop for a minute, so she could keep talking. "Then I got tired and he said he would wake me up when we reached a Taco Bell, since I was hungry. All I remember is falling asleep and then waking up here."

Lilly couldn't say anything because she didn't want Kristie to hear her shaky voice.

"Lilly, I'm so scared." Kristie said, softly.

"Me too." Lilly agreed. "Listen, my mom is relaxing. She's had a hard night. Do you think you could call her in a little bit?"

"Yeah sure." Kristie replied.

"Thanks." Lilly said. "Bye." Lilly hung up the phone.

Joe rubbed Lilly's shoulder. "Are you going to be alright?"

Lilly turned and buried her head in his shoulder and started crying again. "I just want my brother to be ok."

xx

Sad chapter. :( Leave reviews though, hopefully I can update Thursday!


	31. Calls

Thank you for reviewing.

Chapter 31

xx

Heather came downstairs quickly. "Lilly, who was on the phone?"

"Kristie." Lilly replied. "You can call her if you want, I told her to call you..."

"Ok, thank you, Honey." Heather took the cordless phone upstairs with her.

"Do you want to get out of the house today?" Joe asked Lilly. "We could get some fresh air and you could clear your head a little."

"Joe, I don't know if I can deal with fans or paparazzi or any of that today." Lilly replied quietly.

Joe felt a little bad, he hadn't thought of that himself. Of course the paparazzi and all that would be his fault. "I'm sorry. I didn't think of that...we can just watch movies or something then."

xx

"Where's Joe?" Kevin asked his mom when he got downstairs that morning.

"Well there was a note from him and then he called a few minutes ago saying Lilly's brother was in an accident." Denise replied.

"Oh wow..." Kevin sat down at the counter.

"Yeah." Denise said. "Joe said he's going to be spending the day with her."

"Ok." Kevin grabbed some coffee and went back up to his room. He signed onto his computer and waited to see if Kelsy was on. He didn't think she'd be on so early but it was worth a shot. She wasn't but he had an email from her. He opened it.

_Hey Kevin :) its like 1 something in the morning. You got off the computer an hour ago or so but I just remembered that song that you were trying to think of. It was A Lonely September by Plain White T's wasn't it? Yeah I'm right don't lie! Anyway I'm really bored. I don't feel very good still. My mom said she'd lift my grounding or w/e because of school starting in 8 or 9 days but she's giving me a 9:30 curfew. Lame. Wow so I got my cell phone back so you should call me in the morning even though you'll prolly wake me up. Idc. Do ittt. Goodnight._

_Loveee_

_Kelsy_

Kevin laughed and pulled out his phone. It was only 8 in the morning, he decided he'd call anyway. The phone rang a couple times before she picked up. "Hello?" She answered groggily.

"You aren't up yet?" Kevin laughed.

"Ugh no, I had way too much caffeine last night." Kelsy laughed too.

"So what are you up to?" Kevin asked.

"Besides sleeping?" Kelsy joked. "Actually I woke up a few minutes ago. I don't feel good yet, though."

"Aww want some soup?" Kevin offered. "Or...a doughnut?"

Kelsy laughed. "That's ok, thanks though."

"Are you sure?" Kevin asked. "Because I heard that your grounding is off...and I haven't seen you in forever."

"Oh yeah I almost forgot I sent that message. I think I sent that right before I fell asleep." Kelsy replied. "I know this past week has been hard. What do you want to do?"

"I was kind of hungry so I thought we could go eat some breakfast somewhere." Kevin said. "If you don't feel good though we don't have to."

"No that's ok, eating might make me feel better." Kelsy stated.

Kevin smiled. "Ok, good, when should I pick you up?"

"Don't you remember me saying that I just woke up?" Kelsy joked. "I can probably be ready in 20 minutes."

"Alright, I'll be over then." Kevin said.

"Ok, bye." Kelsy replied.

"Bye." Kevin hung up his phone. Then he started to get ready to go.

xx

Lilly sat up when she heard someone coming down the stairs, it was Robbie. "Lilly, your mom got through, Kristie and her were able to get the doctors to put her through to the hospital Andy is at."

Lilly was hoping that this was good news. "What did they say?"

"Well he's conscious, but he isn't doing too well." Robbie said. "He has some serious infections. A lot of broken bones. He's got a punctured lung. He wasn't wearing his seat belt, so he got pretty cut up too and he hit his head."

"Is he going to be ok?" Lilly asked in a small voice.

"They don't know yet. It happened last night, the doctors have to wait and see what they can do, and what they need to do." Robbie replied.

"Can we see him?" Lilly questioned.

"Your mom wants to go down there." Robbie nodded. "We can take the Hannah private plane."

"When?" Lilly hoped it would be soon.

"She wants to get some things together and then we can go early this afternoon." Robbie replied. "You can come if you want, son." Robbie said to Joe.

Joe nodded. "As long as my parents are ok with it. I'm sure they will be."

"Are Miley and Jackson coming." Lilly asked.

"Well Jackson has work and he can take her to her Hannah things while we're gone." Robbie replied. "We can't really have her gone."

"That's alright." Lilly was relieved she at least had Joe. "I should pack some stuff then. Joe, you want to call your house?"

"Yeah." Joe would have to have his brother drop off some clothes for him if he could go. He took his phone and called his house to talk to his mom or dad about it.

xx

So I updated today even though I didn't think I'd be able to. Leave me reviews though, they'll make me happy and hopefully I'll post more tomorrow or Friday.


	32. Seeing Andy

Well I had to work last night so I'm updating today. Thank you all for reviewing.

Chapter 32

xx

Joe ended up calling and his mom let him go. Kevin was still there when his mom got off the phone with Joe so he had to get some stuff together for Joe while he was gone. He put a few shirts, a couple pairs of jeans, a pair of sweatpants, Joe's toothbrush, and some other things he'd need all in a big backpack. Then he texted Kelsy. 'Hey sorry I'm running a little late..gotta drop some stuff off for Joe, I'll be there in 10 or so.'

Kevin drove over to Miley and Lilly's house and knocked on the door.

Robbie opened the door. "Oh, hi, Kevin."

"Hey, I'm just bringing Joe some clothes and stuff." Kevin replied.

"Ok, thanks, I'll make sure he gets it. He's upstairs now with Lilly." Robbie explained.

"Thanks." Kevin said. "I'll see you later."

"See ya." Robbie waved.

Kevin went back to his car quickly and then drove over to Kelsy's house. Kelsy saw him pull up and she went outside. She had just thrown on a denim skirt, a black and white striped tank top, and a pair of black flip flops. She also braided her hair into pigtails and put a hat on.

"You look cute today." Kevin said when she got in the car.

"Thank you." Kelsy replied, smiling.

"Where do you want to go?" Kevin questioned.

"It doesn't matter. Where did you want to go?" Kelsy asked.

"You pick." Kevin said.

"I don't want to." Kelsy replied. "I'm not the one who had the idea to go eat."

"Fine." Kevin laughed. "Let's go to...Perkins?"

"Sure." Kelsy laughed too.

xx

Joe, Lilly, Heather, and Robbie had gotten on the plane about an hour ago. It was about an hour and a half flight. Lilly was sleeping on Joe's shoulder. Joe was looking at a magazine. Heather was writing a list for when they got there, and Robbie was listening as she said things mostly to herself.

The plane landed at the airport close to the hospital Andy was staying at. The four of them were going to see Andy first and since Heather had talked to Kristie's hospital, her and Robbie were going to be able to pick her up. The doctors had just advised Kristie to be careful and take it easy. Heather and Robbie were going to rent a car and pick Kristie up after they stopped in to see Andy.

"So are you ok?" Joe asked Lilly as they walked a few paces behind her parents.

"I just want to get there and see my brother..." Lilly replied.

"I know." Joe said. He kissed the side of her head, and he held onto her as they got into a cab that was waiting.

Once they got to the hospital, Heather and Robbie were the first to go in and see Andy. His room was small so they only wanted two people in there at most at a time. They were planning on moving him to a bigger one later that day. Heather checked to see if he needed anything mostly and see how he was. She didn't want to be in there long.

Lilly and Joe waited to go see Andy. Heather came out of the room. "You two can go in." Heather said to them. "We're leaving now."

"See you two later." Robbie said.

"See you later." Joe replied.

"Bye." Lilly said. She stood up with Joe and they went into Andy's room. She hadn't really prepared herself for what she would be seeing. She was in shock to see her brother so bandaged up and broken looking.

A small smile broke out on Andy's face. "Little sis."

Lilly didn't know what to say. "Hi." Joe just kept his arm tight around her back for support. Lilly slowly moved closer to Andy's side. "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty fucking high on these painkillers." Andy replied.

Lilly let out a small laugh. This was the brother she hoped she'd see when she got here.

Joe smiled, he was happy to hear Lilly laugh. He'd thought the worst when they were leaving Malibu, but now that they were here, it seemed a lot easier.

xx

So I wanted to make it a little happier. Leave me reviews though and I'll have more up soon!


	33. Family

Chapter 33

xx

Lilly and Joe had been visiting with Andy, but the doctors had to move him to another room and then he would need time to rest, so they went down to the cafeteria. It wasn't too busy. They each grabbed a small bite to eat. Joe got a piece of pizza and Lilly got some nachos.

"So how are you now, Lil?" Joe asked.

Lilly smiled a little. "Better...a lot better than before."

"He'll be fine." Joe smiled back. "Especially when your mom gets back with Kristie."

Lilly nodded. "Yeah, they'll both be a lot happier then."

Joe looked at his watch. "When is your mom supposed to be back?"

"Well they had to go to the car place and then go get Kristie. They had to do the paperwork to get her out so it was supposed to be at least an hour. What time is it?" Lilly asked.

"4:30." Joe answered. "They left at like 3 or so didn't they?"

"Yeah, anytime now." Lilly ate some more of her nachos.

They finished eating and went back up to the waiting room on the main floor. The tv was on some news channel so they watched that for a while.

Kristie, Heather, and Robbie walked into the waiting room a couple minutes later. Lilly had looked up when the door opened and she jumped up when she saw the three of them. "Kristie!" She ran over and hugged her. It had been a month and a half since she'd seen her last, but she was over four months pregnant now and it showed. "Aww look at your teeny belly!"

Kristie gave a halfhearted laugh.

"Did they move Andy yet?" Heather asked Lilly.

"Yeah, like an hour ago, he's in 231 now." Lilly replied. "We were supposed to let him rest for a little bit but it's been an hour."

"Can I just go see him by myself?" Kristie asked.

"Of course." Heather answered. "You don't even have to ask. It looks like you just have to go down that hall and to the left is where the 230s are."

"I'll find it." Kristie said quickly. She held her purse closer to her shoulder as she walked down to Andy's room. She walked down the halls fast and found where the room was. She looked in and surely enough, he was laying there watching something on mtv. Kristie knocked on the door lightly.

Andy sighed before looking up. He figured it was probably another nurse checking in on him. When he saw Kristie, he almost had to do a double take. "Babe, you're here!"

Kristie smiled, the tears that had formed when she walked down to his room, spilled out of her eyes. "I'm so glad you're ok." She went over and hugged Andy. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Andy replied. "I'm sorry...about all this..."

"I don't even want to talk about that." Kristie sat down on the bed next to him. "So you know how we were going to get our first ultrasound when we got to Malibu?"

Andy nodded. "Yeah."

"Well they had to do one when they checked the baby and..." Kristie dug in her purse. She took out an envelope, and pulled out a sheet with ultrasound pictures on it.

"Oh my god." Andy smiled as he looked at the pictures. "That's our baby."

"I think he's been moving around all morning. He's missed daddy." Kristie kissed him.

Andy smiled and then realized what she said. "Did you say _he_?"

Kristie laughed. "That's the other part. They didn't know if they'd be able to tell yet but when they got him on the screen, it was obvious." She laughed again.

Andy laughed too. "Just like daddy."

Kristie just smiled and shook her head. "God, I love you hun."

"I love you too." Andy replied, looking at Kristie. "And I wont let anything like this happen ever again. Nothing is going to pull our family apart." Andy kissed Kristie again.

They sat in silence for a while. "So, your mom and stepdad and I were talking on the way here...she wanted to know if we would want to move in with them."

Andy started to shake his head. "I don't know..."

"Well she said that they've got room if we decide we want to." Kristie interrupted. "You should really consider it, babe, we don't have a lot of money, and it's a lot better than going back to _Florida._" She hated even the thought, and she knew he did too.

"We can talk about it more later." Andy replied.

xx

Kelsy and Kevin had just gotten done eating at Perkins. "Do you want to go somewhere now?" Kevin asked.

"It doesn't matter as long as it isn't home." Kelsy replied. "Where do you want to go?"

"Should we see if Nick and Miley want to hang out?" Kevin asked.

"Sure." Kelsy answered. "I'll call Miley."

"I think Nick was going to go to her house." Kevin added.

"Okay." Kelsy grabbed her phone and dialed Miley's number and hit send. The phone rang a couple times. "Hello?"

"Hey, Miley, whats up?" Kelsy asked.

"Hey, Nick and I are just eating some food that Jackson brought us from Rico's." Miley said.

"Oh, well do you guys have any plans this afternoon?" Kelsy questioned.

"Not really, we were just going to hang out here, why?" Miley asked.

"Kevin and I were driving around and decided to see if you guys wanted to hang out." Kelsy suggested.

"Oh ok, why don't you guys come over, then and we can watch movies. We have tons of junk food." Miley laughed.

"Awesome, we'll see you soon." Kelsy said.

"Yep bye." Miley replied, hanging up. "Your brother and Kelsy are coming over." She got up she'd just been laying back on Nick.

"Ugh do they have to?" Nick joked.

"Yes, be nice." Miley laughed.

"You can't tell me what to do." Nick smirked.

"Oh yeah." Miley got close like she was going to kiss him. "I bet I can get you to do whatever I want to do."

"Probably." Nick answered, laughing.

Miley started laughing too. She cleaned the couch off a little to get ready for Kevin and Kelsy


	34. A Walk

Thanks for your reviews. Make sure you review this chapter too. Sorry that the last chapter kinda cut off haha. I didn't even notice. Anyway, here's the next one.

Chapter 34

xx

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Joe asked Lilly. They were still just sitting in the waiting room with Heather and Robbie.

"Uh..sure." Lilly agreed. "Is it alright with you if we go out for a little while?" She asked her mom.

"That's fine, Honey. I've got my phone if you need to call me." Heather replied.

"Ok." Lilly and Joe stood up. They left the hospital and started walking down the street. It was an overcast day but Joe was wearing a beanie and sunglasses and a hoodie, he didn't want someone to notice him. Lilly was just wearing a hoodie and a hat. "So where are we going?"

"On an adventure!" Joe exclaimed, laughing.

"Adventures with you usually end up in trouble." Lilly joked.

"Oh please. That only happened like once-or twice..." Joe laughed.

Lilly laughed too. "Well once is plenty."

"Trust me, we'll have fun today." Joe took her hand as they walked. "Want to go in here?" It was a thrift store.

"Sure." Lilly shrugged. They walked in and looked around a little. They didn't really find anything, though. They left and started walking down the street a little more.

"I'm thirsty." Joe complained.

"Yeah, I am too." Lilly said. "We can stop at the next place we come by."

"Want to go here?" Joe asked when they were in front of a small cafe place. They walked in and went to the counter. "What do you want?" He asked Lilly.

"Uh.." Lilly looked up at the menu.

"Can I help you?" A woman at the counter asked. The name on her shirt said Cindy.

Lilly pointed up at the menu. "What about those italian sodas?"

"Sure." Joe said.

"Oh those are good." Cindy commented. "I would try the cheesecake if thats the kind of thing you like. You can get flavors added into it."

"Want a strawberry cheesecake one?" Joe asked Lilly, getting excited.

Lilly laughed. "Yeah. That sounds good."

"Ok can we get a large one of those?" Joe took some money out of his pocket.

"Yep. Coming right up. That'll be 2.11." Cindy rang them up. They watched as she mixed their drink. "Here you go." She handed Joe the cup, it was big.

Joe took it. "Thank you, ma'am." He walked to a table with Lilly. When they got there, Lilly giggled. "What?" Joe asked.

"You sounded all polite and you said ma'am." Lilly laughed again.

"Gee I was trying to be nice." Joe joked. "You just make fun of me for it. I won't do that again."

"Yeah it wasn't going to happen again anyway." Lilly teased. They drank their soda and joked around a little more.

xx

Kevin and Kelsy got to Miley's house. They knocked on the door and Nick opened it. "Hey, you guys can just come in. Miley's upstairs talking to her dad on the phone."

"Oh ok." Kevin replied. He and Kelsy walked in. "So what's going on?"

"Nothing really, you guys going to watch a movie with us?" Nick asked Kevin.

"Yeah. Unless you wanted to go somewhere." Kevin answered.

"Not really." Nick said. Miley came downstairs. "What did your dad say?"

"Things are ok." Miley stated. "Everyone's doing ok. He just wanted to check in on me and Jackson."

"That's good." Nick sat down on the couch. Miley sat with him.

Kevin and Kelsy sat in the chair by the couch. "What are we watching?" Kevin asked.

"We just got done watching Zoolander. So now...I don't know. How about Stay Alive?" Nick offered.

Kevin laughed. "You guys were watching Zoolander?"

"Hey Miley likes that movie." Nick said.

"Yeah I like that movie." Miley added.

"Ok whatever. I'll watch Stay Alive." Kevin said. "Do you want to?" He asked Kelsy.

"Yeah, I like that movie." Kelsy replied.

Miley got up and put on Stay Alive. She grabbed them some of the snacks that were sitting in the kitchen from Rico's. "Dig in. I think Jackson's bringing more after work. Dad gave him some money."

"Awesome." Kevin grinned and ate some nachos and grabbed a piece of pizza on a paper plate.

They just sat and watched the movie for the next couple hours.

xx

Well that chapter was pretty boring. Anyway I think I'm going to try and work on a paper that is due for english tomorrow. So please leave me reviews!


	35. Saturday Night Pt 1

Thanks for reviewing again. I've had some good ideas so I'm excited to write this chapter.

Chapter 35

xx

Miley stood up off the couch, where she had been sitting with Nick. "Ughh we need to do something today. I'm so sick of just sitting around doing nothing." They had just finished watching Stay Alive. "It's a Saturday night, there has to be something to do."

"Yeah, but what can we do?" Nick asked.

Miley thought for a minute. "Oh my god! I just got the greatest idea."

"What is it?" Kelsy asked.

"We can have a party! It doesn't have to be anything huge." Miley added.

"That would be fun." Kelsy replied.

"Yeah." Kevin agreed.

"I don't know..." Nick said.

"Come on, it'll just be the four of us and Jackson, and maybe one of his friends or so." Miley pleaded. "Besides Jackson's friend Cooper's older brother is 23. He could get us some vodka and stuff."

"What if Jackson doesn't go for it?" Kevin asked.

"Helloo we have the house to ourselves." Miley answered. "He'll be all for it."

Miley jumped up without waiting for anyone else to say anything and went over to call Jackson at Rico's. Jackson answered the phone. "Rico's."

"Jackson, it's me! Do you want to have a party tonight?" Miley asked.

"Sure, I guess so. Coop still owes me for taking over _duty _duty at camp." Jackson replied.

"Okay that's gross, but awesome about the party." Miley said. "So do you want to get ahold of him, so his brother has time to get us some stuff?"

"You know it." Jackson lowered his voice. "Shoot I gotta go. Rico's dad was going to come by the shack today. I'm off in an hour. I'll call Cooper and I'll see you in a little bit."

"Alright bye, Jackson." Miley hung up her phone.

"You're excited." Nick laughed.

"I _am_!" Miley replied. "Finally we've got something fun to do. Will you all be able to say you're staying over?"

"I'm sure my mom will let me." Kelsy nodded.

"I don't think we'll have a hard time with Mom and Dad." Kevin said to Nick.

"Yeah." Nick agreed. "I don't think they'd mind having a little quiet time."

"Awesome." Miley smiled. "I can't wait."

xx

That night it was around 6:30pm and Kelsy, Kevin, Nick, Miley, and Jackson were there. Kelsy had told her mom she was staying at Miley's because she was able to have a friend over while her parents were gone. Then Kevin and Nick told their parents that they were going to hang out with Jackson and Miley and they were going to stay over there. Kevin also made up that he had to drive Miley to a Hannah thing in the morning and Jackson would be at work.

"Jackson, when is Cooper coming?" Miley asked.

"He just texted me, he said soon. His brother got home a few minutes ago. He's bringing his girlfriend, Mary, so he had to pick her up first." Jackson explained.

"Oh he's bringing someone?" Miley questioned.

"Yeah..it was the only way I could get him to come. He had already had plans to go to the movies with her." Jackson answered.

"Ok." Miley got up off the kitchen stool and went in the living room to sit with everyone else.

There was a knock at the door and Miley quickly jumped to open it. "Hey.." Standing in front of her was Cooper carrying a few bags, his girlfriend, and it looked like one of her friends. "Come on in. Jackson!" She called.

Jackson came into the room. "Coop! What's up, man?"

"Hey, you ready to get this thing going?" Cooper asked. He went in the kitchen and set the bags on the counter.

Jackson followed him and helped unload the bags. "So who did you bring?"

"Oh well you met Mary, she made me let her bring her friend, Stacy, with." Cooper explained.

They were all getting introduced when Jackson and Cooper came back into the room. "So you guys want to eat?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah, could we order a pizza?" Miley asked Jackson.

"That sounds good, I'll order a couple and we can just put it on dad's card." Jackson said. "He told us to use it if we had to for food. I'll just order a pepperoni one and a supreme. Is that ok?" Jackson looked around at the group and they were nodding. He went and called to order the pizzas.

They all just hung around in the living room for a while. Jackson put a movie on and they were all pretty much talking and visiting, while they waited for the food.

xx

Ok so I think I want this to be a two part chapter. I wanted to have the pre-party part and in the next one you'll get to see what happens there. Anyway leave reviews if you want to know what happens!


	36. Saturday Night Pt 2

Ok, here's part 2.

Chapter 36

xx

It had been a couple hours since they started drinking and between all of them, had finished one bottle of vodka, and half a small bottle of Jack Daniels.

Miley went in the kitchen where Nick and Kevin were playing quarters and Kelsy was sitting there watching. "You guys are still playing?"

"You were in here like 5 minutes ago." Nick laughed.

"Oh.." Miley started laughing, then she sat on Nick's lap. "Who's winning?"

"Not your boyfriend." Kevin slurred.

"Don't lie." Kelsy said to Kevin.

"Ok so he might be winning." Kevin corrected.

"Hey who wants to go in the hot tub?" Miley asked.

"I do!" Kelsy got up quickly.

"Shweet." Miley replied. "Are you guys coming?"

"Hell yeah." Kevin said. Nick nodded.

"I don't have a swimsuit." Kelsy said to Miley.

"We can go in our bras and underwear. It's just like swimsuits. I don't feel like going all the way to my room to get one anyway." Miley went out the back door to the hot tub.

"That works." Kelsy was close behind. They both took off their shirts and pants.

Miley lifted the cover off of it and turned it on. She turned to the Nick and Kevin who were behind her. "Nick, I didn't even know you were out here yet." She giggled.

Nick kissed her quickly. "We followed you guys." He took off his shirt and jeans. Kevin had done so as well.

"Oh while we wait, we should totally call Lilly!" Kelsy exclaimed. "My phone is in my jeans pocket."

Miley started laughing. "That would be funny!"

Kelsy grabbed her jeans and dug in her pocket. "It's not in there. Help me look inside." She said to Kevin.

"Ok, come on." He took her hand and went in the house. "Is it in your purse?"

"It might be." They went into the living room and she started digging in her purse.

Cooper and Mary were talking on the couch and Jackson was playing a video game. Stacy was sitting on the floor playing with her camera.

"Oh I found it!" Kelsy showed Kevin. "I'm going to call her now." She started fumbling with the settings and the phonebook, then she got to Lilly's number and hit the call button.

"Did she pick up yet?" Kevin asked anxiously.

"No, it's still ringing." A few rings later. It went to voicemail. "I have to leave a message...hey Lilly whats going on? It's a party here you should be hanging with us."

Kevin leaned in to talk into the voicemail too. "Yeah you and Joe are missing all the fun."

Kelsy laughed and pushed him back. "Ok I'm going to go-hot tub now." She hung up her phone. "Lame." Kelsy saw Stacy leave the room and go towards the backyard. "Come upstairs with me quick. I have to pee."

Kevin chuckled. "Ok." He followed Kelsy up the stairs. They came back downstairs when she was done and went outside. "Hey now, you two get off eachother."

Miley and Nick were in the hot tub making out. "Jeez what took you guys so long?" Miley asked.

"We called Lilly but she didn't pick up." Kelsy answered. She climbed into the hot tub with Kevin.

"That sucks." Miley replied. They started talking about some other things.

"Do you guys want to go in now?" Kelsy asked.

"Yeah, I was thinking that too." Kevin added.

"Yeah, thats fine with me." Miley said. She climbed out first and then Nick. Kevin and Kelsy were the last ones out. They didn't grab their clothes they just walked into the house.

Stacy was taking pictures with Jackson, Mary, and Cooper. Cooper's brother was going to come pick him and the girls up in a little bit.

"Picture time." Stacy brought her camera to the kitchen where Nick, Miley, Kevin, and Kelsy had just come inside.

"Ok." Miley smiled and grabbed Nick. She posed a few different pictures with him, one kissing him, and some others in other ways.

"You two want to get in some pictures?" Stacy asked Kevin and Kelsy.

"Sure." Kelsy shrugged and she got close to Kevin. They mostly took pictures similar to Miley and Nick. Then all four of them got into some pictures together.

"Stacy!" Mary called. Then she walked into the kitchen. "Oh there you are, Cooper's brother is here."

"Ok." Stacy answered. "I'll see you guys." She waved at Kevin, Nick, Kelsy, and Miley.

"Bye." They waved back and ended up sitting down at the table.

"I'm getting tired." Miley leaned on Nick.

Nick put his arm around her. "Want to go lay down? We can just sleep down here.."

"Yeah." Miley nodded.

Nick went and got some blankets from a closet in the hall. He layed a couple down on the floor and grabbed two pillows. One pillow he layed on one end and the other, he put on the other end for Kevin and Kelsy. "You guys can go lay out there when you're ready." Nick said, when he went back into the kitchen. "Come on, Miles." He walked her into the living room and layed down with her.

"Are you tired yet?" Kevin asked.

"A little." Kelsy answered.

Jackson walked in the kitchen. "I'm going to go upstairs and go to bed." He told them.

"Ok, see you tomorrow." Kevin replied.

"See ya." Jackson went up to his bedroom.

Kevin and Kelsy sat in silence for a few minutes. "What do you think?" Kevin asked.

"About what?" Kelsy questioned.

"About going to bed." Kevin explained.

"Oh sure." Kelsy agreed.

They got up and went into the living room. Nick and Miley were already passed out. They layed down on the opposite end of the blanket that Nick and Miley were on, where Nick had put their pillow. "Night." Kevin said quietly.

"Night." Kelsy yawned.

The two of them fell asleep. None of them knew what tomorrow would bring.

xx

Ok so there's the fun part of the chapter haha. Hopefully I can post more tomorrow but I don't know yet. Leave reviews and I'll try my best.


	37. Bits and Pieces

Thanks for the reviews. I figured you guys would guess what was going to happen haha. Anyway...

Chapter 37

xx

Lilly woke up the next morning in her and Joe's hotel room. Her phone beeped at her letting her know she had a new voicemail. She looked at it, it was from Kelsy's number. She called her voicemail and listened to the message. She just laughed and got out of bed. She showered and got dressed quick. When she got back to the bed, Joe was still asleep. She started to shake him. "Joee." She called. "Get up."

Joe groaned. "It's too early." He rolled towards the wall.

"No, it's like 9:45. It isn't that early." Lilly replied. "Come on." She leaned over his body and kissed him. "Joey-poo, please get up. I'm hungry and I want coffee."

"Will you let me call you muffin whenever I want?" Joe asked, opening his eyes.

Lilly giggled. "I suppose."

Joe sat up. "Sweet, muffin, I get coffee and breakfast, and I get to call you muffin." Joe smirked. "I would have gotten up anyway, but now I get everything I want, muffin."

"Ok, that's enough." Lilly stood up. "So I had a voicemail this morning..."

"From?" Joe questioned.

"Kelsy and Kevin...I guess they had a party. Then they said something about a hot tub at the end." Lilly answered.

"Psh those losers, having a party without us." Joe said. He got off the bed and grabbed some clothes.

"I know." Lilly sat where Joe had just gotten up from. "Oh well though."

"Yeah, I'm just going to go get ready." Joe pointed to the bathroom.

"Ok, don't take too long or I might have to find someone else to go with." Lilly replied.

"That hurts, muffin." Joe crossed his arms.

"Just go get ready." Lilly laughed.

"Fine." Joe went into the bathroom to get cleaned up and dressed.

Lilly grabbed her phone again. She decided she'd call her house and see if Miley was up or knew anything. She pushed send. The phone rang a few times before anyone answered.

xx

Miley woke up to the phone ringing. She looked around and there was light coming in the windows. She looked down and she was only wearing her bra and underwear. She saw that Kelsy, Kevin, and Nick weren't dressed either. She could barely remember what had happened the night before. She snapped out of her confusion and went to answer the phone. "Hello?"

"Miley?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah, what's up?" Miley asked, groggily.

"Nothing, just waiting for Joe, we were going to go get some breakfast. What's going on with you?" Lilly questioned.

"I just woke up..." Miley answered.

"Late night?" Lilly held back a laugh.

"I think so...I can only remember bits and pieces." Miley replied. "We kind of had a party."

"Yeah I kind of heard." Lilly laughed now.

"How did you know?" Miley asked quickly.

"I had a voicemail on my phone from Kevin and Kelsy." Lilly answered.

"Oh ok." Miley said.

"Give me the details later?" Lilly suggested. She knew Miley was still pretty out of it. She'd give her time to piece things together before she tried to get anymore information from her.

"Yeah, I'll call you later. Or call me whatever." Miley went upstairs to get dressed and pull her hair back.

"Ok, bye." Lilly said.

"Bye." Miley hung up the phone and got some comfy pants on and a t-shirt, then pulled her hair back into a ponytail. She went back downstairs. It was a mess. She sat down on the couch, she was trying to remember things from the night before, but she could only remember little parts. She remembered being in the hot tub with Kevin, Kelsy, and Nick. She remembered Cooper and the two girls coming over and them eating. She remembered when they first started taking shots. Then it got fuzzy. Miley sighed and layed her head down. She would wait until everyone else woke up to start doing anything.

xx

"Are you ready to go?" Lilly asked Joe when he came out of the bathroom.

"Yep." Joe nodded. "And minty fresh." Joe leaned down and kissed her.

"K, let's go." Lilly hopped up.

"Can we go get italian sodas again today?" Joe asked.

"Not right now." Lilly replied, they walked out of the hotel room. "I need coffee. We could go there for lunch."

"Awesome." Joe grinned. "I wonder if I could get a chocolate cheesecake..."

"You're such a little kid." Lilly laughed.

"I know." Joe started skipping.

They got outside and started walking. "Where are we going?" Lilly asked. She saw Joe's eyes light up. "And don't say on an adventure." She giggled.

"I wasn't going to say that." Joe said, matter-of-factly. "We could go to Burger King. It's that way. We walked by it yesterday." Joe pointed.

"I guess we could." Lilly said.

A while later, they were sitting in Burger King. Joe made Lilly wear one of the crowns just like him. They were just finishing up their breakfast when Lilly's phone rang. "Hello?"

"Oh my god, Lilly..." It was Miley.

"What's wrong?" Lilly asked.

"I just went on the computer to check my email and you aren't going to believe what someone sent me." Miley said.

"What?" Lilly questioned.

"It was a link to one of those blogs with all the celebrity news and there's pictures from the party last night." Miley said quickly.

"Oh my god, Miley!" Lilly exclaimed. "How could that happen?"

"I don't understand...there's us drinking, and Nick and I kissing in the hot tub, and a few of all of us standing in the kitchen together in our underwear." Miley was freaking out. "I can't believe this.."

"I don't even know what to say." Lilly answered. "Do you know who did this?"

Miley sat there thinking for a minute. It wasn't Jackson, then she realized. It had to have been Cooper and his friends. "Lilly, I need to call you back." Miley hung up.

"Oh boy." Lilly said, putting her phone down on the table.

"What's going on?" Joe asked, worried.

Lilly started explaining to him what happened.

xx

Finally an update! Anyway leave reviews and hopefully I can post the next chapter soon.


	38. Reputations and Careers

Chapter 38

xx

Miley was still sitting upstairs when she heard a tap at her door. She looked up and saw Nick standing in the doorway. "Hey." He had thrown on his clothes that were laying on the kitchen floor.

"Hey.." Miley forced a smile. She didn't know if she could tell him.

"Is something wrong?" Nick asked, walking in her room.

Miley turned away from him and towards her computer. She sighed and pulled up a website.

"Miley?" Nick asked, standing right behind her.

Miley couldn't say it. She felt sick to her stomach. She went down the page and went to the post she was concerned about. "Look." Was all she said. She stood up and went behind him.

"I don't understand.." Nick shook his head.

The website read: _Jonas Brothers' Crazy Party_. Nick scrolled through the pictures. He didn't understand when they would have been taken. The page went on to explain_ Saturday night two of the Jonas Brothers, Nick and Kevin, got drunk and partied with their girlfriends and some friends. They were out in the hot tub and got pretty crazy. A source tells us that Joe and his girlfriend are out of town visiting the girlfriend's brother who was in an accident a few days ago. It looks like Kevin Jonas just can't keep his name out of the headlines. We'll have to wait and see how all this affects them._

"How did this happen?" Nick questioned.

"I don't know...it's terrible, my dad is going to flip." Miley responded.

"Yeah well so are my parents, and then I've got my fans to worry about." Nick said, putting his head in his hands. "This is messed up."

"Ugh I'm going to be grounded til I'm 18." Miley sighed.

"Well at least your reputation isn't trashed." Nick shot her a glare.

"Nick.." Miley didn't know what to say, she was a little shocked by his attitude.

"You can just go off and be Hannah Montana whenever you want. Just throw a wig on. This is me for real life. At least Hannah's career isn't at stake." Nick got up from the chair.

"We need to figure this out, Nick." Miley begged. "Help me here." She was on the verge of tears. She didn't know why Nick was freaking out so badly.

"See there you go, only thinking about yourself. I can go figure this out with my brother." Nick stormed off.

"Why are you so mad?" Miley ran after Nick.

Nick turned around quickly. "Don't you see? As long as I've known you, you've been this way. It's so irritating." He went downstairs and into the living room, Kelsy and Kevin were sitting in the kitchen drinking some orange juice. They had gotten dressed and cleaned up a little bit downstairs. "Can we go, Kevin?"

"Why, whats going on?" Kevin asked.

"I'll explain when we leave. Let's just go." Nick pleaded.

"Ok, well, do you want to come with?" Kevin asked Kelsy.

"I think I'll stay here with Miley for a while." Kelsy answered.

"Alright, call me later." Kevin said.

"I will." Kelsy kissed Kevin and then he left.

Kelsy wondered where Miley was. She went upstairs to Miley's room and knocked on Miley's closed door. "Who is it?" Miley called.

"Me." Kelsy answered. "Can I come in?"

"I don't really want to talk." Miley replied.

Kelsy walked into Miley's room anyway. Miley was laying on her bed face in her pillow crying. "Miley, what happened?"

Miley wiped her face on her pillow. "Nick...it's a long story. Look at my computer." She pointed at the screen.

Kelsy went over and read the post about the night before. "Oh my god."

"Yeah and I told Nick and then he flipped out on me because he said I only cared about myself and I don't know." Miley layed back on her bed. "It's all Cooper and his stupid friends' faults."

"That's messed up." Kelsy gave Miley a sympathetic look.

"Well now on top of the fact that my dad is going to kill me when he finds out, Nick hates me too." Miley groaned.

"Nick doesn't hate you. He's just upset." Kelsy went over and sat on Miley's bed.

"I don't know.." Miley said.

Kelsy decided to change the subject. "Do you want to go downstairs and eat?"

"Sure." Miley got up and the two went downstairs to get something breakfast.

xx

Leave me reviews! And another thing.. has anyone else gotten and read the Camp Rock book? I got it on Wednesday and I've been reading it to my 5 year old sister, she loves it. I can't wait for the movie. Anyway thats enough from me. Review. :)


	39. Set the Record Straight

Thanks for reviewing.

Chapter 39

xx

Lilly and Joe had just gotten done explaining what had happened to Andy and Kristie. They had just gotten to the hospital that afternoon.

"I guess my parents are pissed." Joe laughed.

"Joe, that isn't nice to laugh." Lilly hit him playfully.

"Yeah it is, my brothers are losers and that's what they get for partying without us." Joe replied.

"Well Robbie was a little mad that they lied to him, but he's not going to do anything about it until we go back." Lilly explained.

"Nick and Kevin are grounded." Joe said, laughing again.

"Joe, stop." Lilly joked. Then she turned her attention to Andy. "Anyway, Mom wants to move you to Malibu, so we can go back home. We _might _get to go back as early as Tuesday."

"Ugh I hope so." Andy replied. "I just want to get away from here."

xx

Meanwhile, Miley was sitting at home alone. Kelsy had gone home when her mom called, she had heard what they did.

Miley and Kelsy had already cleaned the house, though, so Miley didn't know what there was to do. She grabbed her phone to text Nick. She hadn't heard from him since he stormed out. 'Did you get in trouble?' She texted.

Miley sat there waiting impatiently. 'Yeah.' Nick finally responded.

Miley sighed and hit reply. 'I'm sorry' She waited, but Nick didn't text back. 'Are you still mad at me?'

All of a sudden her phone was ringing, it startled her. "Hello?" Miley answered.

"Miley, listen, I am still mad. I'm just sick of it, I'm sick of your attitude and I don't know if I can do this anymore." Nick explained.

"Nick,what are you saying?" Miley questioned.

"I don't know, I'm just so irritated right now. I can't talk to you right now." Nick stated.

"Why not?" Miley asked, upset.

"Because, I don't know what I want to do anymore." Nick answered.

"You mean about us?" Miley swallowed the lump forming in her throat.

"Yeah." Nick said quietly.

"Nick, I..." Miley began, not knowing what to say.

"Miley...I'll see you when school starts a week from tomorrow." Nick interrupted.

"Alright, bye I guess..." Miley waited for him to say something, and when he didn't, she hung up.

Miley sat in shock for a minute, then she called Lilly quickly.

Lilly answered her phone. "Hello?"

Miley started crying as soon as she started to talk. "Lilly..."

"Miley, what's wrong?" Lilly questioned.

"Nick-I think he broke up with me." Miley sobbed.

"You think? What happened?" Lilly asked.

Miley began to explain. "He was here earlier and then he started yelling at me and freaking out. Then I texted him and he called me and pretty much said that he didn't want to talk to me right now and that he didn't know if he could do this anymore."

"Well, I'll have Joe talk to him or something." Lilly offered. "I wish I could be over there to hang out with you. Don't be sad, ok?"

Miley smiled a little and sniffed. "Yeah.."

"I'll call you later." Lilly said.

"Alright, love you, bye." Miley replied.

"Love you, bye." Lilly hung up her phone and went back into Andy's room, where Andy, Kristie, and Joe were.

"Who was that?" Joe asked.

"Probably her other boyfriend." Andy joked.

Joe laughed. "Ohh I see how it is."

"Actually it was Miley." Lilly replied. "You need to talk to your brother."

"Which one?" Joe questioned.

"Nick." Lilly said. "Miley thinks he broke up with her. You need to set the record straight. Find out what's going on."

"Ok, I'll call him in a little bit." Joe agreed.

Lilly sat down in the chair by Joe as they talked with Andy and Kristie.

xx

Don't forget to review. I'll try to update soon!


	40. Teams

Chapter 40

xx

Lilly and Joe had left to go get a snack at the cafe they had gone to the day before.

"Are you going to call Nick?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah..." Joe pulled out his phone.

Lilly decided to text Oliver to see if he could go see Miley. 'Hey what are you doing?'

Joe called Nick. "Hello?" Nick answered his phone.

"Hey, what's going on?" Joe asked.

"Just sitting in my room." Nick replied. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing. Walking..with Lilly." Joe answered. "Hey so I heard something about you and Miley breaking up. What's going on there?"

"What else is there to say?" Nick asked. "I'm tired of her being such a brat."

"Nick, maybe you should just give her a chance. You guys have been through a lot together. You're just upset." Joe tried to explain.

"Are you kidding me?" Nick questioned. "My own brother is taking her side?!"

"I'm sorry, I just don't think you should be so quick to just end it." Joe replied.

"Save it, Joe." Nick interrupted. "You're such a traitor...so much for being loyal to family." Nick hung up on Joe.

"What happened?" Lilly asked Joe.

"Nick is being a jerk." Joe answered. "He's sitting there telling me that I took Miley's side and that I'm a traitor."

"That's so stupid." Lilly said. She opened her phone when it beeped. 'I'm just at home bored what about you?'

"Who was that?" Joe questioned.

"Oliver." Lilly replied.

"Oh." Joe stated.

Lilly tried to remember if he had met Oliver. And then she remembered what had happened with Oliver and him before. "Sorry...I'm just trying to see if he can go check on Miley."

"Ok." Joe said.

They walked into the cafe and Lilly sat down to reply to Oliver's message.

"What do you want?" Joe asked impatiently.

"Just get me a drink and a...ham and cheese sandwich." Lilly answered. Then she went back to her phone. 'Well nick broke up with miley do you think you could go over and see how she is?'

Lilly looked up and saw Joe at the counter ordering again. She got up and put her head on his arm. "You aren't upset are you?" She asked quietly.

Joe looked down at her and saw her face. "No." He gave her a smile. "You're just being a good friend."

Lilly smiled back. "Thanks." She reached up and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too." Joe smiled.

"You two can have a seat and we'll bring you your food." The woman working said. "It'll be a few minutes."

"Thanks." Joe answered. He took Lilly's hand and pulled her to the table they were at the day before. "This is now our table."

"We should put a sign on it. Lilly and Joe's table." Lilly joked.

"We should." Joe nodded.

Lilly's phone beeped again. 'Yeah of course I'll go over there.'

Lilly hit reply. 'Thanks'

xx

Miley was laying on the couch watching a music video of The Jonas Brothers. Jackson wasn't home yet so she just watched the video. She started crying again.

All of a sudden, there was a knock at the door. Miley wiped her face off and got up. She opened the door slowly.

"Hey, Miley." Oliver waved.

"Oliver? What are you doing here?" Miley asked.

"Lilly texted me, she wanted me to check on you." Oliver replied, walking in the house. He saw The Jonas Brothers on the tv. He grabbed the remote and shut the tv off. "Don't watch that."

Miley sighed. "Ok.." She sat down on the couch and he sat next to her.

"How are you doing?" Oliver asked.

"I'm fine.." Miley replied.

"Miley, I've been your friend for a long time. I know when you aren't ok. Do you want to talk?" Oliver offered.

"Not really." Miley answered. "I..I just wish Nick didn't hate me." She started crying again.

Oliver pulled Miley into a hug. "Miley, don't cry. It'll be ok. Soon Nick will realize how stupid he's being." He rubbed her back.

xx

Nick went downstairs after he got off the phone with Joe. Kevin was the only other person home, he was sitting in the kitchen eating a bowl of ice cream.

"What's up?" Kevin asked.

"Well I explained what happened with Miley on the way here right?" Nick began. Kevin nodded. "Alright well she started texting me and stuff asking if I was mad. Well duh..so I called and told her yeah and then I told her I didn't want to do this anymore."

"So are you guys done?" Kevin interjected.

"I guess so. Anyway, Joe called me and he was acting like he was mad. So I was like, 'who's side are you on?'" Nick explained.

"That's pretty lame." Kevin replied. "Don't worry, though, I'm on your side, Miley shouldn't be so immature about all of this."

"Yeah, thanks, man." Nick said.

Kevin just nodded and continued to eat his ice cream.

xx

Lots happening in that chapter. Thanks for reviewing and let me know how you like this chapter too.


	41. Tonight

Chapter 41

xx

Joe and Lilly were still eating at the cafe when Joe's phone rang. "Hello?" He answered it.

"Hey, what's going on?" It was Kevin.

"Uh, nothing..what's going on with you?" Joe asked.

"Well I just heard about you calling Nick to yell at him, what the hell dude?" Kevin questioned.

"Whoa, Kev, what's your problem? All I did was call Nick because Miley's upset and he shouldn't overreact like that." Joe explained.

"Nick needs some support, too, though. Miley shouldn't freak out and get all these other people involved in her and Nick's business." Kevin retorted.

"Just drop this, ok? I have to go." Joe said, not wanting to talk to his older brother anymore at the moment.

"Fine, bye." Kevin replied.

"Bye." Joe hung up his phone.

"Jeez, Kevin just called me freaking out on me about calling Nick." Joe said to Lilly.

"I wouldn't expect Kevin to act that way." Lilly replied.

"I know, but he's being _loyal_." Joe rolled his eyes.

"Wow." Lilly said, drinking her soda.

xx

Kevin got off the phone with Joe and called Kelsy's number.

"Hello?" Kelsy answered her phone.

"You aren't grounded off your phone?" Kevin laughed.

"Nope, just under house arrest for the next week." Kelsy joked.

"Aww, don't worry, you aren't the only one..so what are you doing?" Kevin asked.

"Just checking my email and stuff." Kelsy answered. "I was bored."

"Oh, yeah." Kevin said.

"So what are you doing?" Kelsy questioned.

"I was just talking to Joe." Kevin explained the situation to Kelsy and then told her about the phone call. "I think everybody should just stay out of it besides Nick and Miley."

Kelsy wanted to say, _Well then why aren't you staying out of it?_ but she didn't want to fight. "Yeah..."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bother you. I just needed to vent." Kevin replied.

"You didn't bother me. I always like talking to you." Kelsy said.

Kevin smiled. "Thats good." He laughed. "I like talking to you too. Is there any possible way I could see you before next Monday? That'll be too long."

"I could meet you at the beach tonight after my parents go to bed." Kelsy offered.

"I wouldn't want you to get in trouble." Kevin said jokingly.

"I'll only get in trouble if I get caught." Kelsy laughed.

"We'll make sure that doesn't happen." Kevin replied.

"Ok, well I'll text you later." Kelsy said. "It'll probably be around 11 tonight when I can get out of here."

"That's fine." Kevin agreed. "Just text me and let me know when to be there."

"Alright, bye." Kelsy said.

"Bye." Kevin hung up his phone and went to the living room to watch some tv.

xx

That chapter was short, but I didn't have enough time to write anymore. I'm not sure if I'm having Kevin be in school or not, what do you think? At first I was going to, but if I don't have him go to school, I have some other ideas for him. So let me know what you think.


	42. The Apartment

Thank you guys for reviewing and thanks for the ideas too.

Chapter 42

xx

That night, Kelsy sat in her room and texted Kevin. 'I'm free to sneak out now ;) Meet me there in 10?'

Kelsy slipped a pair of comfy shorts and a hoodie over her tank top. Then her phone vibrated on her bed. 'See you there then' She smiled and put her phone in her pocket.

Kelsy put her flip flops on and crawled out her window. Then she walked quickly to the beach. She expected to get there first, but she saw Kevin's figure sitting in the sand. "Kevin?" She asked.

Kevin looked up. "Oh, hey." He got up and hugged her.

"You got here fast." Kelsy observed.

"Well I've been here for a while. I was already here when you texted me. I wanted to get out of the house." Kevin explained. He leaned in and kissed her. "I missed you."

"Missed you, too." Kelsy smiled.

They sat down together in the sand. She leaned back into his chest. "I wanted to talk to you about this before..."

"What is it?" Kelsy questioned.

"Well I start school next Monday, too." Kevin began.

Kelsy nodded. "Right, you'll be going to the college, won't you?"

"Yeah, but there's another thing. I didn't tell you because it wasn't a sure thing." Kevin said.

"Come on, Kevin. Just tell me what it is." Kelsy put her hand on his leg.

"I'm getting an apartment closer to the school." Kevin replied. "I've been wanting to have more freedom. It's going to be nice, you can come over anytime, too."

"Kevin, that's awesome. I was worried, I thought it was something bad." Kelsy said.

Kevin laughed. "Sorry. Anyway...are you excited for your senior year?"

"Nope." Kelsy answered. "I just want it to be over."

"What are you going to do after this year?" Kevin asked.

"I don't know yet. Maybe I'll go to school with you." Kelsy replied. "So when do you move in to your apartment?" She wondered.

Kevin smiled at this. "Whenever I want to. I got the key and everything. I haven't told anyone else yet, though."

"Well why aren't we there?" Kelsy asked. "I want to see it!" She stood up.

Kevin laughed and stood up. "Ok, let's go."

They went over to his car and he drove them over there. They walked up the stairs and he unlocked the door for them. "I love it." Kelsy said, when they walked in. It was really nice and the rooms were all big, the kitchen, the living room, and the bedroom.

"Yeah, I can't wait to move in." Kevin replied. "I don't know when to tell my parents though. I got a call on my cell earlier, after I talked to you on the phone."

"Tell them tomorrow, then I can help you shop for stuff for the place." She grinned.

"That'll be fun." He smiled back and then pulled her into a hug. "So when do you want to go back to your house?"

"Never." Kelsy answered.

"Well...your birthday is only a few weeks away." Kevin said. "You can come stay here whenever you want."

"What do you mean?" Kelsy questioned. "Stay here for a night here and there or stay here like live here?"

"Whichever you want." Kevin replied. "I didn't know if you wanted to stay at home for the rest of the school year or not."

"Not really..." Kelsy said.

"So are you saying you want to move in with me when you turn 18?" Kevin asked.

"I think so." Kelsy answered.

"That's awesome." Kevin smiled. "That makes this even more exciting."

"I know." She smiled back.

They spent a little more time at the apartment before he dropped her off at her house.

xx

It was Tuesday afternoon and Lilly and Joe were getting the rest of their things together. They were finally able to go home. "I'm happy we can go back to Malibu finally." Lilly said. "It feels like it's been forever.

"I know." Joe replied. "I'm a little less excited to see my brothers though."

"Yeah." Lilly nodded in agreement.

There was a knock at their hotel room door. Lilly opened it and her mom was standing there. "You ready to go, honey?"

"Yep, I think so." Lilly answered. She walked over and grabbed her bag.

"You got your stuff, Joe?" Heather asked.

Joe nodded. Lilly said, "I just have to go to the bathroom quick."

"Ok, hurry up." Heather replied. Lilly ran off to the bathroom. "Thank you for coming, Joe. You really helped Lilly through this."

Joe smiled. "I would do anything for her."

Heather smiled back at him. "You're sweet, Joe."

Lilly came out of the bathroom. "Ok, all ready to go now."

"Jeez, you take forever." Joe complained, jokingly.

"I know, I know." Lilly sighed.

They went down to the lobby and Robbie, Kristie, and Andy were waiting in the car out front.

"I should call home and let them know I'm coming back today." Joe said to Lilly once they were in the car. He pulled out his cell phone and called his house phone. "Hello?" Frankie answered the phone.

"Hey, Frankster, who's all there?" Joe asked.

"Um just me, Kevin, and Nick. When are you coming home?" Frankie questioned.

"That's why I called, I'm coming home today." Joe answered.

"Yay!" Frankie yelled into the phone.

Joe laughed. "Yeah so tell Mom and Dad when they get home. Where did they go?"

"Mom went grocery shopping and Dad is at work." Frankie replied.

"What are you doing?" Joe asked.

"Watching the Spongebob movie." Frankie said.

"Ok, well I'll see you in a few hours." Joe replied.

"Ok, bye." Frankie hung up his phone.

Joe laughed and they had just gotten to Hannah's plane. They all got on and they headed back to Malibu.

xx

Review and let me know how you liked it.


	43. All Home

Ugh finally I get to write, I had a crazy last couple of days but I think things are normal again. Anyway here's more.

Chapter 43

xx

Robbie dropped Joe off at his house. Lilly had gone with her mom, Andy, and Kristie in her mom's car. "I'll see you later." He waved at Robbie and took his bag from the back seat.

"See you later, bud. Tell your folks hi for me." Robbie replied.

"Ok, bye." Joe went up to his house and walked inside.

Frankie was still on the couch, but now he was watching Pokemon. He looked up when Joe walked in. "Joe!"

Joe went over and hugged his littlest brother. "Hey, couch potato. Hows it going?"

"Good, Mom is upstairs getting some bowls she put upstairs or something." Frankie got off the couch. "Mom!" He called. "Joe is home."

"Thanks." Joe laughed.

Denise came down the stairs, carrying a small box. "Hey, Honey!" She hugged Joe. "How are you?"

"Hey, Mom, I'm good." Joe set his bag down and set next to Frankie. Denise went and set the box in the kitchen.

Kevin came down the stairs. "Oh, did you just get back?"

"Yeah." Joe nodded. "Are you done being a jerk?"

"I wasn't being a jerk. Joe, you weren't even here. You aren't even involved in the whole situation." Kevin replied sharply.

"Shh." Frankie interrupted. Then he turned back to the movie.

Joe ignored Frankie and replied to Kevin. "Yeah, well I'm good friends with Miley and I know that my brother is making a mistake. He shouldn't overreact."

"Shhh." Frankie said louder now, this time his eyes not leaving the screen.

"Ugh I'm so glad I'm moving out. Everybody here is always in everybody else's business!" Kevin exclaimed.

"You're moving out?" Joe questioned.

"Shit." Kevin mumbled under his breath.

"You're moving!?" Frankie yelled.

"Shh." Kevin repeated as Frankie had said.

It was too late, Denise had already heard. "What's going on in here?"

"Nothing, Mom." Kevin replied quickly.

"Kevin said he's moving." Frankie explained.

"Kevin?" Denise waited for his response.

"Fine, I was going to tell you guys later, but I guess now is a good enough time as ever." Kevin began. "I'm moving out. I got an apartment close to school."

"Why didn't you tell us about this?" His mother questioned.

"This is about me, I didn't want you guys to freak out, and I don't need your help." Kevin replied.

"Well it would have been nice to know my _son_ was looking for an apartment." Denise walked back to the kitchen angry.

"You always make Mom mad." Frankie observed.

Joe started laughing. "That was awesome, Frank."

"I'm going to go pack." Kevin ran upstairs.

Joe followed Kevin up to his room. "What?" Kevin asked.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were leaving." Joe replied.

"I need the freedom, and I'm sick of being pulled in all different directions." Kevin explained.

Joe nodded. "No more arguing."

Kevin laughed at his brother trying to be serious. "Yeah."

"So, when are you going there again?" Joe asked.

"Well I'm going to get some stuff together and head over there a little later." Kevin answered.

"I can't believe I'm finally going to be the oldest brother." Joe stated. "What about the band?"

"Joe, I'm moving-not dying." Kevin put a hand on Joe's shoulder jokingly. "Besides, I'm only like 10 minutes away."

"Right, right." Joe replied.

"I better get working." Kevin gestured to his room.

"Well holler if you need help." Joe said.

"Ok I will." Kevin shut his door and sat on his bed. Luckily he hadn't unpacked a whole lot since they moved in. He mostly just had to box up some clothes and some other everyday things.

Kevin took his phone and decided to text Kelsy. 'Hey what are you doing?'

He pulled out a few empty boxes from his closet as he waited. Then his phone beeped and he picked it back up. 'Nothing really what are you doing?'

'Thinkin about a cute girl! And packing some stuff..i told my mom' Kevin texted back. He started putting things from his drawers into the boxes.

Kevin read Kelsy's reply. 'Awesome I hope that went ok.'

Kevin hit reply. 'Not really when can i see you later?' He started getting his things together again.

'I can get out by 10 tonight.. my parents both work early tomorrow' Kelsy answered.

Kevin texted her back. 'Ok text me and let me know when and i'll pick you up then and we can go shopping!'

Then he started working on getting his room together again.

xx

Lilly, Heather, Andy, and Kristie got to the house before Robbie. They walked in and Jackson was gone at work. Miley was hanging out with Oliver again. The two were eating pizza in the kitchen.

"Hey you guys!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Lilly!" Miley cried. She went over and hugged Lilly.

Heather brought her things upstairs, and when she was done with that, she brought Andy and Kristie's things down to the basement where they would be staying.

Andy and Kristie sat on the couch together. "Hey." Miley waved, she had met them both when they came for Christmas.

"Hi." They both replied.

"Hey, Lilly." Oliver got up.

"Oliver." Lilly walked to him and gave him a hug, too. "Thanks for coming." She added quietly.

Oliver smiled and nodded. "Anybody else want some pizza?"

"No, I'm good." Lilly answered. Then she looked to her brother and soon to be sister in law. "I bet baby is hungry." She grinned.

"Me too." Andy put his hand on Kristie's stomach.

"I'll get you some also." Kristie got up and grabbed a couple pieces of pizza for her and Andy.

xx

I'll try to post more soon, review!


	44. From Nick

Chapter 44

xx

That evening, Lilly, Miley, and Kristie were hanging out in Lilly and Miley's room upstairs.

"So you're ok since the whole..Nick thing?" Lilly asked Miley.

"Well I've been feeling better now that I've started hanging out with Oliver again, but I still really wish Nick would just talk to me." Miley answered.

"Yeah, so anyway. What do you guys want to do?" Lilly decided to change the subject.

"I kind of want to sleep." Kristie laughed.

"You can go lay down with Andy for a while." Lilly offered. Andy had gone down to the basement to their room to lay down earlier. "There isn't anything better to do up here."

Kristie got up. "Alright I'll see you guys a little later."

"Okay, see you later." Lilly replied, smiling.

Kristie left the room and went downstairs.

"They're so cute." Miley said.

"I know, I'm so jealous of what they have." Lilly replied.

Miley nodded, knowingly. "I get what you mean.." Miley's cell phone rang and she answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey, what's up?" It was Kelsy.

"Just hanging out with Lilly, what about you?" Miley asked.

"Uh sitting in my room, say hi to Lilly for me." Kelsy replied.

"I'll put you on speakerphone." Miley switched her phone to speakerphone.

"Hey." Lilly said to Kelsy.

"Hey, Lilly. How are you?" Kelsy asked.

"I'm pretty good, you?" Lilly answered.

"Well...can I talk to you guys about something?" Kelsy questioned. "I mean I don't even know if you guys could help me with this but I needed to talk to someone I trust about this."

"Yeah of course." Miley replied. "What's wrong?"

Kelsy lowered her voice as she spoke. "I...might be a mommy..." She spit out quickly.

"What?!" Lilly and Miley both questioned.

"How sure are you?" Lilly asked.

"Not too sure yet, but I've kind of got this feeling, you know?" Kelsy answered.

"Oh my god, well you have to tell Kevin." Miley replied.

"This isn't a good time though, he's just moving into his new apartment and he's starting college." Kelsy explained.

"He needs to know." Lilly said. "And you need to find out for sure."

"Yeah well I'm going to go now. I have to get ready to go with Kevin in a little bit." Kelsy replied.

"Ok, you'll at least try to tell him?" Lilly asked.

"I'll try." Kelsy stated. "Talk to you guys later."

"Yep, bye. Good luck." Miley said.

"Bye, call us later or tomorrow." Lilly added.

"Ok, bye." Kelsy hung up her phone.

"Wow, I can't believe that." Miley mused.

"I know. Aww can't you just picture them having a little family?" Lilly smiled.

"That would be cute." Miley agreed.

"Yeah it's kind of like Andy and Kristie." Lilly thought out loud.

"I didn't think about it like that but yeah, kinda." Miley said.

xx

Joe left his room and went down the hall to Nick's room, then he walked in the room. "Hey, what's going on?"

"What are you doing in here?" Nick asked.

"Kevin left a few minutes ago." Joe said. "I thought I'd stop in and say hey."

"Okay..." Nick stared at him.

"Why are you mad at me?" Joe questioned. "I'm trying to help you from making a stupid mistake."

"Joe.." Nick started to say.

Joe interrupted him. "Nick, just listen to me. I know you are upset about everything and I'd probably be just as upset as you are in that situation. I wouldn't take it out on the people I love though. You still love Miley."

"Stay out of it." Nick replied.

"Come on, you've loved Miley forever. Finally here's your chance with her and you can't just throw it all away." Joe explained. "Just think about it, please?"

Nick looked away and nodded. "Sorry for being such an ass." He mumbled.

"Don't worry." Joe laughed. "I turn into a jerk too sometimes."

Nick laughed too. "I know."

"Ohhh you're funny." Joe joked. "I think I'm going to go see what Frankie's up to though. Come find us if you get bored."

"Will do." Nick agreed.

Joe left Nick's room and went to find Frankie.

Nick sat in his room thinking for a while before he finally decided to send Miley an email.

xx

Lilly and Miley were sitting in her room when Miley's computer made a sound, alerting her of a new email. "What was that?" Lilly asked.

"Let me check. I have an email." Miley clicked on the email and opened it. "It's from Nick..."

"Seriously?" Lilly questioned. She walked over and sat next to Miley to read the message.

_Miley,_

_I'm sorry for being an asshole and a jerk. I talked to Joe a little bit ago and he made me realize that I made a huge mistake, taking out all that on you. I don't know if you'll forgive me but I hope you will. It's fine if you just want to be friends for now. I guess I don't really have anything else to say. Message me back though or something._

_Love,_

_Nick_

"Aww...so are you going to email him back?" Lilly asked.

"I don't know." Miley shrugged. "Should I?"

"Yeah, of course I think you should" Lilly answered.

"Well what should I say?" Miley wondered.

"I guess you'll have to think about it for awhile and message him later maybe?" Lilly suggested.

"Yeah." Miley agreed.

Lilly got up. "I'm going to go downstairs and see whats going on."

"Ok, let me know when supper's ready." Miley replied.

"Will do." Lilly said. Then she went downstairs. She stopped in the hallway to text Joe. 'Your talk with nick worked, he emailed miley :)'

xx

So how was that chapter? I'll try to post more soon. Til then, reviews are nice.


	45. Late Night Shopping Trip

Chapter 45

xx

Kevin waited in his car on Kelsy's street. He texted Kelsy. 'Im here now.'

Kelsy grabbed her phone when it went off. She looked at it and then took her purse with her and left. She put a hoodie on too. It was raining outside. She ran out to Kevin's car. "Hey."

"Hey." Kevin smiled. He leaned over and kissed her once she was in the car.

"So what have you been up to?" Kelsy asked.

"Well, I packed most of my stuff and dropped it off at my apartment and I made a list of some things I'll need while I was up there." Kevin answered.

"Oh so where are we going?" Kelsy buckled her seatbelt.

"I guess Target or Walmart. They're both open yet." Kevin replied.

"Yeah, either one works." Kelsy fidgeted in her seat as she waited to get to the store.

xx

Frankie ran into Nick's room with his penguin webkin in tow. "Nick, are you awake?" He asked.

"I am now." Nick sat up and turned his lamp next to his bed on. "What's going on?"

"It's raining really hard and I saw lightning and I heard thunder!" Frankie explained.

"Do you want to sleep in here?" Nick offered.

"I usually sleep with Kevin when I get scared." Frankie looked down sadly.

"Well you can sleep in here." Nick said softly. "I don't think you want to sleep with Joe."

"He farts in his sleep!" Frankie laughed.

Nick laughed too. "Yeah he's pretty stinky."

Frankie climbed up into Nick's bed. "Can I sleep in here whenever I want?"

"Sure, as long as you sleep." Nick joked.

"I will." Frankie promised.

Nick turned his light off and layed back down with Frankie. "Goodnight, Frankie."

"Night, Nick." Frankie replied, falling asleep.

xx

Kevin and Kelsy pulled into the parking lot at Target and got out of the car. They walked into the store and Kevin grabbed a shopping cart. "Do you need to grab anything?" He asked.

"Uh.." Kelsy thought for a second. "Yeah kinda, it can wait though. I'll grab it before we leave"

"Alright..." Kevin shrugged. He pulled his list out and they walked around the store. He grabbed some of the things he'd need.

"Ok, Kevin...stop." Kelsy went in front of the cart when they were in an aisle.

"What is it?" Kevin asked.

Kelsy got closer to him. "I think..I'm pregnant." She said quietly.

"What?" Kevin questioned.

"I think you heard me." Kelsy replied.

"But how?" Kevin asked. "I mean..how did that happen?"

"It isn't for sure. I still have to take a test." Kelsy said.

"Ok, we'll get one." Kevin said, still shocked. "You probably aren't."

Kelsy just nodded and kept walking. They were quiet as they grabbed the rest of his things. Kelsy ran and grabbed the test before they went to the checkout. She went through the checkout on her own. He loaded the trunk as she got in the front seat. She wished she would have waited until she knew for sure now.

Kevin got in the car on his side and they drove back to his apartment. "You can just drop me off at my house if you want."

"Why?" Kevin asked.

"Well you're acting like you're mad- _sorry_." Kelsy replied sarcastically.

"I'm not mad at _you._" Kevin said as he stared at the road.

Kelsy just looked out the window as she waited to get to his apartment.

xx

Miley was sitting in her and Lilly's room. Lilly was already asleep, but Miley was still trying to send Nick a message. Finally she just decided to start typing.

_Nick,_

_Thanks for the apology. I appreciate it, but I think right now it would be best if we stay friends. I can't handle all this drama right now.. School is starting soon, maybe we can give it a shot another time but right now it would be best for us to take a break._

_Miley_

Miley read it over a couple times and then hit send. She decided to go to bed after that.

xx

Kevin and Kelsy had gotten back and brought the stuff up. Now they were sitting on the floor in the living room area. She had just taken the test. "Isn't it possible that it was a false positive?" Kevin asked.

"Not really.. I mean I guess it's possible but it isn't likely." Kelsy replied. "So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know...I'm sorry I freaked." Kevin answered.

"It's ok, I'm pretty freaked right now." Kelsy said.

"We can talk more about it tomorrow. Let's just think this over tonight." Kevin said. "Do you want to go home yet?"

"Yeah, I should really get back." Kelsy replied. She stood up and pulled him up with her. They went down to his car.

Kevin drove Kelsy back to her house. "I'll hopefully see you tomorrow. I'll call you though either way." Kevin said.

"Ok, bye." Kelsy hugged him before she got out of the car. Then she ran to her house and snuck inside.

xx

Anyway leave reviews I'll try to post more soon.


	46. So Much for Apologies

Chapter 46

xx

Kevin got back to his apartment and texted Joe. 'Hey are you up?'

Kevin started cleaning up packaging of things that were laying around and he layed out the bedding he bought. He didn't have a bed there yet or furniture, but he made it comfortable.

Kevin got a text message back from Joe. 'Yeah I'm just watching tv.. whats up?'

'Can I call you?' Kevin asked. He sat there waiting. Then his phone started ringing. "Hey, Joe."

"Hey, what's going on?" Joe asked.

"Ugh Joe, what am I going to do?" Kevin questioned.

"I don't know." Joe answered. "Wait, what are you going to do about what?"

"Kelsy is pregnant." Kevin said quietly.

"What?!" Joe exclaimed.

"Keep it down, yeah she is. Well at least we're pretty sure." Kevin replied.

"Wow." Joe said. "So did she go to the doctor yet?"

"No, she just told me tonight. She took a test too." Kevin answered.

"Oh.." Joe replied.

"So what am I going to do?" Kevin repeated.

"She should make a doctor's appointment for one." Joe explained. "It isn't like I'm some expert." He laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

"Well I needed to talk to someone." Kevin said. "Sorry."

"No, it's ok. I was only kidding." Joe replied. "But she should make an appointment, and you guys should talk about it."

"It's so weird though." Kevin sighed. Suddenly his phone beeped in his ear. "I just got a text from her." There was a text from Kelsy, 'Hey sorry if you are asleep but i couldnt sleep..'

"I can let you go so you can talk to her." Joe offered.

"Ok, call me tomorrow." Kevin said.

"Alright, bye." Joe replied. "Hey, I just realized something."

"What?" Kevin questioned.

"I'm gonna be an uncle!" Joe laughed.

"Bye, Joe." Kevin said. "You better not say anything to anyone."

"I won't, bye." Joe replied.

Kevin hung up his phone and texted Kelsy back. 'Hey, no I couldn't sleep either. What's up?'

Kevin layed down while he waited for her to text back. His phone beeped. 'Well i'm just worried..you aren't too freaked about this are you?'

'Yeah kinda..' Kevin replied. He sighed and waited for her to reply.

Kevin picked up his phone when she replied. 'You put it there.'

Kevin let out a small laugh. It was kind of funny the way she said it. 'I know sorry so tomorrow you should make a doctors appt.'

'Ok i just dont want to tell my parents..' Kelsy explained.

'We can work that out later, why dont you get some rest?' Kevin replied. He was getting tired, now.

Kelsy replied. 'K night, talk to you in the morning.'

'Night, talk to you then.' Kevin hit send and then layed down to go to sleep.

xx

Early the next morning, Nick woke up. He saw that Frankie was still asleep. His penguin was still in one hand. Nick laughed quietly and went over to his computer to check his email. He saw that Miley had emailed him back.

Nick read Miley's message. He didn't really want to reply just yet. He closed it out and went downstairs. His mom was in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee. "Morning, honey."

"Morning, mom." Nick waved.

"How are you this morning?" Denise asked.

"I'm...ok-I guess..." Nick sat at the table with his mom.

"What's wrong?" His mom questioned.

"I messed up with Miley. Now she just wants to be friends." Nick explained.

"Well sometimes people just need time." Denise replied. "You and Miley care a lot about each other. When the time is right, you'll sort things out."

"Thanks, mom." Nick said.

"Of course. So did Frankie go in your room last night?" Denise asked.

"Yeah, he got scared of the storm." Nick answered.

"Aww, it's good that you're there for him." Denise replied.

"Oh yeah." Nick nodded. He got up and made himself a bowl of cereal.

"I think I'm going call Kevin a little later and see if he needs any help with getting furniture or anything." Denise got up from the table. "What do you think?"

"I think he'll be ok with that." Nick replied.

"Yeah, we'll see. I'm going to go get the laundry together right now, though." Denise went upstairs.

Nick sat down at the table and started eating his cereal.

xx

Leave reviews, I'll have more exciting things happening soon.


	47. Shopping

Chapter 47

xx

Joe came downstairs that morning and saw Nick and Frankie watching cartoons. "Morning." He said to them.

"Morning, Joe." Frankie replied.

"Yeah, what's up?" Nick asked.

"Not much. Actually you should come upstairs for a minute..." Joe motioned to Nick.

"Ok." Nick replied a little confused.

Joe led Nick upstairs to his room and shut the door.

"What's going on?" Nick questioned.

"Don't tell anyone this. Don't even tell Kevin I told you or he'll kill me." Joe replied.

"Tell him you told me..." Nick waited.

"Him and Kelsy are having a baby. Actually she's the one having a baby, but he helped." Joe said.

"Are you serious?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, he told me last night." Joe answered. "We're gonna be uncles!"

"Crazy." Nick replied.

"I know." Joe said. "I'm kind of hungry for some cereal.."

"Okay.." Nick walked out of Joe's room and Joe followed him downstairs.

xx

Kevin woke up and saw that he had a text from Kelsy and a voicemail from his mom. Kelsy said. 'Morning i made an appointment for tomorrow at 11am.'

Kevin hit reply. 'Good morning sounds good i'll pick you up then..wont your parents be home?'

After that, Kevin called his voicemail and listened to his mom's message. "Hey, honey, I just wanted to see if you wanted me or me and your dad to take you furniture shopping. We just want to help you out a little. Anyway call me back, Kevin. Love you, bye."

Kevin's phone beeped when he hung up from his voicemail. 'Yeah but i guess if i am then i'll tell them then, plus i'm ungrounded now because they said i could go school shopping with miley and lilly later..'

Kevin replied to Kelsy's message. 'That sounds good and thats really good that you arent grounded :)'

Kelsy replied. 'Yeah'

Kevin called his mom back. "Hello?" She answered the phone.

"Hey, mom." Kevin greeted his mom.

"Oh, hi, what are you doing?" Denise asked.

"I just woke up, what's going on there?" Kevin replied.

"Your dad is working and I just got done with laundry. Did you want me to take you shopping?" Denise offered.

"I guess so." Kevin answered. "If that's ok."

"That's fine. I didn't know if you needed furniture or not. I'll get your brothers to come along to help out." Denise said.

"Ok, when are you guys coming by?" Kevin asked.

"They're eating lunch right now. In maybe a half hour?" Denise replied.

"I'll see you then." Kevin said. He gave her the directions quickly and they got off the phone.

Kevin took a shower and got dressed before everyone got to his house.

xx

That afternoon Joe, Nick, Frankie, and Denise had gone to Kevin's house and helped him move a couch, a bed, and a tv up to his apartment.

Lilly, Miley, Kristie, and Kelsy got dropped off at the mall. "Ugh, it's so nice to get out of the house." Kristie sighed.

Lilly laughed. "I knew you'd get sick of my brother soon enough."

"Aww." Kristie laughed. "No I'm not sick of your brother, just being at the house."

"Plus who doesn't love shopping." Miley added.

"Well I'm not loving it so much right now." Kristie giggled. She put her hand on her stomach. "Clothes don't fit the best."

Kelsy watched as Kristie talked. She knew that tomorrow she'd know if she was pregnant...she pretty much already knew though.

Lilly noticed Kelsy's face. "Are you ok?"

"Not really." Kelsy answered. "I'm going to go get some water." She pointed at the food court.

"Is she ok?" Kristie asked after Kelsy left.

Lilly gave Miley a questioning look asking if they should tell her. Miley nodded and shrugged. "Kelsy might be pregnant." Lilly answered.

"Seriously?" Kristie questioned.

Lilly nodded. "She told Kevin yesterday."

"She did?" Miley asked.

"Yeah, she told me earlier when she called." Lilly replied.

"Oh, well I hope that went well." Miley said.

xx

Kelsy got to the food court and decided to call Kevin to see what he was doing. "Hey, Kels." Kevin answered his phone.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Kelsy asked.

"I am sitting on my new couch watching tv." Kevin replied. "My mom and brothers just left."

"Oh did you go shopping?" Kelsy asked.

"Yeah, my mom got me a bed, a couch, and a new tv." Kevin said.

"That's awesome." Kelsy replied.

"Yep, so what are you doing?" Kevin asked.

"I'm at the mall. I came here with Miley, Lilly, and Kristie." Kelsy answered. "But I'm in the food court right now getting some water."

"So do you feel like coming to see the place?" Kevin offered.

"Yes, would you be able to pick me up here at the mall?" Kelsy asked.

"Yeah, as long as I'm not stealing you." Kevin laughed.

"No I don't think they'd mind." Kelsy replied.

"Ok, I can be there whenever." Kevin said.

"Alright I'm ready whenever." Kelsy went back to find the girls before she left.

"I'll leave now, then." Kevin replied. "See you in 10 minutes or so."

"Ok, bye." Kelsy answered.

"Bye." Kelsy hung up her phone and found the girls.

"You're back." Miley smiled.

"Yeah. Kevin's picking me up though. He got some new furniture in his apartment and plus I just want to go see him." Kelsy replied.

"Ok, have fun." Lilly waved.

"See you later." Miley said.

Kelsy said goodbye to the three girls and went out to the front of the mall. She sat on the bench when her phone beeped. She had a new text message. 'You better be taking care of my niece or nephew! ;)' It was from Joe. Kevin must have told him.

Kevin pulled up not long after. "Hey." He said when she got in the car.

"Hey. Did you tell Joe?" Kelsy questioned.

"Did I tell Joe what?" Kevin asked, pretending to not know.

"Kevin, come on." Kelsy replied. "You know what I'm talking about."

"I know..sorry. Yeah I told him, I needed to talk to someone about it last night before you texted me." Kevin explained, driving back to his apartment.

"That's ok I guess.." Kelsy said. "I told Lilly and Miley."

"When did you tell them?" Kevin asked.

"A couple days ago." Kelsy replied.

"You told them before you told me?" Kevin questioned.

"Yeah, they're girls and I needed a girl opinion." Kelsy said.

"It's fine." Kevin shrugged. He pulled up to his apartment building and they went upstairs.

They walked in. "I really like it now." Kelsy smiled.

"Me too, it feels a lot more like home." Kevin nodded.

xx

I'll probably post again on Wednesday, I'm taking my 5 year old sister to the zoo tomorrow for her school. haha. Anyway leave me reviews and I'll post as soon as I can.


	48. Appointment and Scheming?

Chapter 48

xx

That night, Kelsy told her parents she was going to stay at Lilly and Miley's, and they agreed because their parents were back. She ended up staying at Kevin's though, so they could get up early and get ready for the appointment. Which they were on their way to. "I feel sick." Kelsy said.

"Do you want me to stop the car?" Kevin asked quickly.

"No, not like I'm going to be sick...just nervous.." Kelsy answered.

"Oh...yeah." Kevin said. He stopped when they got to the clinic for the appointment. "Ready?"

"I guess." Kelsy got out the door. Kevin got out, too. He took her hand as they went inside.

The receptionist helped them get checked in and gave Kelsy some forms to fill out.

Soon, the nurse came out. "Kelsy?"

Kelsy and Kevin stood up at the same time and followed the nurse.

xx

Lilly and Miley had just finished their breakfast and Miley was watching tv. Lilly was sitting in the chair texting Joe. 'Just meet me there in 20 minutes'

"Hey, Miley, want to go to the beach with me?" Lilly asked. "We need to do something fun."

"Sure." Miley replied. "It's better than just sitting around the house."

Lilly smiled. "Awesome get ready quick."

"Why are you in a hurry?" Miley questioned.

"I just need some fresh air." Lilly got out of her seat. "Now come on."

Lilly went upstairs and Miley followed her. "Ok." Lilly was already dressed, she just pulled her hair back into a ponytail. Miley got dressed and brushed her hair out.

"Can we go now?" Lilly asked impatiently.

"Yeah, sure." Miley responded.

"Awesome." Lilly led Miley out the door and then they walked down to the beach together. They sat in a shady area that they usually went to that was quiet.

"So why are we just sitting here?" Miley asked.

"I don't know." Lilly shrugged.

Suddenly they heard two male voices arguing coming their way.

xx

Kevin and Kelsy walked out of the clinic after making some follow up appointments with her nurse. "I can't believe it."

"I know." Kevin put his arm around her. "We can do this though."

"I hope so." Kelsy got in the car with Kevin.

"Trust me. We can. Do you want to go home and tell your parents?" Kevin asked.

"Now?" Kelsy questioned.

"It's better than waiting." Kevin insisted.

"I know." Kelsy replied.

"Then let's go." Kevin drove to Kelsy's house. "Want me to go in with you."

"You don't have to." Kelsy said.

"I will." Kevin got out of the car with her and went up to her door. They walked in and her mom was the only one home.

"Oh, you're home." Kelsy's mom said. "Did you have fun last night at the girls'."

"Mom, I didn't stay there last night. I stayed at Kevin's. I don't care if you don't really like him. I love him and...I'm pregnant." Kelsy explained all at once.

"What?!" Her mom yelled. "Well you aren't keeping it are you?"

"Yes." Kelsy replied mad now. "Of course I am, why wouldn't I?"

"Well you aren't keeping it if you're going to live here." Her mom said.

"She doesn't have to live here." Kevin stepped in. "She can come live with me."

"Oh yeah, have fun with that." Kelsy's mom said to her daughter. "He'll be on the road having sex with all kinds of girls and you'll be at home with the kid."

"Yeah, he wouldn't do that to me." Kelsy shot back.

"I would never." Kevin added.

Kelsy's mom rolled her eyes. "I'm sure."

"You know what, whatever, I don't care about what you think. I'm just going to get my stuff and leave." Kelsy replied. She took Kevin upstairs to get her stuff together quickly.

When they finished, he carried all the things she packed and put them in his trunk and backseat. Then they both got in the car. "I need to stop and home. You told your mom, I'll tell mine."

"At least your mom isn't crazy." Kelsy said.

Kevin pulled up to the house and they got out of the car again. "This should go a little better at least."

They walked into the house, there was nobody in the living room, so they went into the kitchen. Frankie was eating a happy meal in the kitchen. "Hey, Frankie, where's Mom?"

"She went upstairs to get a book, she'll be right back. Want a chicken nugget?" Frankie offered.

"No thanks." Kevin went back into the living room with Kelsy and waited for his mom to come downstairs.

A minute later, Denise came down the stairs. "Oh, Kevin. What's going on?"

"Uh, we wanted to tell you...Kelsy is pregnant." Kevin spit out.

"Wow, really?" Denise asked.

Kevin was a little taken a back by his mother's okay attitude. "Yeah.."

Denise didn't know whether to be mad or happy. "That's exciting, I should be upset, but I'm happy for you."

Kevin smiled a little. "Thanks."

"I'm going to be a grandma? Wow." Denise said. She hugged Kelsy and Kevin at the same time. "If you need anything I'll be here. Did you tell your parents yet?" She asked Kelsy.

"I told my mom, she freaked out." Kelsy explained.

"She's going to stay with me now." Kevin added.

"Ok, I will help in any way I can." Denise offered.

"Thank you." Kelsy smiled.

"We're going to go bring Kelsy's things to the apartment, but we'll come by later." Kevin said.

"Alright, bye." Denise said to both of them.

"Bye." Kelsy waved.

Kevin and Kelsy went out to his car and drove over to the apartment. "That went well." She said.

"Yeah, it did." Kevin nodded.

xx

In the next chapter we'll see what happens on the beach. Leave reviews and I'll update in the next day or so.


	49. Grocery List

Chapter 49

xx

Miley and Lilly both watched as the two boys got closer and saw that it was Nick and Joe. "Joe!" Lilly called. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, hey, _Lilly_. I had no idea you would be here and with Miley." Joe winked at her.

"And Joe, what brings you and _Nick_ down to the beach?" Lilly stood up.

"I thought it would be a nice day for a walk." Joe and Nick went over to the girls. "Lilly, do you think we could go over to your house quickly I forgot...my...deodorant."

"Joe, your deodorant is in the bathroom at home upstairs." Nick gave Joe a funny look.

"No it isn't, I brought it to Lilly's this morning. Before you got up." Joe replied quickly. "Come on, Lilly!" He pulled her towards her house, leaving Nick and Miley alone.

"Sorry..." Nick said. "I didn't know Joe and Lilly were planning something or I wouldn't have come."

"It's ok...but you wouldn't have come?" Miley asked.

"No I mean, I wouldn't have wanted you to feel awkward if you didn't want to see me or whatever." Nick answered.

"I don't mind seeing you. I've missed just hanging out with you." Miley replied.

"I missed you a lot." Nick sat next to her. "And I really get what you meant now about just being friends. I mean it's a good idea to just see how things go and everything."

Miley nodded. "Right..." They sat in silence for a couple minutes. "So are you looking forward to school?"

"Not really." Nick laughed.

"Yeah, me neither." Miley replied. "Only two more days of summer vacation."

"I wonder if they're planning on coming back." Nick mentioned, talking about Lilly and Joe.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see." Miley said.

xx

Kevin and Kelsy finished moving her things in the house and he started making them some lunch. "I need to get some more food. Want to go grocery shopping later?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, sure." Kelsy was sitting at the table looking at a magazine.

Kevin's phone started ringing while he was draining the pasta. "Who is it?"

Kelsy looked at it. "Yo mama."

"You can answer it." Kevin replied.

Kelsy answered his phone. "Hello?"

"Oh, hi, honey. What are you doing?" Denise asked.

"Nothing really, Kevin is in the middle of making lunch." Kelsy replied.

"That's fine. I just wanted to ask him if I should tell his father." Denise said.

"Hang on." Kelsy said to Denise. She pulled the phone away from her ear. "Kev, should your mom tell your dad?"

"It would probably be better than if I did." Kevin replied.

Kelsy nodded and went back to Denise. "Did you hear him?"

"Yeah, I'll talk to him then. How are you doing?" Denise questioned.

"Good." Kelsy answered.

"That's good. Hopefully I'll see you later then." Denise said.

"Ok, bye." Kelsy said before hanging up the phone. "Oh you know what sounds good?"

"What?" Kevin asked, getting some plates down and dishing him and Kelsy up some alfredo.

"A banana cream pie blizzard from Dairy Queen." Kelsy answered.

"Eww." Kevin replied.

"Mmm. We should go there after we eat." Kelsy said.

"Ok. We should also make a shopping list before we leave, so we can go to the grocery store after we go to Dairy Queen." Kevin added.

"Yeah." Kelsy took her food when he handed it to her and they started eating. She finished first and she grabbed a notepad and a pen. "What do we need to buy?"

"Well...milk, eggs, juice, bread, I don't know. You can write some things you want too." Kevin said.

Kelsy wrote what he had mentioned and then looked around for other things to add to the list.

xx

Lilly and Joe got far enough from Miley and Nick and started laughing. "We're bad liars." Joe said.

"Yeah well at least I didn't wink." Lilly laughed.

"I just wanted to make sure you knew I was kidding." Joe explained.

Lilly just shook her head. "So you think this will work?"

"I hope so." Joe shrugged. "What are we actually going to do?"

"I have no idea." Lilly thought for a minute.

"Hey I should call Kevin and see what's going on with him." Joe took out his phone and called Kevin's number.

"Hey what are you doing?" Kevin answered his phone.

"Hey, just hanging at the beach with Lilly, what are you doing?" Joe asked.

"I'm about to go to Dairy Queen." Kevin replied.

"Oh, so what have you been up to today?" Joe questioned.

"A lot." Kevin took a breath before explaining the day's events to Joe.

"Wow, hey so I really am going to be an uncle!" Joe said excited.

"Yeah, Joe, you are." Kevin replied.

"Hah that's awesome." Joe smiled.

"Uh huh so was there anything else you wanted?" Kevin asked.

"I don't think so. Call me later." Joe answered.

"Ok, bye." Kevin said.

"Bye." Joe hung up his phone.

"So I guess Kelsy went to the doctor?" Lilly asked.

"Oh yeah." Joe told Lilly what Kevin had told him.

"Poor Kelsy, but I'm happy that your mom was so cool about it." Lilly replied.

"Yeah, I don't want to be around when she tells our dad though." Joe said.

Lilly nodded. "So we're back to..what are we going to do now?"

"Want to go back?" Joe asked.

"Sure." Lilly agreed.

They walked back to where they left Miley and Nick. "Hey, Joe, where's your deodorant?" Nick asked.

Joe shrugged. "I must have left it at home in the bathroom you know- right where you said it was...silly me." Joe grinned.

"Yeah, right." Nick gave Joe a look.

"So what did you guys talk about?" Lilly asked.

"Come on, guys, we know what you tried to do." Miley crossed her arms.

"Yeah." Nick added. "Nothing between us is going to change anytime soon, sorry."

"We were just trying to help." Joe explained.

"It's fine. Want to go watch movies?" Miley asked.

"At our house?" Lilly questioned.

"Yeah." Miley nodded.

"Sure." Lilly agreed.

Joe and Nick looked at each other and then nodded. "Ok."

The four of them went back to the Stewart house for the rest of the afternoon.

xx

I think in the next one they'll start school. Anyway I'll post more soon. Leave reviews, they'll make me happy.


	50. First Day

Thanks for reviewing. I can't believe I'm at 50 chapters haha.

Chapter 50

xx

Lilly and Miley got dropped off at school Monday morning and they waited near the front for everyone else to arrive. "So when I went to the bathroom I heard something about Jake Ryan coming to school here?" Lilly asked Miley.

"Yeah, he was texting me and mentioned it the other day." Miley replied.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lilly questioned.

"He didn't want me to say anything." Miley answered.

Nick and Joe got dropped off next and stood close to Lilly and Miley. "Hey, guys." Nick said.

"Hey." Miley waved.

"Hey, Joe." Lilly kissed Joe.

"Hey, Miley." Jake Ryan called when he walked into school right after Nick and Joe.

"Jake! How are you?" Miley hugged Jake.

Suddenly a swarm of girls was closing in on Joe, Nick, and Jake.

xx

Kelsy and Kevin were getting ready together that morning. "Kevin, would it sound weird if I said that I'm excited all of a sudden?"

"It's your first day of your senior year. Maybe your excited to learn." Kevin joked.

"No, I mean about the baby." Kelsy explained.

Kevin smiled. "That isn't weird. I'm excited too." He went over and hugged her.

"Good." Kelsy smiled back.

"But we should get going." Kevin grabbed his backpack and handed her her's.

"I suppose." Kelsy agreed.

"How would you feel about a party on Friday?" Kevin asked, on their way out the door.

"I don't want a birthday party." Kelsy sighed. Friday was her eighteenth birthday.

"Well what if it's a housewarming slash Kelsy's birthday party." Kevin questioned. "Please?"

"I don't know.." Kelsy replied.

"That means yes." Kevin grinned, getting in his side of the car.

Kelsy got in the car too. "I guess."

xx

There were four assemblies that morning, one for the freshmen, one for the juniors. One for the seniors which Kelsy and Joe went to in the gym. Another for the Sophomores, which was probably the craziest that Miley, Nick, Lilly, Oliver, and Jake went to, it was held in the library.

Kelsy sat with Joe on the top row of the bleachers so nobody saw them. "I hate these things."

"I heard about the party." Joe grinned.

"Did Kevin just text you?" Kelsy questioned.

"Maybe." Joe laughed.

"What did he say about it?" Kelsy asked.

"I'm not supposed to say anything." Joe zipped his lips.

"We aren't twelve." Kelsy said. "Come on."

"I'm kidding, Kevin isn't going to tell me anything. He doesn't trust me enough." Joe pretended to be hurt.

"That's because you tell everyone everything." Kelsy crossed her arms.

"I'll have you know, the only person I told your secret to was Nick." Joe replied.

"That is pretty impressive." Kelsy said.

"Thank you." Joe smiled.

xx

Lilly, Miley, Oliver, Nick, and Jake were sharing one of the tables. Most people wouldn't sit down though, because they wanted to be close to Nick and Jake.

"So have you guys met?" Miley asked Nick and Jake.

"I don't think so." Jake said, he held out his hand for Nick to shake. "I'm Jake Ryan, I'm sure you've seen me on tv and in movies. That's probably why all these ladies are crowding around."

Nick rolled his eyes. "You're quite the charmer." He said sarcastically.

Jake didn't pick up on it and started telling Oliver a story about a party he went to.

"Nick, don't be so rude." Miley commented.

"Me be rude?" Nick questioned.

"He was just trying to make conversation." Miley replied.

"_I'm Jake Ryan you've seen me on tv._" Nick mocked. "What an asshole."

Miley raised her eyebrows and sat back. Nick seemed jealous. She whispered to Lilly, "Nick's being weird with Jake."

"That's because he still likes you." Lilly replied quietly.

Miley shrugged. "I don't know."

"Joe told me Kevin's having a party on Friday for Kelsy's birthday." Lilly put her phone away after she read the message.

"Oh cool." Miley replied. "That should be fun."

xx

That day at lunch. Joe at with Nick, Miley, Lilly, and Oliver. Jake sat at the popular table. Kevin picked Kelsy up for lunch. She ate the lunch that he brought her as they sat out in the parking lot. "So how's school going?" He asked.

"Boring." Kelsy shrugged. "What about you?"

"Not too bad." Kevin replied.

"When's your next class?" She asked.

"At two." Kevin answered. "You don't have any plans for tonight do you?"

"Nope, not that I know of. Why?" Kelsy replied.

"I'm taking you somewhere." Kevin explained.

"For what?" Kelsy questioned.

"Our anniversary." Kevin smiled.

"Three months." Kelsy added.

"Yep." Kevin nodded.

Kelsy finished her lunch. "I should get back inside. I had to stop and see Miley and Lilly before next hour."

"Alright, see you at 3." Kevin replied. He kissed her right before she got out of the car.

"Bye." Kelsy took her stuff and waved.

"Bye." Kevin drove away.

Kelsy went back into the school and sat down at Miley's table. "Hey, guys."

"How's the man?" Joe asked.

"Joe, you're so weird." Lilly shook her head.

The rest of the day went by fast and soon it was time for everyone to go home.

xx

Leave reviews and let me know how you liked that chapter.


	51. Haven't Changed Much

Chapter 51

xx

Lilly, Miley, and Jackson got home. He drove them home that afternoon. Jackson went right to work. "So what do you guys have going on this afternoon?" Kristie asked. She was watching tv with Andy.

"I have a meeting to go to with my dad, it's for taping a show." Miley replied.

"What about you, Lilly?" Kristie questioned.

"Nothing. My mom wants me to look for a job." Lilly answered. "I do need to save for a car..."

Kristie laughed. "Your brother here got a job today. He's a telemarketer now."

"Only because I can't really do much.." Andy added.

"It's still funny." Kristie replied.

Miley went upstairs to get ready.

"That is pretty funny." Lilly laughed.

"Mark and Chris might be coming from Florida. If they do we're going to get the band started up again." Andy explained to Lilly.

"That's cool." Lilly replied.

"Babe, you know I don't really like them...they're jerks to me. They always think I'm stealing you. Then you're always doing things you shouldn't be doing with them." Kristie said to Andy.

"It's not even going to be like that." Andy replied.

Lilly went into the kitchen to grab a snack.

Joe walked into the house and into the kitchen where Lilly was. "Hey."

"Hey, what's going on?" Joe asked.

"Nothing really. I'm going to eat quick and then pick up some applications to find a job." Lilly answered.

"What if I hire you as my personal chef?" Joe questioned.

"What kind of benefits do you offer?" Lilly asked.

Joe leaned in and kissed her. "No other boss would do that." He smirked. "At least I hope not."

Lilly laughed. "Well I need to find a real job."

"Want me to go with you?" Joe offered.

"Sure." Lilly shrugged. "I think I'm going to stop at the book store, the skate shop, and some other stores for starters. I don't know."

"Cool." Joe sat down at the table with Lilly.

xx

Kevin picked Kelsy up that afternoon. "I'm going to drop you off at home to get ready. I'll be back to pick you up around 5."

"Ok, where are you going?" Kelsy asked.

"Nowhere special." Kevin smiled. He drove into their parking lot.

"What should I wear?" Kelsy questioned.

"It doesn't matter. Casual dressy...not too dressy." Kevin tried to explain.

"Ok. I guess I'll see you in a while?" Kelsy replied.

"Alright be ready. I'll come up and pick you up." Kevin said as she got out of the car.

"Bye." Kelsy went inside their apartment and started looking around for something to wear. She found a cute flowery sundress and a pair of sandals. She wasn't sure if she should eat before they left so she didn't. She took her hair down and straightened it and then did her makeup.

xx

Nick was sitting on the couch reading a book, he couldn't concentrate though. He was thinking about Jake and Miley. Joe had left to go to Lilly's and Frankie was upstairs on his computer playing Webkinz with his new friend from school. Nick decided to go downstairs and see if his mom needed help with the laundry. "Mom?"

Denise looked up as Nick came down the basement stairs. "Hey, Honey, how was your first day of school?"

"Ok..I guess..fans, teachers ugh." Nick shrugged.

"Is something bothering you?" Denise asked.

Nick picked up a towel and started folding it. "Well..Miley."

"What's wrong? You were fine before with just giving it some time." Denise replied.

"Yeah, but now she's hanging around with Jake Ryan and he's a big jerk. She kept defending him today and it was like she liked him better than me." Nick explained.

"Did you tell her it was upsetting you?" Denise questioned.

"It doesn't bother me...we're just friends, remember? It's not supposed to bother me if she has other friends. Besides, Jake isn't just anyone, he's her ex-boyfriend." Nick answered, folding another towel.

Denise lifted his chin. "Honey, your face is all red. I can tell you're upset."

"I can't do anything about it though, or I risk losing her as a friend." Nick replied.

"Maybe you can get to know this Jake better and maybe you can all be friends." Denise offered.

"You would hate him if you met him too, Mom. He's so full of himself." Nick shook his head.

"Just try to at least be civil, for Miley." Denise shrugged.

"I know, you're right, I should. It's really hard, though." Nick explained.

"I believe you, but I also know how strong you are and you can do it." Denise replied.

"Thanks." Nick set down the last towel. "I'm going to go back up and read."

Denise nodded. "Anytime."

Nick went back upstairs. He felt a little better knowing he was able to explain how he felt now.

xx

"Joe, I'm never even going to get to these places if we keep stopping." Lilly complained. They were sitting at the park eating ice cream cones.

"I was hungry and if I walk and eat then my ice cream gets all melty." Joe replied.

"It was your idea to get ice cream." Lilly said.

"I know." Joe smiled. "It's delicious."

"It is good." Lilly replied.

They finished eating and started walking again. Lilly ended up filling out applications at Rico's, Ned's Skate Shop right off the beach, and the used book store which was right in the same area. "I'm tired." Joe whined.

"You can go home." Lilly offered.

"Jeez if you really want me to." Joe crossed his arms.

Lilly laughed. "I don't want you to." She pulled his arm. "We're almost back to my house. We can watch a movie or something when we get there. When do you have to be home?"

"My mom doesn't care." Joe replied.

"Then I'll just keep you at my house." Lilly grinned.

"Where will I sleep?" Joe raised his eyebrow.

"You can sleep in our closet." Lilly replied, giggling.

"Not exactly what I was hoping for...it'll work." Joe joked.

xx

Kevin went up to his apartment a little before 5 and walked in. "Hey, are you ready?"

Kelsy was just on her laptop. "Yep." She got up and grabbed her purse.

"Ok, good. Let's go." Kevin took her hand and led her out the door. He locked it up and they went down to his car.

"So can I know where we're going?" Kelsy asked.

"I got us reservations at Francine's." Kevin replied.

"Is that the place downtown?" Kelsy questioned.

"Yeah, have you been there?" Kevin drove towards Francine's.

"I think I went there once when I was younger with my aunt and grandma." Kelsy replied. "It was good."

"I like it too." Kevin agreed.

xx

"I think it's great that we're having you on Zombie High again _Hannah_." Jake Ryan said to Miley when they were alone. Her dad had gone off with a producer. They were sitting at a table in a room, where they had just finished a meeting about filming the show.

"Me too." Miley replied. "So what did you think of school today?"

"Things haven't changed much." Jake shrugged. "Speaking of...you're just as pretty."

Miley smiled sweetly. "Thanks.. so what ever happened with you and Mikayla?"

"Things didn't really work out." Jake answered. "I just didn't really have those feelings for her. We finished filming the movie in May and I haven't really seen her much since then."

"Well that's too bad." Miley replied.

"Yeah, I sort of realized I like someone else anyway." Jake explained.

"Oh?" Miley said in a questioning voice.

"I've actually always liked her." Jake grinned.

"I'm sure she still likes you too." Miley replied.

"You do?" Jake asked.

Miley nodded. Jake smiled at her and leaned in to kiss her.

Then the door burst open. "Hannah, are you ready to go?" Robbie asked.

Miley smiled in a frustrated way. "Sure.. see you tomorrow." She said to Jake.

"Yep, see you then." Jake winked.

Miley followed her dad out the door. "You always have the _best_ timing." She said sarcastically.

"I can sense these things, I'm a dad." Robbie replied.

"Right." Miley went out to the car with her dad.

xx

Alright so in the next chapter I'll have the dinner and then I guess we'll see what else happens. Thanks for reading and leave a review!


	52. Tell Us

Thanks for your reviews. One thing I want to add..there _will_ be more niley don't worry. I don't really like Jake either. haha Anyway on with the chapter.

Chapter 52

xx

Miley and Robbie walked in the door and Heather was eating dinner with Andy, Kristie, Lilly, and Joe. "Hey, everybody." Robbie waved.

"Oh good, we just started eating. Grab some food." Heather replied.

Miley and Robbie sat down and started eating. Miley and Lilly were the first ones done. "Hey, Lilly, come upstairs for a minute."

"Ok." Lilly agreed and followed Miley upstairs. "What's up?" She asked when they were in their room.

"So...you know where I was just now?" Miley asked.

"You mentioned you had some filming or something." Lilly shrugged.

"Yeah well I didn't mention that it was Zombie High did I?" Miley questioned. "Jake and I talked."

"About?" Lilly asked, a little worried.

"Us..kind of. We were interrupted. I think we were going to kiss though." Miley explained.

"Miley, no! Why would you do that?" Lilly questioned, angry.

"What do you mean?" Miley asked.

"Nick still cares about you. You should be with Nick. Things with you and Jake never worked out and they aren't going to work out." Lilly explained.

"You have no right to say that!" Miley exclaimed.

"I have no right? I'm your best friend and your step-sister. I'm not just a stranger." Lilly defended herself. "We've known each other for years."

"Well I don't need this from you. I thought you could be happy for me." Miley replied.

"Miley...I want to. I just don't want to see you and Nick end up unhappy." Lilly explained.

"You wouldn't even know Nick. Or Joe. If it wasn't for me." Miley said.

"Okay...whatever.." Lilly left the room and went back downstairs.

"Hey, Lilly, what's going on?" Joe asked from the couch.

Lilly walked out front and sat on the steps. Joe got up a little confused and followed her outside. "What's going on?" He asked, sitting next to her.

"Miley's screwing stuff up." Lilly replied. "And she's being a bitch."

"What do you mean?" Joe questioned.

"She's supposed to be with Nick, you know? And she was telling me about how her and Jake are talking about dating _again_." Lilly complained. "Nick still loves her though."

"Does she know that?" Joe asked.

"Yeah. She doesn't listen though, or she doesn't care. I don't know.." Lilly shrugged.

"Well don't get upset about it, if Miley can't see what's in front of her, then she's blind." Joe replied. He put an arm around her. "Want to walk me home?"

Lilly smiled. "Sure." She stood up with Joe and they started walking towards his house.

xx

Kevin and Kelsy had just gotten the food they ordered and started eating. "Do you like it?" Kevin asked. Kelsy had ordered Parmesan Chicken Penne.

"It's really good." Kelsy smiled.

Kevin smiled back. "Good."

"How is yours?" Kelsy asked. Kevin had gotten Mushroom Three Cheese Spaghetti.

"It's good." Kevin replied.

"So how do you like your classes?" Kelsy asked.

"I don't know...I'm starting to wonder if it's right for me or not." Kevin shrugged.

"Kevin, really?" Kelsy questioned.

"Yeah, I want to have time for the band and you and the baby. Maybe eventually I'll go back, it just doesn't seem like a great time right now...you know?" Kevin explained.

Kelsy nodded hesitantly. "I feel like I'm messing things up for you..."

"Kelsy.." Kevin shook his head quickly. "You aren't messing anything up. You have changed my life a lot..but only in positive ways. I love you." Kevin reached in his pocket. "That's why I want you to have this."

Kelsy watched as Kevin pulled out a box. She kept quiet until she knew for sure.

"Before you freak out.." Kevin showed her the ring. "To anyone else it would seem really soon and I know it might seem like that to you, but we wouldn't have to get married right away. I guess what I'm trying to say is I want to have a long engagement? I don't know I'm rambling now." He laughed nervously.

Kelsy smiled. "You know I love you, Kev. I would love to."

"Really?" Kevin questioned.

"You're so surprised." Kelsy laughed.

Kevin leaned across the table and kissed her. Then he helped her get the ring on her finger.

They finished their food and took home a french silk pie for dessert.

"I kind of want to wait until after the baby is born to get married though, you know what I mean?" Kelsy asked.

Kevin nodded. "I agree."

"Are we going to tell everyone?" Kelsy asked.

"Yeah, of course. Who should we tell first?" Kevin replied.

"It's up to you." Kelsy answered.

"Want to stop at my house?" Kevin asked. "It's not far out of the way...unless you're too tired."

"No, I'm fine. Let's go." Kelsy replied.

Kevin drove towards his parents' house. On the way there, they saw Lilly and Joe walking. "Look, it's Lilly and Joe." Kelsy pointed out her window.

Kevin looked and then honked the horn. The windows were down. Kevin pulled to the side of the road. "Hey, guys."

Joe and Lilly walked up to the car. "Hey, what's going on?" Joe asked.

"We were just out to dinner." Kevin explained. "What's up with you guys?"

"Lilly's just walking me home." Joe replied.

"Should we tell them?" Kevin asked Kelsy.

"Tell us what?" Joe questioned.

Kelsy shrugged. "Sure."

"Tell us." Lilly ordered.

"Well...Kelsy and I are kind of engaged, but not...well yeah kind of." Kevin tried to find the words. "We aren't getting married until sometime after she has the baby."

"Awwwww." Lilly smiled.

"Yeah awww." Joe mocked.

"Shut up, it's cute." Lilly crossed her arms.

"I know." Joe smirked.

"We were thinking about telling Mom and Dad right now." Kevin said to Joe.

"I wouldn't." Joe replied.

"Why not?" Kevin asked.

"Dad isn't even home." Joe answered.

"Oh. Do you know if everybody is going to be home tomorrow?" Kevin questioned.

"I think so." Joe replied.

"Ok, we'll just go over then." Kevin looked over to make sure it was ok with her.

Kelsy nodded. "So anyway, how's your night going?" She asked Lilly and Joe.

"Ugh...Miley's pissing me off. You know how her and Jake were? They were always fighting and he was a jerk and stuff. Well we all know Nick still cares about her." Lilly gestured to the four of them. "Now she's talking about getting back together with Jake."

"What?!" Kelsy questioned. "Why? Did you try to stop her?"

"Yeah I did and then she snapped at me. She said to stay out of her business. Then she started bringing up stupid shit like I wouldn't even know you guys if it wasn't for her." Lilly pointed to Joe and Kevin when she finished talking.

"You know what? Miley _is_ being immature just like Nick said before." Kevin shook his head.

Everyone pretty much agreed. "So now what are you guys doing?" Joe asked.

"We're probably just going to head home." Kevin shrugged.

"Ok, text me if you feel like it." Joe replied. "See you tomorrow, Kels."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." Lilly added. "And congrats!"

Kelsy laughed. "See you tomorrow guys and thanks."

"See you guys." Kevin waved. Then he pulled back onto the road and drove towards his and Kelsy's apartment.

xx

I might have some more drama at school in the next chapter. Anyway leave reviews I'll try to post more as soon as I can.


	53. Phone Call and a Job Offer

Chapter 53

xx

Tuesday morning, Kevin and Kelsy were getting ready when Kevin's phone rang. "Hello?" He answered his phone off the counter.

"Hey, Kev." It was Nick.

"Hey, what's up?" Kevin asked.

"Mom just asked me to call because we've got an interview on the radio after school at 4." Nick answered.

"Oh ok. Should I just pick you guys up from school when I pick Kelsy up?" Kevin offered.

"That sounds good. See you then." Nick replied.

"Later." Kevin said, hanging up his phone.

"What's going on?" Kelsy asked.

"There's a radio interview this afternoon at 4." Kevin explained.

"Oh." Kelsy nodded.

"Would you want to go to my parents' after we stop in at the station? We can tell them then." Kevin replied.

"That sounds good." Kelsy agreed. They finished getting ready for school.

xx

Miley was hanging out with Jake that morning before the classes started. They sat in the cafeteria together. "So, how are you today?" Jake asked.

"I'm good, how are you?" Miley replied.

"Good." Jake smiled. "So I was thinking, do you want to go out with me on friday?"

"Sure." Miley answered. "Oh wait, I'm going to a little party with some friends."

"Oh.." Jake said.

"Why don't you come with me?" Miley offered.

Jake nodded. "Sure. That should be fun."

"Good." Miley replied.

"Ew, Jake, why are you hanging out with that slut?" Amber asked when she came up to the table. "By the way, saw all those pictures. Nasty." She added to Miley.

"You're just jealous." Miley replied.

"Ugh, whatever. Why don't you come hang out with the popular people?" Amber asked Jake.

"Because I like Miley." Jake answered.

Amber groaned and walked away.

xx

Joe and Lilly were hanging out by her locker after second hour. Jackson came over and stopped. "Hey, Lils, I slept in this morning but I wanted to tell you. Rico got you hired. He wants you to come by the shack after school to talk to his dad."

"Oh ok, thanks." Lilly replied.

"Yep, I can give you a ride over there." Jackson offered. "I have to work."

"Cool." Lilly answered.

"Later." Jackson waved and walked off.

"You got a job." Joe said, disappointed.

"What's wrong with that?" Lilly asked.

"Now we won't get to hang out anymore." Joe answered.

"Of course we will. We're at school together and I won't have to work every day." Lilly replied. Lilly kissed him quickly.

Joe smiled. "Yeah, that's true."

"So what do you have going on later?" Lilly asked.

"I have a radio interview at 4." Joe answered.

"Fun." Lilly replied.

The bell rang letting them know it was time for class. "I'll see you at lunch." Joe said to Lilly.

"See you." Lilly answered.

xx

Kelsy excused herself from class to go to the bathroom quickly. She walked in and when she finished, she was washing her hands and Miley came in. "Oh, hi, Miley."

"Hey, Kelsy. How's it going?" Miley asked.

"Not too bad. What about you?" Kelsy replied.

"Pretty good." Miley answered. She started fixing her hair in the mirror. "Where did you get that ring?" Miley asked Kelsy.

"Oh, from Kevin." Kelsy smiled.

"Aww...so is it an engagement ring?" Miley questioned.

"Kind of. It's kind of that and a promise. We're not getting married until sometime after next spring." Kelsy answered.

"Oh right after the baby." Miley added.

"Yeah." Kelsy nodded. "So anyway..." Kelsy changed the subject. "What's going on with you and Jake?"

"I don't know yet." Miley replied. "We might get back together though."

Kelsy nodded and smiled politely. "And you think it'll work out this time?"

"Yeah." Miley answered.

"Oh ok. Well I better get back to class." Kelsy waved.

"See you later." Miley replied.

Kelsy left the restroom and Miley followed. They both went back to their classes. A minute later, Ashley left the same bathroom smiling. Miley and Kelsy hadn't noticed her in the stall on the end texting on her phone.

xx

I'll get more up soon, leave reviews for now.


	54. Radio

Chapter 54

xx

Joe, Lilly, Nick, and Kelsy sat together at lunch that day. Lilly and Joe sat down last. "Kelsy, I heard Amber and Ashley talking in my last class before lunch.." Lilly began in a quiet voice after she sat next to Kelsy.

"About?" Kelsy asked.

"You." Lilly whispered.

"What about me?" Kelsy questioned.

"She heard you talking to Miley in the bathroom. Did you mention some things about you and Kevin?" Lilly asked.

"I didn't know there was anybody in there." Kelsy replied, surprised.

"Well they were telling a lot of people before I stepped in to see what they were talking about, and then they pretty much shut up." Lilly explained.

Kelsy looked over at Amber and Ashley's table. They were talking and looking over at her. "What am I going to do now? The whole school is going to know by the time we leave for the day."

"They were going to find out eventually." Joe shrugged.

Lilly hit his arm. "Joe! Way to be supportive."

"Sorry, it isn't like there's anything we can do." Joe replied.

"I know but still." Lilly crossed her arms.

Miley came by the table towards the end of lunch. "Hey, Kels, I'm sorry about people finding out."

"It's ok. Neither of us knew anyone was around." Kelsy gave Miley a quick smile.

Miley glanced at Nick, Lilly, and Joe who were also at the table.

"Where's Jerk Ryan?" Lilly asked.

Joe stifled a laugh. "That was really funny." He said to Lilly quietly.

"He had to call someone." Miley answered. "Look, I also wanted to come apologize to you guys. I just want us all to hang out again. I was upset and I acted stupid. I said some really dumb things."

"Yeah, you did." Lilly turned away.

The bell rang and the four who had been at the table left, leaving Miley to go find Jake.

xx

After school, Kevin waited out front for Kelsy, Joe, and Nick. Lilly rode with Jackson. Miley got a ride with Jake.

Kelsy had already told Kevin about what had happened at school. "How was the rest of your day?" Kevin asked when Kelsy got up front.

"Why does she always get shotgun?" Joe crossed his arms when he got in the car.

Kevin rolled his eyes at Joe. Then Kelsy answered. "Nobody really said anything to my face about it but they were talking about it..."

Kevin pulled away from the school and drove toward the radio station. "I feel bad."

"It's ok. Only a few more months." Kelsy was glad she had signed up so she could graduate early in the spring.

When they got to the station, the four of them entered through a back door and went into the interviewing area. "Hey, guys." The radio announcer waved. "I'm Kyle."

Nick, Kevin, and Joe shook his hand and introduced themselves. Kelsy stood awkwardly in the back of the room.

"Who is this?" Kyle asked Kelsy.

"Oh, this is my girlfriend Kelsy." Kevin introduced her.

"Oh right from the pictures. I knew you looked familiar." Kyle winked.

Kevin shot him a dirty look. Then he sat in a chair and got Kelsy to sit in the chair next to him.

Kyle started back on the air. "Alright we're back now with the Jonas Brothers." Each of them introduced themselves. "So, Kevin, you brought your girlfriend Kelsy. Nick, your girlfriend didn't tag along too?"

Nick shook his head. He didn't want to elaborate.

"So, Kelsy, isn't it? Do you want to comment on what it's like dating a Jonas?" Kyle asked.

"Actually we'd prefer if we just stuck to the interview." Kevin answered.

Kyle nodded. "Alright then, well the first thing we're talking about is a tour? I got a message from my supervisor saying you guys will be going on a four week tour this December."

"Yeah, we're doing a little Christmas tour kind of thing. We're all busy with school, so we just wanted to fit something into our schedules. We want to stay connected with our fans." Nick explained.

"Cool." Kyle replied. "So next up, I just wanted to bring up the picture scandal. How do you feel about it, Joe?"

"You know what? We're regular teens. We go to school, we have lives, this just goes to show we also make mistakes." Joe answered.

"So what about your image? Isn't it affecting your fans. Doesn't it bother them that you lied?" Kyle questioned.

"What exactly are you implying that we lied about?" Nick asked.

"Well your values for one." Kyle raised an eyebrow.

"This has nothing to do with our values." Kevin replied. "Can we please move on?"

"I don't really have much else to say. How about the questions your fans sent in today?" Kyle pulled out a few sheets of paper. "Let's see...we have one for Nick. _Are you still dating Miley Stewart?_"

"Actually I don't want to answer any personal questions." Nick answered.

"Okay. Next one, _Kevin, I heard a rumor that you and your girlfriend are engaged because she's pregnant._" Kyle gave Kevin a look.

"No, we wouldn't rush into anything like that." Kevin replied.

Kyle looked at Kelsy. "Where did she get the ring?"

"It was just a gift for our anniversary." Kevin made up quickly.

Kyle sifted through a few more questions about the tour and album before it was time to go. "Alright, guys, thanks for coming today."

Kevin, Joe, Nick and Kelsy left after the guys said their goodbyes. "Ugh, that guy bugs me." Joe said.

"You aren't the only one." Nick replied.

"All he ever wants to do is stir up trouble." Kevin added.

Joe nodded in agreement. He looked at his phone. "Hey, Kevin, could you drop me off at Rico's? Lilly is still down there."

"Sure." Kevin agreed once they were in the car. First he went to the beach to drop Joe off and then he drove towards his parents' house.

xx

It feels like it's been a long time since my last update but I'll try to have it sooner next time. Review!


	55. Smoothie, Potatoes, and Chinese food

Chapter 55

xx

Joe got to the beach and found Lilly. She was sitting at a table waiting for him. She had finished talking to Rico's dad.

"Hey." Joe grinned.

"Joe!" Lilly got up and hugged him.

"So what's going on?" Joe asked.

"Nothing really, what do you want to do?" Lilly replied.

"We could go for a walk." Joe offered.

"Ok." Lilly got up and grabbed her smoothie she had made when Jackson showed her how to use the machine.

"So how do you like the working?" Joe asked.

"It's ok." Lilly answered. "I don't think it'll be too bad, except for dealing with Rico once in a while."

Joe nodded. "What are you drinking?" He questioned, smiling.

"Strawberry banana smoothie." Lilly replied. "I made it myself." She said proudly.

Joe laughed. "Is it good?"

"Yep. Want to try it?" Lilly offered.

"Yeah!" Joe replied.

"Ok, but only a sip." Lilly held on as Joe took a drink.

Joe snatched it out of her hand and kept drinking it.

"Joe!" Lilly yelled.

Joe started running. "You're an excellent smoothie maker."

Lilly laughed. "Joe, you're such a loser. You're running away from me because you stole my smoothie."

"That's why you love me so much." Joe turned around and smirked.

"Yeah, you're right." Lilly caught up to him and kissed him. Then she snatched the cup from him.

"Ha ha you tried to be sneaky but the joke's on you! I drank it all." Joe replied.

"You jerk." Lilly laughed and hit him in the arm.

xx

Kevin had just decided to drop Nick off at the house and take Kelsy back to their apartment for a while. "Should we order some supper?" Kevin offered.

"That sounds good. Can we have Chinese food?" Kelsy asked from the couch.

Kevin walked out from their room with his cell phone. "Alright, where's the phone book?" He asked.

"The number is in my phone." Kelsy pointed to the kitchen table.

Kevin gave her a funny look and went to grab her phone.

"Don't give me that look. I used to order it all the time." Kelsy laughed.

Kevin laughed too. He ordered them some food and then sat with Kelsy to watch some tv.

Kevin's phone started ringing. "I think it's my mom." He answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey, Honey. They just played your interview on the radio. Is there something you want to tell us about the ring you said you gave Kelsy for your anniversary?" Denise asked.

"Well, we were going to come tell you in person.." Kevin replied. He quickly explained how they planned on waiting to get married for a while and what they had decided.

"I think that's very responsible, Kevin. I'm really happy for you two. So is your father." Denise said.

"Thanks, Mom." Kevin answered. "So, Dad's not upset?"

"He was...but we talked about it a lot." Denise replied.

"That's good." Kevin said.

"Yeah, well I have to go. Frankie wants cheese potatoes for supper." Denise explained.

Kevin laughed. "Ok, I'll talk to you later. Love you, bye."

"Bye, love you, too." Denise said before hanging up the phone.

Kevin set his phone down next to where Kelsy's was on the coffee table.

"Things are good?" Kelsy made sure.

Kevin nodded. "Yeah, even my dad is ok with things now."

"Good, so you mentioned you guys are going on tour in December?" Kelsy asked.

"Yeah, I just found out, I forgot to tell you." Kevin answered. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Kelsy replied.

"It'll only be for less than a month." Kevin assured. "It's from December 2nd to the 29th."

Kelsy nodded. "That's cool.."

"You aren't upset or anything are you? I'm sure you could come if you wanted." There was a knock at their door.

"No, I should stay here. I have appointments and all that." Kelsy shrugged.

Kevin wanted to say something else but the knocking got louder. He sighed, getting up he went to open the door. Kevin payed the delivery guy and set the food on the table.

Kelsy got up and got the plates out. "Seriously don't worry about it. I'm not upset or anything."

"Good. I think my mom is staying here too, she doesn't want to have Frankie out of school for almost a month." Kevin explained taking a plate from Kelsy. "You could probably even stay with her."

Kelsy shook her head. "I don't know."

"Trust me. She likes having people around when we're gone." Kevin dished some food onto their plates.

"I'll think about it. It's not like there isn't time." Kelsy reminded him.

"That's true." The two of them both took their food back to where they were sitting to watch the show they had been watching before.

xx

I'll update soon, review.


	56. Maggie

Chapter 56

xx

It was Thursday after school, Lilly was at her first day of work at Rico's with Jackson. Miley sat at home with Kristie.

"It sucks that you and Lilly are fighting.." Kristie said breaking their silence.

"Yeah, to be honest...I hate it. I guess I just don't like that she doesn't like who I'm dating." Miley shrugged.

"Right...Jake." Kristie nodded. "Lilly told me." She explained.

"Well what do you think about the whole situation?" Miley asked.

"I'm sorry. I just don't want to get in the middle of it." Kristie put her hands up.

"Sorry.." Miley replied.

"So are you and Jake together now?" Kristie asked.

Miley nodded. "Yeah, he's got a premiere tonight, but we're going to Kelsy and Kevin's housewarming party together tomorrow. Are you coming?"

"I don't really know either of them that well." Kristie answered. "So no."

Soon Kristie's phone started ringing. She answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Tim. Is Andy around?" Andy's friend, Tim, from Florida asked.

"No, he's at work. You should try it. Why are you calling my cell phone?" Kristie questioned.

"Because his was turned off." Tim answered.

"That's because he's at work." Kristie rolled her eyes.

"Well let him know that if a deal comes through and we get money, Chris and me might be able to come out there." Tim explained.

"Great, I'll let him know." Kristie said sarcastically. The other line went dead. "I hate his friends."

Miley nodded. They started watching the show they had been watching before.

xx

Kevin and Kelsy were at the store getting some things for the party the next day. "Ok, so we need a couple cases of pop." Kelsy read off the list.

Kevin put those in the cart. "I was thinking maybe tacos for supper tomorrow for the party and then just some chips and salsa too."

"That sounds really good." Kelsy smiled.

Kevin's phone rang and Kelsy watched as he answered it. "Hello? What? No I thought- I told you- Ugh I don't see why you couldn't wait...alright can you at least wait an hour? Ok, bye."

"Who was that?" Kelsy asked when Kevin hung up.

"Oh uh..nobody." Kevin stood there trying to figure out how he'd work things out. He thought he'd have an extra day.

"Okay.." Kelsy looked at the list again and started walking again.

xx

Lilly stood at the counter at Rico's. "It's pretty dead today." Jackson stated.

Lilly nodded. "I only had one customer when you went on your break."

"Well, would you be ok if I left? I was going to take Becky to get some dinner but if I get off early...I could take her to a movie too." Jackson explained.

"Oh yeah, I think it's simple enough. I can take care of it here for a couple hours." Lilly smiled. "Have fun."

"Thanks, you're a way better sister than Miley! Just don't tell her I said that." Jackson walked out from behind the counter. "Call me if you need anything."

"Got it, see you tonight." Lilly waved.

Lilly got bored and decided to text Joe. 'Hey what are you up to??'

Joe texted her back. 'Heyyy i'm bored at home are you having fun at work?'

Lilly hit reply. 'No :( its dead here haha'

She waited for Joe to reply. Finally he did. 'Want me to come visit?'

Lilly smiled. 'Yes that would be awesome :)'

'K on my way' Joe replied.

xx

Kelsy and Kevin got back to their apartment. "You seem weird.." Kelsy said when they got inside.

"Huh? Oh sorry." Kevin set down the bags he was carrying.

Kelsy sat down the bags she had. "Yeah, you haven't said much since someone called you."

"Yeah, sorry." Kevin apologized again.

"Sure." Kelsy started putting things away.

"I have to go outside. I'll be back." Kevin almost ran out the door.

Kelsy just shook her head confused. She finished putting the things they bought away and sat down in the living room to read a magazine she bought.

Finally Kevin came in with a box in his arms.

"What is that?" Kelsy asked, getting up.

"It'll explain who called and everything." Kevin set the box down. "I was going to give it to you tomorrow for your birthday, but the guy leaves for some vacation tonight or something."

Kelsy walked over to peek in the box. "Kevin?! Oh my god!" She reached in and grabbed the puppy. It was a golden retriever.

Kevin smiled. "Isn't she cute?"

"I love her." She hugged the puppy. "Does she have the name?"

"Maggie." Kevin answered.

"Aww Maggie." Kelsy pet the puppy.

xx

Lilly watched around the beach for Joe. Finally she saw him coming up to the stand. "Hey!" She smiled.

Joe smiled back. "Hey, Lilly." He walked over and gave her a quick kiss. "Now hows about you slide your man a hot dog."

"Hows about you slide your _wo_man two dollars?" Lilly smirked.

"I have to pay?" Joe joked. He pulled out a five dollar bill. "Keep the change."

"What a generous tip." Lilly laughed.

"So work is boring?" Joe asked.

"Yep." Lilly went and made his hot dog. "You're my third customer in the last two hours."

"I bet you're ready to quit." Joe joked.

"Yeah." Lilly laughed. "I don't think so."

"Yeah so tomorrow after school want to come over before Kevin's party." Joe asked.

"Sure." Lilly handed him the hot dog.

"Cool." Joe replied.

"So who all is going to the party?" Lilly asked.

"Well there's you, me, Nick, Kevin, Kelsy, I think Miley, and...I don't know anyone else. Why?" Joe replied.

"Just wondering." Lilly answered.

Joe sat with Lilly for a while. It didn't really get too busy, so he sat with her until the end of her shift.

xx

Review and I'll try to update in the next day or so.


	57. Making Up

Chapter 57

xx

Lilly got home from work that night and Andy and Kristie were in the kitchen eating. "Hey, little sis. How was work?" He asked.

"Hey, boring, how was work for you?" Lilly answered.

"Pretty boring, how much fun can you have as a telemarketer?" Andy questioned.

"True. Well I'm going to go upstairs and change." Lilly went up to her and Miley's room.

Miley was sitting on her own bed looking at a magazine. "Hey." She said, looking up.

"Hi." Lilly replied.

"Lilly, can we stop this fight? It's stupid. I don't care if you don't like Jake." Miley said.

"It's not that I don't like Jake. Although I don't really like him, but it's more about Nick too. He still cares about you and you just moved right onto Jake." Lilly explained.

"Nick already said that he doesn't want to be with me that way anymore, he just wants to be friends." Miley replied.

"Oh come on, when did he ever say that?" Lilly questioned.

"He said so on the beach. I wouldn't try to do anything to hurt him, Lilly." Miley answered.

"You couldn't have believed that." Lilly crossed her arms.

"We talked, nothing is going to change. We're just friends, I was mad when I said I wanted that, and now I wish I hadn't said it, but it was for the best I guess. That's what he wanted too." Miley replied. "Lilly, can things just be the way they used to with us?"

"Miley, you'll always be my sister. I'm sorry I get so involved in your life and all that. I just get concerned." Lilly sat down on her own bed. "I hate seeing my friends get hurt."

"I get it, I'm sorry I yelled at you before.." Miley answered.

"I deserved it for acting like I did." Lilly shrugged.

"No, not what I said." Miley replied.

"It doesn't even matter anymore." Lilly responded.

"So we're good now?" Miley asked.

Lilly nodded. "Yeah, for sure."

"Cool, so want to watch a movie?" Miley offered.

"Cool, let me change quick." Lilly got up and grabbed some clothes to put on. She came back into the room after she changed. "Hey so do you want to come with me to Joe's before Kevin's party? We can ride together."

"Oh actually I'm riding with Jake..." Miley replied.

"What?" Lilly questioned. "Jake's coming?"

"Well yeah, he and I are together and I was already planning on going." Miley explained.

"Yeah, but Nick is going to be there." Lilly replied.

"Nick is at school too." Miley reminded her.

"Whatever.." Lilly sat down on her bed.

Miley turned their tv on and hit play on whatever dvd was in. It ended up being Juno.

xx

Joe was playing a video game with Nick and Frankie upstairs after he got home from the beach. His phone beeped telling him he had a text message. He looked at it. 'Hey miley just told me that shes bringing jake to the party'

Joe quickly hit reply. 'How can she do that? I have to tell nick..'

"Hey, Nick, can I talk to you in my room?" Joe asked Nick.

"Sure." Nick got up and followed Joe to his room. "Why did I come in here?"

"Lilly just texted me and Miley is bringing Jake to Kevin's party tomorrow." Joe explained.

"Well good for her." Nick said sarcastically.

"You have to do something about it." Joe replied.

"What do you want me to do?" Nick questioned.

"I don't know, are there any girls at school you like?" Joe asked.

"No, why?" Nick answered.

"You could bring someone to make her jealous." Joe replied.

"I don't know...that might not be a good idea." Nick said hesitantly.

"Come on, you should. If she's going to have Jake there, you can have someone too." Joe told him. He thought for a minute.

"I don't want-" Nick began.

"You don't have to be serious with this person. You can just make Miley think you are." Joe predicted what Nick was going to say.

"Well I don't even know-" Nick tried to start again.

"You just have to think of someone you know and Miley knows." Joe thought aloud. Then he spotted his Mikayla poster. "Oh this is good!"

"What?" Nick questioned.

"Mikayla! Miley hates her, _and_ she had a thing with Jake." Joe explained.

Nick hid a smile. It would be a good plan. "I don't even know what Mikayla's doing or where she is."

"Mikayla just finished filming that movie with Jake, remember? She's got to be around, they had the premiere tonight I think." Joe replied.

"You know way too much." Nick shook his head.

"So does that mean you'll text her and see if she'll come with you?" Joe asked.

"I guess." Nick shrugged.

"Yes!" Joe smirked. "I'm good."

"Uh huh." Nick nodded. "You're great." He went to his own room to grab his phone, so he could text Mikayla. 'Hey do you have plans for tomorrow night?'

Mikayla texted him back. 'Hey nick! No i dont why?'

Nick hit reply. 'Want to come to a small little party to hang out?'

'Sure :)' Mikayla answered.

xx

The next day, school went by quickly and Miley and Jake sat with Lilly, Joe, Nick, and Kelsy for lunch. They didn't really talk much, though.

After school, Lilly, Joe, and Nick ended up getting picked up by Denise. "When do you guys have to be at Kevin's?" She asked.

"Around 6." Nick answered.

"When is Mikayla coming?" Lilly asked. Joe had told her he had invited Mikayla earlier.

"We're picking her up at her hotel on the way there." Nick explained.

"This should be a fun night." Joe whispered to Lilly.

xx

I wanted to have the party in this chapter but then it would have been super rushed. Anyway I'll try and get more up soon, I have sunday off work. Leave reviews though, and I'll do my best to get more up soon.


	58. Surprise

Chapter 58

xx

Kevin had just put the taco meat away after he finished cooking it. "Ok, so that's done."

Kelsy showed him the olives and onions she cut up. "Got this too."

"Awesome." Kevin took the plates from her and put them away.

"So what are we doing tomorrow?" Kelsy asked, sitting down at the kitchen table.

"I don't think we're doing anything, why?" Kevin answered.

"We should take Maggie to Petco!" Kelsy replied, excited.

"Ok." Kevin laughed and sat down too.

xx

A couple hours later, it was time for Joe, Nick, and Lilly to stop and pick up Mikayla. Nick went up to her hotel room and everyone else waited in the car.

Mikayla answered her door. "Hey, Nick."

"Hey, Mikayla. Are you ready to go?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, let me grab my bag." Mikayla took her purse.

"So I didn't really tell you who was going to this thing..." Nick put his hands in his pockets.

"What do you mean?" Mikayla questioned.

"Well I'm guessing you heard that Jake got back together with his ex-girlfriend Miley." Nick began.

"Right." Mikayla nodded.

"Ok, so her and Jake are going to be there." Nick explained.

"Didn't you date her too?" Mikayla asked.

Nick nodded and waited for her to realize.

"Oh! So are you trying to get me help you make her jealous?" Mikayla questioned.

"Uh...well...kind of." Nick answered.

"Cool, this could be fun." Mikayla smirked. "Oh and while we're at it, maybe you can help me make Jake jealous."

"Sure." Nick shrugged.

"Want to pretend we're dating?" Mikayla offered.

Nick thought for a second. "That's not a bad idea. I mean as long as you're ok with it."

"It'll be fun." Mikayla answered. "Let's go."

Nick smiled. "Alright."

xx

Nick, Joe, Mikayla, and Lilly were the first ones to arrive at Kevin's. They all greeted each other. "We'll be making tacos when everyones here." Kevin explained.

"Cool." Nick nodded. He sat down in the living room with Mikayla.

Lilly gave Kelsy a hug. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks." Kelsy smiled.

"So what'd Kevin get you?" Lilly questioned, when Kevin went off to show Joe something.

"Follow me." Kelsy led Lilly to Kevin and her bedroom.

"Ok." Lilly answered.

Kelsy picked up Maggie. "A puppy."

"Awww." Lilly gushed. She took the puppy into her arms.

"Her name's Maggie." Kelsy explained.

"What a cutie." Lilly pet Maggie.

Soon there was a knock at the door. Kevin was still with Joe in the bathroom, so Kelsy answered it. "Hey, Miley. Jake." She let them in.

"Hey, happy birthday." Miley gave her a small bag and they walked in.

Kelsy set the bag on the kitchen table. "Thanks."

Miley and Jake walked into the living room and noticed Mikayla and Nick on the couch together. He had his arm around her.

"Uh, hi, Mikayla?" Miley said, confused.

"Yeah, what are you doing here?" Jake asked.

"Nick, honey, you didn't tell your friends we're together now?" Mikayla asked Nick.

"I just thought we'd surprise them." Nick smiled.

"Oh, Nick, you're so funny." Mikayla leaned up against him.

Miley faked a smile. "Well it's _great_ to see you. I'm _so_ happy for you guys."

"You never mentioned it to me at the premiere yesterday." Jake said to Mikayla.

"Well that's because you never asked." Mikayla replied in a duh voice.

Kelsy let in a couple more of Kevin's friends who they knew and once everyone was there, she started getting the food out.

xx

Let me know what you thought, I'll try to update soon.


	59. Here For You

Haha I was wondering if anyone would notice how randomly Joe and Kevin were in the bathroom together. Anyway, onto the chapter.

Chapter 59

xx

Lilly was helping Kelsy in the kitchen. Kevin, Joe, and Kevin's friends were in the other bedroom of the apartment looking at some games.

Nick, Selena, Miley, and Jake were uncomfortably sitting together in the living room area. "I'm going to go to the bathroom." Nick got up.

"I'll miss you." Mikayla winked and waved.

Nick nodded and walked to the bathroom.

Miley got up. "I'm going to go uh..wash my hands. Gotta have clean hands." She followed Nick down the hall and waited for him to come out of the bathroom.

"Oh...were you waiting for the bathroom?" Nick asked.

"No, you." Miley pushed him into the bathroom and shut the door. "Why did you bring Mikayla here?"

"Didn't you hear her? We're going out." Nick explained.

"Yeah, I heard it, but I didn't believe it for a second." Miley crossed her arms. "Tell me the real reason you brought her."

Nick sat down on the edge of the tub. "Fine...it was Joe's idea."

"What was his idea?" Miley sat next to him.

Nick put his head down. "It was stupid."

"What? Were you trying to make me jealous or something?" Miley questioned.

"Well...yeah." Nick answered.

"Why?" Miley asked.

"Because, I couldn't stand to see you with Jake. I miss you, I don't know." Nick replied.

Miley took a deep breath. "Nick, I miss you too." She put her head on his shoulder.

"Well what are we going to do?" Nick asked.

"I don't know." Miley laughed a little. "We're kind of messed up."

"I guess you're staying with Jake, then." Nick replied.

"Nick, I'm not sure... I feel like either way I hurt someone." Miley answered.

"We better get back." Nick stood up.

Miley wanted to stop him but she had nothing else to say.

xx

Jake and Mikayla were left in the living room alone. "So, Jake, what do you think of me and Nick?" Mikayla questioned.

"Oh, you know, congrats." Jake smiled.

"So it doesn't make you _jealous_ or anything?" Mikayla asked, scooting a little closer.

Miley and Nick came back in the room at the same time. "What took so long?" Jake asked, giving Miley a questioning look.

"Nothing." Miley shook her head.

"Can I talk to you outside?" Jake asked.

"Ok." Miley waited for Jake and they went outside together. "So..what-"

"What is going on with you and Nick?" Jake questioned.

"What do you mean? We just-" Miley began.

"You were just cheating on me?" Jake questioned, raising his voice. "Nobody fucking cheats on Jake Ryan!"

"Jake!" Miley yelled. "Nothing even happened. Why the hell are you so upset?"

"Know what? I'm not going to deal with you. You were trying to set me up with Mikayla too, weren't you?" Jake questioned. "Because that would make it all better. I'm leaving." He stormed to his car.

Miley followed him. "Jake, you aren't even listening to a word I've said. I don't even want to bother explaining to you if you don't care."

"There isn't anything to explain. You always mention him when we're together and whatever. We're through." Jake got into his car and drove away.

Miley sat on the steps outside and started crying.

xx

Kelsy and Lilly were done with the food and the guys were all getting their food. Mikayla sat on the couch with Nick, bored.

"I wonder where Miley and Jake are." Lilly said to Kelsy.

"I saw them go outside." Kelsy mentioned.

"Hmm..I wonder if they left." Lilly replied. "I'm going to go check."

"Ok." Kelsy went to grab a plate of food.

Lilly left and went outside. She saw Miley right away. "Miley?"

Miley turned around. Lilly could see she had been crying. "What happened?"

"Jake got upset because he thought I was cheating on him with Nick." Miley answered.

"Miles, you don't need him. He's a jerk. He always has been and he's never going to change." Lilly explained. She sat down next to Miley. "So why did he think you cheated on him?"

"Well...Nick went to the bathroom and I followed him, so we could talk. Then we came back together." Miley shrugged.

"What did you and Nick talk about?" Lilly asked.

"He told me the truth about why Mikayla was here..and then we talked about how we missed each other." Miley answered quietly.

Lilly hugged her best friend. "Want to go back inside?"

"I'm all puffy and ugly now, because I was crying." Miley wiped her face off.

"You are not." Lilly stood up and pulled Miley up too.

"Thanks, you're not a great liar though." Miley smiled.

Lilly laughed. "I'm serious, now come on, there's too many boys in there and too little food."

Miley laughed and followed Lilly inside, still trying to make sure she looked ok.

"Where's Jake?" Mikayla questioned.

"He left." Miley answered. She walked into the kitchen to get some food.

"Oh." Mikayla replied, disappointed.

Everyone else had sat down in the living room too and were watching a movie now. Nick went into the kitchen to see what happened. Lilly noticed Nick and took her food into the living room to sit with Joe.

"Hey." Nick said to Miley.

Miley turned around. "Hi."

"What happened with Jake?" Nick questioned.

"He yelled at me and then dumped me." Miley answered. She looked down.

"Are you serious? What the hell is his problem?" Nick asked.

Miley just shook her head. "He's a jerk and I'm an idiot."

"You aren't an idiot, but you're right about him being a jerk." Nick pulled Miley into a hug. "I'm here for you."

xx

I might move ahead in the next couple chapters or so. I want to go to December when they go on their tour. So anyway I'll try to post more soon. Review and let me know what you think.


	60. Packing

Chapter 60

xx

It was December first. Miley was Christmas shopping with Lilly and Kelsy. "What should I get my brother and Kristie?" Lilly asked.

"Well, they just moved out. Do they need anything for their apartment?" Miley answered.

"Maybe I'll go there later and find out." Lilly looked back to her list to see who else she had to buy for.

"I can't believe the boys leave tomorrow." Kelsy sighed.

"Yeah, me either." Lilly agreed. "I'm gonna miss my Joeyy."

Kelsy nodded. "I'll miss Kevin too."

"So you're staying with Denise and Frankie while we're all gone?" Miley asked Kelsy.

"I'm probably not going over for a couple weeks or as long as I can handle being at the apartment by myself." Kelsy laughed.

"Aww you would look so cute in this." Lilly held up a babydoll type shirt to Kelsy.

"You say that about everything." Kelsy replied. Lilly had been obsessing about Kelsy's stomach as it grew. She was now almost 5 months.

"I know but it's true." Lilly laughed. "So, Miles, are you getting Nick a present?"

"Come on, Lilly, we're friends. I might get him something but I don't know." Miley shrugged.

"It sucks that you're going to be gone too." Lilly said to Miley.

"It'll be cool to play some songs with the guys, though." Miley replied.

"You're actually performing with them?" Kelsy asked.

"Well we're going to do our own songs alone and then there are some Christmas songs that we're performing together." Miley answered.

"That's cool." Kelsy replied.

Miley nodded. They walked around the store and picked some more things up. Then Lilly had to work and Miley went home. Kelsy went back to her and Kevin's apartment.

Kelsy walked in the door carrying her bags. Kevin walked into the room. "Hey, you're back." He went and kissed Kelsy. "What'd you get me? A gift maybe?" He joked.

"Nope, just a couple shirts Lilly talked me into and a couple games for Frankie. Oh, and do you think your mom will like this?" Kelsy showed him a necklace.

"Yeah. It's really nice. I'm sure she doesn't expect anything, though." Kevin explained.

"I don't care." Kelsy put the box back in the bag. She carried it into their bedroom and saw his suitcase sitting on the bed. She was expecting it, but it was still hard.

"I was just getting some things together." Kevin said.

Kelsy nodded. "I wish I didn't have to be away from you.."

"Me too. Listen, you could go to my mom's sooner. I'd feel better." Kevin offered.

"I don't know..." Kelsy replied.

"Well either way, I'll call and text you every second I get." Kevin said as he gave her another hug.

xx

Lilly got off work that night and stopped at Joe's before she went home. She knocked on their door. Nick answered the door. "Hey, what's up?" He asked.

"Hey, I just stopped by to see Joe." Lilly explained.

"Course." Nick laughed. He let Lilly in. "He's in his room."

"Got it." Lilly ran up to Joe's room. She walked in and Joe was digging through his closet. He was throwing shoes behind himself. "Uh, hey." She called.

Joe turned. "Hey, Lilly! Umm I'm busy right now."

"Doing what?" Lilly smiled.

"I'm trying to find my shoes that are black with the white laces and the red and..." Joe explained.

"You mean the ones that are sitting out in the hall here?" Lilly reached down and picked up the shoes to show him.

Joe looked, then smiled. "That's why I have you."

"Yep, so do I get to see you tomorrow?" Lilly asked.

"We leave tomorrow at noon." Joe replied.

"I'll miss you." Lilly said.

"I'll miss you too, but we'll get to see each other soon enough." Joe took the shoes and put them on his bed.

"Soon enough? We won't get to see each other til after Christmas." Lilly replied.

"Actually, I'm not supposed to tell you, but we're coming back on Christmas day." Joe grinned.

"Was that supposed to be a surprise." Lilly questioned.

"Maybe." Joe answered. "So don't tell!"

Lilly laughed. "The secret is safe with me, but probably not you."

xx

Kevin and Kelsy went to bed early that night and when Kelsy was asleep, Kevin got out of bed. He went in the kitchen quietly and called his house. "Hello?" Denise answered the phone.

"Hey, mom." Kevin replied.

"Oh, hi, honey, what's going on?" Denise asked.

"Nothing, I was about to go to bed." Kevin answered.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Denise replied.

"Yeah." Kevin said.

"Did Kelsy ever decide when she's coming?" Denise asked.

"No, that's actually the reason I called. I think she feels a little funny about going to stay with you and Frankie." Kevin replied.

"I'd love to have her." Denise answered.

"Yeah, well do you think you could call her after we leave and invite her?" Kevin asked.

"Of course." She replied. "Is that all then?"

"Yep." Kevin said.

"Ok, night, Kevin." Denise responded.

"Night, mom." Kevin hung up the phone. Then he went and crawled back into bed.

xx

I want to get another chapter posted soon, so leave reviews.


	61. Busses

It's crazy that I'm at chapter 61 haha. Anyway heres another.

Chapter 61

xx

It was crowded the next morning at the Jonas house. Lilly, Kelsy, and Kevin were all there. Then of course Frankie, their dad, Denise, Joe, and Nick. Miley and Robbie were also over since they were all leaving together on two separate busses. Everyone was saying their goodbyes and hugging.

"Have fun." Lilly hugged her step-sister and step-father.

"I'll call." Miley laughed.

Kelsy was holding onto Maggie. "We're going to miss you."

Kevin gave Kelsy a kiss. "I'll miss you so much." He pulled her into a hug.

Joe and Lilly were hugging also. "I can't wait until you get back!" Lilly said.

"Me either. I can't wait til Christmas." Joe whispered.

"Yeah, but you guys have fun. I want to see lots of pictures." Lilly smiled.

"I wish you'd just come along." Joe said.

"Well I've got school and work." Lilly replied.

"I know." Joe gave her a kiss.

Frankie burst into Joe's room. "Dad sent me to come get you. You guys are leaving."

"Alright, thanks Frankie." Joe followed Frankie out of their room.

Miley and Robbie had gone out to Hannah's bus already.

Nick, Joe, and Kevin and their dad had all their luggage in the living room with them. Frankie looked around and took it all in. "I don't want you guys to go." His eyes welled up.

"Oh, honey." Denise reached down to Frankie.

Frankie ran and sat at the bottom of Nick's leg, holding on. "Please, please let me go with. The teacher won't care if I'm gone and what if it storms? What if I need help with my Webkinz?"

"Frankie, we're only gone for a few weeks." Nick tried to calm his little brother down.

Frankie started crying. "I'll miss you." He got up and ran upstairs.

Denise gave them a sympathetic look. Then she gave them all hugs goodbye. "Call us later, Frankie will be fine."

They all said their last goodbyes as the guys got on the bus.

xx

After the guys were gone, Lilly had to leave. "I'll see you guys later, I have to go to work."

"Ok, see you later." Kelsy replied.

Denise waved. "Bye, Lilly."

Then Lilly left and Kelsy said. "So where's Frankie?"

"I think he's still up in Nick's room." Denise replied. "He was laying on the bed in there when I checked on him."

"Oh...well I should go." Kelsy picked Maggie up.

"Right, when do you think you would want to come back?" Denise asked. "I know it must be hard being alone there, I know what I feel like when the boys leave sometimes."

"I don't really know." Kelsy answered.

"Is soon okay? I sort of need a babysitter tonight, if you're available." Denise replied. "Lilly's mother and I made plans to go Christmas shopping."

"Oh yeah." Kelsy smiled. "I don't mind watching Frankie at all."

"You and Maggie are welcome to stay here after that." Denise offered.

"Ok, thanks." Kelsy replied.

"It'll be great having someone else around." Denise answered.

"I should go get some things together, then." Kelsy grabbed her purse.

"Sure, do whatever you need to." Denise replied.

"Alright, I should be back in a few hours." Kelsy walked towards the door.

"See you then." Denise said.

Kelsy went out to Kevin's car with their puppy. She was driving it around since he was gone now. A lump formed in her throat, but she tried to shake it off. Kevin would be back in less than a month, she reminded herself.

She went right to their apartment to get a bag packed. Kelsy packed all her makeup and products she needed. She also grabbed her clothes that she wore most. One of Kevin's favorite sweatshirts was hanging over the back of one of the chairs in the kitchen. He had been wearing it last night when he took Maggie for a walk. Kelsy put that in her bag too.

When she was done packing she sat down and took a break.

xx

Kevin, Nick, Joe, and their dad were on the road finally. Their bus was right behind Hannah's. "Leaving is always so hard." Kevin said.

"Yeah, it is." Nick agreed. "Poor Frankie takes it hard when he can't come with too."

"I know." Joe replied. "I feel so bad. At least it isn't for too long."

Kevin looked at his phone which had a background of himself, Kelsy, and Maggie. He left the table they were sitting at and went to his bunk to call her.

"Hello?" Kelsy answered her cell phone.

"Heyy." Kevin said softly.

"What are you doing?" Kelsy asked.

"Sitting in my bunk on the bus." Kevin replied. "What are you doing?"

"Packing...your mom invited me to stay." Kelsy answered.

"Good." Kevin smiled.

"Yeah." Kelsy agreed. She was getting upset again. "Uh, but I have to go, you should call me later."

"Ok, I love you." Kevin said.

"Love you too, bye." Kelsy replied.

"Bye." Kevin hung up his phone.

xx

A little while after Kelsy got done packing, her cell phone rang again. "Hello?" She answered it.

"Kelsy." It was her mom.

"Mom?" Kelsy questioned.

"Yes. I wanted to invite you to your dad's side of the family's Christmas." Her mom offered.

"Why? So you can pretend like things are normal?" Kelsy asked.

"I don't want to look bad in front of his parents." Her mom answered.

"Are you kidding me?" Kelsy questioned. "I can't believe that's the only thing you care about. How about how I'm doing? Kevin? Anything else? Because we're great, not that you care."

"That's great." Her mom replied with a tone.

"Yeah well I'm going to go now, bye." Kelsy hung up the phone. She couldn't believe that her mom would do something like that. She got up and grabbed her things.

Then she grabbed Maggie. "Come on, sweetie." Kelsy locked the front door and carried her purse, her bag, and Maggie out to Kevin's car.

xx

Joe and Nick were sitting on the bus playing Uno. "I beat you again." Joe layed down his last card.

Nick's cell phone started ringing. He looked at it, it was Miley. "Hello?"

"Hey, we're stopping at the next gas station, I was just wondering if you wanted to come over to my bus when we stop?" Miley offered.

"Oh, sure." Nick answered.

"Yeah, I was just thinking we could watch movies or practice." Miley replied.

"Cool." Nick said. "When are we stopping?"

"In like two minutes." Miley answered.

"Ok, see you then." Nick replied.

"Yep." Miley hung up her phone.

"So...was that _Miley_?" Joe questioned.

"Yeah." Nick responded. "We're stopping at the next gas station."

"Are you going to go see her?" Joe smirked.

"Yeah, we're just going to hang out for awhile." Nick replied.

"Have fun." Joe wiggled his eyebrows.

"Don't do that. It kind of creeps me out." Nick got up to get some shoes and a fresh shirt on. He also sprayed on some of his cologne.

"Nice, little bro." Joe laughed.

Nick just shook his head and grabbed his phone off the table. "I knew you were going to say something about that."

Joe patted Nick on the head and went back to his bunk to listen to music.

The bus stopped when they reached the gas station and Nick switched busses. "Hey." Miley hugged him. "So want to watch a movie?"

"Yeah, sure." Nick followed Miley to her lounge area and they sat on the couch. Soon they started watching Disturbia.

xx

Leave reviews, I'll try and update as soon as I can.


	62. Greatest Gift of All

Chapter 62

xx

Joe was still laying in his bunk listening to music when his curtain popped open. He took his headphones out. "Dude, your phone was just ringing." Kevin told him.

"Really? I didn't hear it." Joe shrugged. He picked it up and looked at it. Lilly had called.

"Wonder why." Kevin rolled his eyes and went back to his own bunk.

Joe called Lilly back. She answered her phone. "Hey."

"Hey, what's going on?" Joe asked.

"Nothing, I just got off work." Lilly answered. "I'm on my way home."

"How was work?" He replied.

"It was ok." Lilly said.

"That's good." Joe replied.

"So what do you want for Christmas?" Lilly asked.

"Hmm...I don't know." Joe answered as he thought. "What do you want?"

"I want to see you." Lilly replied.

"You're already getting that." Joe laughed. "What else do you want?"

"I don't care." Lilly stopped. "You honestly want to know what I want?"

Joe was a little confused for a second. "Yes."

"I wish I had what Kevin and Kelsy had and what my brother and Kristie have." Lilly explained.

"What do you mean?" Joe asked.

"I wish I had a baby and a little family. I wish _we_ did." Lilly answered.

"Lilly..." Joe said quietly.

"I know, Joe. I'm an idiot. I'm stupid. I don't even know why I just said that." Lilly replied quickly.

"You aren't stupid. I love you, Lilly. And someday we can have all that." Joe said.

"I just wish I didn't have to wait until someday." Lilly said softly.

"You're only 16, you're still in school. What would you do about school? What would your mom say?" Joe questioned.

"I don't care. I just want that so bad." Joe could hear Lilly's voice crack.

"It makes me mad that you think that you don't have that just because you aren't pregnant." Joe whispered but with a harsh tone.

"Joe, we don't see each other nearly as much. I don't know it's just different." She tried to explain. "If you understood, you'd feel like I do. I spend so much time with Kristie and with Kelsy and they're both so happy. I get so jealous."

"I don't even know what to say, Lilly." Joe replied. "You know how I feel."

"Yeah.." Lilly said. "I have to go, I'm almost home."

"Okay, I love you." Joe answered.

"You too, bye." Lilly hung up her phone.

xx

It was about half way through the movie and they weren't really paying attention anymore, they were talking. "We never hang out anymore." Miley said.

"I know." Nick replied.

"I missed it." Miley responded.

"Me too." Nick agreed.

Robbie came in the room. "Good, you're here too, Nick. I just got an email about another song you'll be doing. It'll be just the two of you." He handed Miley the sheet. "I can print off another copy of it if you need me to."

"No, that's fine, we can share." Miley smiled.

"Ok, let me know if you have any problems with it. I have to go take a conference call." Robbie left back to the main area of the bus.

"So what are we singing?" Nick scooted closer.

"It's..." Miley looked down. "The Greatest Gift of All."

Nick walked over and grabbed the acoustic guitar that was sitting in the corner. "Want to run through it?"

"Yeah, lets see how it sounds." Miley and Nick sat close on the couch so they could share the page. It was sped up some from the original.

Nick began:

_Dawn is slowly breaking  
Our friends have all gone home  
You and I are waiting  
For Santa Claus to come  
There's a present by the tree  
Stockings on the wall  
Knowing you're in love with me  
Is the greatest gift of all_

Miley continued:

_The fire is slowly fading  
Chill is in the air  
All the gifts are waiting  
For children ev'rywhere  
Through the window, I can see  
Snow begin to fall  
Knowing you're in love with me  
Is the greatest gift of all_

Then they sang together:

_Just before I go to sleep  
I hear a church bell ring  
Merry Christmas, ev'ryone  
Is the song it sings  
So I say a silent prayer  
For creatures great and small  
Peace on earth, goodwill to man  
Is the greatest gift of all_

Peace on earth, goodwill to man  
Is the greatest gift of all

They ran through it a few more times and figured out what worked and what didn't.

xx

Kelsy got back to the Jonas' house and knocked on the door. Denise opened it. "You don't have to knock."

"Sorry it's a habit." Kelsy walked in with her things and Maggie.

"It's ok. You can leave your things up in Kevin's room." Denise replied. "I'm just making some macaroni and cheese for Frankie. He's playing his video games in his room right now."

"Ok." Kelsy set Maggie down and went upstairs with her things. She set her bags down on the floor in Kevin's room. She layed back on the bed for a minute. It still smelled like him. She got up and went down the hall to Frankie's room. He was sitting on the floor in front of tv playing a game, just like Denise had said.

"What are you doing, Frankie?" Kelsy asked.

"Hi, I'm just playing Mario." Frankie told her.

"Cool. Can I watch?" Kelsy questioned.

"Yeah." Frankie nodded.

Denise walked by the door. "I'm leaving now, I'll be back later tonight. The macaroni is in the pan on the stove."

"Ok, see you later." Kelsy waved.

"Bye, Mom." Frankie said, looking up for a second. "Don't forget you promised to get me a new game for my DS."

"I won't." Denise laughed. She waved back.

"We should go eat." Kelsy said to Frankie, after his mom left.

"Ok." Frankie paused the game and followed Kelsy downstairs. She got them each a plate out and a fork.

Frankie stood by her as she dished them up. He looked at her stomach. "Why are you having a baby?"

Kelsy was a little confused. "Because, your brother and I wanted to have a baby."

"Mom said that people have to get married before they can have a baby." Frankie took the plate from Kelsy and they sat at the table. "Are you married to Kevin?"

"No, but we're going to get married." Kelsy wasn't sure how to explain it to him.

"Good, I'm glad I didn't miss the cake." Frankie grinned.

Kelsy laughed and they ate their food.

xx

How was the chapter? Leave reviews and I'll post more soon.


	63. I'm In

Chapter 63

xx

Kevin was in his bunk laying down after getting up to let Joe know his phone rang. A few minutes later his curtain popped open. He sat up. "What's going on?"

"Ugh..I'm stressed about Lilly." Joe answered.

"Why?" Kevin asked, making room for Joe to sit down.

Joe climbed in and started explaining quietly. "Lilly is upset because you and Kelsy are having a baby and then her brother and his fiance. She's jealous and she was saying how she wished she was pregnant too."

"Seriously?" Kevin questioned.

"Yeah and I don't know what I should do." Joe answered.

"Well you wouldn't consider getting her pregnant would you?" Kevin made sure.

"No...but I don't know how to make her feel better about it. She doesn't understand that I care about her so much and that we do have what you guys have only not as much." Joe replied.

"Yeah." Kevin nodded understanding.

Joe changed the subject. "So have you done all your Christmas shopping?"

"A little. Have you?" Kevin asked.

"No." Joe laughed. "What do you want for Christmas?"

"You know what kind of things I like." Kevin answered.

"Yeah expensive." Joe joked. "What would Kelsy like?"

"I don't know. If you can't think of anything else you could just get baby stuff." Kevin answered.

"Ok, see you later." Joe left Kevin's bunk. He went to his own so he could go on his laptop to do some shopping.

xx

Nick and Miley were done working on their Christmas song and were just playing around on the guitar now. Unknowingly, he started strumming the chords to Inseparable.

Miley thought back to the day she first heard the song. It was when her, Kelsy, and Lilly went to that radio interview with them and they first introduced it. The memories made her a little sad.

Nick started singing softly.

"Hey, Nick?" Miley asked.

He stopped playing. "Yeah?"

"I really miss us." Miley said softly.

Nick smiled slightly. "I do too, a lot."

"Would you...ever consider giving this another shot?" Miley asked.

Nick nodded. "I'm sorry I ever ruined it before."

"Me too." Miley replied. She hugged him. She could smell the cologne he had put on before he left his own bus. It was the same he always wore. It brought back a lot of memories. She smiled now. "So now.."

"Are we together?" Nick finished a little awkwardly.

"I'm in if you're in." Miley replied.

"I'm in." Nick smiled.

Robbie knocked on the door and then opened it. "Hey, kids. I just wanted to let you know, we're stopping at a hotel for the night. The drivers made it to town earlier than we thought it'd be."

"That's cool." Nick replied.

"Yeah, when are we stopping?" Miley asked.

"A half hour maybe." Robbie answered. "I'll let you know." He left again.

Miley and Nick smiled at each other. "I still love you." Nick said quietly.

"I still love you, too." Miley kissed Nick.

xx

Kelsy was sitting in the living room with Maggie when Denise got home. "Oh, hey." Kelsy said.

"Hi." Denise waved after she set her bags down. "How was Frankie?"

"He was good. He went to sleep a half hour ago." Kelsy answered.

"Sorry I'm so late. Heather wanted to stop at this place to eat." Denise explained.

"It's ok." Kelsy laughed.

Denise dug in her bags. "I hope Frankie likes this Build a Bear game I bought him. He didn't say what he wanted."

"Yeah. I'm sure he will." Kelsy said. "I'm going to go up to bed now."

"Ok, thank you again." Denise replied. "I'll see you in the morning."

Tomorrow was Sunday. Kelsy went upstairs, she was glad she didn't have school the next day. She walked into Kevin's room and shut the door. She pulled out her phone. It was 10:30. He would still be awake. She called his cell phone. "Hello?" He answered.

"Hey." Kelsy smiled at his voice. "How's it going?"

"Good, how was your night?" Kevin asked.

"It was ok. I got a call from my mom." Kelsy began.

"Oh?" Kevin urged her to go on.

"Yeah well she invited me to Christmas with my dad's family. She wants to act like things are ok." Kelsy added.

"That's awful." Kevin replied. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok. Then I came here to your mom's and babysat Frankie." Kelsy finished.

"How is he?" Kevin asked.

"He's good. He talked a lot and then he was asking me about the baby." Kelsy laughed.

Kevin laughed too. "That's funny."

"Speaking of the baby, I have an appointment Monday at 3." Kelsy replied.

"I wish I could be there." Kevin said, regretfully.

"It's fine. I'll be getting an ultrasound there. I think Lilly wants to come along." Kelsy answered.

"Are they going to know what it is?" Kevin asked excited.

"They might be able to tell, but it's hard to say." Kelsy replied.

"Well you have to send me the pictures you get from them." Kevin said.

"I'll try." Kelsy smiled.

"I miss you already." Kevin replied.

"I miss you too." Kelsy said.

"You sound kind of tired." Kevin noticed.

"Not really. Just a little." Kelsy responded.

"You should lay down. I'll call you in the morning." Kevin urged.

"I guess so." Kelsy said, not wanting to. "Night, love you."

"I love you too, goodnight." Kevin replied.

"Bye." Kelsy answered.

"Bye." Kevin said before hanging up.

Kelsy heard scratching on the door after she set her phone down. She let Maggie in the room and shut the light off. They went to the bed and she layed down.

xx

Leave reviews and I'll try to post more soon.


	64. Excitement and Tears

Chapter 64

xx

The next morning, Miley woke up and layed in bed. She remembered the last night and smiled. Then she heard her phone beep reminding her she had a new message. She grabbed it, she had two new messages. One from Nick, _Night miles. _It must have been from after she went to bed. The next message was from Lilly. _Call me when you can.._

Miley hit call on Lilly's name. It rang twice and then Lilly answered. "Hello?"

"Hey, Lils, what's up?" Miley asked.

"Not a whole lot. I convinced Mom to let me go with you guys." Lilly replied excitedly.

"That's great, but isn't it a little late?" Miley responded.

"Well yeah but I'm riding on Hannah's jet out to you guys' show tonight." Lilly answered.

"Awesome, so how did you convince her?" Miley asked.

"I explained that it would seem weird at school if just you were gone and Jackson and I were around. Finally, she decided to let me." Lilly replied.

"That's really exciting. So I'll see you at the concert tonight." Miley said.

"Yep, anything going on with you?" Lilly asked.

"Actually, yeah." Miley smiled. "Nick and I are together again!"

"Aww, I'm so happy for you." Lilly replied.

"I'm happy, too." Miley answered.

"I should go, though. I have to get down to Rico's and let him know I'm leaving." Lilly explained.

"Ok, I'll see you tonight." Miley replied.

"Yep, bye." Lilly said before hanging up.

Miley put her phone down and went to take a shower.

xx

Kevin woke up early that morning. He was sharing a room at the hotel with Joe, who was still snoring. Kevin got dressed quickly and checked his phone. He decided to call Kelsy before he left. It rang a few times and went to voicemail. "Hey, Kels, it's me. I'm just calling because I said I would. I think I'm going to go Christmas shopping for a little bit. Anyway I'm going to go I think my phone is going to die. I'll call you when I get back here though. Love you, bye."

Kevin put his phone on the charger. He decided to let Joe know he was leaving too. "Joe, wake up, dude." He shook his brother.

"What?" Joe questioned, half asleep still.

"I'm going to the mall before they get busy. I want to do a little Christmas shopping." Kevin explained.

"Ok." Joe rolled over and tried to go back to sleep.

"Be sure to let Dad and Nick know, ok?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, yeah." Joe yawned and fell asleep again.

Kevin put his wallet in his pocket and went down the hall to the room that the bus driver was in. He knocked on the door. Bill opened the door. "What can I do for you?" He asked a little grouchy.

"Uh, I was just wondering, could you drop me off at the mall?" Kevin responded.

"Sure." The driver slipped his shoes on. "I'll meet you out at the van."

"Ok." Kevin started down the stairs. He got outside and shivered a little, it was nice, though. There was actually snow on the ground. He smiled and got into the van. It reminded him of being back home in New Jersey.

xx

Kelsy woke up and listened to Kevin's message. Then she got dressed and went downstairs. Denise and Frankie had gone to church, so she made herself a bowl of cereal and sat down to eat it on the couch.

She turned the tv on and started watching music videos on an MTV channel. Then an old Jonas Brothers clip came on. They were just introducing When You Look Me in the Eyes. She smiled and then watched the video.

A few minutes later, her phone rang, she looked at it and it was Lilly. "Hey."

"Hey, what's up?" Lilly asked.

"Watching music videos and eating cereal. What are you doing?" Kelsy asked.

"I am packing." Lilly responded.

"Packing?" Kelsy questioned.

"Yep, my mom gave in." Lilly replied, excited.

"That's cool." Kelsy said, a little sad. Lilly was the only person around she really had to hang out with anymore.

"I know, I'm happy that I'll get to see Joe again." Lilly answered.

"That'll be good." Kelsy replied.

"Yeah, so is anything else going on with you?" Lilly asked.

"No." Kelsy answered, sounding bored.

"Ok, well I better go then, I just thought I'd let you know. Oh, and Nick and Miley got back together." Lilly added.

"Cute." Kelsy replied.

"Yeah." Lilly laughed. "I'll call you or text you later, though."

"Ok, bye." Kelsy responded. She heard Lilly say bye before she hung up. It was going to be hard now, for the next almost month without anyone really. She was pretty alone at school and now even her friends were gone.

Kelsy tossed her phone to the table and got up to take her bowl to the kitchen.

xx

Lilly got off the phone and called Joe again. She had tried calling him earlier, but he didn't answer. This time he did. "Lillyy." He sounded sleepy.

"Joe, were you sleeping." Lilly asked.

"Yes and you're the second person to wake me up today." Joe answered.

Lilly laughed. "Kevin?" She guessed. Kevin was usually the first one up.

"You got it." Joe responded. "He woke me to let me know he was going...I don't remember where...so what's going on with you?"

"I have some good news." Lilly said excited.

"What is it?" Joe asked.

"I'm going to be able to come with you guys!" Lilly exclaimed.

"How?" Joe questioned.

"My mom let me and I'll be there by tonight." Lilly replied.

"That's awesome." Joe said, excited now.

"I know, I'm happy and I'm packing now." Lilly answered.

"Oh yeah." Joe responded.

"Hey, Joe?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah?" Joe asked.

"I'm so sorry about getting upset yesterday." Lilly apologized.

"It's ok, I don't know how you feel, so I couldn't have understood and I shouldn't have gotten upset." Joe replied. "Sorry if that didn't make any sense...I'm still tired."

"It made sense to me." Lilly answered.

"Good." Joe yawned.

"Well I'll let you go lay down for a while if you want. I have to get back to work anyway." Lilly added.

"Ok. Call me later." Joe replied.

"Alright, bye." Lilly said.

"Bye." Joe responded.

xx

Kelsy was making some lunch for Denise, Frankie, and herself. Frankie was watching a dvd in the living room and Denise was working on her computer. She had offered to make lunch, but Kelsy wanted to, to help out.

The house phone rang. Denise got up and answered it. "Hello, oh hi, dear. What?! No, are you sure?" There was panic in her voice. "By himself? Have they found...ok, call me as soon as you know more. Bye." Denise had tears in her eyes and she ran into the kitchen where Kelsy was standing.

"What's wrong?" Kelsy questioned.

xx

I am going to try to post more tomorrow, but leave a review and let me know what you thought.


	65. Waiting

Chapter 65

xx

Denise took a deep breath before starting to talk. She was interrupted by Frankie, though. "Mom, who was on the phone?"

"It was your father, honey. Do you think you could go to your room and pick up all your games?"

"Ok.." Frankie went up to his room.

Kelsy was still looking at Denise, scared. "What's going on?"

Denise took another deep breath. "We don't know what's going on really...nothing is for sure, but this morning Kevin left with the bus driver and his father got a call about the van that they were in. The road was slippery and it went off the side of a bridge. We don't know if Kevin was in it or not, our driver didn't make it, though."

Kelsy interrupted. "Well he said he was going shopping so maybe-maybe he wasn't in it. I'm sure he wasn't with."

"I hope you're right, sweetie." Denise said quietly.

"I finished making the pasta salad." Kelsy pointed at the fridge. Then she ran upstairs and got some shoes on. She also grabbed her cell phone.

"Where are you going?" Denise asked.

"I need some air." Kelsy walked out the door quickly. She ended up walking to the beach. She sat down in the sand and started crying.

xx

Joe, Nick, and Miley were sitting in Joe and Kevin's hotel room. "Why didn't I offer to go with him?" Joe asked.

"Don't talk that way, dude." Nick replied.

"He could have even borrowed my phone at least." Joe said.

"You can't just keep going back and saying could've and should've because that isn't going to do anything except make you feel worse." Miley replied.

"Miley's right." Nick added. "We can't do anything right now except wait."

Suddenly Joe's phone rang causing them to jump. He didn't recognize the number, but he answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey, what's up?" It was Kevin.

"KEVIN?!" Joe yelled.

"Yeah..." Kevin answered. "What's going on?"

"I thought you were dead." Joe replied.

"Why?" Kevin questioned.

"Where are you?" Joe asked, ignoring Kevin's question.

"I'm at the mall." Kevin answered. "Why did you think I was dead?"

Joe quickly explained what had happened after Kevin got dropped off at the mall.

"Oh god.." Kevin responded.

"Yeah, you need to call Dad." Joe replied.

"Right...I'll see if Dad can come get me, too." Kevin answered.

"Ok, see you in a while, man." Joe said.

Miley and Nick had been listening the whole time. "I can't believe it." Nick said.

"I know, I'm so happy." Joe replied.

"Me too." Miley agreed.

"So...we still have a problem." Nick added. "There's a concert tonight...are we playing?"

"Yeah, I hope." Joe answered. "I'm sure Dad will figure something out."

xx

Denise had just gotten a call from her husband, who was on his way to pick up Kevin. She was very relieved. After Kelsy left, she got Frankie his lunch and went upstairs. Now she went back downstairs to check on things. Frankie was playing his Nintendo DS at the kitchen table. "Did Kelsy come back, honey?"

"No." Frankie shook his head, not looking up.

She went and grabbed the cordless phone. She took it into the other room and dialed Kelsy's number. Kelsy didn't answer her phone, so Denise left a voicemail. "Kelsy, I'm just calling to tell you that Kevin is fine. He got dropped off at the mall before the accident. I'll see you soon, hopefully."

xx

Kelsy was sitting at the beach running her hands through the sand and looking out into the water. She heard a voice behind her. "Hey, Kels."

Kelsy turned around and saw Lilly. "Hey."

"I heard what happened, I thought you might be out here." Lilly explained.

"Oh.." Kelsy replied.

Lilly sat down by Kelsy. "Are you ok?"

"I'm sure he's ok." Kelsy replied. "Right?"

"Yeah, I bet he's fine." Lilly responded.

"Want to feel something?" Kelsy asked.

Lilly nodded. "What?"

Kelsy grabbed Lilly's hand and put it on her stomach. "This is the second time the baby's kicked today."

"Did it just start doing that?" Lilly questioned.

"Yeah, today was the first time." Kelsy answered.

"Aww..that's seriously amazing." Lilly replied.

"I know, when I first felt it, I wanted to cry. I was just standing in the kitchen, it was crazy." Kelsy explained.

"Wow." Lilly smiled. "Shoot, what time is it?" She said suddenly.

Kelsy looked at her phone, it said she had one voicemail. She exited that for a minute and told Lilly the time.

"Sorry, my mom needed me home by 1." Lilly got up.

"It's ok." Kelsy waved. "I'll see you later?"

"Yep, see ya." Lilly walked in the direction of her house.

Kelsy went to her voicemail and was about to hit call when her phone started vibrating in her hand. She looked at it and it was Mr. Jonas' phone. "Hello?"

"Hey."

"Kevin?" Kelsy questioned.

"It's me." Kevin answered.

"Thank god. You have no idea how scared I was." Kelsy replied.

"I'm so sorry." Kevin responded.

Kelsy started crying. "It's so hard to have you so far away..."

"I know." Kevin replied.

"Yeah, but you're doing something that makes you happy. I'm sitting around here. All my friends are gone. You're gone." Kelsy explained.

"Well sometimes I wish I was rather at home with you.." Kevin said, trying to make her feel better.

"You're living your dream, Kevin." Kelsy replied.

"I know, and I have been living my dream for some time. I want to start living my life too." Kevin said.

"This is your life." Kelsy responded.

"I know, and you're a part of it. I need you around. I wish you could be here." Kevin replied.

"I just want to drop the subject. You know I can't be there...I have to be in school right now. I only have a little over a month left." Kelsy said. "You aren't going to guess what happened today."

"I have no idea." Kevin replied, happier that her voice sounded lighter.

"The baby kicked, two different times." Kelsy explained.

"Oh wow I can't believe I missed that." Kevin said sadly.

"Yeah, the first time, I was in the kitchen making food." Kelsy began.

"He must have smelled the food." Kevin joked. He thought that the baby was going to be a boy.

"And then _she_ kicked again on the beach with Lilly." Kelsy finished. "She got to feel the kick."

"Hopefully I'll see you soon and I can feel too." Kevin replied.

"So have you thought of anymore names?" Kelsy asked.

"Well, I still like Carter Matthew for a boy, and Mackenzie or Melody is cute for a girl." Kevin responded.

"You're considering that it might be a girl now? And that it will be?" Kelsy joked.

"We'll see." Kevin laughed.

"I like Mackenzie, it's cute. And Melody is really pretty." Kelsy answered.

"Yeah...I'm sorry. I have to go. We just got back to the hotel and decide what we're going to do now." Kevin explained.

"That's fine. Call me later." Kelsy replied.

"I will, I love you." Kevin said.

"I love you too, bye." Kelsy answered.

"Bye." Kevin responded, then he hung up.

Kelsy got up off the ground and dusted the sand off her legs. Then she started walking back towards the Jonas house.

xx

Now you guys know what happened with Kevin haha. If you have any ideas of what I should do next, let me know. Otherwise I have a few more chapters left before the end. There'll be a sequel. I'll try to update soon, but leave reviews.


	66. Opening Gifts

Chapter 66

xx

It was afternoon on Christmas Day and all the Jonas' were at their home along with Kelsy. The guys had come home early as a surprise. Now it was time to open gifts. "Finally." Frankie started jumping around.

"Settle down." Nick laughed. "Go wait by the tree."

"I already picked all mine out and put them together." Frankie replied.

"Ok, want to start handing them out?" Denise asked Frankie.

Kevin and Kelsy were sitting together on the floor. Joe was sitting on the floor by the tree, and Nick was sitting with his parents on the couch.

Soon people were opening their gifts and thanking each other. Kelsy opened a gift to her and Kevin from Joe. It was a light green Louis Vuitton diaper bag. "Are you kidding me?"

"This is awesome!" Kevin said to Joe, clearly excited.

"I figured you'd like it." Joe laughed.

Kevin opened his gift from Kelsy, a Red Leather Dolce and Gabbana watch. "Thank you so much. This is really cool!"

"I was hoping you'd like it." Kelsy smiled.

"I love it, open yours now." Kevin pushed her two gifts her way. One was a small box and the other was medium sized.

Kelsy opened the small one first. Inside was a 14K white gold 7 diamond Journey necklace. "This is beautiful."

"I thought it would look amazing on you." Kevin explained.

"It's way too expensive though." Kelsy replied.

"I don't care. I wanted you to have it." Kevin responded. Kelsy have him a look. "Just open the next one. You'll probably want to kill me." He laughed.

"Probably." Kelsy laughed. She opened it to find a black Chanel hobo handbag. "Kevin, you have to be joking."

"You needed a new handbag." Kevin replied. "Do you like it?"

"I love it, but.." Kelsy began.

"No buts." Kevin answered.

"Kevin and Kelsy have another gift over here." Denise handed Frankie a small box and Frankie gave it to Kevin.

Kevin opened it. "What is it?" Kelsy asked.

"A key?" Kevin showed her. "Mom, what's this?"

"Well, your father and I never sold our house back in New Jersey. We decided that since you guys are sort of starting a family and everything...we knew someday we'd give it to one of you boys. We're giving it to you two." Denise explained.

"Wow, thank you guys so much." Kevin said to his parents.

"Yeah, thank you." Kelsy replied.

Everyone finished opening their gifts and then Denise started getting ready for the party they were having later.

Nick and Joe decided to walk over to Miley and Lilly's to give them their gifts. "So what did you get Lilly?" Nick asked, as they walked.

"A pair of sweet shoes and a hoodie." Joe answered. "What did you get Miley?"

"I'm not telling you." Nick responded.

"What?! I just told you what I got Lilly." Joe replied. "That's not fair."

"You'd tell her as soon as we got there." Nick said.

"You have such little confidence in me." Joe sighed.

"I have good reasons." Nick replied. They walked up to Miley and Lilly's and knocked.

"Hey, boys." Heather answered the door. "We just had lunch."

"Hi." Joe grinned.

"Hey, Mrs. Stewart." Nick waved.

"Come on in." Heather opened the door further. "Girls." She called up the stairs. "You guys can just go up." She pointed up to their room.

"Thanks." Nick replied.

Joe and Nick went up to the girls' room. Nick knocked on the door. "Come in." Lilly called.

They walked in and Lilly and Miley were on their beds. "We have presents." Joe grinned.

"We do too." Lilly smiled. She handed Joe the box.

Joe sat by Lilly and opened it, a black leather Dolce and Gabbana watch. "I went shopping with Kelsy, I think she got Kevin one just like it."

"Yeah, this is the sweetest watch I've seen-ever." Joe replied. He handed Lilly her's.

Lilly opened the box and inside was a pair of high-top purple and lime green adidas and a multi-colored Volcom hoodie. "This is the coolest, Joe!" Lilly hugged him.

"My turn." Nick handed Miley her gift.

Miley excitedly opened the small box he handed her. It was a pair of diamond hoop earrings and a bracelet that had a heart charm with a diamond stone on it. "They're so pretty." Miley kissed Nick.

"Here's what I got you." Miley stood up and led Nick into the closet. She handed him a guitar.

"No way. A Gibson?" Nick looked at it. It was an acoustic Gibson guitar. It was a natural color with cherry colored detailing. "This is the best gift I've ever gotten."

"I'm really happy you like it." Miley responded. Nick was still amazed.

Lilly laughed. "I told you he was going to flip."

"We should go back and help Mom get ready for the party." Joe said to Nick.

"Ok, we'll see you guys later." Nick said, then he kissed Miley again before they left.

xx

I'll try to post the next one soon. Leave reviews for now.


	67. Home

Chapter 67

xx

That night, Kevin, Frankie, Kelsy, Joe, Lilly, Miley, and Nick were sitting on the couches in the basement, while all the adults were upstairs. "This is boring." Frankie complained. "I want to go up and play my games."

"Mom and Dad want you to stay with the family right now." Nick reminded him.

"I know." Frankie crossed his arms.

"Just sneak up there." Joe laughed.

"As long as nobody tells on me." Frankie replied.

"We won't." Joe answered.

Frankie ran upstairs and then up to his room.

"It's nice to be back in Malibu again." Miley said.

"It sure is." Kevin replied.

"It's good to have everyone back." Kelsy added. "Are we going home tonight?" She asked Kevin.

"Yeah, of course." Kevin answered.

"Good cause we have to be at the clinic at 8 tomorrow morning for the ultrasound." Kelsy replied. She had rescheduled it so Kevin could go with her.

"Ha ha you have to be up early." Joe teased Kevin.

"So do I." Lilly said to Joe.

"Why?" Joe questioned.

"Kristie and I are going to the store to get some things they need for the apartment." Lilly answered.

"When is she due?" Miley asked.

"In 3 days, which is why she needs to get some things. Andy's busy working." Lilly replied.

"Are you going home soon, then?" Joe asked Lilly.

"I was hoping to. Want to walk me?" Lilly answered.

"Sure." Joe stood up and pulled Lilly up too.

"See you back at home." Lilly waved at Miley.

"See ya later." Miley replied.

Joe and Lilly walked back to her house. It wasn't far, and they walked in when they got there. "Let's go upstairs." Lilly said.

"Ok." Joe followed Lilly.

They went into her room. Lilly kissed him. "Joe, we're alone." She whispered. She kissed him again.

"What are you saying, Lilly?" Joe asked.

"Come on." Lilly pulled him close.

"Lils, your parents are going to be back soon." Joe stepped back.

"No, they aren't." She kissed him.

"Why are you doing this?" Joe asked.

"I want to." Lilly answered.

"Yeah and I know why." Joe backed up.

"Why do you think that automatically because I want to that's the only reason why?" Lilly questioned.

"It is isn't it?" Joe responded, getting mad.

"Just because I wish I had a baby doesn't mean that's why I wanted to have sex." Lilly snapped. "We've been together for over six months." Joe didn't answer, he just stared. "You know what? Just go home."

"Gladly." Joe quickly left. On his way back, he saw Miley and Jackson in the car with Heather and Robbie. When Joe got home, Kevin and Kelsy were getting their things together. The two went up to get her things out of his room.

"Was staying here ok?" Kevin asked.

"It was nice. Your mom was great." Kelsy answered.

Kevin sat down on the bed and Maggie jumped up on him. He pet her. "Aww, I missed you."

Kelsy laughed and filled her bag with her things. She put the Louis Vuitton diaper bag in one of their bags going back to their apartment. "I can't believe Joe got this."

Kevin laughed. "It's awesome!"

"So you didn't know anything about your mom and dad giving us the house?" Kelsy questioned, changing the subject.

"I had no idea, it's crazy. Do you want to move out there?" Kevin asked. "Maybe after the baby is born?"

"Yeah." Kelsy nodded. "I'd love to at least go see it before then, though."

Kevin smiled. "Cool. Want to go out there this weekend?"

"Sure." Kelsy agreed. She finished putting the things in the bags.

"Ready to go?" Kevin asked.

Kelsy nodded. "Yeah." She picked up her bag.

Kevin picked up the bag their gifts were in. "Let's go." He scooped up Maggie, too.

Kelsy went downstairs with Kevin and they said goodbye to everyone before they left.

xx

Lilly was laying on her bed when Miley walked into their room. She shut the door behind herself. "What's up?" Miley asked.

"Nothing.." Lilly answered.

"Is it Joe?" Miley questioned.

"Kind of...but it's stupid." Lilly replied.

Miley already knew how Lilly felt about wanting a baby and all that. She knew they had argued about it off and on lately. "It'll be fine. You guys will work it out."

Lilly sighed. "Maybe. But he blamed me, he said that I only wanted to- you know...with him just because of that."

"It might have seemed that way though, Lilly. Even if you didn't mean it like that." Miley explained.

"It's like he doesn't trust me, though." Lilly replied.

Miley looked at her a little confused. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know...he doesn't trust that I care about him and want to be with him and that's it." Lilly answered.

"Why don't you tell him what you just told me. Have you ever said that to him?" Miley asked.

"No. I didn't know how to explain it before." Lilly replied.

"Tell him." Miley urged her. She stood up off of her bed.

"Where are you going?" Lilly asked.

"My dad just wants to look at some new music." Miley replied. She left the room.

Lilly took her phone out and texted Joe. _I'm sorry joe..but i swear the reason why i wanted to do that wasn't because of what you thought. I just want to be with you thats it._ She waited for a response, but she didn't get one. She decided to text Kristie. _We're still on for tomorrow right?_

Kristie replied. _Yep andys getting all worried be warned that when you get here he might try to make me not go._

Lilly laughed. It was cute seeing her brother so protective. _Good thing he has to work_ _see you in the morning_

_See you_ Kristie answered.

Lilly layed down and decided to go to sleep after deciding that Joe wasn't going to text back tonight.

xx

The next morning, Kelsy and Kevin were up and ready. They went into the clinic and checked in. "Are you as excited as I am?" Kelsy asked.

"Yes." Kevin smiled back. He squeezed her hand.

The nurse came and got them a few minutes later. She gave Kelsy her check up first. Then she sent Kelsy down the hall to the ultrasound room. The technician was waiting for them in there. "Good morning you two. Are you ready?"

"Yeah." Kelsy nodded.

The technician got Kelsy set up and got the monitor on. She started showing them images of the baby. "The baby looks very healthy. Do you want to know what it is?"

"We do, right?" Kelsy asked Kevin.

"Oh, uh, yeah." Kevin answered.

"It's a girl." The woman said.

"I told you." Kelsy grinned at Kevin.

Kevin forced a smile. "Yeah."

"It looks like she's pretty active in there." The technician replied. "Do you feel her moving around a lot?"

Kelsy nodded. "She's going to be like a mini Joe and well a girl."

The technician finished up and set Kelsy up for her next appointment. When they left, Kelsy took Kevin's hand. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Kevin answered.

"Ok." Kelsy replied. She didn't quite believe him, but she got in the car with him.

"Can I drop you off at the apartment?" Kevin asked. "I have to take care of some things with my dad, he wanted to clear some concerts with me."

"Sure." Kelsy answered. "Will you be home by lunch?"

"Course." Kevin kissed her reassuringly. Then he drove her to the apartment. After he dropped her off, he drove to the grocery store parking lot and called Joe.

"Hello?" Joe answered.

"Dude, I can't do it." Kevin said.

"Do what?" Joe asked.

"Be a dad. There's a real baby in her." Kevin replied.

"Well I was just kidding when I said it was a fish." Joe answered.

"This isn't a joke, Joe." Kevin said.

"You're going to be a great dad." Joe tried to make him feel better about it.

"I can't do it, though. I'm...scared." Kevin replied.

"Kev, I'm sure Kelsy is just as scared." Joe explained.

"Yeah, but it's stupid of me to be scared. She's the one who has to carry the baby." Kevin answered.

"But both of you will be raising it." Joe reminded him.

"Her. Both of us will be raising her." Kevin told Joe.

"Oh, a girl? That's awesome." Joe replied. "You'll be fine, dude. Talk to Kelsy if you're still worried."

"Yeah, thanks." Kevin said.

"Talk to you later." Joe answered.

"Later." Kevin hung up. He sat in the car for awhile and then drove home.

xx

Let me know what you thought about that chapter. Sorry about the wait. I'll post more sooner than last time.


	68. Better

Chapter 68

xx

Lilly layed in bed. Kristie had canceled shopping with her, she wasn't feeling well. She grabbed her phone and decided to text Joe again. He hadn't texted her back before. _Hey are you still mad at me?_

Miley came into the room. "Hey, Lilly, have you seen my purple headband?"

Lilly sat up. "It's on my dresser." She pointed.

Miley went and grabbed it. "You can't just lay in bed all day."

"What do you want me to do?" Lilly questioned.

"I don't know." Miley shrugged. "Talk to Joe."

Lilly sighed. "I've tried."

"Well just come over with me then. I'm going over to meet up with Nick." Miley replied.

"I don't want him to be even more upset with me." Lilly responded.

"You guys just need to talk." Miley pulled Lilly off the bed. "Come on."

"Ok." Lilly slipped her shoes on and the hoodie Joe had just bought her. Then she followed Miley down the stairs.

"Dad, we're going to Nick's." Miley told her dad.

"Alright, see you later." Robbie waved from the couch.

Lilly and Miley started walking towards the Jonas' house.

xx

Kelsy was eating a bowl of Easy Mac when Kevin got back. "Hey."

"Hey, babe." Kevin gave her a kiss, pretending things were fine again.

"How did the thing with your dad go?" Kelsy asked.

"Oh that, that was fine." Kevin nodded. He sat down on the couch next to her. "So..I was thinking on the way back here..."

"About?" Kelsy looked up from her bowl.

"Well you know how we were planning on going to go see the house soon, right?" Kevin began.

"Right." She nodded.

"Ok, so, what if we went there and celebrated new years?" Kevin asked.

"Like just us?" Kelsy answered.

"That or we could have a little party with Joe and Nick and whoever." Kevin shrugged.

"That might be fun." Kelsy replied. She was just glad Kevin seemed excited about something, he'd seemed strange after the doctor's appointment.

"Great, I'll see if the guys want to come." Kevin grinned. Then he got off the couch and went into their bedroom to call his brothers.

xx

Lilly and Miley walked up to the door. Miley knocked and Nick opened the door. "Hey, I was expecting you." Nick smiled.

Miley kissed him. "Good. Are you ready to go?"

"Yep." Nick nodded. He went outside and Lilly went in.

Lilly looked around. She didn't see Joe. She went upstairs to check in his room. When she got to his door, she knocked.

"You can't borrow anymore of my socks!" Joe yelled.

Lilly cracked the door open and stepped in a little bit. "It's me."

"Oh, I thought you were Nick. What do you want?" Joe asked, sitting up.

"I want to know why you're still mad at me." Lilly said quietly.

"Because...I don't know. I'm tired of it always being about other people and you comparing us to them. Just things like that." Joe stood up.

"Joe, I care about you a lot. And about that...I meant what I texted you last night. I didn't mean anything by last night. I just wanted to be with you. I love you." Lilly wiped her eyes which had tears in them.

Joe stepped closer. "Yeah, I feel the same way, but you don't see that. You look at Kevin and Kelsy and then you ask why I don't do what Kevin does. Then you look at Nick and Miley and you do it again. And then Andy and Kristie, and so on."

"I just want to be with you." Lilly reached for his hand.

Joe moved it. "But that's not how you act. Once you have me, you stop looking at me and you look at everyone else."

"Joe..." Lilly whispered.

"What?" He asked.

"I do see you. I love you. I want to be with you. You don't see that. You only see the problems. You don't see how much I care about you." Lilly replied. She waited, but Joe was silent. "I'm sorry...maybe I don't do a very good job at showing you how I feel."

"I'm sorry I got so mad..." Joe said softly. He grabbed her hands in his and then kissed her.

"I love you." Lilly said when they parted.

"I love you too." Joe responded.

xx

Miley and Nick were walking to the park. "I hope Lilly and Joe work things out."

"Yeah, I'm sure they will. Joe seemed really upset this morning about it and last night." Nick replied.

"Well I had to drag Lilly out of bed this morning." Miley responded.

"Wasn't she supposed to hang out with her sister-in-law?" Nick asked.

"Kristie didn't feel very good." Miley answered. "Lilly's mom went over to check on her."

"Oh ok." Nick replied. His phone beeped and he had a message from Joe. _Kevin just called and wanted to know if we want to go to NJ with him and kels for new years_

"Who was that?" Miley asked.

"Joe. Kevin wants us to go to New Jersey with him and Kelsy. I guess they're doing something for New Years." Nick shrugged. He hit reply. _Oh cool_

"Everyone?" Miley responded.

"I'm not sure. I guess we'll have to find out. I'm sure he meant everyone." Nick replied. "Would you want to go?"

"Sure." Miley answered. They got to the park and she jumped on a swing. "Give me an underdog."

"Ok, just don't kick me in the head. Remember when we were little and Joe always made me give him them and then he'd always kick me on purpose?" Nick replied.

Miley laughed. "Yeah, I wouldn't kick you, though."

"Fine." Nick got behind her and started pushing her. Then he pushed far enough and ran underneath.

"Ohh you missed my foot by like an inch." Miley started laughing.

Nick laughed too and sat down on the swing next to her. "I bet I can swing higher."

"You think that?" Miley questioned. "Yeah right."

The two started swinging higher and higher. "I'm going to jump." Nick said.

"Why? Cause you can't swing higher than me?" Miley asked.

"Well I pushed you, so I helped you." Nick replied. He leaped off his swing.

"I bet I can jump further." Miley jumped too. She landed right next to him.

"So what do you want to do now?" Nick asked. Miley kissed him. "What was that for?" He asked.

"I don't know. Want to go back to your house?" Miley answered.

"Ok." Nick replied. He stood up and then helped her up. "Want a piggy back?"

"I feel like such a kid today." Miley laughed. She climbed onto his back and they went back to his house.

xx

I'll try to post more soon. Leave me a review and let me know if you liked it.


	69. Scared

Chapter 69

xx

Lilly was texting Joe the next morning after she woke up. _Kristie went into labor like 2 hours ago!_ _My mom just told me._

Lilly went downstairs with her phone in her pocket. Robbie had gone to the store with Jackson. Miley was in the living room and Heather was getting ready to go to the hospital. "Do you girls want to come now or later?"

"I think I'm going to eat something and shower before I go over there." Lilly answered.

"Ok, see you later." Heather waved to them and left.

Lilly sat down on the couch next to Miley. "So what's going on with you today?"

"Nothing really, I have to pack for tomorrow morning." Miley answered.

"I don't know if I can come for that New Years thing." Lilly replied. "I kind of want to be here with Kristie and Andy and the baby."

"Oh yeah.." Miley said.

"Yeah." Lilly responded. "I hope you guys have fun, though."

"It should be fun." Miley replied. "Does Joe know you aren't going?"

"I haven't told him yet. I was planning on going, but now..." Lilly's phone went off, saying she had a new text message. _Yay! Thats cool_

"Yeah." Miley said.

"I'll tell him now." Lilly replied. She hit reply. _Yeah, so i don't think i can make it for new years, i kinda want to be around here right now_

"Good idea, well I'm going to go change clothes." Miley got up. Then she went up to her room.

Joe replied. _I get it, thats cool._

Lilly put her phone down and went to grab something to eat.

xx

Kevin and Kelsy were sitting at their table eating some waffles. "These are good." Kevin commented.

"Thanks." Kelsy replied. "So have you thought anymore about names?"

"Not really." Kevin said.

"Is something wrong?" Kelsy asked.

Kevin sighed. "I'm just..." He paused to think. "I'm sorry I got weird yesterday."

"What happened?" Kelsy answered.

"I got scared. Seeing the baby, it was...scary." Kevin replied. "That probably sounds stupid."

"No, believe me. I'm terrified, Kev. Why didn't you say something right away?" Kelsy asked.

"I thought you'd think I was..I don't know something." Kevin answered. "You're the one who's having the baby. You can be scared. Am I supposed to be scared?"

"Of course you can be scared. We're going to be parents." Kelsy replied. "It's really scary."

"It is." Kevin agreed. They finished eating and Kevin took care of their plates. "We should start packing for the trip tomorrow morning."

"Yeah." Kelsy stood up. "Maggie needs her walk, too."

"Right." Kevin replied. "Want to take her or want me to?"

"I wouldn't mind some fresh air." Kelsy said.

"Why don't we go together?" Kevin offered.

"That would be nice." Kelsy smiled. She grabbed Maggie's leash and attached it to her collar.

Kevin slipped a pair of shoes on and so did Kelsy. Then they went out the door. Kevin handed her a hoodie of his.

"Thanks." Kelsy said, realizing she'd forgotten to grab one. She slipped it on.

They went outside and walked down the street. A few paparazzi noticed them and walked up. "Kevin, we haven't seen you lately, or your girlfriend. Is she the same girl you were dating last summer?"

Kevin nodded and they kept walking.

"You guys have a dog together? Do you live together?" Another paparazzi asked.

"Come on." Kevin walked a little faster and held her hand.

"Is she pregnant?" The first paparazzi questioned.

Maggie started barking at the strangers. Kelsy looked at Kevin to see what he thought they should do.

"Are you going to answer his question?" A different guy asked them.

"We prefer not to talk about our private lives." Kevin answered.

"Come on, so it's true?" The paparazzi asked. "Just tell us if she's pregnant." They kept snapping pictures.

"Should we go back?" Kevin whispered to Kelsy.

"I was thinking that too. Can we stop up here at Starbucks quick?" Kelsy asked.

Kevin smiled. "Yeah, of course."

"So did you two move in together?" A paparazzi questioned.

Kevin and Kelsy ignored most of the questions. They stopped off and then walked back home.

xx

That night, Lilly stopped to see Joe after visiting Kristie and the baby in the hospital. They were sitting in his room. "I'll miss you." Joe said.

"I'll miss you, too." Lilly replied. "I want to be here for Kristie, Andy, and baby Daniel."

"Of course." Joe responded. He kissed her.

"Don't drink." Lilly stated. "Please."

"I won't. I promise. I don't even think we're going to have any of that." Joe replied.

"That's good." Lilly said. "My mom didn't want me gone long, though."

"Ok, I'll see you Monday." Joe kissed Lilly again.

"See you Monday." Lilly stood up. "Call me tomorrow when you get there."

"I will." Joe led her to the door.

"I love you, bye." Lilly said before she left.

"You too, bye." Joe watched as she left.

Lilly went home. She went to her room and talked with Miley for a little while before they went to bed.

xx

I'll update as soon as I can, leave a review.


	70. New Years Eve

Chapter 70

xx

It was New Years Eve afternoon and Kevin, Joe, and Nick were setting up for the party. They had invited some old friends they hadn't seen lately too. Miley and Kelsy had decided to go to Target to get some food for that night. "It's so cold here." Miley wrapped her coat around herself more.

Kelsy nodded as they walked into Target. "It's kind of nice, though." She grabbed a shopping cart. "So what do we need?"

"The boys want lots of pizza and chips. Pretty much any junk food." Miley laughed. "And then we need pop too."

"Ok." Kelsy walked toward the groceries. They picked out the food they needed and some other things that they had run out of since arriving back at the house.

"Is it weird being so grown up?" Miley asked.

Kelsy laughed. "What do you mean?"

"Well you're practically engaged, you're having a baby, you live with Kevin. Plus you're graduating in less than a month." Miley explained.

"Yeah, it's weird." Kelsy replied. She put some yogurt in the cart and some cottage cheese. "I'm hungry."

Miley laughed. "Are you excited to move out here?"

"In a way of course. I love the house, I love Kevin. I'm excited to just get my life started." Kelsy answered.

"So what's the other half of you thinking?" Miley asked.

"Well I feel like things won't work as well between Kevin and the guys when they're on opposite sides of the country." Kelsy replied.

"It'll just be a lot of travel and over the phone stuff. It won't be that bad. Plus Nick mentioned to me that they want to slow down a little until after he graduates too." Miley added. "Like only do tours and stuff during summer and breaks for school."

Kelsy nodded. They walked around the store for another hour or so and then went back to the house.

xx

Lilly sat at Kristie and Andy's apartment with Kristie and Daniel. "He's so adorable." Lilly watched as Kristie layed the baby, Daniel, down.

"I know." Kristie smiled. "He looks so much like your brother."

"He does." Lilly agreed. "Speaking of, where is he?"

"Ugh well apparently a friend of his is hosting a party at a club tonight. He's hanging out with Chris right now and then they're going to the party." Kristie explained.

"You guys aren't going to be together for New Years?" Lilly asked, concerned.

"No, I let him go, though. He offered to stay and I told him it would be cool, but I also wanted him to do something he could have fun in." Kristie replied. "And I didn't want him getting drunk here."

"That's true." Lilly responded.

"So have you talked to Joe today?" Kristie asked, she leaned back on the couch.

"He texted me this morning, but he's busy with Nick and Kevin getting everything ready for their party." Lilly answered.

"Well hopefully they have fun." Kristie replied. "And you can stay here for New Years. If you want, of course."

"That would be fun." Lilly smiled. "We can do girly stuff, it'll be a sleepover."

xx

That night at Kevin and Kelsy's house in New Jersey, everyone plus a few more people were at the house. Miley and Nick were in the kitchen eating chips and salsa. Joe was hanging out with his friend Jen. "It's been way too long." She said.

"I know, how have things been for you?" Joe asked.

"Boring, dude, just trying to finish high school." Jen replied.

"Yeah, I get it." Joe nodded.

"So are you guys having any booze?" Jen asked.

"I don't think they got any." Joe answered.

"Is there still a stash in the basement that your parents used to keep?" Jen asked, remembering.

"Let's check." Joe led her downstairs. She sat down on the couch and he went searching in the storage room under the basement stairs. "Score." After searching a few minutes, he pulled out a bottle of whiskey and a half bottle of vodka. Then he also grabbed some shot glasses. "Should I go get something to mix this stuff with?"

"No, I can take it straight." Jen answered. Joe sat down next to her and they each took two shots. "So tell me Mr. Rock Star, what's been going on with your life?"

"Well the tour, school, that kind of stuff." Joe replied.

"Yeah but don't you have a girlfriend?" Jen asked.

Joe sighed. "Yeah."

"Things with her are...?" Jen questioned.

"I don't know. She kind of puts a lot of pressure on me." Joe replied.

"What do you mean?" Jen responded, taking another shot and pouring one for Joe too.

"She always wants me to do this or that. She wants me to be a certain way. She wants what everyone else has." Joe tried to explain. "She wants me to get her pregnant."

"Dude, you don't need that right now." Jen shook her head.

"I know, I love the girl, but I don't know what to do. I just want to make her happy, but when I do what she wants, it's never enough." Joe drank some more, out of the bottle this time.

All the liquor seemed to take effect at once, because Joe started to feel like he was losing control. The only thing he remembered after their talk was the smell of alcohol and Kevin waking him up the next morning.

xx

I'll try to update soon.

Review the chapter and let me know what you thought.


	71. New Years Day

Chapter 71

xx

"What the hell happened to you last night?" Kevin questioned.

"I don't know..." Joe looked around.

"Wow well Jen just left." Kevin replied, upset. When Joe didn't seem to get it, he went on. "Seriously why did you do that?"

"Do what?" Joe questioned.

"Put some clothes on." Kevin rolled his eyes and went back upstairs.

Joe looked down and saw he was in only his boxers. He tried to remember what had happened the night before. He was hoping it wasn't what he thought. He quickly got dressed and went upstairs. Kelsy was throwing away garbage in the kitchen. She looked at him and then looked away right away.

Joe went and found Kevin, who was picking up blankets in the living room. "Dude, what happened last night?"

"Uh besides you getting drunk and having sex with Jen?" Kevin questioned.

"What?" Joe asked. The memories started coming back to him.

"I hope it was worth it." Kevin replied, shaking his head.

"I didn't mean to." Joe responded.

"Why did you even drink then?" Kevin sighed.

"What should I do?" Joe asked.

"This isn't my problem." Kevin snapped. "You messed up and I'm not helping you."

Joe went up to the bathroom upstairs. The first thing he needed was some aspirin for his throbbing head. Then he went to his old room where his things were. He took a shower and put on some fresh clothes. After that, he checked the time on his phone 2:30pm. He saw that he had two missed calls also. They were both from Lilly, he wasn't sure if he was ready to talk to her yet, though.

xx

Lilly woke up the next morning and walked into the living room of her brother's apartment. Andy was giving Daniel a bottle. Lilly smiled. "Morning."

"Morning." Andy replied, looking up.

"When did you get back last night?" Lilly asked.

"It was like 1:30 this morning." Andy answered. "You guys were already asleep." He laughed.

"I know, we fell asleep pretty early." Lilly replied. "So did you have fun?"

"The party was ok." Andy responded. "Did you guys have fun?"

"Yeah, we watched the countdown and we ate junk food." Lilly answered. "It was fun."

"Thats good." Andy replied.

"I should get home." Lilly said. "I want to go shower and stuff."

"Ok, we might stop over later." Andy added.

"Alright, see you later." Lilly replied. She went and sat outside. She called her mom's cell phone first for a ride. After that, she called Joe to talk to him while she waited. There was no answer, so she called Miley.

"Hello?" Miley answered her phone.

"Hey, Miles, what are you doing?" Lilly asked.

"Nothing really, just out getting some lunch with Nick." Miley replied. "What are you doing?"

"Just leaving my brother's place." Lilly answered. "How was last night?"

Miley hesitated, she felt terrible that she had to lie to Lilly. "It was fun..Nick and I played lame games and ate a ton of food."

Lilly laughed. "That's cool." She wanted to ask about Joe, but she didn't want to seem like she didn't trust him, so she didn't.

"So what'd you do for New Years?" Miley asked.

"Kristie and I stayed up til a little past midnight and then crashed. It was ok." Lilly answered.

"I wish you could've been here." Miley said regretfully. If she had been there, Joe wouldn't have done what he did. "Have you heard from Joe yet?"

"No." Lilly answered. "Is he up yet?"

"Not when we left, he wasn't." Miley replied.

"Ok, well mom just pulled up, so I'll talk to you later." Lilly said.

"Alright, bye. See you tomorrow." Miley responded.

"Bye." Lilly added before hanging up. She stood up and got into her mom's car.

xx

Kevin went into the kitchen after Joe had gone upstairs. "I can't believe Joe did that last night." He said to Kelsy.

"I know, I feel so bad for Lilly." Kelsy replied.

"Yeah, why would he do something like that?" Kevin questioned.

"I don't know." Kelsy sat on a chair in the kitchen. "I'm kind of hungry."

"Me too." Kevin opened the freezer. "Are all those pizzas gone from last night?"

"It doesn't matter, I'm not eating pizza for a year." Kelsy replied, jokingly.

Kevin laughed. "We could make some nachos. There's chips left from last night and salsa and sour cream. We've also got hamburger in here that we bought the day before yesterday."

"That sounds good." Kelsy nodded.

Kevin started getting food ready and Kelsy went into the living room. They didn't have cable but there was still the tv and dvd player, so she put on one of the movies they rented. She heard a noise on the stairs and she looked behind herself, it was Joe.

"Hey." Joe said quietly.

"Hi." Kelsy replied.

"What are you watching?" Joe asked.

Kelsy paused, she wanted to say something else, but she saw Joe's expression or lack of. "Just...Garden State."

Joe nodded and sat down. He just watched the screen and played with his phone in his hands.

Kelsy just went back to watching the movie. She still wanted to say something to Joe about what he did, but she felt bad.

xx

Lilly sat in her room listening to music on her laptop. She'd tried calling Joe twice now. He still wasn't answering. It had been a couple hours since the last time she called him, though, so she tried one more time. It rang three times before he answered. "Hey."

"Hey, Joe, what are you doing?" Lilly responded.

"Oh, I was just watching a movie." Joe replied.

"You sound tired or something, are you ok?" Lilly asked concerned.

"No, I'm not." Joe answered honestly.

"What's wrong?" Lilly questioned. "Did something happen?"

"Yeah." Joe choked out.

"Is someone hurt?" Lilly asked. "Tell me what happened."

"I...got drunk last night." Joe replied.

"Joe, you promised you weren't going to do that." Lilly said, nervously. It seemed like he wasn't done yet.

"Well I did with my friend Jen and...then something else happened." Joe added.

"What..happened?" Lilly questioned.

"I think...we had sex." Joe said quietly.

xx

I'll try to update soon if you review.


	72. Hot Chocoloate

Chapter 72

xx

Lilly sat cross-legged on the couch staring at her cell phone and crying. She hung up on Joe after he told her what he did. Now she wanted to talk to someone else, but she didn't know who to talk to.

Her phone beeped. _I'm so sorry._ She just shook her head.

She called Miley's number. "Hello?" Miley answered her phone.

"Hey.." Lilly replied.

"Lilly? Are you ok?" Miley questioned.

"No...Joe..." Lilly started to cry again.

"Oh, Lils..." Miley replied, sympathetically.

Lilly started rambling about Joe. "How could he do this to me?"

"I don't know, I wish he wouldn't have." Miley replied.

"God, I hate him.." Lilly sobbed.

"Are you sure? He made a mistake but...maybe you guys can work it out." Miley replied.

"I never want to see him again." Lilly responded.

"I'm sorry, I'm here for you no matter what." Miley said.

"Thanks, Miles." Lilly replied. "I think I'm going to go now..lay down or something."

"Alright, bye. I'll call you later to see how you are. Just...try not to think about it." Miley said.

"Ok, bye." Lilly added before hanging up.

Miley made a sad face to Nick. "Poor Lilly."

"I'm sure Joe feels bad about it." Nick replied.

"Well yeah, but he shouldn't have done that to Lilly either." Miley added.

"I know, but yesterday he was talking to me. He was really having a rough day. He was mad about how Lilly was acting and how he felt and stuff." Nick answered.

"You can't defend how Joe acted." Miley crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry, I'm not. There is no excuse for what he did." Nick responded.

"There isn't one." Miley replied.

"Want to go back to the house?" Nick asked. They were currently sitting on a bench drinking hot chocolate.

Miley nodded. "Let's go."

xx

Kelsy looked at Joe when he got off the phone. "Why did you tell her just now?"

"I had to...I couldn't just lie." Joe answered.

"Why did you do it in the first place then?!" Kelsy questioned.

"I don't know...I'm stupid." Joe replied.

"Yeah, you are." Kelsy got up and stormed into the kitchen.

"Kelsy, are you ok?" Kevin asked.

Kelsy wiped her eyes. "I'm fine. I'm mad...I don't know..."

"Here have some food." Kevin handed her the plate he just fixed for her.

"Thank you." She kissed him and took the plate.

"So what happened?" Kevin asked.

"Joe just told Lilly." Kelsy answered.

"Oh...how did she take it?" Kevin questioned.

"I think she hung up on him." Kelsy replied. "I feel so bad for her."

"Yeah...we'll be able to see her tomorrow though." Kevin added.

Kelsy nodded. "I hope she's ok."

"Me too. Now eat." Kevin sat at the table with her and ate some of his own nachos.

xx

Lilly had gotten some more text messages from Joe that day, but she didn't reply. She was with her mom at dinner that night. "Honey, why are you so upset today?"

"Joe...he cheated on me with some girl back in New Jersey." Lilly replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Heather responded. It surprised her that Joe would do something like that.

"Yeah." Lilly said. "I was thinking this afternoon...a lot."

"About what?" Heather looked at her daughter.

"I want to go stay with dad." Lilly replied quickly.

"I don't want you to go just because of a boy, honey." Heather answered.

"I just need a break." Lilly said. "Things are stressful here."

"For how long?" Heather asked.

"I don't know, the rest of the school year." Lilly answered. "Please, mom."

"This is a big decision, sweetie." Heather replied.

"I know, but I've been thinking a lot. Plus I can just come back if I absolutely have to." Lilly begged.

"Let me talk to your father." Heather said. She could see that this was what Lilly really wanted.

"Thanks, mom." Lilly replied.

Heather just nodded and finished her supper.

xx

So that was kind of short, but the next chapter will be one of the last. It's kind of sad, but there will be a sequel as I've mentioned. Anyway I should go, leave a review!


	73. Airports

Chapter 73

xx

The next morning, it was Monday. Kelsy, Kevin, Joe, Nick, and Miley were all at the airport. "Ugh, I hate how everyone is all mad..." Miley said to Nick, when they were alone.

"Honestly...I don't like that everyone's mad at Joe." Nick replied. "I know you don't agree with me though."

Miley sighed. "Well I get it, though. Joe hasn't said really anything since it happened. We don't know his side."

Nick half-smiled. "You're right. I tried talking to him last night."

"What did he say?" Miley asked.

"He said that he was upset...Jen was listening and he made the mistake of getting drunk and then out of control." Nick responded.

"So is it true that they had sex?" Miley questioned.

Nick nodded. "He kept saying how he wish they hadn't though. He wanted to with Lilly, he just didn't want it to only be for a different reason."

"I feel kind of bad now." Miley said softly. "But I feel bad for Lilly too. She loved him so much, but I think she didn't know how to act. She hasn't ever had such a serious relationship and she wanted everything she saw around her, otherwise she really did feel like he didn't care about her very much."

"Maybe now's just not the right time for them." Nick replied. "Neither of them is very good with communicating how they feel. They both kind of need to grow up."

"Yeah." Miley agreed. "They're just so perfect together."

"Come on." Nick led Miley to where everyone else was, as they waited for the plane.

xx

Lilly lugged a bag down the stairs. "This is the last one." She told her mom.

"Honey, I wish you weren't in such a big hurry to go. Don't you want to say goodbye to Miley or anyone?" Heather asked.

Lilly shook her head. "I just want to go."

"Ok." Heather answered hesitantly. Robbie took the last bag of Lilly's out to the car.

"We should go." Lilly replied. She walked out to the car with her mom.

"Bye, Lilly." Robbie gave Lilly a hug.

"Bye." Lilly hugged her step-dad back. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." Robbie walked back to the house.

Heather drove Lilly to the airport. "Now call when you get there. If you have any problems call us. Anytime you want to come home, just come home."

"I know, mom. I'll be fine." Lilly replied.

"Your dad said he was going to call the school today." Heather explained.

Lilly nodded. She wondered what her dad thought about all this. "Ok."

Heather parked at the airport and helped get all of Lilly's baggage checked in. Then they said their goodbyes before Lilly boarded her plane.

xx

Nick walked Miley back to her house after they got back. She only had one bag, so he carried it. "I hope things can just go back to normal soon." Miley said.

"Yeah, me too." Nick agreed.

"So do you want to come over later?" Miley asked.

"Sure." Nick responded. "My mom is going to want me home early, though. School again tomorrow." He sighed.

"Ugh, I don't want to go back to school." Miley replied. They walked up to Miley's house and went inside. "Hello?"

Robbie came from the kitchen. "Welcome home, bud."

"Thanks, dad. Where are Lilly and Heather?" Miley asked.

"Heather had to go to the grocery store after she dropped Lilly off." Robbie answered.

"Dropped Lilly off where?" Miley questioned.

"The airport." Robbie replied.

"Why did Lilly go the airport?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, why?" Miley repeated.

"I thought she told you...she went to stay with her dad for a little while." Robbie answered.

"Why?" Miley questioned.

Robbie shrugged. "She was just upset and needed to get away."

Miley took her bag and ran upstairs. Nick followed. She pulled her phone out and called Lilly. It went right to voicemail. _Hey it's Lilly I'm not answering my phone right now. _Lilly laughed. _Shut up Joe. Yeah so leave a message and I'll call you back!_

Miley sighed. "Lilly, you _need_ to call me as soon as you get this."

xx

Sorry it took so long to update! I'll update a lot sooner next time. I have so many ideas for the sequel. I might end it in the next chapter. I'm not sure how to end it yet though. Anyway leave reviews and let me know what you think and what you liked.


	74. Ending

Chapter 74

xx

Lilly's dad picked her up at the airport and they went to his house. On her way there, she got Miley's message saying that she needed to call her. Lilly decided she'd call Miley when she got to her dad's house.

"I didn't mention it to your mother, but I have to go to New York for a couple weeks starting Friday." Lilly's father said to her.

"That's fine." Lilly nodded. She knew that he wouldn't have told her mom, it would worry her too much.

"I'll leave a credit card for you, though. You know, for food and whatever you need." He added.

"Ok." Lilly agreed. She sat in silence the rest of the way to his house. When they got there, she brought her bags to her room. She thought about the last time she was there. Joe had been there with her. Things were exactly as she'd left them.

That reminded her, she pulled her phone out and called Miley. "Hello?" Miley answered her phone.

"Uh, hey, you wanted me to call you?" Lilly asked.

"Uh yeah, where are you?" Miley questioned.

"You mean, you don't know?" Lilly responded.

"Dad told me where you are, but why did you leave?" Miley answered.

"Miles, you know why...I just didn't want to be around all the drama anymore." Lilly replied.

"I know, but you just left. You didn't even say bye or anything. I got back and you're gone." Miley stated.

"I'm sorry, that's just how it had to be." Lilly responded.

"So you're just done with everyone now?" Miley asked.

"Don't be like that, Miley. You know that isn't how it is. I'm going to miss you and Kelsy and Nick and Kevin." Lilly explained.

"But not Joe?" Miley questioned.

"I don't know..." Lilly answered sadly.

"I'm sorry." Miley stated. "I'm not trying to make you feel bad. It's just...you didn't even stay to talk it out or anything."

"I know. I just didn't want to get talked into anything." Lilly replied.

"I get it." Miley answered. "But, I have to go now, I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah, talk to you later." Lilly responded.

Miley hung up her phone and looked at Nick. "You were right. It was Lilly."

"I figured." Nick nodded. "What did she say?"

"Not a whole lot, just that she didn't want to be around all the drama and also that she'd miss us." Miley replied.

"She should have talked with Joe before she left, though." Nick said.

Miley nodded in agreement. "Do you want to tell Joe?"

"Do I want to?" Nick asked. "No. But I guess I will." He got up off her bed where they were sitting. "You don't want to come with, do you?"

"Not really." Miley answered. "I'm tired.."

"Chicken." Nick joked. He kissed her. "I'll text you or call you tonight."

"Yeah, and I'll see you tomorrow at school." Miley replied.

"Don't remind me." Nick laughed. "See you."

xx

Joe was sitting in his room. Suddenly, his phone beeped. He was hoping he had a text from Lilly. It was from Amy, though. _I heard you and my friend Jen had some fun this weekend. You guys had sex?_

Joe couldn't believe it was Amy, Kevin's crazy ex. He replied anyway. _I don't know._ Joe didn't remember having sex, but that's what he had heard from Jen.

Nick walked into Joe's room a little while later. "What's going on?" Joe asked.

"Nothing really, I was at Miley's for awhile." Nick answered.

"Oh...how's Lilly?" Joe questioned hesitantly.

"That's sort of what I wanted to tell you." Nick replied.

"Did something happen?" Joe asked. "Is she ok?"

"It's ok, she's ok, I think." Nick answered.

"Then what is it?" Joe responded.

"She went to stay with her dad for awhile." Nick told Joe.

"Oh." Joe said. "Thanks for telling me."

Nick nodded. "I'm going to my room, though."

"Later." Joe replied.

Nick walked away and watched as Joe layed down in his bed. Then he went to his own room to unpack.

Joe waited a little while and texted Lilly. _You're gone?_

He waited for a few minutes and she texted him back. _Yeah._

Joe hit reply. _I'll miss you, I already do._

Joe waited again. _I miss you too..the old you_ Lilly replied.

_When will you be back?_ Joe asked her, changing the subject.

_I don't know._ Lilly answered.

Joe put his phone back down. He was just going to stop bothering Lilly now. He knew he hurt her and there was nothing to do to change it.

xx

That's it. I didn't really like the ending, but I didn't want to go much farther, it seemed kind of pointless. The sequel should be up soon, it's called Better Together, so put me on author alert, if you want to read it.

Coming up in the sequel you'll be seeing:

o I'm jumping ahead 5ish years.

o Loe will be back. Not right away, but eventually.

o Lilly will return.

o Niley will still be strong

o You'll meet Kevin and Kelsy's kid

And lots more, so keep your eyes open for it.

Leave reviews!


End file.
